Schoolies
by Relliurad
Summary: AU: Emma and Regina, seniors at Storybrook high, are cursed with far too many attractive teachers. The only solution? Shag as many of them as possible before they leave the school for good. Note that this is really really really AU! And Smutty. Very smutty! See Chap 1 for a long Author note to explain more.
1. Chapter 1 - The List

**_A/N: Ok, this might be a long note but I have lots to explain. _**

**_This was started as a kind of present for my kindred spirit catsplosion. She encouraged me to publish it after it got to about 40+ chapters and is still going. I'm generally happy with it but I want to point out a couple of things. _**

**_First and foremost – this is a story about two teenage girls over the age of consent (it's 16 here, so that's what I'm going with. Emma and Regina are 17) trying to have sex with as many of their teachers as they can. In reality this wouldn't happen. Even if a teacher and a student had a relationship, the chances of a pair of girls being able to do what these two are doing are non-existent. It's just a made up story. If that's not your thing then don't read it. That's fine._**

**_Secondly – these characters are probably going to be fairly out of character. I've tried to keep them a bit like they should be, but Regina isn't bitter and Emma isn't as jaded. Emma has parents (Not David and Mary Margaret, but similar). The girls are best friends, and a lot of this story is about their friendship. I've tried to make them the way I think they would be without the hardship. So there is some bitchiness from Regina, and some sass from Emma, but deep down both girls want to be loved (consider Regina with Daniel in FTL and Emma with Neal). They just don't really know how to go about it or recognise it._**

**_But overall it's smut. This story was meant to be pretty much straight up porn and then a plot seemed to sneak in (I think you can call it a plot!). So while I've tried to make the characters believable and so on, just remember it's, at its core, smut._**

**_First chapter is fairly dry. Second chapter things start happening, and I promise there is unlikely to ever be another A/N like this! If you've stuck with me this long, thanks and enjoy the ride._**

**_Relli_**

* * *

Emma Swan grabbed the sheets from the photocopier and raced back to the table she shared with her best friend. Setting one sheet down in front of Regina Mills, she slipped into her seat opposite her.

"Ok your Majesty," she smirked. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to fuck as many of these people as you can before the end of the year."

Regina licked her lips as she looked at the sheet of photos in front of her and traced her finger over the heading, Storybrooke High Teaching Faculty.

"So how are we dividing them up?" She asked. "Do we choose or just take whatever we find?"

Emma tilted her head as she thought about it.

"Depends," she replied. "Do you have any preferences?"

"Mr Locksley and Mr Humbert." Regina said immediately, pointing to the English teacher and the Outdoor Ed teacher in turn. Emma chuckled as she rolled her eyes and marked the pictures of the teachers with an R on both copies. "What about you?"

Emma barely had to think before she answered.

"Mr Jones, of course," she tapped the music teacher's photo "and hmm, I think Ms Lucas as well." She added an E to the drama teacher's photo. Regina's eyes bulged a little, but she couldn't help the excited gulp as well.

"Mr Glass would be easy," Regina decided, smirking at the photography teacher. "I'll just offer to pose for him." Emma chuckled and added the initial to his photograph.

"I want Mr Gold." Emma decided, and Regina stared. The headmaster creeped her out, but it had been Emma's insistence that she was sure he would be as kinky as fuck that had started this whole idea in the first place.

"Do you want Coach Nolan?" Regina asked, but Emma shuddered.

"No way, that guy is too much like my dad, you take him." Regina just laughed.

"I guess that means I have to try Ms Blanchard as well then hey?" She added. Coach Nolan and Ms Blanchard were friends of Emma's parents and she had known them her entire life, hence the feeling like parents. Emma frowned.

"Maybe we should leave those two out," she admitted. "I mean... If they told my parents..."

Regina snorted.

"It couldn't be worse than if my mother found out," she pointed out and Emma nodded her agreement. Cora Mills was fucking terrifying!

Regina glanced at the list again, wondering how they should divide the rest of the teachers.

"Maybe we should get back to these after we make it through these ones," she suggested and Emma nodded.

"Fair enough." The blond agreed. Then she flashed Regina a huge smirk. "This is going to be amazing!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Backdrops

"Thank you for helping me Emma, these sets will take forever to get painted."

Emma smiled at her drama teacher.

"No worries Red, glad to help."

Ruby Lucas glanced at the blond beside her, grateful for her offer of help. As a new teacher, only her second year at the high school, Ruby was still so keen to prove her worth. So that meant she was over eager at times. But she was so excited to be working, and a performance of _Midsummer Night's Dream_ was too much fun to turn away. So what if the kids that had offered to help with painting sets had backed out when they realised that the time Ruby or, as her students called her, Red had set aside for doing it was a Friday afternoon? She could have done it all on her own, even though she wanted the kids to be involved. But she had so many meetings during the week and what with rehearsals taking up so much time... Well it had to be Friday afternoon and that was that. She'd do all the work on her own and the kids could just learn their lines. It wasn't like Ruby had anywhere else to be on a Friday night. Not after _she_ had left.

But Emma had promised to help and had even shown up right after the bell went, and Ruby had been thrilled for the help. Emma could be a bit of a wild child in some other classes, but she was always fantastic in Drama, and Ruby knew that she would work hard.

Of course, when she'd ducked out to get changed and come back in a tank top and torn denim shorts Ruby had been thrilled for all sorts of other reasons. Not that she could admit that to herself even. Emma was 17, and her student. So what if Ruby was only six years older? She could lose her job if she did anything with her. But holy hell she was a beautiful girl, and it made the afternoon look even more promising if she had something to distract her, so Ruby didn't have to think about how broken hearted she was after her girlfriend had walked out on her the month before.

"So we need a couple of backdrops we can use for the Forest of Arden," Ruby explained. "They don't have to be super realistic, but as long as they are basically forest like we should be good."

Emma grinned, enjoying the look of the woman in front of her. It had been a week since she and Regina had made their plans, and Emma had decided the drama teacher would be a fun first target. When the opportunity had come up to work on the sets she had done all she could to make sure that nobody else would volunteer. She wasn't sure how long it would take her to seduce the other woman, but she was eager to get started.

"Do you want me to draw the trees and stuff first?" She offered, and Ruby stared at her.

"You can draw?" She asked, surprised, and Emma gave a meek smile.

"I think I could manage some trees," she grinned. To be honest she loved art, almost as much as she loved drama, but she figured if she was modest about it then Red would be more likely to compliment her and it might make it easier to convince her to show her the compliments, rather than just saying them! Emma was a girl with a plan!

"Let's put the screens down then," Ruby suggested. They had screens two meters tall that they were going to be painting. They had been given an undercoat during the school holidays, so they were ready for their next incarnation, and they had been hanging up because Ruby had thought they would just start painting. But having them flat on the ground would make it easier for Emma to draw.

Once they were set out on the stage floor, Emma grabbed a pencil from her bag and crawled over to the screens. Ruby has been standing on the other side of the screen and didn't realise at first that she now had a perfect view down Emma's top. Her breath caught when she noticed the red lace of her bra peeking out from the black tank top. Gods but she should not be looking at her student like that.

Emma pretended not to notice as she moved slightly, knowing that she was swaying her breasts. Instead she focused on drawing the lines that would eventually become trees. Ruby found herself mesmerised, before she forcibly made herself look away. She got up and moved around to the other side of the screen, thinking she could watch over Emma's shoulder, but she was struck by the sight of her pert little arse barely contained in those tiny little shorts. Holy hell the girl was sex on legs.

Inappropriate! So very very very inappropriate!

"So how come you're free on a Friday night Emma?" Ruby made herself walk over to the wings, where she had left her bags filled with paints and brushes. "Don't you have a boyfriend waiting to take you out?"

As soon as she spoke she felt bad. She didn't know about Emma's personal life and she really had no right to pry. What if the poor girl had just had a bad breakup or something?

But before she could apologise, Emma started to speak, apparently focused on the task at hand.

"Nope, no boyfriend." She replied. "Nothing to do either. My parents are out of town for the weekend, so I could stay out all night and no one would be any the wiser. I figured that since you were going to be stuck doing this on your own, the least I could do was offer to help. At least I don't have a deadline, if it takes all night."

Ruby's eyes were getting wider and wider as she listened to the teenager. When had she suddenly become so attracted to Emma Swan? Ok, so she'd always had a thing for blondes, but she had never been so drawn to a student before. But there was something about Emma. She was innocence wrapped in wickedness and it was such a turn on.

When Ruby looked up, sure her cheeks were burning, her breath caught again. As Emma stretched over the screen her tank top was riding up and it took all Ruby's self-control to not go straight over there and run her tongue along her sides.

Emma looked up when Ruby didn't say anything, and had to force the triumphant grin from her face when she saw how distracted the teacher looked. This might be easier than she thought.

"Red?" She prompted, and Ruby blushed.

"What? Oh, yeah, well that's generous of you Emma. I'm sure I won't keep you all night" _although my God do I want to_ "but I promise to feed you," _and feast on you._ "How does pizza sound?"

Emma beamed at her.

"Sounds perfect," she replied, and then went back to her drawing.

As expected, Ruby was very forthcoming with her praise when she saw Emma's artwork.

"Oh Emma, these are going to be perfect. You're so talented."

Emma gave another meek smile as she cast a critical gaze over the work.

"Thanks. Do you want to start painting now?"

God Ruby wanted to kiss that smile. That sexy little pout. Did she even known how sinful she looked?

"Um, sure, ok, I'll just get the paints."

"Do you mind if I put on some music?" Emma asked, trying not to smirk too much.

"Oh yeah, that's fine," Ruby nodded. "Dock is just over there."

Emma jumped up and plugged in her iPod. She'd put a lot of thought into this playlist. It was filled with songs that were as sexy and sensual as she could find. She was using it to set the mood after all.

There was the sound of somebody knocking on the door and Ruby glanced up at the theatre door, unable to hide her pout. She didn't want to be interrupted.

"I wonder who that is?" She started to walk over to the door, but Emma told her to stop.

"It's ok," she grinned. "It's just my phone, text message."

"Oh," Ruby blushed and headed back to the paints. "Let me guess, you got a better offer?" She tried not to look sad at that. Emma's head shot up.

"What? No chance." She insisted, and Ruby couldn't help but smile. Then she turned back to pouring out the paints. Emma went back to reading the text from Regina.

**How goes operation RedSwan?**

Emma smirked.

**Music is on, and I've said I am available all night. How goes OutlawQueen?**

Regina replied very quickly.

**Still planning. Looks like tonight is a bust, but I'll get there.**

Emma nodded and sent a quick reply.

**Good luck. Talk to you tomorrow.**

Then she put her phone away and walked over to help Ruby. She stood rather close to her, leaning in to her, and letting her body press against the teacher's. Ruby looked up in surprise.

"Everything ok?" She asked, embarrassed at how flustered her voice sounded. Emma just smiled.

"Yeah sure, it was just Regina, saying she wasn't able to hang out tonight. I told her I was busy anyway."

Ruby stood up straight, taking the filled pots of paint with her.

"Regina Mills, right? She's your...?" And trailed off, not sure how to proceed with that sentence. Emma looked like she wasn't paying attention.

"Best friend," she replied as she took the brushes up. Then she glanced at the teacher, trying to look innocent. "Sometimes I ... No, doesn't matter." And she walked over to the screens.

Ruby watched the teenager head over to the screens, wondering what she had been about to say.

"Emma, are you ok?" She asked gently. Emma took a moment, but didn't reply at first. Instead she considered the paints, wondering where to start.

"Emma?" She prompted again. "Look, I don't mean to pry, but if there's something you want to talk about, I'm happy to listen, you know that right? You can trust me."

Emma chewed her lip, rather proud of the fact that she was such a damn good actor. Although it wasn't really acting. She wanted to be with the sexy drama teacher. But she still needed a bit of a performance.

"I'm afraid you might judge me." She said softly, and almost cheered when she felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder.

"I won't judge you, I promise." The teacher spoke softly, and gave her an encouraging smile. Emma put down the paintbrush and sat down, Ruby taking her place beside her.

"I... Red, have you ever ... been attracted to a woman?" She sounded so nervous that Ruby couldn't help but chuckle. As soon as Emma heard the laughter though she stiffened, drawing away and looking furious. Immediately Ruby felt guilty.

"Oh Emma," she put a hand on the teenager's arm. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you."

"Sure as hell sounds like it," Emma muttered, and she wasn't even sure if she was pretending to be upset or not.

"No, I'm not, I swear. I just, I thought you knew. I'm gay."

Emma's eyes opened wide, not realising that. Well that was an interesting turn of events. Might make things easier.

"Really?" She asked, and Ruby nodded.

"Really." She smiled gently. Emma beamed. "So yes, in answer to your question, I have been attracted to women. Rather often in fact."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Emma asked, and Ruby frowned.

"Not anymore." She muttered, and dipped her paintbrush into a pot of brown paint.

This time it was Emma that put her hand onto Ruby's arm to comfort her.

"Bad breakup?" She asked gently and Ruby grimaced.

"You could say that." She grumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked, and Ruby glanced at her, wondering if she should. She had always been told that she should keep her private life private when she was speaking to her students, but it was obvious that Emma was wondering about her own sexuality, and if Ruby could help her out by sharing her own story then why shouldn't she? That was why she got into teaching anyway, to help students.

So she put the paintbrush down and sat down. Emma sat beside her, and for a moment the only sound was the music coming from the stereo.

"Her name was Billy," Ruby began. "Wilhelmina, but yeah, she hated that name!" Emma smiled.

"Fair enough!" she agreed, and Ruby smiled.

"We met at uni, and we were together three years. Then, a month ago, she upped and left me. For a man!" She shook her head. "Broke my heart."

Then she turned around and picked up her paintbrush again, thinking she shouldn't have said anything after all.

"She was an idiot." Emma said softly after a while. Ruby glanced over at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I said she's an idiot." Emma focused on dipping her paintbrush into the brown paint and started to paint the trees. "I mean, how could any guy compare to you?" And she glanced at Ruby, making a point of dragging her gaze along the teacher's body.

Ruby realised she was blushing, but she couldn't help the smile.

"Well thank you," she said. "But maybe if you were actually in a relationship with me you might have a different opinion." She couldn't look at the student as she spoke; she was desperately trying to sound casual as she painted a tree.

"I'm willing if you are." Emma said softly, still painting, and it took all of Ruby's concentration to not scream in anticipation.

"That's sweet Emma," she gulped. "But it's ok. You don't have to say that."

Emma frowned as she looked at the teacher.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. "I'm not just saying it."

Ruby glanced over at the blonde, not sure how to handle this.

"Maybe we should just paint." she finally managed to say, and went back to what she was doing.

Emma froze, not sure how to react to that and more than a little offended. It had been looking so simple for a moment there.

This challenge wasn't for any other reason than she and Regina had realised that they had some incredibly sexy teachers on their staff and since they were planning on leaving Storybrooke as soon as they graduated at the end of the year, they wanted to go out with a bang. They wanted stories to tell, or at least share with one another. It was, they had decided, criminal to have such an attractive staff (Well, except for Sydney Glass, but he had his appeal when he had his camera, apparently). So why the hell not be criminals themselves?

But how possible was it, if they knocked them back?

Oh well, Emma wasn't about to give up just yet. She still had some plans.

They painted in silence for a while, listening to the music and occasionally brushing their hands against one another as they painted nearby one another. Ruby's breath caught every time she felt Emma's fingers against her skin, but Emma managed to make it look innocent, even if it was most definitely intentional.

They chatted about a couple of things, mainly how to paint the various trees and the other possible props they might need, before Emma stretched a bit too far and knocked the paint over.

"Oh fuck!" She cried, as she was suddenly covered in dark green paint. Before Ruby could say anything, Emma had ripped off her top and was using it to wipe up the paint that had spilled on the screen. She had aimed it carefully of course, making sure that she didn't get it too close to an important part of the canvas, but she still managed to make it look like an accident.

Ruby had gone to help, but then she was confronted by the sight of Emma in just a deep red lace bra. The hints she'd had of it earlier did not do her bust justice, and Ruby was actually drooling.

"I'm such a klutz." Emma was saying as she stood up. "And oh man, I've ruined my top!" She looked around, trying to find somewhere to wash her top. "I think the screen is ok, don't you?" She asked, and tried not to laugh when she realised Ruby was speechless. "Red, you ok?"

"You need to put your top back on." Ruby stammered, unable to take her eyes off Emma's chest.

"I can't," Emma posed a little, subtly pushing her chest out just a little. "It's covered in paint."

Ruby finally looked into Emma's eyes, and the anguish there was palpable.

"Emma…" she couldn't keep the whining tone from her voice.

Emma pouted.

"What's the problem Red?" She moved a little closer. "It's not like you're attracted to me, so what does it matter?"

"What?" Ruby spluttered. "I mean, right, but… Emma, this is not appropriate." She gulped, finding it so hard to keep her eyes on Emma's face. Emma was proud of the fact she wasn't smirking.

"You're not attracted to me are you Red?" she moved a little closer again.

Ruby's gaze dropped down and then she squeezed her eyes closed.

"Yes." She whispered, and it was so painful to admit.

"Yes you're not?" Emma asked, now right in front of the teacher. "Or yes you are?"

"Yes I am!" Ruby finally admitted, and then she dropped her own paintbrush and pulled Emma into her arms, crushing her mouth to hers, one hand in Emma's hair and the other on her arse. "God yes I am!"

Emma was cheering inside, even as she had her first kiss with a woman.

Ruby knew she shouldn't be doing this; she really really shouldn't be doing this. She could lose her job, and it was such a breach of trust. She was in a position of power and what she was doing to this poor girl was criminal. But the feel of Emma's lips, the taste of her tongue in Ruby's mouth, was driving her insane, and she just couldn't stop kissing her.

And then Emma moaned softly into Ruby's mouth and Ruby felt like she was drowning. When they broke away to breathe, the sight of Emma's lips all red, her eyes wide, and her breathing short, Ruby almost lost it.

"I'm so sorry Emma," She whispered, and Emma growled.

"Don't you dare apologise!" She cried. "Don't you dare!"

Ruby frowned at her.

"But Emma, I'm your teacher, I …"

"If you weren't my teacher it would be legal." Emma pointed out. "So just for tonight, don't be my teacher. I'll drop out of drama if you want. I quit drama. How's that? You're not my teacher."

They still had their arms around each other, their pelvises pressed against one another as they leaned back to speak. Ruby couldn't help but smile.

"It doesn't really work like that Emma," she admitted. Emma just frowned.

"But I want this!" She insisted, and Ruby stared into her eyes, searching to see if that was the truth.

"Have you ever been with a woman before Emma?" She asked gently, not wanting to offend her. Emma frowned and shook her head.

"No, can you tell?"

"Oh God no!" Ruby couldn't help but exclaim. "No that's not what I meant. I just… "She paused and drew a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because if you don't, it's ok. I will let you go, we can go back to painting, and nobody has to know about this. You won't be in trouble."

Emma was honestly touched by her compassion. She leaned forward and gave Ruby another soft kiss.

"I really want to do this." she said softly, and Ruby couldn't help the swell of excitement that filled her.

"You are so beautiful Emma." she whispered. "And if you really want …

Emma cut her off.

"I want you to be my first. Well, first woman." She smirked at her, trying to hide her nerves.

Ruby gave her a gentle smile.

"Well I'm honoured."

And as simply as that, Emma knew that she had Ruby right where she wanted her. It had been easier than she had thought!

"Come with me." Ruby finally let go of Emma but caught her hand, walking with her back into the wings. There were some beanbags that the drama class usually lounged around on when they were in the theatre for lessons, and now they were going to provide a comfortable place to sit. Emma was beaming, this was perfect, and she couldn't help the butterflies that were taking over her stomach. She wanted to do this, god did she want to do this. She was so damned wet at the thought of what was about to happen, and she was actually surprised at how excited she was.

They lay down on the beanbags, and Ruby couldn't help but smile. She knew she should feel guilty about this. It was such an inappropriate thing to be doing. But there was no way she could turn back now, not unless Emma told her she wanted things to stop.

"Tell me if you change your mind Emma," she said, as she ran her fingers gently over her flat stomach. "If we do anything you don't want to do, just tell me, and we will stop, no questions asked, ok?"

Emma nodded, barely able to stop her shivering.

"Ok." she whispered. She wanted to touch the teacher but she suddenly found she was nervous. She gulped, her eyes drifting closed as she savoured the feelings of Ruby's fingers. "Tell me what I can do?" She managed to stammer.

"You don't have to do anything Emma," Ruby leaned over and pressed her lips against Emma's stomach. "Not unless you want to." Then she started to trail kisses up to Emma's breasts, and Emma found she wasn't sure she could move even if she wanted to.

Ruby took her time, only kissing bare skin at first, as her gently dragged her nails down Emma's sides. The motion made Emma thrust her chest forward, and Ruby pressed kisses in the cleft of her breasts.

"You are so beautiful." Ruby whispered again. "So very beautiful."

She moved her body gradually up, and started to kiss Emma's neck, as her hands went to massage her lace clad breasts. Emma finally managed to open her eyes and she slipped her hands under the hem of Ruby's top.

"You're overdressed." She murmured, and Ruby lifted her head.

"Are you sure?" Ruby looked deep into Emma's eyes, and Emma smiled.

"Please let me see you?"

Ruby waited a moment, wanting to be certain this was what the girl wanted, and then, after another quick kiss on her lips, she sat up and pulled up her top, tossing it behind her, before lying down again. She was wearing a simple green bra, cotton, not all that revealing, and she found herself wishing she had worn something a bit more appealing. But then again, when she had been getting dressed that morning she hadn't expected to be making out with a teenager that evening.

"You are so hot!" Now it was Emma's turn to speak, and Ruby felt herself blush. Emma started to feel a little bolder, and gently placed her hands on Ruby's bra. At Ruby's soft gasp, Emma rubbed her thumbs over the teacher's nipples, and the heat seemed to sky rocket.

All too soon they had their hands all over each other as they crushed their mouths together, tongues in each other's mouths and bodies pressed together. Ruby rolled onto her back and pulled Emma on top of her, and Emma immediately started to rock against her hips. After a moment she broke away and blinked in surprise.

"It feels different." She admitted, and Ruby raised an eyebrow. "No dick."

Ruby laughed softly.

"So glad you noticed." She muttered dryly, and Emma blushed.

"It's still good though." she added quickly, and Ruby grinned, kissing her again.

"Trust me, it can be more than good!" the teacher promised, and then she pulled back as she considered her next move. "Are you sure about this Emma?" She asked, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"YES!" She groaned, and Ruby chuckled.

"Ok then," and she pulled back and stood up. Emma pouted at the absence of Ruby's body, but then her eyes lit up as she realised that Ruby was taking off her jeans and heels. She lay down again, just in her underwear, and Emma found her face flushed from the view. Then she quickly started to squirm out of her Converse and shorts, before she lay beside Ruby again, just clad in red lace.

"So beautiful!" They murmured to one another, and then chuckled. Ruby leaned forward then, and started to kiss Emma again. Emma moved into the embrace, her hands running down Ruby's thighs. Just as she was getting used to the feel of Ruby's breasts against her own, Ruby tilted her hips and Emma almost died.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned as she felt their pelvises touch. Ruby smirked and, lying on her belly, slipped one leg between Emma's thighs. As she started to rock against Emma, Emma gasped. She started to rub against Ruby, loving the sensation of them rutting together as they kissed.

Ruby slipped Emma's bra strap off her shoulder and started to kiss her way down her breast. When she finally brushed her tongue against Emma's nipple Emma wasn't sure how much longer she could last. As Ruby's other hand started to rub her other breast Emma's breathing became laboured. How the hell could this feel so damned good?

Ruby slipped her hands behind Emma's back and lifted her up gently. Then she undid Emma's bra and tossed it to the side.

"Better not lose that," She teased. "Otherwise I might have some explaining to do later!"

Emma chuckled, but it was a breathless laugh as she lay there, bare for her teacher. Ruby took a moment to drink in the sight of the blond in front of her, and then, before Emma could get nervous, she started to kiss her way down Emma's body. She circled her tongue around one nipple as she massaged the other with her hand, rubbing her thumb against the hard nub as she nipped with her teeth. After a while she swapped over, so the other breast wasn't neglected. Emma was feeling so damned turned on, and it was driving her insane. She'd had ideas about what this might have felt like, but it was so much better!

She was starting to think she should take a more active role in the proceedings, when Ruby started to kiss her way down Emma's body, and it was all Emma could do to keep breathing.

"You sure?" Ruby asked again, as she hovered over Emma's belly button.

"God Fuck yes!" Emma moaned, lifting her head to look at the teacher, and Ruby just laughed. Then she hooked her fingers through the sides of Emma's knickers and dragged them down her body. Emma was breathing heavily, and watching Ruby intently, but then she thought she saw something. She flicked her gaze up to the lighting box at the back of the theatre and she gasped. There was somebody in there!

She froze, and Ruby, who was kissing her way back up Emma's body, lifted her head for a moment.

"You ok Emma? I can stop if you want."

Emma glanced down at Ruby and then looked back up at the lighting box. She wasn't sure who it was who was watching them, but they were clearly staying where they were. What were they going to do? Wait and see how far it went before they reported Ruby?

"Emma?"

"It's ok." Emma finally said, a bundle of nerves, but wanting this anyway. She'd figure out a way to deal with whomever it was that was spying on them.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, still lying between Emma's legs, and looking up at her.

"Are YOU sure?" Emma asked, tossing the question back at her. Ruby just grinned.

"Definitely!" she replied. "If I'm going to burn I'm damned sure I'm going to enjoy it!" Then she resumed kissing her way up Emma's legs, and Emma found it difficult to worry about what was going on behind them.


	3. Chapter 3 - Red Lace and a Pirate Shirt

The kisses were so soft and gentle, but Emma felt her skin was burning, and as Ruby trailed her fingers up her legs as well, Emma was desperate for some friction. She was clenching her muscles, and rocking her hips, but Ruby just chuckled at her, and put her hand on a hip, holding her down. Gradually she made her way up further, and started to suck on Emma's inner thigh. Emma grinned when she realised she was going to have a rather unexplainable hickey soon! Oh well, best not go swimming for the next few days!

Just before Ruby finally started to brush her lips against Emma's curls, there was movement in the lighting box again, and Emma's eyes went wide. Dark hair and bright blue eyes.

Mr Jones!

The thought of the beautiful music teacher being up there (why was he up there?) was almost as much of a turn on as what Ruby was doing, and Emma smirked, looking straight up at him. He pulled back from the window, but not before Emma was sure that he knew she'd seen him.

Then Ruby dragged her tongue along Emma's slit and all thoughts of the audience vanished.

"Oh my fucking god!" She cried, and Ruby chuckled, the vibrations rocking through Emma's body.

"So wet, so beautiful," Ruby murmured as she kept dragging her tongue slowly through Emma's curls. Emma bucked her hips, wanting more contact, but Ruby just kept doing what she was doing and it was driving Emma nuts.

She managed to pry her eyes open and she looked up to the lighting box again. The light was on there now, what the hell? It was obviously Mr Jones up there, and the smirk on his face was … damn it was a turn on! Clearly he wanted her to know he was there, but why? But then Ruby started to suck on Emma's clit and she forgot again about the teacher that was watching them.

Ruby's tongue was doing things to Emma that really should have been criminal. Well, technically all they were doing was criminal, but that was beside the point. It just felt so damned good! All she did was use her mouth, but god she was good with it! Emma was writhing on the floor, not sure how the hell she was ever going to survive this experience. It was just too damned amazing and she was going to melt.

Emma felt herself losing control and she started to thrash around as Ruby held her down, her tongue thrusting into Emma.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Emma screamed, her head flipping back and forth, her fingers in Ruby's hair, pressing her closer to her. And then, after all that delicious and delectable build up, she felt an orgasm rock through her more powerful than she'd ever experienced.

Considering the fact that the only people she'd had sex with in the past had been teenage boys, that was perhaps not a surprise.

Only after the tremors had eased off and Emma was finally able to catch her breath, did Ruby lift her head and smirk at the girl in front of her.

"That good?" she asked as she wiped her mouth. Emma's eyes were wide as she reached down and pulled Ruby up to her.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" She gasped, and crushed her mouth to her teacher's, wrapping her arms and legs around her, even as she felt like a giant puddle of goo.

Ruby chuckled as she settled in beside Emma, her lips against Emma's, and her fingers trailing over her belly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." she murmured, and then started to kiss her neck. "You sounded incredible. So responsive. So tasty!"

Emma blushed, even as she pressed her body closer to Red's. She wanted to do something, but she wasn't quite sure what. She had her arms around the older woman but she felt so shy all of a sudden.

Ruby gave her one more kiss and then sat up.

"I promised you pizza." She said. "I should order that, and then we should finish painting. What do you think?"

Emma blinked in surprise.

"But don't you want me to…"

Ruby smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Emma's pout.

"I'd love you to. But not today Emma. And maybe not ever."

Emma frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because, Emma, I'm your teacher and I already feel guilty for what we've done. I can't go and let you do anything to me or I don't think I'll be able to live with myself."

"I don't regret it!" Emma insisted, sitting up, and Ruby tilted her head, a gentle smile on her face.

"Oh I know sweet thing," she reassured her. "And if I'd met you anywhere else then I would certainly not be considering letting you out of my sight any time soon. But we can't do this. Not now."

"But…!"

"Hush," Ruby pressed a finger to Emma's lips. "I am so honoured that you let me do that for you, and maybe one day I'd let you return the favour, but for now, let it be my gift to you, a thankyou for helping me. And let's move on with our lives. Is that ok?" She looked deeply into Emma's eyes and finally the blond nodded.

"As long as you know I don't regret it!" she insisted, and Ruby kissed her fingers.

"And nor do I. But come on. We need to get you cleaned up and get some food into you, and then we can finish this painting." She stood up and held out her hand to help Emma to her feet. Emma's glance flashed to the lighting box, and she saw one final glimpse of Mr Jones before the light in the box went out and he vanished from sight. Then Emma returned her focus to Ruby, who was currently handing her her underwear. "I love the colour!" Ruby grinned, and Emma just smirked.

"My lucky knickers!" She said. "At least now they are!" and Ruby burst out laughing. She picked up Emma's top and cringed. "Yeah, not sure you're going to be able to wear this again." She said. The paint had dried into a hard mess and it would take quite the effort to clean it up. Emma frowned.

"Well I can't exactly walk home like this can I?" She said as she pulled her underwear on and did up her bra. Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know…" she teased, and then shook her head. "No! Of course not. But let me check the costumes, I'm sure I can find something you can borrow, and bring back on Monday."

Emma's eyes went wide as she considered the next class.

"Will this…?"

"Everything will be fine." Ruby promised her. "Nothing will change. This was just one night and lovely and that's all and don't worry. I don't expect anything more from you Emma, you're safe, ok?"

Emma blinked; she'd not really considered the impact her actions might have, not really. Perhaps because deep down she hadn't actually thought that she'd succeed. But maybe it could work.

"Ok," she nodded, pulling on her shorts. Then she pressed her lips to Ruby's again. "Do you want to call for Pizza and I'll go look for a top?"

"Good plan. Pepperoni good for you?"

"Sounds perfect." Emma grinned and headed backstage to where the various costumes were held.

Once she was back stage she was on alert. The lighting box was accessible via a stairway in the wings, not far from where the various costumes were held, and she was curious to know if Mr Jones was around anymore. She was positive she'd seen him, and she wondered if he was going to tell on them or not. If he wasn't, why had he been watching? And why had he wanted her to see him?

"That was quite the performance lass."

Emma almost jumped through the roof when she heard the music teacher's voice whisper in her ear. She spun around and stared at him.

"So you WERE watching, you pervert!" she was nowhere near as offended as she wished she sounded. Jones just shrugged.

"You seemed to enjoy being watched." He pointed out, and then started looking through the tops that were hanging up. Emma frowned, not sure what he was doing, but then she remembered Ruby not far away and she was standing there in her bra and shorts.

"Yeah well…" she stammered, but wasn't sure where to go with the rest of the sentence.

"I must admit to being disappointed though Swan." Mr Jones was speaking so softly, as he found a shirt to hand over to her. "I think this one will do nicely."

Emma snatched the top from his hands, and held it up. It was from the school's performance of Pirates of Penzance, a loose pirate shirt, black cotton, with laces at the neck and billowing sleeves.

"What am I? Jack Sparrow?" She muttered as she pulled the top over her head. But she did like the feel of the fabric. "And what are you disappointed about?" her head popped out through the neckline and she peered at the teacher. He fixed his gaze on her.

"You being gay does destroy quite a few of my fantasies." Then he rubbed his chin. "That said, it does improve some others, so there you go. Not a complete waste."

Emma's eyes went wide.

"I'm not gay!" She insisted, not sure how else to respond. He had fantasies about her?

Jones just raised an eyebrow.

"You're not? Hmm, good to know." And then he stepped into the shadows, just as Ruby appeared around the corner.

"Everything ok Emma?" the drama teacher asked, and Emma took a moment to respond, speechless after what had just happened.

Finally she snapped her gaze back to Ruby and nodded.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Just trying to find something that I could wear. What do you think? Do you think I'd make a good pirate?"

Ruby just laughed and Emma followed her back into the theatre. This was proving to be quite the interesting evening!

* * *

**_A/N. Holy Heck! 23 followers in the first 24 hours of this story being posted! Never have I had that response before. Awesomeness! Thank you so much._**

**_Also, in case it's not clear - the lighting box in a theatre is a small room, at the back of the theatre, where the lights for the stage are controlled. At least that was what it was called at my high schools. Think the projection room at a cinema. _**


	4. Chapter 4 - Monday Morning Meet Up

Regina's mother had taken her out of town for the weekend, some antiques auction that Cora just had to go and Regina was forced to go along. It was boring, but at least they stayed in a nice hotel, with cute waiters in the restaurant.

The biggest problem, however, was that she didn't get to speak to Emma about how her Friday night had gone, until they were at school on Monday.

They had homeroom together, but they could hardly talk there, and then they were doing sport with Coach Nolan, and having to practice hurdles was not conducive to gossip either. But they had their next line off, and they were able to go around to the back of the school and finally have some privacy to talk.

"So?" Regina prompted as she lit two cigarettes and handed one to Emma. "What happened?"

Emma smirked as she took the smoke and inhaled deeply. Exhaling, she looked at Regina.

"Do you want to hear about Red or do you want to hear about the Captain?" she asked, and Regina's eyes bugged open wide.

"You did both of them?" She spluttered, and Emma burst out laughing.

"Noo!" she insisted, almost choking. "Wait; let me start at the beginning."

And then she proceeded to describe the whole evening, from finding out the drama teacher was gay and single, through to spilling the paint as an excuse to get her top off, and the reaction Ruby had had to Emma's red lace bra.

"You wore red? Oh Emma subtlety never was your strong suite was it?" Regina muttered dryly, but Emma just rolled her eyes and continued the story.

"So anyway, she got me to lie on the beanbags then, and she got undressed, and I got undressed, and then I saw somebody in the lighting box."

Regina was about to say she was glad she didn't take drama, if they'd had sex on the beanbags, but then she heard the next bit.

"WHAT?" She spluttered. "What happened? Did you get caught?"

Emma took another deep drag on her cigarette and shook her head.

"Nup! But the person in the box was definitely watching."

Regina's smoke was forgotten as she listened. This was far too interesting.

"So who was it? What happened?"

Emma was quite enjoying having Regina's attention.

"At first I didn't know who it was, but I had an idea. I wasn't sure though, but then they put the light on, it was obvious that he wanted me to see him."

"Who was it? Dammit Emma spill!"

Emma giggled.

"Mr Jones!" she finally admitted and Regina almost fell over from shock.

"WHAT?"

"I'm serious!" Emma rubbed her ears, after Regina's shriek almost deafened her. "He was up there, watching, and he wanted me to know he could see me."

"So what did you do?" Regina finally remembered her cigarette.

"Well, to be honest, I almost forgot about him because holy hell but Red has an amazing mouth!"

Regina laughed in shock. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to hear that. She wasn't quite so… flexible about her sexuality as Emma was. Emma just shrugged and gave her a smirk.

"I tell you Reg, the stuff she did, and the way she made me feel…" and she shuddered, still smiling. It was obvious she had happy memories.

"And did you, you know?" Regina asked, waving her hand absently at her crotch and Emma frowned and shook her head.

"No." She admitted. "I wanted to, but Red said no. Said she felt guilty enough about it as it was, and she wasn't going to get me to do that to her. I think she kind of hinted that maybe when I've left school, but I don't know." She shrugged and finished her cigarette, stubbing it out against the table and flicking it away.

"Oh wow." Regina was definitely impressed. "And so what happened then?"

"Oh that was the coolest bit!" Emma grinned, sitting up straight. "I had to go get a new shirt, because I managed to get paint on my top, and when I was looking through the costumes, Mr Jones popped out and starts talking about how he was sad to think I was gay, because it would ruin all these fantasies he's had."

Regina's mouth dropped open.

"No way?!" she spluttered. "Mr Jones? But he's such a goodie two shoes!"

"Oh yeah," Emma drawled. "Such a goodie two shoes that he hangs around watching girls get it on and then talks about how I've just fuelled more of his fantasies!" She considered lighting another cigarette, but pulled a bottle of water from her bag instead.

"So what did you say to him?"

"I told him I wasn't gay, he said that was good to know, and then he vanished and I went and had pizza with Red."

Regina laughed in shock.

"And when you say you had pizza you mean…"

"I mean I had pizza. No, we didn't do anything else. We just hung out, painted, cleaned up, ate pizza, and she drove me home. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, said I'd given her lovely things to think about, and said she'd see me at school on Monday." She shrugged and decided she really did need another cigarette.

Regina fanned herself with her hand and Emma grinned.

"So what are you going to do now?" Regina asked and Emma shrugged.

"About Red? No idea. I'm thinking that she just wants me to act like nothing happened, but I'll tell you later. I have drama after lunch."

"What about Mr Jones?"

Emma's eyes lit up.

"You know, I'm not sure. I can't decide if I think he's creepy or if the whole watching thing was sexy."

"Creepy! Very creepy!" Regina insisted, and Emma pouted.

"Well it was a bit sexy." She pointed out. "I mean, even though what Red was doing was amaaaaaaaaaazing, knowing he was watching was damned hot too." She grinned and inhaled deeply. "Well, except when I was worrying that he was watching to get us in trouble, but anyway." She laughed.

"And Red is gay?"

Emma nodded.

"Yeah, just ended a relationship with some chick called Billy. Crazy times." she grinned. "But enough about my fantastic Friday night. What are you going to do about Operation OutlawQueen?"

Not long after the girls had come up with this plan to sleep with the teachers they had decided they needed 'ship' names as code. Choosing what to call themselves was easy enough - Emma was Swan and Regina went for Queen, since that was what her name meant. Some of the teachers were simple too, for example Red for Ruby, and Gold for Mr Gold. But some of the others had been too much fun. Mr Jones was the Captain, because in a particularly cheesy moment Emma had declared to Regina that he was the Captain of her heart! Robin Locksley was nicknamed the Outlaw, partly because of the fact he had the same name as Robin Hood (something he said he always hated his parents for) and partly because Regina insisted to Emma that his smile was so beautiful it was criminal, and therefore he was an outlaw. Emma had just rolled her eyes but it was amusing.

"Well I babysat Roland on Friday afternoon, just for a couple of hours."

Regina had heard that Robin had a son, his wife had died and he and Roland had moved from England to Storybrooke to make a fresh start. Regina had offered to look after his son if he ever needed a babysitter, and Friday had been a trial run.

"How did it go?"

Emma had had her doubts. Regina didn't really seem like the type to cope with children. But she was grinning.

"It was actually pretty fun. Roland is adorable. He's six, and he looks like his dad, but his hair is darker. He wanted to play all the time, and we were running around the whole time. I was exhausted by the end of it, but Mr Locksley gave me $40 for it all, and told me that he'd check with Roland but I'd probably get a call again to help him out."

It was obvious how excited about that Regina was.

"Are you happy because you got to go to Locksley's house or do you actually like the kid?"

Regina glared at her best friend.

"Roland is really adorable. I honestly like him." She insisted. Then she smirked. "It just helps that it's Locksley's house too. Oh man, I would love to be there when Roland is asleep so I can have a good old snoop!"

Emma laughed at that.

"I can just imagine you going through his drawers." She teased. "You'd want to be checking out what size condoms he wears hey!"

Regina just gave a very very evil smirk!

"So are you going to go for Mr Locksley next?" Emma asked after they'd both finished their cigarettes and disposed of the evidence. Regina shrugged.

"I don't know really. I mean, what are my other options? How am I going to get to Mr Humbert? Get stranded in the middle of the forest and hope he discovers me?" She snorted at that idea, but Emma thought it had merit.

"It could work." she told her. "I mean, he really is the honourable sort that would want to swoop in and rescue you. And if you were so insistent on showing him how thankful you were…" she trailed off, clasping her hands to her chest and looking wistful. Regina stared at her and then they both burst out laughing. Their conversation was interrupted then by a couple of friends walking past and then it was time for recess, and card games in the canteen, before they were on their way to English class.

"Try not to drown me in your drool!" Emma murmured to Regina as they walked into the class and settled into the front row. This was the only class where they sat in the front, and Emma was less than thrilled about it, but she would do this for her best friend, even if it meant there was more chance of getting hit during one of Mr Locksley's 'performances'. But hopefully it would be fairly calm today. They were starting a new unit on poetry, and with any luck that meant the teacher would be fairly relaxed, unlike previous lessons when he had been leaping around the room waving a sword as he tried to teach them Shakespeare by re-enacting the Battle of Agincourt, from Henry V!

"Regina, can I see you please?" Mr Locksley called out as Emma sat down. Regina tried not to look at her friend; she knew Emma would be smirking.

"Yes Mr Locksley?"

"Roland has informed me that you are to babysit him whenever I have to go out, I hope you don't mind." And he gave her one of those smiles that made Regina weak at the knees.

"Oh," she smiled back. "Well that's fine. Roland is a wonderful little boy." _And his father is dead sexy!_ So glad she could keep her mouth shut about that.

Mr Locksley smiled.

"I think so, but I'm biased." he admitted. "I've got a … thing… on Friday night; will you be able to watch Roland? It might run late, but... oh the rest of the class. I suppose I should try to teach this mob and we can discuss this later? Maybe come see me at lunch time?"

Regina nodded and practically floated back to her seat.

As Mr Locksley started the class Regina scribbled a note for Emma

**Operation OutlawQueen is a go for Friday!**

Emma gave her a thumbs up and then they focused on the lesson on poetry.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Beauty of Mathematics

After English the pair headed off to Maths and the ever so strange Mr Chapelier. As soon as Emma had found out that Chapelier meant Hatter in French she started referring to the teacher as the Mad Hatter and the name had stuck among their friends. The man was, like all the other teachers, absolutely gorgeous, but he was completely nuts. The way he dressed, and the way he stared at you when he asked you a question. It was like he thought mathematics would solve all the mysteries of the universe. Actually, he DID seem to believe that. He said it often enough, always talking about the beauty of mathematics. More often than not Emma just focused on the beauty of him, and checked Regina's notes for help.

Today was the same situation. He was going on about algebra and how it solved all the problems of the world, and Emma would have fallen asleep if the man wasn't so damned fuckable. So she just sat there, chin in her hand, and watched him rave on about God knows what.

Regina was taking some notes, and then she snorted when she saw the expression on Emma's face. She scribbled a note and nudged Emma.

**Operation MadSwan?**

Emma's eyes lit up and she grabbed a pencil.

**Sure you don't want it Operation MadQueen?**

Regina's eyes bulged and she shook her head fiercely. Emma giggled, and then Mr Chapelier glared at them both.

"Miss Swan, Miss Mills, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Emma was actually struck speechless, but Regina came to her rescue.

"Sorry Mr Chapelier. Emma was just a little lost and I was trying to encourage her to ask you for help but she is too nervous. She giggles when she's nervous."

Ok, so maybe that wasn't much of a rescue. Emma's face went red and she kicked Regina under the table. The teacher's gaze narrowed, and then he nodded.

"Fair enough. See me after class Miss Swan. But it would help if you paid attention now."

Emma nodded and crouched down in her chair, cursing Regina under her breath as people snickered at her. Then he got back on topic and Regina opened the textbook to the right page.

"I hate you." Emma muttered, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," she whispered her reply. "It's just stage one of MadSwan! You'll thank me."

When class finally ended Emma was hoping that Regina would stick around. She was attracted to her teacher, but he was a bit… odd. But Regina had to rush back to English, to speak to Mr Locksley, and so she was no help. So Emma took her time gathering up her things, and then made her way to the front of the classroom, where Mr Chapelier was wiping the white board.

She waited for him, and was wondering if he was going to say anything, when he turned around and saw her and jumped.

"Miss Swan! What are you doing, creeping up on a man like that?"

Emma frowned.

"Um, you told me to stay back?" She reminded him, confused. "You wanted to see me?"

There was a flash of something in his eyes as he quickly looked her up and down and gave a small smile with just a hint of that madness.

"Yes, indeed." Then he seemed to remember himself and he looked in her eyes. "So, Miss Mills said you were confused? Needed help?"

Emma was rather interested in his expression as he'd looked at her, and she was starting to think that maybe things wouldn't be so difficult with this one either.

"Oh I need so much help." She may have sounded a little breathless as she spoke. "I just don't understand."

Perhaps she'd laid it on a bit thick, because he raised an eyebrow.

"And which exercises are you having the most difficulty with?" He asked and this time the blush was not forced.

"Um, all of them?"

"Um really?" He taunted her, and she glowered at him. Then he smiled, and picked up the text book.

"Show me." He held out the book and Emma cringed as she tried to find the right page. After flipping back and forth, she settled on a page that looked vaguely familiar and she turned the book around to show him.

"These ones today were really doing my head in." She explained and he took the book, looking down at it.

"Hmm, yes," he nodded. "I can see why that would be confusing for you."

"Really?" Emma looked up, hopeful. Mr Chapelier nodded.

"Yes," then he lifted his gaze to Emma's. "Considering the fact that today's lesson was on algebra and this is trigonometry." He flipped through the book and found the right page. "This is what we were doing today Miss Swan."

Emma groaned.

There was a knock on the door then, and Mr Jones walked in.

"Jefferson, are you … oh, hello Swan."

Emma glanced at the new comer, and wasn't quite sure how to respond to the smirk on his face. She hadn't seen him since Friday night and she didn't know how to react to him. Truth be told, she had been more nervous about seeing him than she had been about seeing Red.

"Just a minute Killian." Mr Chapelier waved a hand at him in dismissal. Then he looked back at Emma. "Miss Swan, I've got an appointment now, but if you can see me after school we can work through things and perhaps I can help you get on top of it all."

Emma looked back at her maths teacher and nodded.

"Oh, that would be brilliant. Thank you so much Mr Chapelier." She squeezed his arm in thanks and then headed out of the classroom. As she passed by the music teacher he stopped her.

"So this afternoon you're on top?" he murmured, and Emma blanched, before she winked at him and headed out of the classroom. The last thing she heard was a low chuckle, before she pulled the door closed behind her.


	6. Chapter 6 - English Lessons

_**A/N: I've had a couple of messages asking if I'm ever going to include Regina. The short answer is yes, I am including her. She actually has some of my favourite scenes. But Emma is a bit more forceful when it comes to doing all these things, and Regina is more reserved. So while she is in it, sometimes it takes a bit of time. I just hope you find that she's worth the wait. If anybody wants to know exactly which teachers she's going to be involved with, PM me and I can tell you. I just don't want to include everything here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

* * *

Meanwhile Regina was with her English teacher, and actually feeling slightly nervous. She had to keep telling herself that she was a sophisticated, mature young woman, and she was going to be able to seduce this wonderful, sexy man.

Just as soon as she resisted the urge to start bouncing around at the thought of being alone with him.

Taking a deep breath, Regina schooled her face to calm and knocked on the open door.

"Mr Locksley?"

"Regina!" He looked up and smiled. "Come in, come in. Is this about Friday?"

Regina nodded as she walked in.

"You said you had a thing and you wanted me to watch Roland?"

The teacher grimaced even as he smiled.

"Yes,"

Regina frowned.

"I don't have to if you don't want me to." She couldn't help but sulk a little at his expression, but he rushed to reassure her.

"Oh no, it's not that. I'm more than fine with you watching my lad. It's just I wish I didn't have to go out."

"Ahh," Regina felt better then, and she sat on the edge of the desk opposite the teacher. "So where do you have to go? Somewhere horrible?"

Locksley leaned against his desk and gave her a grim smile.

"The worst." he looked so serious. "I've got a blind date."

"Oh!" Regina flinched, not sure how she felt about that.

Actually, she was sure how she felt about it. She hated it. But she had to stay calm.

"Killian has set me up." Locksley went on. "Mr Jones, do you know him?"

Regina nodded, trying not to smirk.

"I don't do music, but Emma does."

"Ahh, yes," Locksley nodded. "Well apparently I've been in mourning too long and I should get back in the game or something, and he seems to think that since we come from similar parts of the world it's up to him to set me up. So Friday night I get to meet some woman that he says is just perfect for me, and I'm not allowed to back out of it this time."

Regina was jealous, of course, but she loved that he was confiding in her.

"So where are you going?" She asked, keen to continue the conversation.

"We're going to meet in a bar, and then we're meant to go bowling." He shuddered at the thought of it, and Regina raised an eyebrow as she tried not to giggle.

"You don't like bowling?" she asked, and Locksley shook his head.

"I'm terrible at it." he admitted. "I've only played a couple of times. The last time Roland beat me, and he was only 4 at the time! I lost to a four year old, can you believe that?"

Regina couldn't help but laugh at his mortified expression and soon he was laughing as well, and Regina felt like her ovaries were exploding with delight!

"So when do you want me?" Regina asked, and the teacher blinked as he remembered what they were meant to be speaking about.

"Oh, well, is 6 ok? If you're able to feed Roland I'd really appreciate it. I don't know how long I'll be out, hopefully not too long, but I have a feeling Killian isn't going to let me go home early."

"Is Mr Jones going with you?" Regina thought Emma would be interested in that. Mr Locksley nodded.

"He's bringing Miss Tinkanovinic. Apparently my 'date'" he made air quotes with his fingers as he shuddered "is a friend of hers." he shrugged. "Oh who knows, maybe it will be fine. Might have fun right?"

Regina found it difficult to smile. She wanted to tell him that he shouldn't have too much fun. But if he didn't go out then he wouldn't need her over at his house.

"Well take as long as you want." she told him, forcing her voice to sound light.

"Thanks Regina. I feel better knowing that you'll be keeping an eye on Roland." He chuckled. "He hasn't stopped talking about you all weekend." he admitted. "Keeps going on about Queenie. I didn't know who he meant at first, until he told me it was you."

She blushed

"Well my name means queen so…"

Locksley nodded, smiling at her.

"Yeah, once he explained it made perfect sense. He isn't all that good with saying his Rs so this makes it easier, thanks."

Regina tried to shrug it off, but she was pleased.

"Ok, so 6pm." she confirmed. "Do you think you'll be able to drop me off afterwards?"

Locksley considered it.

"I can probably arrange for a cab for you at least. I'm pretty sure Killian might make me drink. Not that I'll be drunk or anything, you don't have to worry about a drunken letch coming home or anything like that." He looked truly horrified at that thought, and Regina didn't have to force her smile.

"I'm not worried." She promised, and he watched her, and nodded.

"If I can't get you home, there is a spare room," he told her. "So you are welcome to sleep there. If you feel comfortable with that, of course. I don't want to suggest something that you might think was inappropriate."

Regina's heart skipped into her throat and she had to fight back a squeal.

"That would probably be best." She prayed she sounded calmer than she felt. "That way I can drive home in the morning. In case I'm too tired to drive when you get back. And if you DO have a big night, I can make sure that Roland doesn't disturb you." She beamed at him, and felt her knees go weak when he smiled back. Really that man's smile should be illegal!

"Sounds perfect." Locksley stood up. "Tell your parents that if they need to call me, make sure I'm trustworthy, then I'm fine with that. You have my number don't you?"

Regina nodded. He'd given it to her when she had been with Roland last time. She didn't want to stand up because she was worried she wouldn't stay on her feet, but he was clearly ready to leave and she had to go and tell Emma what had happened. So she rose and headed for the door with the teacher.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow then." She really didn't want to leave.

"Sounds perfect. And thanks again Regina, you're a life saver."

"Anytime." Regina murmured her reply, and then headed out of the classroom, feeling like she was floating. She caught sight of Emma, and called out to her, her heart pounding in her chest.

She was going to be staying the night at Locksley's house! She didn't care what it took; she would make sure that she stayed there! This was going to be perfect!


	7. Chapter 7 - Lunch Break

Emma slowed down when she heard Regina, and the pair of them headed to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

"Soo?" the blonde prodded. "How did it go?"

Regina smirked and adopted the pose that Emma said reminded her of a peacock. All neck extended and strutting along proud as anything.

"I'm staying the night!" She squealed and Emma stopped in her tracks.

"What the fuck?" She stared at her best friend and Regina glanced back the way they had come. They'd gone far enough though, and Locksley had headed in the opposite direction. Regina dragged Emma around the corner and she could barely contain her excitement.

"He's going on a blind date." she started, and then her eyes went wide as she remembered. "Mr Jones and Tink are going as well. It's a double date."

Emma's eyes narrowed

"Jones and Tink? Since when?"

Regina squeezed her friend's arm.

"Maybe they're just going as friends. The girl that is meant to be Locksley's date is Tink's friend. So maybe they're both going for moral support or something?"

Emma grimaced, but this wasn't her story, it was Regina's, and so she waved her on.

"Anyway, he doesn't want to go, he thinks it will be a bust and all, but he said that he probably won't be able to get out of it early, and he'll probably have to have a few drinks because Jones won't let him not. So he said that he won't be able to drive me home and he said that he could get me a cab or I could stay in their spare room."

"Oh and let me guess," Emma teased. "You said you'd get the cab?"

Regina gave her a withering glare.

"Yes Emma," She started to walk off. "That's exactly what I said!"

Emma gave a burst of laughter and then started walking with her friend. Regina grinned again.

"I told him that that would be for the best, me staying, and that way if he DID have a big night, I could make sure that Roland didn't wake him up if he was hung over. I told him that I could drive over there, and not be too tired to drive home afterwards."

"Oh you're such a saint!" Emma teased.

"I know!"

The pair looked at one another for a beat and then they both collapsed in giggles as they made their way into the cafeteria.

After they had grabbed some food they headed to an empty table and kept talking.

"So what are you going to tell the Wicked Witch?" Emma asked, as she chewed on a chip.

Regina picked a strawberry from the basket she had bought, and shrugged.

"Tell her I'm staying at your place." She explained. "I mean, the idea of me staying at a teacher's house would be bad enough, but to think I was actually working?" She shuddered and Emma shook her head.

"That sounds just like Cora." She muttered. "It's not so bad that you stay at a single man's house for the evening, but if you were actually doing something as common as babysitting, well that would be horrible!"

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. Emma had long insisted that every dictionary should have a photo of Cora Mills as a definition of snob. Regina loved her mother, somehow, but she had to agree that the woman was crazy.

"So I can say I'm staying at yours?"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, as if you even have to ask!"

Regina beamed.

"Thanks Swanny!" Then she jumped back before Emma could hit her on the arm. She gave an evil cackle and Emma shook her head. "So, how did your meeting go?"

"Yeah, thanks for that!" Emma growled. "I really appreciate you drawing his attention, really, making me look like such a fool!"

"Emma sweetie," Regina patted her hand as she bit on another strawberry "you don't need my help for that."

Emma levelled her with her best filthy glare.

"Remind me again why we are friends?" She muttered and Regina just smirked.

"Because I know where all the bodies are buried!" She swallowed her berry and started picking over the basket for the next one. Emma just rolled her eyes again and went back to munching on her fries.

"Ok," She finally began her story. "So first of all I was waiting there and I think he forgot all about me, because he jumped when he saw me." She chuckled at that, and then she proceeded to explain about how she was meant to go back that afternoon. "The horrible thing is, I think he's actually going to make me do algebra!" she complained.

"Aww, poor baby!" Regina patted her hand and Emma looked up, but of course the smile on Regina's face was less than sympathetic. Emma just glared at her again.

"Bitch!"

Regina looked like she thought that was a compliment!

"So is that all? You have to stay back this afternoon? What are you going to do? Jump him while he tries to explain algebra?"

Emma shrugged.

"I have no idea." She complained. Then her eyes lit up. "But no, that's not all." And she told her about Mr Jones walking in, and what he had said.

"I can't decide if that makes him even more creepy or not."

Emma shrugged.

"It's creepy." She agreed. "But I can't help it. I still think it's kind of sexy." She couldn't help but smile. "Of course, I'm pretty sure he could do anything and I'd think it was sexy" her eyes narrowed as she remembered. "Except for dating the Art Teacher. That's seriously not hot!"

"I told you Em, it might not be a date."

Emma kept frowning, but then looked at her best friend.

"And I'm sure Locksley will hate it too." She patted her hand, and Regina gave a small smile. "Ugh! Enough of this." She scoffed another fry and then took a deep breath. "So I have drama after lunch, and you've got Photography. Maybe you can start making inroads into… hmm, what are we going to call your Operation with Glass? Regal Mirror?"

Regina shrugged, picking at her fruit.

"I don't want to think about it." She admitted, and Emma was confused.

"You don't want to do Glass anymore? Please tell me you don't expect me to do him?"

Regina lifted her head.

"I'm not saying that." She started. "I just… I don't know if I want to do anything other than OutlawQueen, you know?"

Emma's eyes opened wide as she understood.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh." Regina felt sick.

"Well, if you want we can call it off," Emma spoke slowly, not sure how she actually felt about that idea. It had its merits but she hated backing down from a challenge. Regina considered it and then shook her head.

"No, let's not make any decisions just yet. We'll see how we go at the end of the week."

Emma grinned.

"Sounds good." she decided, and finished off her fries. Then she stood up. "Ok, come on. I need a smoke before class. Coming?"

"Not yet," Regina teased. "But I'm sure I will on Friday night!"

Emma just burst out laughing as they headed out of the cafeteria and around to 'their spot' around the back of the school.


	8. Chapter 8 - After School Study

_**A/N: First of all, thanks for all the follows and comments and stuff. I really appreciate it. I try to reply, but I can't to guests, so sorry about that. Love the ideas though! Secondly, this is another Emma-centric chapter but I promise that Regina will be involved soon, and hopefully you'll like it when she does. I really have had fun with Regina's scenes (Remember I've got a lot of this written already). **_

_**Thanks again and keep commenting.**_

* * *

Drama had been less stressful than Emma had feared. There had been a couple of smiles, and when Red told them to make themselves comfortable on the beanbags Emma had shared a smirk with her, but other than that it had been the same as every other class.

It was just now that Emma kept seeing her teacher in just her underwear, and it made things rather interesting. The double lesson ended, as it always did, with Red taking them through a meditation, but whereas in the past it always left Emma feeling sleepy or relaxed, today it left her aroused, even though there was nothing different about the way that Red spoke, Emma found herself remembering the things she had said when they had been together on Friday, and lying on the same bean bag added to it all. So when she realised she was feeling all kinds of frisky and she had to go see Mr Chapelier Emma wasn't quite sure what to do.

"How was Drama?" Regina asked as she caught up to her best friend after class. Emma grimaced.

"Frustrating!"

Immediately Regina was concerned.

"Did Red ..."

But Emma shook her head.

"No, it wasn't like that," she insisted. "I just... She has a really sexy voice, and at the end of our relaxation exercises I was just..." And she scowled. Regina stared for a moment and then giggled.

"And now you have to go see the Mad Hatter and try to pretend you're not as horny as hell?"

Before Emma could respond a body barrelled in between them

"Who's horny now?"

Emma groaned and shoved her former boyfriend and current best guy friend away.

"Nobody now Cassidy, you have that effect!"

Neal pretended to look offended, but he was like a puppy. So bouncy he could never stay down for long. He and Emma had dated for a while when they were younger, and lost their virginity to one another, but they'd decided when they started to spend more time mucking around as friends than actually being couply that it was time to break up. They were each the other's wing man though, and many a girl had been surprised when Emma had set them up with her ex.

"So does either of you ladies need a ride home?" He asked, slipping his arms around each of them as they headed to their lockers.

"I've got my car," Regina reached her locker first.

"I have to stay back." Emma was pouting. Then she had a thought and her eyes lit up. "Actually, Neal," She started to snuggle up to him, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. He peered at her, suspicious.

"What do you want Swan?"

"Do you want to get a lift home with Regina and leave me your car? Please?"

Regina and Neal both spluttered.

"Ahh, no!"

Emma slumped down and pouted

"You're no fun!" She sulked. Then she looked up and saw Mr Jones not far from them, his eyebrow quirked. He'd clearly seen her all over Neal. What the hell must he think?

She dropped the topic and pulled open her locker, stuffing her books inside and grabbing her Maths things. Neal, who had expected her to put up more of a fight, was rather surprised. But rather than change his mind he just shrugged, gave her a hug, and headed off to the car park.

Regina was surprised Emma had given up so quickly as well, and she didn't see the music teacher so she didn't understand why. She just shouldered her bag and looked at Emma.

"Think of it this way Swanny, maybe you can get the Mad Hatter to drive you home."

"Oh he can drive me any way he wants!" Emma smirked, her good mood back, and she hugged her best friend. "I'll call you when I get home, ok?" Regina wished her luck, and Emma headed off towards her maths classroom.

As she passed by where she had seen Mr Jones she felt an arm grab her and pull her into the classroom.

"So, Swan, what devious things are you planning for Mr Chapelier?"

Emma had crashed into a solid chest, dropping her bag as her arms automatically wrapped around the body in front of her to stop herself from falling over. She looked up into the bluest eyes and felt her mouth go dry.

"M...Mr Jones. What are you doing?"

The music teacher was smirking at her, and he had his arms low around her waist.

"I could ask you the same thing Swan. School's over for the day."

Emma gulped, desperate to try and regain her sense of equilibrium.

"I've been having trouble with algebra and Mr Chapelier offered to help me."

They were still standing there, arms around each other, bodies close together, in the shadows of an empty classroom. It was amazing how quickly the school seemed to clear out at the end of the day!

"And were you having trouble with Drama when I saw you on Friday?"

His voice was so low, and their faces so close together, that Emma was having trouble concentrating. She gave him a small smirk though, desperate to stop feeling so swept away.

"I was helping Red… I mean Ms Lucas. We were painting backdrops."

Mr Jones quirked an eyebrow.

"The only thing I saw being painted was you Swan, and it sure as hell wasn't with paintbrushes." he growled. Emma felt a bit of her confidence return.

"Jealous?" She teased, and she wasn't quite sure if she meant of her or of Ruby. She really hoped he didn't want Ruby.

But he just gave her that lazy smile and pressed her just a little closer to him. Then he leaned his head forward and whispered in her ear.

"Oh Swan, don't worry. I'm very patient. And I have a feeling that it won't be long before you're asking for help with your music."

Emma couldn't help the moan that escaped her as his lips brushed against her ear and then he stepped away, leaving the classroom without a backwards glance.

"Fuck!" Emma grunted when she could finally speak again. First Red and now Jones. Dammit but she needed to get off! And algebra was certainly not going to do it for her!

She took a few deep breaths, picked up her bag, and headed towards the maths classroom. Knocking on the door, she saw Mr Chapelier at his desk.

"Miss Swan," he looked up, confused. Then he seemed to remember. "Ahh, yes, you need help with algebra. Right, come in come in."

Emma paused for a moment at the door, trying to calm herself down, and then she stepped into the classroom.

"Where do you want me?" She asked, and smirked a little, proud of the unintentional innuendo.

"Pardon?" The teacher looked confused and then waved his hand. "Oh, over the desk." he muttered and turned back to the board. Emma bit back a laugh.

"Did you say over the desk? You want me over the desk?"

Chapelier turned back and stared at her. He was clearly flustered, and Emma was finding it difficult not smirking.

"Over at that desk I said. Listen girl!"

"OK." Emma just shrugged and put her things down on the desk and took a seat. "But over the desk is fine too." She murmured, and when he looked up at her she was the picture of innocence.

"Yes, well, um, right." He frowned as he gathered his thoughts. "So you are having trouble with algebra correct? Today we were looking at polynomials. Turn to page 73 and we'll work through things." Emma grabbed her text book and opened it up, but she fully intended to just listen to him speak. She looked down at the book and was lost straight away. So she just rested her chin on her hand and dreamed.


	9. Chp 9 - Polynomials and other sexy words

_**A/N: Another Emma-centric chapter, sorry for the Regina fans out there. But hopefully you'll still enjoy it. Thanks for reading**_

* * *

Mr Chapelier was talking for a good few minutes, basically repeating the lecture he'd given in class about what polynomials were, and he asked her if she was following, but Emma didn't respond. He looked up, half expecting her to be asleep, but instead she was just… sitting there. With an odd smile on her face. He took the moment to really look at her. She was a stunning young lady, and he knew that there were certain members of staff that were particularly interested in her. Personally he'd never really paid her that much attention, but as she sat there, looking so dazed, he reconsidered.

And then suddenly she seemed to realise he'd stopped talking and she looked up with a jerk, her cheeks going bright red.

"Sorry, what was that?" she asked, and wasn't' sure how to respond to the half-smile on the teacher's face.

"Tell me Miss Swan, did you listen to anything at all that I just said?"

Emma chewed her lip.

"Sort of?"

"Sort of?" He turned the question back to her and she debated lying, but she just couldn't do it. She groaned and slumped her shoulders.

"OK, so here's the thing. Normally I'm good at this. I mean, all through school I was good at maths."

Chapelier cut her off.

"It does get harder this year; you can't just rest on your laurels."

Did she just glance at his crotch when he said harder? Surely not!

Emma sighed and went on.

"It's not that." She insisted. "It's you."

Mr Chapelier flinched, as if she'd hit him, and immediately Emma felt guilty.

"I'm not saying you're a bad teacher or anything. Nothing like that."

He looked vaguely mollified, but still confused. Emma was blushing.

"Man, do I really have to explain this?" She grumbled, and he nodded.

"I really do believe you do Miss Swan," He leaned back against the desk, crossing his arms and peering at her, wondering where she was going with this. Emma just gave another loud sigh, and he was struck with how teenagers always thought the world was so difficult for them. As if they knew anything!

"Ok. I don't believe I'm admitting this." She couldn't look at him at first, and then she finally forced herself. "Your voice is really fucking sexy."

"Pardon me?" Chapelier's eyes went wide, and he leaned forward, stunned. Emma cringed.

"I come into class, I'm all determined to try and listen and learn and stuff because I'm not a complete flake you know, but then you start talking and you're looking like that and I just…" she shrugged. "I can't pay attention. All I can think about is what else I want to hear you say and oh man I want to die." She dropped her head down on her desk in embarrassment.

The irony of the situation was not lost on her. She knew that she had the whole 'MadSwan' goal in mind, but she actually felt like this and was mortified to admit this to her teacher. She was sure he would laugh at her, if not try to get her suspended or something. She suddenly felt like she had absolutely no game whatsoever. She was already getting ready to tell Regina that the whole plan for the staff was a bust. She could go after Mr Locksley and Emma would just stay single, or date a student.

For a while Mr Chapelier didn't say anything and Emma, still face down on her desk, was wondering what he was doing. Then she felt him move and he was whispering in her ear.

"Polynomial" he murmured, and she blinked, lifting her head to peer at him. He had a half smirk on his face, and his eyes were so damned intense.

"Excuse me?" She stared at him, and he just moved around to stand on the other side of her, and murmur in her other ear.

"Variable. Coefficient. Constant."

Emma couldn't help but smile at him.

"Are you making maths terms sexy?" she asked him, her voice low. He just smirked at her and moved to the front of her desk. Then he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her.

"A polynomial looks like this." He pointed to one of the examples on the textbook page, but neither of them looked at it. His voice was low and seductive, and Emma was leaning closer to him. "It can have constants, variables and exponents." Emma was getting turned on. She was actually getting turned on. How the hell was he doing that?

Mr Chapelier kept discussing the various components of the equations he was trying to teach her and Emma was stunned that she was actually able to remember and make sense of some of it all. Still, she had to keep clenching her thighs together to relieve some of the frustration that was building up inside her.

"Now it's time for you to give it a try." He said, and moved over to sit beside her. She glanced at him.

"You want me to talk to you now?" She raised an eyebrow, and he just grinned.

"Maybe later." he brushed a finger against her cheek and Emma couldn't help but let her eyes drift closed at the contact. When she opened them again he was watching her, his head so close to hers. "Now you need to do some of these exercises."

"What do I get if I get them right?" Emma teased, starting to feel more confident now. Mr Chapelier raised an eyebrow.

"You will get the satisfaction of a job well done and advancement in your knowledge."

"I'd prefer a different type of satisfaction." Emma murmured, glancing down at the page and then looking up at him through her long lashes. His expression was very hard to read, but it was intriguing.

"And what do you suggest, Miss Swan?" He spoke close to her ear again, his lips brushing against her.

"A kiss." She blurted out, and was stunned at herself for suggesting it. Mr Chapelier leaned back and looked at her for a moment. Then he gave his half smirk and nodded.

"You have a deal."

Emma's eyes went wide.

"But you have to get them right first time, without cheating or help." He stood up and moved back over to his desk, sitting behind it and picking up a pen. Emma stared at him a moment longer, and then nodded.

"Right, Ok. I can do this." And she looked at the exercises in the book. At first it was like reading Greek, but gradually she started to see a pattern to the sums, and she started working things out. She did the first one, checked it three times, and then grinned. "Done one." Mr Chapelier looked up, one eyebrow raised.

"All that time and you've only done one?"

Emma pouted

"I wanted to make sure I earned my reward." She sulked, and he gave a short laugh.

"Ok, give it to me. Let me see."

She held up her book and he just stared at her, waiting for her to stand up and bring the book to him. She stood up, sighing, but smiling, and swayed her hips as she walked over the teacher.

"Here you are Mr Chapelier," She leaned over a little, trying to be as seductive as possible. He just tilted his head to look at her, and then looked at her book.

He took his time checking the workings, and then he lifted his head.

"Well done Miss Swan. You got it right."

Emma's eyes lit up and she leaned forward for her kiss. Mr Chapelier smirked at her, and then took her hand and pressed a kiss against the inside of her wrist. She pouted when she realised it wasn't the kiss she was hoping for, but feeling his lips against her pulse point was actually rather amazing.

"So I guess I should do some more then?" Her voice was a little breathless, and Mr Chapelier nodded. She walked back to her seat and as she walked she thought she saw something out of the corner of her view. Looking up at the door she saw a flash of black hair and she gave a short breath of laughter. Of course Mr Jones was loitering.

"Something amusing Miss Swan?"

Emma glanced at the teacher.

"No sir." she replied and sat down. Then she glanced over to the door again but she couldn't see the music teacher. Instead she focused on her work. This time she worked through a few of the questions before she presented them to her teacher. The classroom was silent save the sound of pens scratching on paper, Emma doing her maths and Mr Chapelier marking books. Finally she stood up again and headed over to his desk.

"Finished Mr Chapelier." She sounded so demure as she put the book in front of him. He looked up at her for a moment, and then looked at the book. He checked the first answer and then, before he wrote a mark he looked up. "Do you want to hear each one as you get them right or wrong or do you want to wait until the end?"

Emma seriously considered it, and then she smiled.

"As we go." She told him, and he nodded.

"As you are." And he made his mark. Emma glanced down and couldn't help but squeal. He'd ticked it. Chapelier quirked an eyebrow, and let the sides of his mouth just raise a little. "So that's another reward Miss Swan." He told her. Then he took her arm and before she could pout about another kiss on the wrist, he pressed a kiss to the inside of her elbow.

"My elbow?" She spluttered in shock. But the teacher just raised an eyebrow and went on with his marking.

The next question was wrong, and Emma almost howled. She tried to tell herself that Mr Chapelier looked disappointed as well, but it was so damned hard to read him.

The next one was right, and she immediately pulled her arms behind her back so he couldn't kiss her there. Clearly understanding what she was doing, he chuckled softly and then suddenly dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the side of Emma's knee.

"What the hell?" She spluttered at him, and giggled. He just sat up, as calmly as anything, and went back to marking.

The next one was right as well, and she earned a kiss to her shoulder. There was only one more question left, and Emma was holding her breath. It had been a harder question, and she really was hoping she got it right. This whole game was such a turn on for her, and there was also the pride in actually being able to do well in a subject that she had been so good at in the past.

He dragged out his marking, taking his time, frowning as he looked at her working out, and then finally, melodramatically (in Emma's opinion) he ticked it, and she jumped and squealed. Mr Chapelier chuckled and stood up, standing close to the blonde. He moved his head close to hers, and she felt her lips fall apart. Then he pressed a kiss to her neck, holding his lips against her neck for long seconds, as she tried hard not to melt.

She actually purred.

"So are you going to reward me every time I get a question right from now on?" Emma asked when she finally found her voice. Mr Chapelier leaned back a little and gave her another half-smile.

"It depends." he told her. "I think we'll have to discuss it." Then he sat down. "You've done well Miss Swan. Do you think you understand about polynomials now?"

Emma couldn't help but shudder.

"I am still getting turned on by you using maths terms," she admitted, and she saw the flash of excitement in his eyes "but I think I have incentive to actually pay attention to your words and not just your voice."

He bowed his head.

"That's good to hear Miss Swan." he took his seat again. "Now remember that you have homework for this evening, and I will be paying close attention to how well you do." He concentrated on the books he was marking, and Emma just stood there. Finally he looked up. "Well? Run along Miss Swan."

"Oh, oh ok." She said, and packed up her books. This day was killing her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes Miss Swan." he didn't look up, just focused on what he was doing.

As Emma walked out of the classroom she was just as frustrated as she had been going in, but now she was also so bloody confused. She went back to her locker and then grabbed the things she needed for her homework. As she headed out of the school she heard a loud clap of thunder and suddenly the rain started bucketing down.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" She groaned as she looked out the doors. It was a downpour and she had a half hour walk ahead of her.


	10. Chapter 10 - Singing in the Rain

_**A/N: Posting a bit later today, sorry. Also, it's another Emma-heavy chapter. Regina's stuff is coming, but it's just taking a while. Stick with me.**_

Emma walked out of the school building, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she did up her red leather jacket. It hadn't looked like rain that morning, and she didn't have an umbrella. Of course, she'd thought she'd get a lift from either Regina or Neal because that was what usually happened, but no such luck. She figured she could phone her best friend, who would no doubt be eager to hear how her maths session had gone, but when she realised that her phone battery was flat she wanted to scream.

"My life is cursed!" She wailed as she walked down the stairs and across the car park. She'd been outside for less than a minute and she was already drenched.

"Need a lift Swan?"

Emma's head, bent against the rain, shot up when she saw a car slow down in front of her.

"Mr Jones, I'm starting to think you're stalking me!" She said as she rushed over to him.

"Oh yes," he drawled as he watched her run around to the passenger door. "Because a teacher being around a school after hours is such a strange thing." Emma just poked her tongue out and pulled off her jacket before getting into the car.

"Careful Swan," the music teacher started driving again. "Don't stick that out unless you plan to use it." Emma blinked at him, and then she very carefully, very intentionally poked her tongue out again. Mr Jones glanced over at her, and then poked his tongue out as well. Emma gave a little shiver and then did up her seat belt. Mr Jones just chuckled at her and pulled out of the car park.

Once they were out on the road, he started to head into town.

"Do you have time for a coffee?" he asked as he made his way towards the main street. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Waiting for me to ask for help with my music class?" She teased, and he glanced at her, chuckling.

"Not quite," he replied. "I told you, I'm patient and when you want help from me I'm sure you'll come and ask for it."

The way he lingered over certain words in that sentence made Emma want to melt right into the seat.

"Actually, a coffee might be good." she tried to sound casual, and she was pretty sure she failed, judging from the smirk on the teacher's face. What the hell was it with this staff? Was it in their job descriptions that they had to be a) ridiculously attractive and b) constantly smirking?

"Good to hear. Because I have a proposition for you Swan." he glanced over at her and shook his head. "Don't get your knickers wet. Not that sort of a proposition." He paused and she watched his tongue dart out between his lips. "Not yet anyway." Emma couldn't help but let out a little moan. This day was AGONY! "Actually, the coffee shop I'm taking you to has an open mic night and I was thinking of getting some of the class to try performing there. It could be good exposure for them."

STILL with the pauses on words to make her feel all sorts of warm! Emma clenched her thighs together. Sometimes she thought he didn't even realise he was doing it, the bastard. First she had a maths teacher that turned her on talking about fucking algebra, and now she was getting frisky because her Music teacher was saying things like performing and exposure and it was just ridiculous. She really needed to get laid.

Maybe she should phone Neal.

Ugh! Was she that desperate? Sure they still hooked up sometimes, but really?

"Swan?"

She glanced up.

"Oh, yeah," She blushed. "Yeah, that sounds good. Who did you have in mind?"

"Were you still thinking about your maths lesson?" he teased, and she frowned, wondering if that really was a note of jealousy in his tone.

"Not really, no." She admitted.

"Aww," Jones sounded a little more chipper. "I'm sure Jefferson will be heartbroken that you'd forgotten him already."

"Mr Chapelier was teaching me algebra I'll have you know. Which I'm sure you know about, since you were watching." She smirked at him but he just concentrated on the drive.

"Was I really?" he sounded rather non-committal. Emma frowned, momentarily confused. Suddenly she wasn't quite sure of herself.

He glanced over at her, and had to force himself not to gloat. This was far too much fun.

"So, are you going to sing for me tonight?" he asked her after a few moments silence. She blinked in shock again.

"Excuse me?"

"There's an open mic session at the coffee shop tonight. I want to know if you'll sing for me."

Emma blanched, and she was too nervous to reply for a moment.

"You want me to sing in public?" she stammered, and he glanced over at her, putting his hand on her thigh for a brief comforting squeeze, pulling his hand back before she could react.

"Only if you're comfortable, but it would mean a lot to me." Then he smiled at her and she felt herself melt just that little more into the seat.

"Maybe?" she managed to stammer, her voice a little breathless again. She really was feeling so out of her depth today. Why the hell had she and Regina made the decision to pursue the staff?

"In public or in private, I'd like to hear you sing for me." he told her, and that cheeky smirk was back. Emma glanced at him, but she couldn't say anything. So she just sat there in the car, and stayed quiet for a bit.

Not too much later they made it to the coffee shop and Mr Jones parked the car.

"Wait there," he told her, and jumped out of the car, grabbing an umbrella from the back seat before he rushed around to her side and opened the door, sheltering her from the rain.

"Such a gentleman!" She teased him, grabbing her wallet. She glanced up at the name on the window. '_Grounded for Being Fresh'_

"Of course Lass," he looked almost offended at the idea that she was surprised. She just snorted and walked with him into the coffee shop. The heat from his body was surprising, and she felt herself warming up even as the rain fell so heavily around them.

"Killian, welcome. You singing tonight?"

Emma looked up when she heard a woman's voice call out as soon as they were through the door.

"Probably Malle," he replied as he shook off the umbrella and left it in a holder by the door. "But I'm hoping my friend here will give it a go as well."

Emma blushed and wiggled her fingers at the woman who was currently glaring at her, the smile for Killian vanishing. Emma frowned, leaning back a little into the teacher.

"Fair enough. Well as long as it doesn't put the customers off their coffee it's all good." Then she turned back to the counter and focused on the customers she was serving.

"Ouch." Emma muttered under her breath, and Mr Jones chuckled softly as he guided her to a booth.

"Sorry about that Love," he murmured his hand on the small of her back. "Malle and I have a bit of a history and she can be a bit touchy."

Emma sat down and peered at him as he took a seat opposite her.

"Translation: You slept with her and she sees any other female with you as a threat. Fair enough. But if you went for her it's clear you go for older women, so why is she scared of me?"

The teacher laughed again in surprise.

"That's the Swan we all know and love. Never one to beat around the bush are you?"

This time it was Emma's turn to smirk as she picked up the menu on the table.

"Are you suggesting I'm wrong?"

"Only about me only going for older women." He stood up and leaned over. "If the woman is beautiful I don't care how old she is." he murmured in her ear. "What do you want to drink?" He straightened up, and Emma had to steady her breathing. She'd just thought of another thing that must be on the job description - likes to murmur in students' ears and get them flustered.

"Hot chocolate please, with cinnamon if they have it, and extra whipped cream." She grabbed her wallet, ready to hand over some money, but he just glared at her until she put it down again. "Um, ok? So I'm not paying then?"

"I invited you out Swan, that means I pay."

"Ahh, so if I invited you out I'd pay?" She asked him, and he shrugged.

"Well no, because I work full time and you don't, so I'd still pay. But if you asked me out then maybe I'd let you split the bill." He quirked an eyebrow. "Why? Already planning our next date?"

Emma's eyes went wide as she stared up at him, and he just chuckled and headed off to order their drinks.

Holy shit! What was going on?

It wasn't long before Mr Jones came back and took his seat.

"The drinks are on their way." he told her.

"Thanks Mr Jones."

The teacher shuddered.

"Oh please, not here." He groaned, and Emma frowned. "It's bad enough that I have to hear that at work, but please call me Killian when we're not at school."

Emma blinked, and couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Ok… Killian." She tried it out, and felt her stomach flutter at his answering smile. He looked genuinely happy.

"Much better." he nodded.

"So," Emma gazed over to the woman that had greeted them "How long have you been sleeping with Malle?"

Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Checking out the competition?" he teased, and his hand was near hers on the table. Emma blushed and tried to deny it.

"You wish!"

"Well, now that you come to mention it…"

He looked so sincere and Emma just stared at him, mouth open. He stared back for a moment and then smirked at her and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry Swan, you're safe with me." he said, and was surprised when she pouted.

"What if I don't want to be safe?" She asked softly, gazing up at him through her lashes. Before he could respond, however, Malle had brought over their drinks and a slice of chocolate cheesecake.

"Thanks love," he hardly looked up at her. Instead, his eyes were still locked with Emma's. Malle stood there for a moment, clearly trying to flirt, but then she turned around and stalked off.

"I hope she didn't spit in my drink." She muttered, as Killian rubbed his thumb against her hand.

"Why would she do that?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Um, because she was clearly trying to jump you and you're busy playing handsies with me?"

Killian stared and then chuckled as he glanced back at Malle, before looking at Emma again.

"Right you are." He let go of her hand then and she couldn't help but gasp at the loss. He handed her a fork. "Do you like cheesecake?"

Emma's eyes lit up.

"You got this for me?" She asked, taking the fork and automatically going to take some.

"I got it for us to share." Killian corrected her, and held up his own fork. They each took some cheesecake, and while Emma put hers straight into her mouth, he delayed, and was soon distracted by the look of absolute delight on her face and the moan that escaped as she tasted the dessert.

"This is sooo good!" Emma's eyes had drifted closed and then she opened them again to gaze at her teacher.

"Huh?" He gulped, the fork hanging in the air halfway to his mouth.

"Are you going to try some?" she asked, amused, and he blinked.

"Oh, yeah, right you are." He stuffed the fork into his mouth and jabbed his lip with a tine. "Bollocks!"

"Are you ok?" Emma couldn't help but giggle, even as she reached out her hand.

"Yeah, fine. Just an idiot. Didn't hurt." Killian muttered as he swallowed the cake. Emma gave another mock pout.

"Oh, so you don't need me to kiss it better then?" She said softly. "Fair enough." And she took another piece of cake, gazing innocently around the cafe.

"Minx!" Killian muttered, grinning despite himself.

They ate in silence for a while, and then somebody started to sing on the stage, and Emma glanced over to where a woman was sitting on a stool, a guitar on her leg as she started to croon.

"You don't really want me to sing do you?" Emma asked, nervous. Killian shrugged.

"I'd love to hear you sing, and I think it would be a fantastic experience for you. Why don't you want to do it?"

Emma chewed on her lip, watching the singer.

"What if I'm rubbish? What if people laugh at me?"

Her voice was so soft. Killian leaned over again and took her hand, rubbing his thumb along the side of her hand.

"So sing for me." He spoke just as softly. "Ignore everybody else and just sing to me." he smiled gently and Emma's breath caught as she looked at him, smiling shyly.

"I don't have a guitar." she protested, and Killian rolled his eyes.

"I can play for you, if you want."

"Really?"

He nodded at her smile.

"Really." He kept rubbing his thumb against her hand and she felt her stomach fluttering.

"Ok." She finally said, smiling. "I'll sing to you if you play for me." Then she took a deep breath. "Oh God! What am I going to sing?"

Killian chuckled.

"Whatever you want Lass."

Emma chewed her lip as she considered it. What could she perform? After a few moments she grinned. She went to grab her phone but remembered it was still in her bag, in Killian's car, flat.

"Can I borrow your phone?" She asked, and he was amused. It was clear she'd had an idea and he was intrigued. He quickly opened up his internet browser, not wanting her to see the background screen.

It was a, well he liked to say it was an 'arty' shot, and he'd applied filters to it so it wasn't obvious, but he couldn't take the risk that she wouldn't recognise it was clearly a photo he'd taken on Friday night, from the lighting box.

"What do you want me to look up?" He asked, and she snatched it from him, typing in the details before handing it back. Then she waited for his reaction.

He watched her for a moment, and then glanced down at the screen and raised an eyebrow.

"This song is older than you are!" he spluttered and she just shrugged.

"Most of the things I like are older than I am." She gave him a very obvious leer, and he burst out laughing.

"Right you are Lass, and we're all glad for it." He squeezed her hand again and then nodded.

"Can you play it?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Aye, Swan. I can play it." He reassured her. Then he stood up. "Let me go tell Malle that we're going to be performing."

"Are you going to sing as well?" Emma watched him as he stood up. Killian nodded.

"Only because Malle asked me to."

Emma scoffed.

"Oh yeah, sure thing Killian. Not because you're a performer and you love to show off or anything!"

Killian leaned forward and murmured in her ear again.

"I thought you knew Swan, I like to watch." Then he straightened up and walked away.

Emma had been feeling so impressed with herself, the way she was able to flirt with him, and then he went and said stuff like that and she was melting into her chair.

She was desperate to call Regina and tell her what was going on. Why the hell did she let her phone go flat?

Killian was leaning against the counter, chatting to Malle, and Emma took the time to look at him. Dark jeans, grey shirt, black vest, scruffy hair, old Doc Martins on his feet. She rested her chin on her hand, elbow on the table, and she gazed at his perfect butt, dreaming of running her fingers through his hair and pulling his face down to hers for a kiss. By the time he finally made his way back to the table she was trying to work out just how the stubble on his cheeks would feel against her inner thighs.

"Penny for your thoughts Swan?"

Emma snapped her head up, broken from her day dreams, her cheeks flushing.

"How much to act them out?" She quipped, and then felt her blush burn as she realised what she had said. Killian just looked at her and then burst out laughing. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled, mortified. "It's just a line we say. I'm so sorry."

Killian pouted.

"And here I was about to check how much money I had in my wallet!"

Emma's eyes went wide and then she burst out laughing as well.

"You are crazy!" she muttered as she drank the last of her hot chocolate. Killian just grinned at her, and they settled into a comfortable silence as they listened to the various performers.

"And now we have a favourite at 'Grounded for Being Fresh'" Malle's voice rang out loud over the PA system. "Killian Jones is going to come and sing for us. Come on Killian." Killian stood up as people clapped him, and he made his way over to the small stage. He picked up the guitar that was resting by the stool and mic, and spent a moment or two tuning it.

"Evening all," he spoke to the crowd. "Tonight I'm going to be singing 'Seagull' by Saturday Sun."

There was another scattering of applause, he started to play, and Emma couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched him from her seat.

_Do you give much_

_Do you take more_

_Do you know what's good_

_Build your tower on the ladder_

_But I've no reason to coin for you_

Emma didn't know the song, but she loved his voice, and the way his gaze settled on hers as he sang made her wish for the moment to last forever.

Occasionally he would look around the room, and Emma took the chance to watch the audience, but their gaze kept returning to each other and they shared a secret smile. When she watched the rest of the crowd she felt a bolt of jealousy whenever she saw a woman so obviously attracted to him, and he would grin and wink as he sang, but then he would look at her, and she knew that there was no reason to be jealous at all. She was the one he was singing to.

_If I saw what I see now, I'd be ashamed_

_If I saw what I see now_

_I'm coming home again_

_Home again_

_Under your cover of blue_

The song ended and Emma wasn't the only one on her feet clapping. Killian was grinning, and then he leaned into the microphone again.

"Now we have a special treat, and I'm going to have to ask you to put your hands together to encourage a friend of mine who is an open mic virgin. Come on Emma, come sing."

As he called her a virgin he smirked at her and then he waved her over to come join him. She was bright red again, and glared at him, but she stuffed her wallet into her pocket and headed over to the stage. She breezed past Malle, who was glaring at her, and she went and sat on the second stool that he had pulled over for her.

"Say hello to the audience Swan," he encouraged, and she gave him a death stare before she looked at the crowd, trying to swallow her nerves.

"Hi." She wiggled her fingers at the people sitting before her. There were maybe 20 people scattered around the room, and she tried to tell herself this was no different to singing in class. Except she knew all the people in her class, and she knew that they would have to sing as well, but these people were just there to watch and it was awkward.

"Malle can we grab another mic please?" Killian asked, and soon they were set up so there was a mic for the guitar, one for Emma and one for Killian to sing. Emma was so nervous, but Killian squeezed her hand and she nodded at him. "We can leave as soon as you're done Swan," he whispered, and she gave him a grateful smile. That way, if she did make a complete fool of herself, at least she wouldn't have to stick around and experience the humiliation.

"This is called 'I get weak'" She mumbled into the mic. Then Killian started to play, and after a moment Emma started to sing.

_When I'm with you_

_I shake inside_

_My heart's all tangled up_

_My tongue is tied it's crazy_

_Can't walk, can't talk, can't eat, can't sleep_

_Oh, I'm in love, oh I'm in deep 'cuz baby_

_With a kiss you can strip me defenceless_

_With a touch I completely lose control_

_'Til all that's left of my strength is a memory, woooah_

_I get weak when I look at you_

_Weak when we touch_

_I can't speak when I look in your eyes_

_I get weak when you're next to me_

_Weak from this love_

As she kept singing, her eyes closed so she could focus on the music, she heard Killian start to sing with her, his voice in a perfect harmony, and she opened her eyes to look over at him, smiling as she sang.

As she kept singing she felt herself relaxing a bit, and she even managed to lift her head and look at the crowd. Her eyes kept going back to Killian's though, and she was pretty sure she had never seen anything as beautiful as the light in his eyes as he sang with her.

_Just a kiss you can strip me defenceless_

_Just a touch I completely lose control_

_'Til all that's left of my strength is a memory, woooah_

_I get weak when I look at you_

_Weak when we touch_

_I can't speak when I look in your eyes_

_I get weak when you're next to me_

_Weak from this love_

_I can't speak when I look in your eyes_

_I get weak I get weak I get weak"_

As soon as she finished the place erupted with applause and Emma couldn't stop smiling. Killian set down the guitar and stood up, holding Emma's hand as they bowed to the audience. Then he led her off the stage and she was bouncing with excitement. He called out a farewell to Malle and then guided Emma out of the coffee shop, as promised.

"Did you have fun Swan?" He asked as he grabbed his umbrella from the stand by the door. He pulled the door open and waited for her to walk through.

"That was incredible!" She felt so buzzed and he couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. It was still raining and Killian was concentrating on getting the umbrella up and keeping Emma dry. So he wasn't ready for her when she threw herself into his arms, holding him tight. "That was so fucking amazing!" She grinned, and then before he could react she kissed him hard.

Killian took a moment, but then he slipped his free hand around her waist and returned the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as she wrapped her leg around his, pressing her body close to him. Finally though he managed to pull away, his forehead still resting against hers, [5] their breath heavy. She was grinning but he felt guilty. He was kissing a student on the street.

"We should go." He murmured, and she dropped her leg down.

"Ok." she chewed on her bottom lip and he led her back to the car in silence.

"I should drive you home," he told her, sitting in the car but not starting the engine. Emma just kept fiddling with her hands, not sure how to behave.

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted…" she faltered, and he looked over at her.

"I did, I do I just…" he frowned as he reached over and took her hands in his. "You're my student Swan."

"So?" She glared at him. "I was your student when you were watching me on Friday and I was your student when you pulled me into the classroom today. So why does it matter now?"

Killian mused about that, and then he gave her a small smile as he nodded.

"What time are you expected home?"

Emma glanced at the clock in the car and cringed. It was just gone 6pm.

"Probably about now," she admitted, and Killian forced back a sigh of relief.

"I'll drive you. Where do you live?"

Emma gave him her address and settled back against the seat.

They drove in silence and Emma's mind was racing. Today had been a ridiculous day. Like, seriously crazy. When she and Regina had started talking about their plan she had been keen but, if she was honest with herself she hadn't actually thought anything would come of it. But now, just over a week later she'd had one teacher go down on her and two others kiss her. If she'd realised it was going to be that simple she would have suggested it months ago.

"So did you enjoy today?"

Killian's question made her blush, until she realised that he just meant the singing.

"Yeah," she nodded enthusiastically. Then she snickered. "Well except for the death glares from Malle. I'm sure that she probably spat in my hot chocolate."

Killian chuckled.

"The amount of cream on it, I'm surprised you could taste anything."

"Hey," she glared at the older man. "Don't you be dissing my drinks!" He just laughed at her, and the conversation switched to the idea of the class taking part in open mic sessions.

When he stopped the car out the front of her house, Emma looked up and realised that nobody was home.

"I'd invite you in, but I have no idea when my parents will be back."

"No Swan, that's quite alright. I should be heading back anyway, books to mark and all."

Emma nodded, wishing she knew what the hell to say.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow I guess." She made no move to get out of the car. "Thanks for the lift." He looked intently at her. Then, with his officially sanctioned (or so it seemed) smirk, he leaned forward and tapped his lips.

"Perhaps a show of appreciation is in order then Swan"

Emma gave him a confused grin.

"Um, yeah? That's what the thank you was for!"

He just kept tapping his lip, and then raised an eyebrow.

"Well," he drawled, dropping his hand. "If you don't think you can handle it?"

"Oh please!" Emma laughed. "You're the one that couldn't handle it, old man!" Then, before he could protest her title for him, she leapt over to him and crushed her mouth to his, kissing him hard. He'd only just managed to recover enough to respond when she pulled back and she was out of the car, bag in her hand. "See ya tomorrow Mr Jones!" She grinned, and then slammed the door and ran into the house.

"Bloody minx!" he stared at her, open mouthed, and then started the engine again, driving away as he chuckled to himself.

_**A/N Part 2: The songs were 'Seagull' by Saturday Sun (Killian) and 'I get weak' by Belinda Carlisle (Emma).**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Debrief

Emma unlocked the front door and bolted up the stairs to plug her phone into its charger. Then she ran back down, grabbed some food from the cupboard and checked for a note from her parents.

_Emma,_

_We've got a dinner meeting, there's money for pizza, don't forget your homework. Love you. Dad_

"Dammit," Emma grumbled as she read the message on the fridge. "I could have stayed with him." She pouted. Then she grinned, deciding that there was always next time. Pulling open a packet of salt and vinegar chips, she started to crunch her way through them as she headed back up the stairs to her room.

She turned on her phone and waited for it to wake up, apologising to it for letting it go flat, and she had her computer on as well. All she needed was her music - iPod into the dock - and she was ready to do her homework.

Or, you know, procrastinate.

The first message to come through was from Regina, demanding to know how the maths session had gone.

It was quickly followed by five more, getting increasingly more ridiculous. Emma hardly had a chance to reply before each came through, and she knew that her best friend would be furious that she had let her phone battery run down. She was in the midst of tapping out a reply when Neal sent a text.

**Ems, you home? I need help.**

Emma quickly finished her reply to Regina

**Step one MadSwan complete. Step one CaptainSwan complete. You're falling behind**

Then she replied to Neal

**Come over. I'm ordering pizza.**

She logged on line, made the order for the pizza, knowing what Neal would demand for his choice, and then sat back and waited.

Almost on cue, Regina rang.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Emma giggled.

"Hey Regina, how are you?"

"Fuck that Emma, what do you mean CaptainSwan as well?"

Emma resumed eating her chips and then proceeded to explain all that had happened, from the maths session and admitting to Mr Chapelier about his voice turning her on, through to Killian taking her out for coffee and the make out session in the rain. By the end of it Regina was in shock.

"I don't believe it." She kept saying. "How the hell…?" She snorted. "I can't get more than a smile from one of my targets and you've made moves on three of them? Damn girl!"

"We need to come up with a plan for you and Mr Humbert." Emma tipped the bag of chips up, swallowing the last of the crumbs. Regina was umming and ahhing though and Emma frowned at her best friend, even though she couldn't see it. "Reggie, don't worry. OutlawQueen is totally the end game. You'll be Roland's new mummy. But don't you want to have a bit of fun before you settle down as the future Mrs Locksley?"

Regina groaned.

"Fuck off Swan!" She grumbled, but Emma knew she was grinning. "Ok, fine fine," she sighed as if it was the most troubling thing she'd had to suffer through. "How am I going to get to work on the Queen's Guard?"

Apparently Mr Humbert had been a soldier back in Northern Ireland before he turned to teaching, and as soon as the girls had heard that they had been desperate to find a picture of him in a uniform. No luck yet, but they lived in hope.

"Maybe you can ask him to show you his … rifle!" Emma teased, and she was sure she could HEAR Regina rolling her eyes. But before Regina could respond, Emma heard the doorbell, and then Neal walked in, calling out to him. "Oh I've got to go. Neal's here."

"What? Booty call?" Regina teased, and Emma groaned.

"No, although after the day I've had I'm not sure I'd knock it back. I mean, damn! Frustration much?" She chuckled. "Nah, he said he needed help with something so I told him to come around."

"Booty call, I bet!" Regina was smirking, and Emma just rolled her eyes.

"We're just friends Reggie."

"Sure sure." Regina didn't sound convinced. "I'm your friend Emma. You don't have sex with me."

"I could if you wanted me to!" Emma teased, and then gave an evil laugh when she heard Regina's splutter of shock. Then she went on. "And anyway, it's not like it happens all that often."

"But it DOES happen!" Regina reminded her. "When was the last time?"

Emma blushed as she heard Neal call out to her again.

"Two weeks ago, at Lana's party."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"In my defence, it WAS a boring party!" Then she covered the phone to call out to Neal. "I'm in my room. Come on up!" She heard Regina make some filthy comment and she groaned. "Shut it Mills, or I'll tell Mother Dearest what you're really doing on Friday night!"

"You're a bitch!" Regina growled, and Emma just laughed, promising to talk to her again tomorrow. Hanging up the phone, she grinned as Neal walked into her room, and she honestly considered Regina's suggestion.

But no. They had split up. So what if they occasionally got together again? It didn't mean anything. And usually they were drunk. No, he was her best guy friend, and she could do this, just hang out with him. They didn't have to do anything.

Just because she was feeling incredibly frustrated due to three very attractive teachers did not mean she had to bend over for her ex.

"Hey Cassidy. So what's up? What do you need my help with?"

Neal flopped down on her bed, sighing loudly.

"Maths. Do you understand anything about algebra?"

Oh shit! Emma was sooo screwed!


	12. Chapter 12 - Pay it Forward

**_A/N Another chapter today, because I don't know if I'll get a chance to post tomorrow. We're FINALLY driving home (I've been in Sydney with my parents for the last few weeks as my father has heart surgery and yeah. finally get to go home. Just under 600km drive!). So enjoy. Sorry it's short again._**

* * *

The fact that Neal needed help with the one subject that suddenly got her frisky was not something Emma considered a good thing. But before she could really respond, the doorbell rang again and she was up and out like a shot.

"That'll be the pizza." She yelled, tearing down the stairs. She handed over the money for the food and then carried it through to the kitchen. "Bring your stuff down here Cassidy. Grab my bag too."

Neal was a bit confused, usually they hung out in her room, but he wasn't about to argue with her. Not when it meant she had longer with the pizza. So soon he was coming down the stairs, sounding for all the world like a herd of elephants.

"It is so good my parents aren't home!" Emma grumbled as she stared at him. "They'd kill us both for the noise you're making." Neal just smirked.

"Oh so we're all alone hey Ems?" he dumped the bags and moved over to stand far too close to her. "So that's the real reason you were so desperate for me to come over here."

"Please!" Emma scoffed, trying to ignore the fact that she was blushing. "You said you needed help, I'm a good friend."

Neal just chuckled.

"Sure sure Ems, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Emma had picked up a slice of pizza and was trying to fit as much of it into her mouth so she wouldn't embarrass herself any further.

It didn't stop her trying to talk though

"You don't help me sleep at night!" She grumbled

Neal just grinned.

"Don't want to help you sleep Ems. But if you want to stay awake…" and he gave her such a comical leer that she couldn't help but laugh.

"You're pathetic Cassidy!" she mumbled around the pizza, and Neal just gave her one of those puppy dog grins that was so very hard to resist.

They ate their pizza, joking around and laughing, and then when there were only crumbs left, and they'd drunk their fill of Coke and stuffed their faces with chocolate brownies, Emma finally pushed the packaging away and gave a loud belch.

"Oh you're such a princess!" Neal laughed, and Emma just grinned at him with pride. He tried to belch as well, but it was far too pathetic and Emma almost fell off her chair from laughing so much.

"And you're crap!" she teased him. Neal just shrugged.

"I'm just a gentleman!"

That set Emma off again, and Neal gave up trying to look offended and laughed with her.

"Ok," She stood up. "I'm going to make us coffee and then you can tell me what the problem is with your maths." Neal grumbled but he got out their books, while Emma fixed their drinks.

She was really trying to calm her breathing. She could do this. She'd only had one session with Mr Chapelier. Of course she could do algebra without getting frisky.

Really she could.

"What the hell are polynomials?" Neal asked as Emma carried the mugs over to the table, and she almost stumbled.

"Um…" she gulped, and set the mugs down a little too heavily. Neal raised an eyebrow.

"You right there Ems? You slip some bourbon into the coffees?"

Emma glared and shook her head.

"No Neal. I did not slip bourbon into the coffees, you dick!"

Neal just shrugged and took his drink.

"I'm just saying, I know how you get when you're drunk and you don't have to worry."

Emma's eyes narrowed.

"What are you saying Cassidy!" She glared at him, daring him to follow through with that sentence.

"You know," he was trying very hard not to smirk at her. "You get a bit tipsy, you get frisky. I'm just saying that if you have any needs, well you know I'm here for you, right?"

He honestly expected her to slap him.

So when she set her mug down again and told him he was on, he wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Pardon me?" He looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"I said, you're on!"

Emma was standing up now, looking down at Neal.

"What do you mean?"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh come ON Neal. Do you wanna fuck or what? Come on?" She leaned forward in front of him, her arms resting on the table. "I'm horny, you're offering, my parents aren't home. Let's go fuck!"

Neal actually sat there for a moment, his mouth opening and closing for a few seconds, before he decided that he was being an idiot.

"Right." He shot up. "Let's go!" And he pushed back from the table so fast he knocked over his chair. Then he stopped and peered at her. "Are you serious? Or are you going to get me up to your room and then slap me or something?"

"God! Yes I'm serious! Geez Cassidy!" She grabbed his hand and started to drag him up the stairs.

"You know I don't want to get back together with you right?" Neal wasn't quite sure if he should admit that now or after they did anything, but he wanted to be honest with her. She WAS his best friend after all.

"Good! We suck as a couple." Emma reminded him, and then before he could get offended, she stopped on the step up from him and draped her arms around his neck. "But we're awesome at other things!" She gave him a quick kiss then, and then spun around and ran up to her bedroom. "Hurry up or I'll start without you!"


	13. Chapter 13 - Booty Call

By the time Neal had made it back up to Emma's room, she had her shirt off and she was undoing her shoes.

"Do you have any condoms?" she asked, glanced back over her shoulder. Neal pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and removed a strip of them. Emma's eyes went wide and she snickered. "Cocky much?" She teased him. Neal just shrugged.

"Don't knock it Swanny, at least I've got some!"

Emma snorted and took one from him. Setting it on her bed side table she pulled down her jeans and lay on her bed in her underwear.

"Hurry up Cassidy!" she prompted as she waited for him.

"Treat me like a piece of meat why don't you!" Neal pretended to be offended. Emma snickered at him.

"You've got a piece of meat I'd like in me!" She waggled her eyebrows and smirked as she watched him strip. He was only semi hard, but she knew it wouldn't take long, especially when that seemed to be his permanent state. One thing about Neal - he didn't take much to turn on!

Finally they were both down to their underwear, with the bedroom door locked and the window open so they could hear any car coming up the drive, they were on the bed together. Neal went to turn on the radio but Emma stopped him.

"I need to be able to hear if the parents come home." She explained, and he nodded.

They each lay on their sides, facing one another, and Neal chewed his lip.

"So you're sure about this?" He asked her and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure!" She put her hand on his hip.

"And you're not drunk? Or stoned or concussed?"

Emma snorted at him.

"No," she promised. "Just horny." And then she leaned forward and kissed him, successfully shutting him up.

They kissed for a while, Neal leaning over Emma, his hands running up her sides as he ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth. Emma, to her shame, was not really all that turned on, despite what she had been saying about being horny, until she let her thoughts drift to some of her teachers. Then she rocked her hips against Neal and moaned softly. That was more like it.

No sooner had she started to imagine Killian, however, but she was struck with guilt and she pulled away.

"What is it?" Neal was panting slightly, and Emma looked into his eyes.

"Is this weird?" She asked him, half lying on top of him.

"What?"

"That we've just had pizza and we were hanging out and now we're going to fuck. Is it weird?"

Neal frowned, clearly debating his response.

"If I say it is, does that mean we can't do it?"

Emma hit him on the shoulder and lay down again beside him, looking up at the roof. Neal groaned and then flopped on his back.

"Why do you want to have sex?" He asked her, and Emma looked over at him, chewing her lip.

"Honestly?" He glanced at her and nodded. "I've had a few things happen today that got me a bit frisky, that's all."

"And these things, did I have anything to do with them?"

Emma cringed.

"Not really?"

Neal's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Ok." He lay back again, staring at the glow in the dark stars on Emma's roof.

"What about you?" Emma tried not to sound too accusing. "Why did you want to have sex?"

Neal tried to ignore the fact she'd made it past tense now and he shrugged.

"I'm a 17 year old boy." He admitted. "Sometimes the clichés are right."

Emma stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. Some how that was just what she wanted to hear. She rolled over so she was lying on him again, and started to suck on his neck, her hand going to the waist of his briefs.

"Good excuse." She told him, kissing his mouth quickly. "Now get me off and we can fuck!'

Neal shook his head, wondering if he could somehow shake some understanding into his brain. But it didn't happen. He had no idea what had changed, but judging by the fact Emma now had her hand down his jocks he figured it didn't have to make sense. Not if it meant he could get laid. And it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy doing this with Emma.

It was just strange doing it sober.

But that was beside the point. He started to kiss her neck, his hand mirroring hers, slipping into her underwear and rubbing against her curls. Emma moaned softly, and then pulled back for a moment.

"Hey Cassidy," Neal peered at her.

"I know that look. That's your 'I'm gonna ask you to do something for me' look and you're not sure I'll agree."

"It'll be fun!" Emma insisted, although she didn't know if he'd agree.

"What is it?" He was unconvinced.

Emma looked at him for a moment, making sure her hand was wrapped around his cock as she spoke.

"Well, I was just wondering, do you maybe wanna do a 69?"

Neal pulled back in shock.

"Hell yeah!" He cried, and Emma grinned.

"Brilliant!" She pulled her hand away and giggled at his pout, and then quickly stripped out of her clothes. "Just a bit, just to get us started, you know?"

Neal was too busy pulling his underwear off to manage more than a 'uh huh'. Emma blushed and grinned. This could be fun.

"Ok, so I'll lie on my side, you want the pillow?" Neal was ever the gentleman! Emma nodded, and waited for him to shuffle around on the bed. Then she sucked on her bottom lip, excited to try this and hoping it actually worked out.

"Ok," she looked at him, his face near her crotch and his dick in front of her eyes. "You ready?"

"Damn straight!"

Emma giggled again, and then timidly licked along the length of his cock. Neal groaned at the contact and then pressed his mouth against her curls. Soon they were mimicking each other. As one licked, so did the other. As one sucked, so did the other. The deeper Emma took him into her mouth, the harder he thrust his tongue into her cunt. They each rocked their hips, and it wasn't long before Neal was rock hard and Emma felt like she was soaking. When Neal pushed a bit too hard and almost made Emma gag she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Oh God, that's good," She panted, although it wasn't quite what she meant to say. He thrust a finger inside of her and looked up at her. She beamed at him. "But wanna fuck now?"

Neal looked torn, but finally he nodded. He pressed his lips to her slit again, swirling his tongue around her clit (and seriously, when did he learn to do that?) and then turned around so he was facing her again.

"Let's get it on Swan!"

Emma rolled her eyes at his pathetic line, but she couldn't help but grin anyway. Then she reached over for the condom and handed it to him.

"You seriously need to learn how to put these on!" He grumbled as he tore open the packet. She just shrugged.

"Meh. Don't tell me you don't enjoy the chance to play with yourself a bit more!"

Neal just poked his tongue out at her and she leaned forward, sucking his tongue into her mouth, tasting her fluides on his lips. Neal's eyes went wide.

"Holy shit that's hot!" he stared at her, and she just smirked. She wasn't about to admit what she had been up to with Ruby, but she was glad to know it was another trick to add to her skill set. "Ok," he had put on the condom. "You wanna be on top?"

Emma nodded. Then she knelt over him, her hand wrapped around his cock, and pressed it against herself.

"Oh man I need this!" She rocked against his erection a few times and Neal's breathing grew heavier. Then, just as he was about to tell her to hurry up, she pushed down and he growled at the warm sensation of her engulfing him.

They didn't really speak much as they rocked against each other. Emma controlled the pace, her hands on his chest, and he just gazed up at her, sure that there were few things hotter than Emma Swan riding his cock. He leaned up to kiss her, and then he started to nuzzle against her chest, his lips wrapped around her nipple as she ran her fingers through his hairy.

When the position she was in became untenable she wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped at the different sensation. Neal's teeth started to work against her breast and she had to get him to switch sides before he started to hurt her.

"A little pain is good baby," She murmured. "Too much is baaaaad!" Then she clenched her thighs tight so she could rock harder against him.

"Oh fuck Emma!" Neal had to lift his head so he could breath. "Oh fuck you feel so fucking good."

Emma beamed, rather proud of herself.

"You gonna come?" She started to bite on his ear as she dug her nails into his back. "You gonna blow your load?"

"Fuck yeah, so fucking close!"

Emma reached down between their bodies and started to rub against her clit.

"Come for me baby." She kept murmuring in his ear. "Let me feel you lose it."

Neal twisted them around so he could be on top and Emma squealed with surprise. She was still rocking against him, her thighs tight around his waist, as his thrusts became sloppier. She was so close herself, working herself into a frenzy, and she was desperately hoping that she could have her own orgasm. She was rubbing so hard that she half wondered if she could get friction burns on her clit when suddenly it felt like fireworks under her skin and she couldn't help but groan. As she felt her walls clench around him, spasms that she felt throughout her body, Neal gave a few more hard thrusts and he had his own orgasm, before finally slumping down against her, grinning like mad and kissing any part of Emma's sweaty body that he could reach.

"Damn we're good at that!" He managed to gasp, and Emma grinned at him.

"That's the fucking truth!" She kissed him, and then lowered her legs, rolling away and letting him fall out of her. She reached over and grabbed him a tissue so he could deal with the used condom. "Thanks baby. You definitely scratched that itch!" She kissed him again and lay back, feeling rather satisfied with them both. Then she sat up. "But now I need a cigarette!" She got out of bed and started to pull on her clothes again.

Neal burst out laughing.

"I'm glad it was that good for you!"

Emma just rolled her eyes and whacked him with her pillow.

"Get up, get dressed, and come outside with me. We need to do our maths homework and I don't know how long it will be till my folks come home.

Neal protested, trying to nuzzle into Emma's side and convince her to stay naked for a bit longer, but she just glared at him, pushed him away, and stood up. Seeing him pout, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, before she finished getting dressed.

"You can stay there if you want." She told him, sounding so gentle. His eyes lit up. "Yeah," she went on. "I'll just make sure that my father knows you're here, that you just had sex with his little girl…" She had barely finished speaking before Neal was up and getting dressed and she was busy laughing. "I'll meet you downstairs."

She grabbed her bag, with her smokes, lighter and phone, and headed out to the backyard. Sitting on the old swing set, she lit up and then started to text Regina.

**So I kind of turned it into a booty call**

She was such a failure as a person!

It was awesome!

After she'd finished her cigarette and Neal had managed to get himself sorted out, they went back inside and started to work through their maths homework. She was actually rather impressed with herself for being able to explain things, and even know she was still getting a little excited at the idea of algebraic terms she at least managed to tell herself often enough that to get turned on by words like variables was pathetic beyond the extreme! They finally finished up about 11pm, and Neal was heading off, after stealing a few kisses, just as her parents arrived. Emma called out hello to her folks and then headed off for a shower and bed.

It had been a very interesting day!

* * *

_**A/N: A guest left me a message asking if Regina was ever going to be in this story. I can't reply to the guest because, well, guest. So let me just put here that yes she is. As I've said a couple of times already, Regina is involved, but she's just taking a bit longer to get going with these things. I'm sorry about that, but Emma is more forceful and more willing to have a go, so to speak. The next chapter actually includes discussions about how Regina can get involved, but she's needing some encouragement. If you can stick it out a couple more chapters she starts to make progress, and things get smutty for her a few chapters after that. I hope it's worth the wait, and in the meantime, there's plot. Not sure how that ended up there, but it's there, so yeah. Oh, and before the smut there is some rather adorable (if I do say so myself) fluff that will hopefully have you going 'awwww'. **_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	14. Chapter 14 - Tuesday Morning

Most mornings Emma's parents dropped her off at school on the way to their office. She usually made her way home on her own, or with Neal or Regina. She wanted her own car, but she still didn't have her licence.

She'd tried twice and failed, but she was determined that she'd pass third time.

She just kept putting it off, because she wasn't sure she could do it, and the longer she left the test, the more practice she had. If she didn't do the test she was fine. She hadn't failed. But if she did the test and failed, then she was really rubbish.

Emma loved avoiding difficult issues.

So she got a lift with her parents, feeling like one of the only seniors in the whole school to do so, and tried to tell herself she was embarrassed enough to go for the test.

In reality she liked the chance to spend some time with her parents. It didn't happen all that much. They were very busy. Sweet people, but they ran their own company and they had to put in a lot of hours. Sometimes Emma liked to say she was an orphan, a business orphan. She didn't say it in front of her parents though, they seemed to get upset. But she was independent, and she was proud of that.

Spending time with her parents eased some of their guilt, and so it was just another reason for her to put off doing her driving test. She was such a lovely daughter, so giving!

"So not going to make it a booty call hey?" Regina teased, walking up behind Emma as they headed into school.

"Shut up!" Emma shoved her best friend, even as she laughed. Then she sighed. "I can't help it. I was frisky."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Remind me to buy you a vibrator!" she said a bit too loudly, and then stumbled as she crashed into a firm body.

"Regina, Emma, might help to watch where you're going."

"Oh fuck, sorry Mr Locksley!" Then Regina grabbed Emma and dragged her into the hall towards their lockers.

Emma couldn't speak, she was laughing too damned much. Regina was glaring at her, her face so red.

"STOP FUCKING LAUGHING!" Regina growled, pulling things out of her locker and throwing other things in. But Emma was literally speechless. She was doubled over, tears streaming down her face, laughing so much there was no noise.

"What's so funny?" Neal was chuckling just from the way Emma was laughing and Regina was cursing.

"Nothing." Regina grumbled as she slammed her locker closed. Emma still couldn't speak, as she grabbed her things out of her locker and started to walk behind Regina.

Neal asked again, but when they got to their home room and there were still no answers he gave up.

At the end of home room it was time to head off to their first class of the day, and Emma and Neal gathered up their things. But Regina just sat there, looking horrified, not moving from her desk.

"Reggie?"

Emma waited, and Regina finally looked up.

"I can't go to English." her voice was a whisper. Neal frowned, but Emma just waved him away and sat back beside her best friend.

"Yes you can." She put her arm around Regina's shoulders.

"No I can't Emma! I can't look him in the eyes again!" Emma groaned.

"Yes you can. I'm the one that should be embarrassed."

Regina's eyes narrowed and she considered Emma's statement.

"Hmm, that's true. You're the horny one; I'm just the good friend!"

"Exactly!" Emma nodded, and Regina stood up.

"You're the one that can't keep your pants up!" Regina started to walk out of the classroom.

"Ok, that's enough." Emma grumbled, but Regina was on a roll.

"You're the one that is so desperate that…"

"Ok, shutting up now!" Emma hit her arm and shoved her into the English classroom. Regina just cackled at her, and they slide into their seats, while Neal just watched them, an eyebrow raised, from his seat at the back of the classroom.

Mr Locksley blushed when he saw the girls walk in, but he decided he wasn't about to embarrass them anymore, and went on with the lesson, revisiting the topic of poetry before handing out the poetry anthologies they would be looking at over the next few weeks.

Their second lesson of the day was History, with the wonderful Mr Booth.

**We need a code name for this one**

Regina glanced at the note Emma had written, and nodded, glancing up at the teacher.

**Scruffy?**

Emma rolled her eyes

**Sexy?**

This time Regina rolled her eyes. Emma giggled.

**Is he a queen or swan target?** Emma wrote, trying to look like she didn't care. Regina gave her a withering glare.

**Swan. Obviously.**

Emma sighed.

**I can't bloody do everybody.**

Regina stifled a giggle as she flipped the page over, out of room. Then she scribbled her reply.

**Give it a week you will have done everyone, what are you bitching about?**

"Good question Miss Swan, what ARE you bitching about?"

Emma shot back so fast in her seat she flew off her chair, and this time it was Regina that was laughing so hard she could hardly speak. Mr Booth was damned quiet, how the hell had he come up behind them?

"Um, hi Mr Booth!" Emma was bright red. "Didn't see you there."

"Obviously."

He had this way of looking at you like he knew your entire story and there was nothing you could hide from him. He would watch you, like he knew every lie you wanted to tell and all he had to do was wait for the truth to tumble out.

Frankly it was terrifying!

She was about to confess to absolutely everything, including the plan for the staff, the fact she had sex with Neal, and even the shoplifting she did when she was 13, when Regina proved her worth as her best friend and interrupted.

"Hey Mr Booth, Emma and I are doing an assignment for English, we have to write a poem based on our favourite fairy tales, but we can't choose. What is your favourite fairy tale?"

The teacher kept looking at Emma with that look and Emma felt like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Pinocchio." He replied, and then looked at Regina. "I liked the idea of a liar being redeemed. Now, you're not in English anymore, so I suggest you go back to reading about the Celts, since this IS History." Then he walked back to the front of the class.

Emma's breath was erratic, and Regina was snickering as she flicked through the textbook to find what they were meant to be looking at. They managed to work for a while, and then Regina slid their note back to Emma, tapping her latest comment.

**WoodenSwan**

Emma glanced at it, frowned, and then her eyes went wide and she started to giggle. Then, looking up at her teacher, she quickly grabbed the piece of paper, amazed that he hadn't taken it when he'd been loitering, and stuffed it in her pocket.

After recess the pair split up, Emma had music and Regina had a double Legal Studies with Mr Gold. Emma was fairly confident with the progress she was making on CaptainSwan, and GoldenSwan was something for a long time down the road. So she decided they needed to focus on Regina.

"You're really going to have to lift your game you know Regina, how are you going to seduce Mr Humbert?"

"Maybe I don't want to!" Regina was pouting around her cigarette as they kept to their spot at the back of the school. Emma groaned, but Regina waved her hand to shut her up. "I'm not saying I won't do it, I'm just saying that maybe I'd prefer he seduced me. A girl likes to be wooed."

Emma chuckled.

"Ok, so how are you going to get the Soldier to seduce you?"

Regina peered at her for giggling, and then she shrugged.

"I have no idea." She groaned.


	15. Chapter 15 - Music to my ears

_**A/N: Second chapter today, since the last one was a bit short. More notes afterwards.**_

* * *

Emma was looking forward to her music lesson. A double period of watching Killian, and remembering what it felt like to kiss him. She suddenly decided she wanted to see how many innuendo-laden comments she could make before he broke.

"Morning class," Killian smiled as he watched the small group walk into the music room and sit down. "Today we're going to be starting a unit on performing."

"Let's see how you perform!" Emma murmured as she sat down next to the teacher, looking innocent.

Killian quirked his eyebrow but didn't say anything. As people got settled, he started talking, explaining about how they were going to be working towards performing at an open mic night at a local cafe.

"And the spit is free in your drinks," Emma whispered, but others were asking questions already and nobody but Killian heard her.

"Behave yourself Swan," he muttered.

"Do we have to sing or can we play?" one of the students asked, and that set off the questions. Some were eager to perform, others were nervous, and Emma just sat there listening to it all, and trying to see how many times she could 'accidentally' bump against the teacher Unfortunately he usually moved around the classroom, so there wasn't much of a chance to do just that. He really needed to sit down!

"What do you think of the idea Swan? You've been quiet."

Emma looked up at the teacher.

"About?"

Killian looked disappointed.

"About performing at the open mic night."

"She'll hate it!" One of the students laughed. Emma peered at the boy that had made the comment.

"Actually, I've already performed at an open mic night." She turned her gaze to the teacher "And can I just say that every single moment of it was so damned amazing!"

Killian was regretting saying anything. The way she looked at him was pure bloody sex and he really should have known better.

A few of the students laughed in surprise, but none of them seemed to pick up on the sexual tension, which was a relief. He'd have to have words with her though, she had to behave.

After they'd finished with the questions, and he'd explained what was going to be happening and how they would have to prepare, he told them they were going to play 'Pick the music'. It was a common game they played, he would play a song and the first to guess it got a point.

He picked up his guitar and started to play the first few bars of 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. The kids groaned, he usually started with something from Queen. Then there were a couple of other songs, and then he started another song, and while students made suggestions, none of them were getting right. He stared at Emma and she frowned as she tried to work out what the music was. Then she burst out laughing and clapped her hands.

"I know what it is!" She cried. "Every step you take, by the Police!"

"Well done Swan," Killian stopped and clapped slowly.

They broke up then, and went to start working on what songs they could perform. They had to find something that meant something to them, because they were told that it helped to perform a song that had some importance when you were nervous. Emma had been thinking about this, and she moved over to one of the keyboards set up around the room.

"Made a choice Swan?" Killian asked, careful not to stand too close to her.

"I sure have," Emma turned around and grinned, forcing the teacher to pull back a little. She WAS very close. She motioned to the sheet music that she had set up in front of her. "I thought I'd go for an older song."

Killian glanced at the name of the song and he groaned.

_To sir with love._

"Emma, you really need to behave."

"I am!" Emma's voice was low. "Trust me, this is me behaving!" Then she gave him a huge smile, looking so sweet and innocent, and he just rolled his eyes and walked off.

There wasn't much more of a chance for Emma to flirt with the teacher, and she tried not to get too upset about it. Instead she focused on practicing her song, and working with some others on ideas. It was relaxing, and she had fun, but she kept wanting to run up to Killian and kiss him till his blood boiled.

But there would be time for that. There had to be!

After class she met with Regina and was keen to hear about how her class had gone.

"Oh it was thrilling, really," Regina said dryly. "Two hours with Gold talking about contract law. How could it be anything other than exciting?"

Emma pouted.

"I still think he'd be as kinky as fuck!"

"And you're going to find out, but it doesn't make my classes interesting!"

Emma just poked her tongue out at her best friend, and then they started talking about some of their other projects.

"So have you worked out how you're going to get the Soldier to seduce you?"

Regina frowned.

"I really don't know." she thought carefully about it. Then her eyes lit up." Hey, we have that Outdoor Ed camp coming up don't we? Maybe I can try something then?"

Emma considered it.

"Yeah, that could work. What do you think you'll do? Maybe we could get Neal to pretend he's stalking you or something, and you need the Soldier to keep you close because you're scared." Then she started to bounce on her seat. "Or we could tell ghost stories and you could pretend you have a nightmare and you need him to keep you company and make moves on him that way?"

Regina thought carefully about it.

"I don't particularly want to have Neal as a stalker, and he won't be at the camp anyway, so maybe the nightmare idea might be good."

Emma looked smug.

"Of course it's a good idea!" She said, and Emma just glared at her.

"Ok, well we'll think about it. But now - looking forward to Maths next lesson?"

Emma gave a small shudder and a grin.

"Oh yes!" she nodded. "Polynomials! Mmmm!"

Regina just sighed.

"You're pathetic!" She insisted, and Emma just shrugged.

"Wait and listen to him! It's damn sexy!"

"Did you do your homework?" Regina asked, and Emma laughed.

"Eventually."

Regina was shaking her head.

"I so knew you'd make it a booty call!" She reminded her. "You're pathetic!"

"Oh shush you! I can't help it if you haven't bought me that vibrator yet!" And then she started to giggle crazily as she watched Regina go red with the memory of the events of the morning.

As they walked into the maths classroom, Emma made her way over to the teacher's desk.

"Hey Mr Chapelier, did you want to check my homework for me?"

The teacher glanced up at her, and if she hadn't been watching carefully she might have missed that little smirk that flashed across his face.

"We'll be marking things in class; you can tell me how you went then."

Emma couldn't help but pout, but she took her seat.

As it turned out, she had five of the seven questions right, and Regina wrote her a note.

**Do you need to change your knickers?**

Emma just stuck up her finger at her best friend and then paid close attention to what the teacher was saying. When he started revising the various algebraic terms Emma had to clench her thighs together.

"I'm sure he didn't say variable this often yesterday." Regina whispered.

"He's torturing me!" Emma replied, and she didn't sound all that sad about it.

At the end of the lesson Mr Chapelier called Emma over to his desk.

"How many?" he asked, not even looking up at her.

"Five," She smiled, and wondered when she could collect. He nodded, flipping through pages.

"And did you understand what we discussed today?"

Emma chewed her lip.

"Actually, yes I did." She smiled again, a little more shyly and more than a little surprised. He looked up at her then.

"So you won't need another session this afternoon. Fair enough. Don't forget your homework."

Emma's eyes bulged.

"What? NO! I still need help!"

Mr Chapelier chuckled and stood up, to start wiping the board.

"Do your homework Miss Swan, and don't forget to learn about polynomials. I'll see you tomorrow." He breathed in her ears and then moved away.

"Dammit!" Emma grumbled, and grabbed her things, stalking out of the room as she heard Mr Chapelier continue to chuckle behind her.

"What's up with you?" Regina asked as she watched Emma stalk towards her.

"I understood the lesson and so therefore I don't need to see him after school." She sulked and Regina chuckled.

"Did you get your answers right?"

"I got five!" she cried, and Regina patted her on the arm.

"Oh well, next time!" She teased, and Emma just gave her best withering glare.

They headed to the Science lab for their final class of the day. Emma was grumbling about how she was tempted to get her maths wrong to have an after school session, when Regina stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

Emma looked up and stopped as well.

"Isn't that…?"

"Daniel's brother." Regina muttered, and then she shoved her books at Emma. "I need to speak to him" Then she stalked into the classroom, while Emma took a seat, wondering what had happened.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Regina hissed at the blond standing there at the front of the class.

"Regina, hello!"

Regina folded her arms, tapping her foot.

"Well? What are you doing here?"

"I'm your teacher. Ms Zelliva is on leave, and I'm filling in till the end of the year."

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Regina growled, and the blonde frowned.

"Regina, I'm your teacher, and I really don't want to have to give you an incident slip on your first class."

Regina growled again, and then turned around to throw herself into her seat. The rest of the class filed in, and the teacher introduced himself.

"Good afternoon year 12. My name is Viktor Whale. Ms Zelliva has had to take leave to care for her mother, and I'll be taking the class for the rest of the year. I understand you've been working on biology, so if somebody could tell me what you've learned, we can get started."

Neal was sitting on the other side of Emma and he leaned over, wanting to know what was going on.

"What's got Regina's knickers in a twist?" he whispered. Emma glanced at her friend and then looked at Neal.

"Do you remember Daniel?"

Neal rolled his eyes.

"Of course.

"That's his brother."

Neal took a moment and then his eyes went wide.

"The brother that was driving?"

Emma nodded.

"Oh shit."

When they had been in year 9 Regina had had a boyfriend, Daniel Whale. Emma had been with Neal, and the four of them did a lot together. Viktor was Daniel's older brother, and had been home one weekend from university. He'd been allowed to borrow the car if he agreed to drive Regina and Daniel home from the movies. But he'd been drinking, and there had been an accident. Viktor had taken too long to drive through a green light, and a car running a red light the other way had barrelled into the side.

Daniel had been killed instantly.

Regina never forgave Viktor.

Emma didn't know what the hell to do. But she knew that she hated her new teacher, even though she hadn't really known him when they were younger. She hated him because he had hurt Regina, and NOBODY was allowed to hurt her best friend!

"Maybe we can get him to teach us Chemistry and then we can blow up the lab while he's in it!" Neal whispered, and Regina must have heard it, because she gave a tight smile.

"Good plan Fire boy. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

_**A/N: First up the music - Every Step you take is about a guy that is stalking a girl. I remember hearing an interview with Sting (lead singer of Police, the band that sang this song) and he said he was surprised that people thought the song was romantic. It's not. It's creepy. But Killian figured it was apt, since he's always watching Emma. Just, hopefully not in a creepy way! The song Emma has chosen to sing, To Sir with Love, is a pretty old one and has been covered a few times. My favourite is by Aussie band the Divinyls. It's about a girl who is leaving school and is finally able to tell her teacher just how much she fancies him. So again, figured it was apt. **_

_**Regina's nickname for Neal - Fire Boy - will be explained later. **_

_**Also, I hope people don't mind too much about the tweak with Viktor and Daniel. I know that Viktor has his own brother already, but I wanted Regina to have a reason to hate Whale, and I didn't want to make Cora responsible for Daniel's death, since she would have been arrested and I want Regina to have at least a modicum of a happy family life. **_

_**Ok, that's long enough for this note. See you tomorrow with another update. **_


	16. Chapter 16 - Gravestones

Regina asked Emma to get a lift home with Neal. Emma hated the idea of leaving her best friend alone, but she knew that Regina needed the space, at least right then.

"Promise me you'll call me later though ok?"

Regina had nodded, and then headed off to the cemetery.

How many 17 year old girls had to go to the graveyard to visit their boyfriends? It wasn't fair.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

As she'd walked closer, she had noticed somebody near Daniel's grave. She'd tried to tell herself they were at a different site, but no, it was bloody Viktor.

"Paying my respects to my brother."

Regina wanted to scream.

"You have no respect; if you did you never would have come back here."

"Dammit Reggie when are you going to grow up and get over this?"

Regina gasped as the other man yelled at her. Then she slapped him hard in the face,

"Get over it?" She screeched. "You killed my boyfriend!"

"You were a kid!" Viktor yelled back. "You still ARE a kid."

Regina was shaking with fury.

"So what? Because I was young I'm meant to just forget about him? Is that what you did?"

Viktor's face was pure fury.

"You lost your boyfriend, your little teenage boyfriend." He was looming over her now. "I lost my fucking baby brother! And I have to live with that every day of my damned life! You can get a new boyfriend. I can NEVER have another brother!" Then, glaring at her for a beat, he turned and stalked away.

Regina stood there for a moment more, and then she collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. God everything hurt.

She didn't go to school the next day. They were meant to have a double science lesson and there was no way she could face Viktor. Emma was worried sick about her, but she didn't know what to do. Instead she and Neal spent the lesson coming up with more and more ridiculous ways to punish Viktor for the accident. It made the lesson pass fairly quickly but neither of them learned anything.

Emma didn't even flirt with Killian in her music lesson, and when she showed up for her Maths lesson without having done her homework or even acknowledging Mr Chapelier the maths teacher tried to tell himself that it was for the best, that their little flirtation was over and done with.

On Thursday they had Outdoor Education, with Mr Humbert. Emma loved the subject, what with all the hiking and bushwalking and other things they did, it really appealed to her. Regina had picked it because she didn't want to do Art and because Mr Humbert was so damned hot. Usually there were lots of laughs but that day both girls were fairly quiet. There was a brief discussion about the upcoming camp, but then they had started learning archery, and for the first time in a long time, Emma and Regina were quiet.

"You're going to have to talk to Gold" Emma suggested as they left the oval after their lesson. "Surely he'll get rid of Viktor if he knows what the story is."

Regina shook her head.

"There is no way he'll get rid of him, especially if he knows it upsets me." Regina was positive that Gold was evil, and for once Emma didn't try to argue.

"Well maybe you can do a self-guided study instead, have your science classes in the library or something like that."

Regina just shrugged.

"I'll figure something out, I always do." Then she flicked her cigarette away and looked at her best friend. "But there are more important things to worry about, like what am I going to wear on Friday!" She gave Emma her best evil grin, and Emma felt relieved.

She knew that Regina wasn't over this, but she also recognised that she had absolutely no idea how to handle her. Emma was a woman of action; if she had something to attack she was fine. But this nebulous pain that she couldn't see or solve? That was impossible for her.

Emma went to Maths a bit early after the break, getting there before the other students arrived. Regina had, amazingly, decided she'd go and try and speak to Mr Hopper, the school counsellor.

"If nothing else I can arrange to have sessions with him instead of Science for a while."

Emma had hugged her friend and really hoped that it worked out.

There were a few options for whom Emma could speak to. She had a drama lesson after Maths, and she could probably try and find Killian, but she needed something different, and the Mad Hatter was the king of different. So she went looking for him.

"Mr Chapelier," she knocked on the door and the teacher's usual smirk vanished when he saw the look on Emma's face.

"Miss Swan, come in."

She frowned and walked into the class.

"So I don't understand what we're talking about today." She told him, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"We've not started the lesson yet."

"I know," Emma didn't look at him. "But I know I'm not going to understand it. Can you give me another lesson this afternoon?" She finally lifted her gaze and his eyes narrowed. She was clearly in pain, but she wasn't asking to talk about it. He nodded.

"Well as long as you put in the work, then I'm sure we can come to an arrangement. Come see me after class." Then the bell rang and he stepped back. "Take your seat. We'll discuss this after class."

But when Emma showed up after school to speak to her maths teacher, he was walking out of the classroom, apologetic.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, but I have to go. We've had meeting called, and I'll lose my head if I don't get there. Can I make it up to you?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Emma muttered and then turned and walked away.

"Miss Swan!" He called out to her, but she just waved her hand.

"Go to your meeting. I'll go do my homework. See you next lesson."

Emma felt guilty. She knew that she wasn't the one that was hurting. Sure Daniel had been her friend, but mainly because he had been her best friend's boyfriend. But her best friend was hurting and Emma couldn't fix it and she needed something to distract her.

Neal was still hanging around talking to people in the car park after school and Emma didn't say anything. She just walked over to his car and got in. Neal raised an eyebrow as he watched her.

"Hi Ems,"

"Hurry up Cassidy. My parents won't be home for hours and I'm … bored!"

That had him ending his conversation damned quickly and soon they were in the car and heading back to her place.

Twice in one week didn't mean they were back together did it?

Nah!


	17. Chapter 17 - Friday on my mind

Somehow Regina managed to make it through her classes on Friday, although she didn't go to Science. Viktor had actually asked Emma if she knew where she was and Emma had just grunted at him and said that Regina had better things to do than stare heartbreak in the face. Then, with that suitably melodramatic statement she'd stormed out of the class.

Regina had gone to the rest of her classes, but she had said she was having 'lady problems' so she didn't have to do much running in Sport at the end of the day. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't too sweaty for the evening! As soon as she could she was out of the school, and on her way home. Her week had been rubbish, but tonight was going to be perfect.

Regina had spent so long getting ready for this evening. She'd had her outfit chosen for days, making sure she looked sexy without looking threatening. Dark wash skinny jeans that made her arse look amazing, with a flower print top that covered her up enough to be appropriate for babysitting a little kid. She felt most comfortable in black, or red, but she'd gone for hot pink accessories to show that she was fun and playful, with hot pink Docs to show she wasn't a princess.

God she was nervous.

She toned back her makeup, so she looked friendly, but not too young. She didn't want to remind Mr Locksley that she was still a teenager. She had to look hot, but not too threatening, young, but not too young, maternal but not old!

Plus she had to look like she was just going to Emma's place to hang out for the evening.

When she finally managed to get her things sorted she gave her father a hug good bye, managing a dignified (and well-practised) grunt at her mother, and headed out. Sitting in the car she grabbed her phone and sent Emma a text.

**OutlawQueen stage one about to start**

Emma replied almost immediately. Regina loved that her friend was waiting by the phone.

**Good luck, don't get pregnant! Save that for the second date.**

Regina burst out laughing even as she sent a text back

**Bitch**

Ten minutes later and Regina was knocking on the door.

"Regina, thanks so…"

Mr Locksley was cut off by Roland tearing down the hall and crashing into Regina's legs, holding her tight.

"QUEENIE!" he was so loud and so adorable! Regina chuckled in surprise and reached down to swing him up into her arms

"Hey Roly poly" She gave him a kiss on the nose and then smiled up at her teacher, who was giving her one of those meltingly beautiful smiles.

"So I don't have to worry about him missing me while I'm gone then." Mr Locksley pretended to be offended, as he reached down and picked up Regina's bag, bringing it into the house as Roland managed to climb around Regina and get onto her back. "You planning on staying the night then?" He asked as Roland ordered Regina further into the house. Regina looked up, nervous.

"You said there was a spare room? I…"

"Oh, it's fine!" Mr Locksley rushed to reassure her. "I just, well your parents didn't phone me so I wasn't sure…"

Regina blushed but tried to hide it by shaking her head.

"My parents aren't really all that concerned with what I get up to. They know I'm capable, I can take care of myself." Then she turned her head to look at the little boy over her shoulder. "So Sir Roland, where do you want your valiant steed to take you today?"

Roland wasn't really sure what valiant steed meant, but he knew that it meant Regina played horsies. So he giggled and pointed to the lounge room.

"TV!" he cried, and Regina started making neighing sounds as she pretended to gallop forward.

Mr Locksley stood there for a moment, watching the girl in front of him. She really was something else! He'd never known Roland to love somebody so quickly, but it was obvious that he adored his new babysitter. The teacher couldn't help but wish he was staying home instead of going out, and just spending time with the pair of them. He'd missed his son's laughter; it had been all too rare since they had been in Storybrooke.

But then he reminded himself that if he was staying home then Regina wouldn't be there, because why would she be hanging around at her teacher's house if not for the money she was earning? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and carried Regina's bag through to the spare room. Then he came back out to see Regina on her hands and knees and Roland on her back as they moved around the lounge room, Roland holding on for dear life and laughing so much he was in danger of falling over. As soon as he seemed to be unsteady though, Regina reached back and held him, still crawling around. She really was a natural.

"Do you have many brothers and sisters?" Mr Locksley asked and Regina looked up for a moment.

"Nope. Only child."

"Really?" He was honestly surprised. "You're so good with Roland."

"Ahh yes," Regina started to crawl the other way again and the older man tried very hard not to focus on her very very attractive behind. She was his student, she could get him arrested. Shit! It took him a moment to realise she was still speaking. "But Roland is very easy to be around."

God he needed to get out of there before he did something inappropriate.

"Yes, that he is." He walked over to them and reached out for his son. "Excuse me Sir Knight," he bowed to his son as Regina came to a stop at his feet. "May I have a hug before I go?"

Roland scrambled off Regina's back and launched himself into his father's arms. Regina stood up and very subtly started to rub the base of her spine as she was finally able to straighten up.

"Now you be good for Queenie, ok?"

Roland nodded.

"Don't worry Mr Locksley, he'll be wonderful." Regina smiled at the little boy, ruffling his hair.

"Oh please, call me Robin."

Regina beamed with satisfaction as she looked at the older man.

"Ok then, Robin. He'll be wonderful!" Then she looked back at the little boy.

Robin knew that he had to leave, but for the life of him he couldn't remember why.

Roland was squirming to get back into Regina's arms now, and she let him climb back over to her.

"So there's a chicken pie in the oven, and some oven fries, and if you could get him to actually eat some corn I would be forever in your debt." Robin was saying, and Regina nodded. "There's food for you too, of course, if you're hungry?"

She smiled at him, and then focused on the little boy again.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"If you can get him in bed by 8:30 I'll be impressed, but 9:30 is the latest, if possible? He always wakes up at the same time, no matter what time he gets to sleep, so the longer he gets to sleep the better for all of us."

Roland was squirming again, and Regina let him down so he could run off and grab one of his toys. Robin laughed softly.

"And now he will want to show you every single toy he owns," he smiled and Regina shrugged as she grinned at the little boy.

"I've met a lot of them already, but I don't mind meeting them again." She watched him for a moment longer and then looked up at the teacher, who turned his gaze to her at the same time. They were standing a lot closer than she had realised, and he seemed to notice it suddenly, stepping back and blushing.

"Right," he cleared his throat. "So like I said, I'll try not to be out too late but I don't know about how long Killian is going to expect me to stay." Regina just gave him an understanding smile.

"Take your time. Roland is safe." Robin looked at the girl just a moment longer and then nodded.

"I trust you." He said softly. Then he looked over at Roland. "Remember, be good for Queenie, and do what she asks you ok? And I'll see you later."

Roland just waved at his father, and then Robin headed out, grabbing his coat and wallet before he left, and wishing yet again that he was staying.


	18. Chapter 18 - Dance Dance Revolution

"Who made this dinner?" Regina asked as she tasted the pie. Roland smiled.

"Daddy." he said. "Daddy likes to cook fings."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"You mean he likes to get things out of boxes?"

Roland shook his head.

"No! That's cheating!" he said. "Daddy doesn't cheat!"

Regina's eyes went wide and she jumped up and started hunting through the kitchen.

"Holy hell, he made a pie from scratch!" She muttered under her breath when she found the offcuts in the bin. Roland was watching her, and he giggled at her expression. Then she came back and sat down and they kept eating. After they'd finished and Regina made Roland help her tidy up, she led him back into the lounge room, where all his toys were.

"So story now?" she asked, and Roland shook his head.

"Can we dance please Queenie?"

Regina was surprised, but she smiled.

"Sure we can dance. What do you want to dance to?"

"Daddy!" Roland cried out, and ran to the cds stacked on the shelf. Regina thought that he was saying his father was home, but then he pulled out a cd and waved it at her.

"What's this?" She asked, and then her eyes went wide as she realised what she was looking at. "Oh! My! God!" She stared, and then started to laugh.

"Daddy!" Roland repeated, and started to giggle, just because Regina was laughing.

"So let me get this straight," Regina said when she was able to speak again. "Before your dad was an English teacher he was what? A pop singer?" She couldn't take her eyes off the cd case she was looking at, showing a much younger Robin Locksley in a muscle tee and a flannel shirt tied around his waist. Roland nodded.

"Can we dance please Queenie?" He asked, and Regina grinned.

"Oh we are so dancing!" She said, and then she had an idea. "Actually, just a moment." And she vanished into the spare room to grab her laptop from her bag. She had been planning on doing homework after Roland had gone to sleep but she needed to see something first. After a quick search she found what she was looking for and then, after getting the computer connected to the TV, she and Roland settled back onto the sofa.

They watched the video through, and Regina was laughing so much, although she had to admit that even though it was so incredibly cheesy, Robin was still damned hot. Roland was jumping around dancing, and Regina had a brilliant idea.

"So Roly Poly, you know that I'm staying over tonight right?"

Roland beamed and nodded.

"Yup! Because you're my bestest bestest friend."

"Awww!" Regina smiled, and gave him a kiss on the head. Then she focused. "So do you want to have a surprise for Daddy?" Roland's eyes went wide and he nodded. The kid was so enthusiastic about everything. "Well then, why don't we learn this dance that Daddy did and tomorrow we can surprise him and dance for him?"

Roland clapped and stamped his feet.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!"

Regina couldn't help but laugh at the little boy.

"Ok. So we need to watch this and practice, ok?"

"Ok Queenie."

By the time she carried Roland to bed an hour and a half later they had learned the dance. To be honest, Regina was stunned that he had stuck with it for so long. She always figured kids had short attention spans. But he had just kept going and going, keen to do something for his daddy.

"Do you think Daddy will like our dance Queenie?" He asked sleepily as she tucked him into bed.

"Oh I think he will love it!" Regina smiled. "You're so good, such a good little dancer."

"I love you Queenie." Roland murmured as he cuddled up to his toy fox.

"Aww Roly Poly, I love you too." she was truly touched, and she couldn't help but get a little teary. This little boy was perfect.

Even if she didn't want to sleep with his father she'd want to spend time with this kid.

She watched him for a moment and then headed out of the room, turning off the light and leaving the door open a little so it wasn't too dark.

OutlawQueen was her endgame. No matter what!

* * *

_**A/N: Couple of things. Most importantly - the video is a real thing. Sean Maguire (The guy that plays Robin in OUAT) had a pop career. Just a brief one, but it happened. Check out **_**Sean Maguire: **Now I've found you** _on_**_** Youtube - That's what they are dancing to. It's adorable! **_

_**Also, yes I know this is a super short chapter. I'm sorry that some of the chapters are so short, but then again I AM posting every day, so surely that counts for something right? But I'll probably post the next chapter later today, cos I'm lovely like that and this is one of my favourite sections.**_

_**Finally - somebody mentioned that I don't have as much smut in this as I promised. Sorry about that. I could go change the description, and maybe I will. Remember that I started posting this after I'd written over 40 chapters and the smut picks up there. Guess I forgot that it was quieter at the beginning. But anyway, sorry for the false advertising. **_

_**Thanks again for the reviews. **_


	19. Chapter 19 - I'm not drunk officer

_**A/N: As promised, another chapter today. Hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

Regina had taken a shower and changed into her pyjamas and then sat up on the sofa in the lounge room, doing homework.

Technically she didn't have to get changed. She could have kept her jeans on. Or she could have stayed in the spare room. But where was the fun in that?

So she was sitting on the sofa, in a pair of grey cheeky shorts and a black singlet. She was nice, she had a sports bra on, she wasn't completely evil! But that was all. The way she saw it, if he didn't pay any attention to her she'd know she had no hope with him, and if he DID notice, well then it would mean OutlawQueen was still a go!

She'd spent time chatting online to Emma, and had made her go into a video call so she could watch her best friend's reaction as Emma watched the music video. It had been priceless, and Emma couldn't understand how they hadn't discovered it before.

"We need to Google all our targets!" She had decided, and when she'd finally logged off she had promised to do just that.

Now it was 2am and Regina was seriously considering going to bed. She'd done all her work, had a nap, and had just decided to make herself a cup of tea, determined to stay awake. She was exhausted, but the later Robin was out, the more chance there was he'd be drunk when he came home.

She was walking back to the lounge room when the door finally opened and she stood in the hallway, sipping her tea and waiting to see what state he was in.

"Regina! Hey!" Robin stumbled when he saw the young woman standing in front of him.

"Evening," She smiled over the top of her tea cup. "Did you have a nice night?"

He was frowning at her, his movements a little slow.

"Why are you still awake? Is Roland ok?"

Regina smiled and kept walking into the lounge room.

"He's fine. I was up doing some homework. I was just planning on heading to bed, but I was thirsty."

She glanced back over her shoulder but Robin didn't seem to be listening.

His gaze seemed focused entirely on her behind. She looked forward again, smirking, and then she sat down on the sofa and pulled her legs up under her.

"So you had a good night then?" She asked again, and this time he looked up at her.

"What? Oh yes, thank you." he stumbled a little and sat down, Regina hiding her smile behind the tea cup again.

"So the date was a success?" She asked, and the smile faded, although she tried to keep her face calm.

"Yes." Then he frowned. "What? God! No! No she was …" he scowled, and then looked helpless. "Regina will you think badly of me if I insult the woman?"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on what you say I suppose."

He seemed to be carefully considering her words and then he nodded.

"Fair enough. Well, she was boring. And insipid. And she hates children!"

Regina gave her most horrified gasp, and then chuckled.

"She's never met Roland, so I'm sure that would change," she tried to reassure him, even though she was dancing inside that the date had been a failure. But he was shaking his head.

"You'd think so wouldn't you." he told her. "But no, I told her stories about him all night and she wasn't impressed."

Regina blinked at him.

"You spent the night on your first date talking about your son?"

Robin nodded, grinning, and Regina felt her insides melt just a little, the way they always seemed to when he smiled at her.

"And I told her that Roland loves you so much and he's only met you twice. I told her about how amazing you are with him, and she just didn't seem interested." he frowned again as he remembered something. "She told me I should go home and be with you if you were so wonderful, but that's silly isn't it? I mean, if I was at home you wouldn't want to be here babysitting now would you?"

Regina had to stifle a gasp, and instead she just sipped her tea again. She had been brought up to be demure and dignified, but all she wanted to do was scream for joy.

He had talked about her on his date!

They were silent for a moment, Regina because she was processing and savouring what he had said, and Robin because he was at just that right level of drunk that he didn't realise how long he had been quiet.

"Don't hate me for saying this Regina, but I'm glad you're single."

"Really?" Regina squeaked, and couldn't help but lean forward a bit. "Why's that?"

He leaned back, his head against the sofa back, and his eyes drifted closed.

"Because if you had a boyfriend I'd be jealous and you wouldn't be able to babysit and stay over and look cute in your shorts."

Regina stopped breathing for a moment. She actually forgot how to breath as she just sat there, staring at him. Then, just as she had the voice of Emma telling her to put down her damn mug and jump him, he started to snore, and she realised he had fallen asleep.

"Fuck!" She grumbled, and then she giggled.

No, this was good. This was a start. He might not remember it in the morning, but he had admitted he was attracted to her. It was a start!

This was her endgame. Now she knew the end was in sight, she was willing to be patient. She didn't care if it took a while, she would win him!

"Good night Robin," she whispered, finishing her tea and setting down her cup. She watched him for a moment, took a photo for her own benefit, and then undid his boots for him, and eased him so he was lying on the sofa. Finally she pulled a blanket over him and even risked pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before she walked off to the spare room.

This was so very very promising!


	20. Chapter 20 - Saturday Morning

Regina wasn't really a morning person. But when Roland came in to the bedroom she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey Roly Poly, how are you?"

"Good!" Roland whispered, climbing up on to the bed. "But Daddy is asweep in the lounge woom."

Regina frowned for a moment and then she giggled.

"Oh what a silly daddy." She grinned, and gave Roland a big cuddle. "Should we go and wake up him or should we have breakfast first?"

Roland tapped his finger against his chin, so seriously. Regina couldn't help but smile.

"Bweakfast!" He finally announced, and Regina nodded.

"Good idea." She slipped out of the bed and got down on her hands and knees. "Well Sir Roland? Shall we go?"

Roland was giggling so much that if Robin was still asleep it would be a miracle, and Regina started to crawl out to the kitchen, neighing as she went.

The fact that she would need to crawl past the lounge room, and give Robin a view of her arse in shorts...well that was just a coincidence.

"So what does Sir Roland the Brave want for his breakfast?" Regina was asking, when there was a loud groan from behind them and Roland scrambled off Regina's back, rushing to his father. Regina glanced back and she wasn't sure but she had a feeling the groan might have been partly because of her movements. But maybe it was just him waking up with a hangover.

Either way, she stood up.

"Good morning." She smiled at the teacher, and Robin, looking decidedly seedy, nodded and then cringed at the head movement.

"Morning."

"Daddy daddy we got a spwise for you!" Roland announced, and Robin made his eyes go wide as he tried to look excited for his very loud child.

"A surprise? Really? What's that?"

Roland looked back at Regina.

"Dance Queenie!" he yelled, and Regina chuckled.

"Roly Poly, let's be a bit shsshhh now ok? And have some breakfast. Then we can show Daddy the surprise."

Roland pouted but Regina gave him a stern smile.

"Come on Mr Man. Daddy's still asleep! We don't want him to be too asleep to like our surprise do we? So let's let him wake up a bit and THEN we can have the surprise."

Roland tapped his chin again and then nodded.

"Ok Queenie." And he ran back to the young woman and climbed up into her arms.

"What would you like for breakfast Robin? Just coffee or do you want bacon and eggs?"

Robin actually looked a little grim at her suggestion.

"Toast would be good thanks, and lots of coffee." Regina nodded and shifted Roland around so he was on her back. Then she started to make coffee, telling Roland to hold tight while she got him out his cereal and put toast in for Robin. "I'm just going to go have a shower." He called out and left the room.

Roland started to sing the song they were going to dance to, but Regina told him to be quiet.

"Remember it's a surprise." she whispered, and Roland nodded very seriously. "Ok, climb down." She set Roland down in his chair and handed him his breakfast before she took an apple and a cup of tea and sat down across from him. After a while Robin came back and reheated his toast, gulping down his coffee like it was the elixir of the gods!

"Oh god Regina, this is perfect. What would it take to have you here every morning?"

Regina coughed in surprise and then grinned.

"Well you DO have a spare room!" She teased, but Robin was blushing, his eyes wide as he realised just what he had said.

"Dance now Queenie?" Roland interrupted, and Regina nodded.

"Ok. Let's go dance. We'll put things away first though." And she made Roland carry his bowl over to the dishwasher and put it away. "Let's just get changed shall we?"

"Don't feel you have to on my account!" Robin muttered, and then groaned. "God, no filter when I'm hung over. I'm sorry."

Regina just chuckled and led Roland out of the room.

After she'd put Roland to sleep the night before she'd done a bit of hunting around and found some clothes for him to wear. So now she helped him get dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and she found him a check shirt to tie around his waist. She had a denim skirt she had planned on wearing, and a white t-shirt, but she'd found in the ironing a check shirt she assumed belonged to Robin. Grabbing a cap she found on a hat stand, and putting another on to Roland, she led the little boy out into the lounge room. Then she sorted out the CD player, while Roland yelled for his father.

"DADDY! Come here! Come watch our dance!"

Robin had been drinking another coffee and swallowing pain killers when he received the summons.

"Roland, come on! Inside voice!" He tried not to sound too grumpy at his son. But then he saw the way the pair of them were dressed and he got very worried. "Um, what's going on?"

Regina just smirked.

"Last night Roland asked me to dance with him. When I asked him what he wanted to dance to he told me about his favourite song." She could tell, from the rapidly growing cringe on Robin's face, that he had an idea of where this was going. She kept speaking. "So after a bit of time on YouTube and some practice, we decided to do a dance for you. Roland thought you'd love it!"

Robin was squeezing his eyes closed and running his fingers through his hair. Then he opened them up again as the first notes of the music started.

He tried to tell himself that he was impressed with his son, and that was his sole focus. He wasn't paying attention to the 17 year old bouncing around in front of him, swinging her hips and mouthing the words of his single.

But then they spun around and started swinging their hips and Robin groaned.

Loudly.

At the end of it the pair of them stood there, breathing heavily, and Robin just sat there. Then Regina muttered to Roland and the pair of them bowed. Robin started to clap then, and stamp his feet, and he really did tell himself that it was because his son was adorable.

"Hey, is that my shirt?" he finally noticed what Regina had around her waist and she just shrugged.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, but I didn't exactly come prepared to dress like a 90s pop star!"

Robin just shook his head.

"Regina Mills you are something else!"

Regina just grinned at him, as if to say 'yeah, I know!'


	21. Chapter 21 - Back to School

Emma wasn't thrilled that Regina hadn't found out if it had been a date between the art teacher and Killian, and she was also disappointed that Regina hadn't videoed the dance routine. But she WAS happy with how well it all seemed to be going for her with the English teacher.

"When are you going to babysit Roland again?" she asked as they made their way to homeroom. Regina shrugged.

"No idea, but hopefully soon. The kid really is adorable. And you should have seen him dancing! So cute!"

Emma stopped and stared at her friend.

"Oh Em Gee!" She deadpanned. "Regina Mills is getting clucky!"

"Shut up." Regina hit her on the arm, but she was grinning.

The day progressed fairly well, they had sport, then they headed back to their corner of the world for their free lesson. During English they were looking at poetry, and Regina was excited. They'd had to choose a poem to recite to the class and she'd found the perfect one. She volunteered to read it out after the class had settled down.

"Ok," she stood up the front. "So apparently this is an Australian poem, and it's called Mangoes."

Robin raised an eyebrow, not familiar straight away with it (there were a lot of poems in that book.)

_mangoes are not cigarettes_

_mangoes are fleshy skinful passionate fruits_

_mangoes are hungry to be sucked_

_mangoes are glad to be stuck in the teeth_

_mangoes like slush & kissing_

_mangoes are not cigarettes_

_mangoes are idiosyncratic seasonal seducers_

_mangoes are worse than adam's apple_

_mangoes are what parents & parliaments warn against_

_mangoes like making rude noises_

_mangoes are not cigarettes_

_mangoes are greedy delicious tongueteasers_

_mangoes are violently soft_

_mangoes are fibrous intestinal lovebites_

_mangoes like beginning once again_

_mangoes are not cigarettes_

_mangoes are tangible sensual intelligence_

_mangoes are debauched antisocialites_

_mangoes are a positive good in the world_

_mangoes like poetry_

The way she spoke was soft and seductive, and even though there were those in the class that clearly thought it was just a really weird poem, Emma made sure she watched the teacher's response and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Thank you Regina. Anybody else want to read something? Come on." Robin was rather proud of the fact he managed to sound vaguely calm.

When Regina took her seat, she glanced down at the note Emma had written her

Bet he can't stand up any time soon!

Regina just grinned and they listened to a few other students get up and recite poems.

"Mr Locksley?" Emma raised her hand.

"Yes Emma?"

"Do we have to recite a poem from the book?" Robin opened his mouth to reply, but Emma kept speaking. "It's just, if we find a poem we really like, that isn't in the book, can we recite that instead please?"

Robin considered her question and then nodded.

"I suppose so." he agreed. "As long as it is appropriate and you can show why it's worth including, then I don't see why not. Just please make sure that it's safe for a classroom."

There was scattered laughter around the room, and Emma just smiled.

"Thanks Sir."

Regina just drew a question mark on their note and Emma quickly wrote a reply.

Got a brilliant idea. I'll tell you later.

When they got to Maths Emma was determined to spend some time with the Hatter. She was so excited whenever she marked a question right, and Regina couldn't help but snicker when she looked at the teacher's response.

At the end of the lesson Regina stood up and glanced at Emma.

"Lemme guess, you're sticking around?"

Emma looked up at her best friend.

"Well it was so very confusing, I need all the help I can get!" she fluttered her eyelashes, and Regina just chuckled and walked out. Emma smirked.

"Miss Swan, the bell has gone."

Emma stood up once everybody else had left the room and she walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Oh Mr Chapelier, I'm sorry, but I was so very confused by what you were talking about today. I was hoping you might have time to help me now? And I've been getting my homework right, and you did mention something about rewards?"

Chapelier raised an eyebrow and then stood up. Walking over to the door he closed it, flipped the lock, and then stalked back to her, his eyes locked to hers.

"And what exactly do you need help with Miss Swan?" He asked, his voice low. Emma had to force back a gulp. He was looking at her like there was nobody else in the world.

"Well, for a start," she tried to keep her voice calm. "I think you owe me for the answers I got right."

"Five for Thursday and, was it 8 today?" He was still moving towards her, and Emma was leaning back against the desk.

Emma blinked in surprise.

"That's right." She smiled, wishing she could straighten up. He was right in front of her, just inside her personal space.

"And did you want the same reward?" he asked her, leaning close so he was murmuring in her ear. This time Emma couldn't resist the gulp.

"That would be fine." her voice was so breathless. She felt she could hardly breathe.

"If you insist." The teacher turned his head and then crushed his mouth to Emma's, and when she gasped in shock he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth, his hand in her hair, holding her close.

Emma finally had the peace of mind to wrap her arms around Chapelier, and pressed her body close to his, unable to hold back the moans that his kiss demanded.

The kiss just seemed to last forever, and when Chapelier finally pulled his mouth away from Emma's, resting his forehead against hers. Emma was breathless, and she was rather proud that the teacher seemed to be as well.

"I'm sorry I wasn't available on Thursday." he spoke softly. Emma had to think for a moment, and then she shrugged, not able to meet him in the eyes.

"No worries. Just needed distracting." she admitted, pulling herself up onto the desk, rather than just leaning against it. The teacher looked like he was going to ask her for more details but clearly decided against it.

"Well I'm here whenever you need a distraction Emma." He said softly. Then he stepped back. "But if you don't actually need help with anything, I really should go and get myself some lunch. Plus I need to go on duty at second half."

Emma pouted, but she let him go.

"I'll see you tomorrow then I suppose." She said, turning to gather all her things together. Mr Chapelier nodded, and then pulled Emma back to him, kissing her again, before licking her along the side of her neck. She giggled in surprise, and he just gave her a crazed grin.

"Don't forget your homework Miss Swan." He told her, and went back to sit at his desk, as she left the room.

"Getting more maths help Swan?"

Emma jumped when she realised that Killian was standing beside her.

"Jesus Christ! You're seriously stalking me aren't you!" The music teacher just chuckled.

"I told you Swan, I like to watch. And if you're going to keep giving me interesting things to look at…"

Emma glared at him although she was smiling a small smile.

"So you'll watch, but you won't do anything yourself? Don't you ever wish you could do more than that?" She leaned close to his ear. "Don't you ever want to actually take part?" Then she moved past him. "Or do you realise that you couldn't handle it?" And she headed down the corridor.

"Pretty sure you're the one that couldn't handle it Swan!" Killian called out behind her, but she just flashed him a smirk over her shoulder and swayed her hips as she headed to her locker and put things away, before meeting Regina outside.

Killian watched her walk away, and then, groaning, found he really needed to go to the bathroom.

Damnable minx!

* * *

**_A/N: The poem is called, funnily enough, Mangoes are not cigarettes and it's by an Australian poet named Richard Tipping. It is my favourite poem of all time, i just love it. I hope at least one of you likes it as well. I first read it in a poetry book in high school English. Unfortunately i had a middle aged woman teacher, not a sexy man. So finding the poem and having the same colour hair are the only things i have in common with Regina. Sigh. Oh well. _**


	22. Chapter 22 - Camp

**_A/N: Just to prove that I'm not completely horrible, I'm posting two chapters at once. Enjoy, and thanks for all the lovely reviews. _**

* * *

"Hey Emma, do you do Outdoor Ed?"

The drama class was working on rehearsals, practicing lines and trying not to giggle at the idea of one of the most popular boys in school getting turned into a donkey for the school play, when Ruby spoke to the blonde.

Emma nodded, smiling.

"Sure do. Oh yeah, I'll be on camp at the end of the week."

Red smirked.

"Good to hear." She replied and Emma gave her a confused look.

"You're glad I'll be away from school?" She tried not to be too offended. Red just nodded.

"Yup. Because I'm going on the camp too."

Emma's eyes lit up.

"Oh is that right?"

Red nodded again.

"Yup. After all, we can't have a mixed group of students going camping with only a male chaperone."

Emma snickered.

"Oh of course not," She murmured. Their entire conversation had been conducted in whispers as they looked at the scripts rather than one another. "And who better to chaperone the girls than the sexiest lesbian on staff!"

Red gasped in feigned shock.

"Oh dear, you're right!" she whispered, and then she snickered.

"Well if I forget to bring a warm blanket, any chance you might have one to share?" Emma whispered into her ear, and smirked with pride when she saw the shudder that swept over the teacher.

"I'm sure I can find a way to keep you warm." She replied, and then she stood up and headed over to the girl playing Titania, to help her run her lines.

This had been a very very good day! Emma was actually starting to enjoy Mondays.

The camp took Regina and Emma out of school from the Wednesday to the Friday, which worked for Regina on so many levels. She missed the double of Science, and she could work on Operation Queen's Guard. She had to take her time with Robin, she wanted that to be her end game. She kept telling herself that over and over, but she knew that if things went too far too fast it would never work out. So she would take things slowly, work her way into Robin and Roland's lives, and when Robin finally realised it would be too late for him to do anything about it. He'd be in love with her and unable to turn her away.

And in the meantime she could focus on the very sexy Northern Irish teacher, get the bastard Viktor out of her mind, and she could stop feeling like she was being left behind by Emma.

So she made sure that she prepared. She knew that she couldn't wear high fashion, she didn't want Mr Humbert to think she was an idiot. But she could make sure that the things she brought with her were still appealing. She was pretty sure that he was the type to think girls should be sweet and pretty, and Regina could do that. But she would also make sure that the underwear she was wearing, that she knew he would see, would be as appealing as possible. Pastel colours, but lacy and sheer. She was going to make him melt!

And he was going to make her feel good about herself. She needed it!

They had to arrive at school early, at 7:30, so they could head off and get to their campsite in time. Mr Gold was there to wish them well and remind them to behave themselves while they were away. Even if they were in the middle of nowhere they were still representing Storybrooke High school and they should remember that.

"Why is he looking at me when he says that?" Emma hissed to Regina, standing near the back of the group.

"Maybe he's angry because you'll be there misbehaving and he can't be there enjoy it!" Regina whispered back, and Emma beamed at her.

"Oh Reggie, you say the sweetest things!"

"Ms Swan, Ms Mills, if you're quite finished?"

Emma and Regina both looked up at the principal.

"Sorry Mr Gold," they murmured, smiling at the older man. He just fixed them with an intense stare and then nodded, having a few words for the teachers, before he turned and walked into the school.

"Right you lot," Mr Humbert said to the gathered students. "Let's get you guys into the bus."

There were fifteen of them going on the camp, and they were still fairly quiet, considering they were teenagers and it was far too early to be awake. They climbed onto the bus, scattering around, and settled in for the two hour drive to the camp site. Emma sat in the seat behind Red, and Regina sat opposite her, behind Mr Humbert. The rest of the students were equally spread out.

The driver started the bus and they headed out of town. Mostly Red chatted to her fellow teacher, but occasionally she would speak to Emma or Regina. Regina tried to engage Mr Humbert in conversation and eventually he started to chat back to her. He'd always been a little confused about Regina Mills. She was not an obvious Outdoor Ed student and he'd always assumed that she'd taken the class to be with her best friend. But she was a good student, put effort into things, and her assessments were always top notch.

He just hoped that she didn't get too precious about camping.

When they arrived at the campsite they had to set up their tents. Emma and Regina set their own tent up, sharing, as all the different pairs did, except the teachers.

"So you're all set for tonight?" Emma asked as they tapped the tent pegs into the ground.

"Yeah yeah, I've got this." Regina assured her. "We'll tell ghost stories, and then I'll get all scared and go talk to the big strong soldier and ask him to keep me company so I don't have nightmares."

"Good girl!" Emma smiled. Then she glanced over to the Drama teacher. "And while you're doing that, I suppose I can take one for the team and keep our other chaperone occupied!"

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head, so obviously showing her contempt

"Oh yeah, and you will hate every second of it, really you will!" she muttered dryly, and Emma just beamed at her.

"I've already warned her!" She replied, and Regina looked panicked. Emma frowned for a moment and then realised what Regina thought she had just said. "Oh no! No I just said that I might happen to forget my blanket and I might get cold overnight." Regina relaxed a little and Emma went on. "She told me she'd find a way to keep me warm. Isn't she the sweetest thing!"

Regina wanted to roll her eyes again, not because she had a problem with Emma being with a woman, but because she was being so cheesy about it all, but she found she laughed instead.

Her best friend was such a tool sometimes!

Each pair of students had a task to complete, and it was up to Emma and Regina to get the bonfire set up for later that evening. Thankfully they didn't have to dig the toilets, that had been given to another couple of students and Emma was glad she had put some much effort into her assessments. Digging the toilets had been a punishment for not working well in class.

It was quite the incentive, and everybody was sure that Taylor and Quinn would never slack off again!

"Remember," Mr Humbert called to the girls, "no breaking branches off the trees, only gather dry dead wood already on the ground, and don't take more than we need." Emma muttered under her breath, he was always going on about stuff like that, but Regina flashed him a huge smile.

"Of course Mr H."

He blinked at her, a bit confused at the enthusiastic response, but then he gave a weak smile and then turned back to what he was doing.

Emma snickered at her friend and they headed off to gather firewood.

"So we need to find some boulders to set around the edge of the fire," Regina was saying. They had had to submit a plan of what they were going to do, and Regina had thrown herself into the task, the way she did with every piece of assessment. She'd come up with a brilliant design that had so obviously impressed Mr Humbert. Emma had made a few suggestions, but mostly she was going to do the grunt work, lest the Queen broke a nail! Not that Regina was actually that precious, but it was fun to tease her.

Plus, Emma was stronger than Regina. She worked out, and Regina didn't. Regina did things like aerobics and yoga and things that shaped a figure to make it look good. Emma did boxing and judo, things that made a body able to survive a fight.

"How about we pick where we're going to set it up first," Emma suggested. "Rather than making me lug around rocks if I don't have to."

Regina wanted to glare at her but it was a valid statement. So she nodded.

"So what do we need? No trees overhead, a clear space..."

Emma cut her off.

"Some place that you can sneak away and get comfortable?" She winked and Regina giggled at her.

"Good thinking,"

They found a good spot and started moving some rocks to set up around the fire pit. It took them a couple of hours to get things together, but when Ruby showed up to tell them that it was time to have lunch the fireplace was pretty much done.

"That's looking good girls." The teacher nodded her approval, and Emma beamed with pride, even as Regina rolled her eyes.

"Emma's good for the heavy lifting I suppose." She teased, and Ruby just chuckled as she led them back to the main campsite to eat.


	23. Chapter 23 - Ghost Stories

**_A/N: Before I let you at the next chapter I just wanted to say something. The comments that Emma made about Yoga not involving strength and so on are Emma's opinions, not mine. She thinks yoga is kind of soft. Nobody has complained or anything, but I felt bad about it. Emma is the type of person that needs to be doing things, she believes in action, and she's not so good with feelings. This is kind of related to why she didn't pursue Regina when Regina was upset about Whale as well. Regina wanted space and Emma wasn't about to force the issue and make her do something like hang out. Would you or I behave the same way if our best friend was hurting? Maybe not. But Emma has learned to give Regina her space when she asks for it, and she knows she's not the greatest at listening. Rest assured, though, that as soon as Regina is ready to talk about things Emma will be there to listen. _**

**_Anyway, enough of that and on to the chapter. Have fun and thanks for reading. _**

* * *

After they ate they set off on a walk through the scrub. One pair of students had designed a route for them to take, and another had developed a sort of wildlife bingo for them to play. It had turned out to be rather good fun, and when they got back for their evening meal people were in good spirits.

After dinner they gathered around the campfire and toasted marshmallows. As it grew darker, Emma suggested telling ghost stories, and Regina pretended to be scared of the idea. It was all a bit crazy, to be honest. Regina was the one that loved horror stories, and as soon as any new horror film came out she was first in line to get tickets. But she had her plan for Queen's Guard and if it meant she had to be a pathetic girly girl then fine.

Oh the things she did to appease her sex drive!

A few people shared stories but it was actually Ruby that came up with the scariest one, building on her local knowledge and managing to weave a nightmare tale of monsters and demons lurking in the woods around them. She used all her drama training to make things positively eerie, and there were quite a few torches that stayed on in the tents after everybody had finally gone their separate ways to bed.

Emma and Regina had been suitably impressed, and Regina was sure it wouldn't be that difficult to convince Mr Humbert that she was unable to sleep. She knew the story was made up, it was based on a couple of other different tales she had heard, but Ruby was just such a consummate performer. When the rest of the camp had settled down a bit, and they overheard Mr Humbert say to Ruby that he would be up for a while, just to keep an eye on things, Regina took it as her cue. Asking Emma to wish her luck, she grabbed a jacket to pull over her underwear, glad it wasn't a cold night, and headed out into the dark, towards the fire and the (hopefully) waiting Irishman.

"Mr Humbert?"

"Holy Fecking HELL!" The former soldier leapt from the log at the sound of Regina's soft voice, and then collapsed again, gasping for breath, as he realised who it was. She gave a confused smile.

"Are you ok" She asked him, and he took a moment to reply, his heart pounding in his ears.

"You scared me half to death Regina!" He finally managed to stammer, and then tried to smile at her gently. "Are you alright?"

She approached slowly, holding the jacket tight around her, and trying to look scared.

"I was having a bit of trouble sleeping," She admitted, and he sat down, hanging his head.

"You and me both! Was it Ms Lucas' story?"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"You were scared too?" she asked, walking over to sit beside him. He flashed her a look and then nodded.

"I hate ghost stories" he spoke softly. "Scare the crap out of me they do. And she told it so damned well."

Regina wanted to cheer; this was even better than she had hoped.

"Well I can keep you company if you want, if you're a bit… nervous?"

He was going to say that it wasn't necessary, because really he was the adult here and he shouldn't be relying on a teenager. But then he told himself that she was scared too, and it was his duty to be supportive. So he nodded and smiled at her.

"That would be good." She slid over closer to him, glad that this jacket she was wearing was long enough to cover her butt. She didn't think that pulling splinters out of her arse would be all that romantic!

They sat there in silence for a while, looking at the fire. Then she started to shiver, she couldn't help it. It was a mild night, but she had a bra and knickers on under her jacket, and her legs were bare. When a breeze picked up and blew through the area it was hard to control her temperature.

"You're cold." Mr Humbert suddenly noticed, and then grabbed a blanket that had been left by one of the students. He draped it over her legs and leaned back. She immediately lifted it up and draped it over his as well, sitting close to him. His back stiffened for a moment, and then he let himself relax.

"We'll be warmer this way," She explained, and he chuckled softly.

"Fair enough."

"So," after the silence had been dragging on for a bit, Regina felt the desperate need to say something. "Are you enjoying living in America?"

He smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

"It's got its up sides. Teaching is certainly different to soldiering."

Regina chuckled.

"Which is harder?"

"Well let's see. One involves going into enemy territory every day, unsure of what I might get hit with, and the other needs me to wear a uniform and salute generals!"

Regina burst out laughing, and her body rocked against his as a result.

"Are you calling the classroom enemy territory?" She asked, lifting her head to look him in the eyes. The angle she was at, they were a lot closer than she had realised, and when he didn't reply straight away, she felt herself smile.

He was looking at her lips. That was a good sign, wasn't it? He was grinning at her, and she moved her head a little closer, but then an owl hooted in the distance and he leapt back, almost falling off the log.

Regina tried not to laugh as she reached out to help him back to his seat.

"That story really did a number on you didn't it?" She asked him, only half teasing. He looked sheepish.

"Pretty cowardly, I know." He blushed. Regina shrugged.

"Oh I don't know." she purred. "It's kind of sexy, a man willing to admit that he's scared of a ghost story."

The teacher stiffened.

"Uh, yeah, right. So. Um…" he trailed off, not sure what to say. He did NOT want to encourage a teenager. Regina's face fell.

"Sorry, don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." She muttered, and moved away slightly. Mr Humbert immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Regina, I just…" but he didn't finish his sentence.

They sat there for a while, in an awkward silence, before Regina spotted an unopened bag of marshmallows and she squealed with delight. Leaning forward she reached over to grab them, completely misjudging how far away it was, and not realising that she was now giving the teacher an unintended (honestly!) view of her lace covered behind.

When she heard her companion groan, she glanced back over her shoulder and realised what had happened. She allowed herself a private smile and then settled back against him on the log, smoothing the jacket down again, and acting like she hadn't realised he had been checking out her arse.

"I found marshmallows." She held up the bag. "And unopened. Not sure how we managed that." she rearranged the blanket so it covered the pair of them again, and then she looked around for a stick. Humbert seemed to realise what she was doing and so, before she could reach over him, he grabbed one and handed it to her.

"Here you are." his voice was a little husky. She smiled as she took it, quite enjoying the obvious discomfort he had with her presence.

He looked uncomfortable because he was attracted to her, clearly. If he wasn't even a little bit interested he would have left by now.

"Pink or white?" She asked as she opened the packet carefully.

"Um, oh, pink." he replied, and then blushed. "And again with the whole 'not very manly' response hey?"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you're man enough Mr H. And a real man is one that can admit that he likes fluffy pink candy!" She pieced a pink marshmallow with the stick and held it out over the fire. "So did we do a good enough job with the fire?" She asked him, her eyes on the flames.

"Oh, yes, very good job." He nodded, taking the opportunity to look at the girl beside him. She really was rather stunning.

"Got you hot enough then?" she asked, her tone innocent and her eyes still locked on the fire.

"Excuse me?" he almost choked when he heard her comment, and then felt awful because of course she wasn't trying to be provocative. But hells bells!

She turned to him and held up the stick.

"Here you are, don't burn your tongue unless you want me to kiss it better!" Then she grabbed another stick and started to toast her own marshmallow.

Of course as soon as he wrapped his mouth around the marshmallow, just as she said that, he burnt his tongue.

"Oh Feck!" he groaned, and she looked at him, smirking.

"I thought I told you not to do that!" She teased. He looked horrified.

"I didn't mean to!" he rushed to reassure her, but she just smiled.

"It's fine." She turned her gaze back to the fire. "I'm sure you'd hardly want me to kiss you anyway."

"Why not?"

What the hell was he saying? Why did he say that out loud? He was cursing himself even as he spoke.

Regina glanced at him, a little confused.

"Handsome man like you, probably has a girlfriend,"

"No girlfriend." he said, and mentally groaned.

"But if you had a girlfriend, I'm sure she'd be beautiful." Regina added, and bit into her marshmallow.

"You're beautiful Regina." he said softly, having given up on trying to tell himself to shut up, since it wasn't bloody working!

She glanced at him, and gave him a shy smile.

"You really think so?"

He chuckled softly.

"You KNOW you're beautiful Regina." he told her. She shrugged.

"Still, it's nice to hear a handsome man say it." she replied, and then popped the rest of the marshmallow into her mouth.

"You keep calling me handsome." He chuckled softly. She turned and peered at him.

"You KNOW you're handsome!" She teased him, and he just grinned.

"Still, it's nice to hear a beautiful woman say it."

They smiled at each other for a moment, their eyes locked, and then suddenly they were kissing, their mouths crashing against each other and neither sure who had started it.

There was nothing refined or restrained about their kisses, and all too soon Mr Humbert felt himself falling back from the log as Regina launched herself at him. She was on top of him, even as his head crashed into the ground, and his grunt of pain quickly changed to a groan of pleasure.

"Wait, stop" he stammered, and Regina merely said no, and kept kissing him. "No, Regina, seriously, stop!"

She lifted her head and glared at him.

"What?"

"Fucking bloody twig. In my ear!" He pulled the offending stick away from his head and she blinked at him, and then burst out laughing. He looked offended for a moment and then managed to laugh as well. "We should move somewhere more comfortable." he ran a finger down her cheek, smiling at her. Regina glanced back at their bodies.

"Oh, so your legs hiked over a log and your head in the ground isn't your favourite position?" she teased him. He just growled at her, grinning.

"No, can you believe it?" Then he considered his options before shifting them around so he could sit up, keeping Regina on his lap.

It took a bit of doing, but he was proud of his upper body strength.

And his lower body strength. But there was no need to get too cocky about it!

Regina couldn't help but giggle as she felt herself shifted more securely onto his lap. She was sitting sideways, and while she wanted to turn around and kneel over him, there was something fun about this too.

Despite all her plans, she really did want to be seduced, rather than do the seducing.

They started kissing again, and even though they had their hands over each other's clothes and so it was, in a way, still innocent, Regina was feeling so damned turned on and excited.

Then they heard the sound of a zip opening, and the world seemed to vanish as he pulled her back down to the ground.

"Thought this wasn't your favourite position?" She spluttered, but he covered her mouth.

"That was a tent!" He whispered, and her eyes went wide as she heard the sound of one of her classmates staggering out to answer a call of nature.

"Glad we didn't make the fire between the tents?" she whispered in the teacher's ear, wiggling around on top of him, ostensibly to get comfortable but of course that wasn't the only reason! The low groan she heard in her ear made it all worthwhile.

"That's it," he grumbled when he heard the tent zip up again. "We're moving."

"Where are we going?" She sat up, legs astride his now, and resting over what appeared to be a rather promising bulge.

"My tent. Now."

Regina couldn't help but squeal just a little bit at that.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and instantly regretted it, when she saw the look on his face. So she kissed him again. "Because I'm sure. So we should totally move to your tent!"

He still didn't look all that convinced, so she rocked her hips against his again, and started to suck on his neck.

"Hey, no, so oh man." he was moaning, his eyes closed as she worked her teeth and tongue against his skin. "Can't give me a hickey, how do I explain that tomorrow?"

Regina lifted her head and smirked at him.

"Freak marshmallow accident?" she suggested, and he just stared at her, before bursting out laughing.

"Right. Ok. Come on Missy. Time to get you seen to!"

"Seen to?" She spluttered, and then started to chuckle. "Oh yes please!"

"Shssh!" he was chuckling as well, even though he was still embarrassed.

"Blushing suits you." she stood up, and waited for him to join her.

"I'm not blushing." he insisted and she just raised one eyebrow. "Ok, fine, I'm blushing. But I have every reason to be blushing." He looked at her. "And I'm not going to say anything more before I put my foot in my mouth!"

"Wise man!" Regina said dryly, and then she leaned into his ear to whisper "put other things in your mouth. I know there are things I'd like to put in mine!" Then she kissed his neck again, turned around, and started to walk towards his tent, so glad he was set up a little bit away from the others.

He just stood there, watching her sway her hips, in that jacket that barely covered her arse, and he wondered what the hell he was letting himself in for. He was all sorts of crazy for what he was about to do, but somehow he really couldn't bring himself to care.

Maybe she'd laced the marshmallow with something.

Yeah, he'd go with that. She drugged him.

Or maybe he'd fallen asleep

Oh God, he really hoped that if this was a dream he didn't scream out her name. That would be all kinds of awkward!

"Coming soldier?"

Her whisper carried back to him, and he just rolled his eyes as he followed her, feeling like he was dying as he watched her climb into his tent.


	24. Chapter 24 - Freak Marshmallow Accidents

Regina was incredibly glad that Mr Humbert had set his tent at the outskirts of the camp. They were still going to have to be very quiet, but at least he wasn't butted up against teenagers. The theory was that he would be guarding the outside of the camp, but really it meant that he could have a bit of privacy. That was perfect for what Regina had in mind.

She was in the tent quickly, and she was glad to see he'd already set up his air bed. It was a double practically filling the whole tent. When the students had seen it they had teased him but he'd explained it was the only way to find one long enough for his height. Of course, knowing what she had planned, Regina was hoping that he was completely in proportion! But now she just took off her jacket so she was laying there in her bra and knickers, leaning back on her elbows and waiting for her teacher. He lifted the flap of the tent, took one look at her, and groaned.

"Regina," he hissed, not wanting to be too loud. "Where are your clothes?" She just gave him a sultry smile.

"Jacket's over there. This is all else I had on."

He gulped as he moved into the tent.

"Seriously?" His voice rose an octave, and he blushed again. She just nodded at him.

"You're lucky I've got this on," she whispered. "Usually I sleep nude, but I didn't want to give Emma too many ideas!"

He whimpered again and zipped up the tent before pulling off his coat and sitting beside her. He looked uncomfortable and she moved closer to him.

"I think you mentioned something about seeing to me?" she teased and kissed his earlobe. His eyes fell closed and he tried not to moan.

"We shouldn't be doing this Regina. I'm your teacher."

"And you're an attractive, handsome man, and I'm old enough to know what I'm doing and what I want." She replied, her hand snaking up and undoing the buttons on his shirt. Then she pulled back slightly and looked at him. "Unless you don't want me?" She chewed her lip, looking nervous. "Oh, of course you don't. You probably think I'm just a silly little girl don't you." She turned her head away, as if she was looking for her coat, but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I want you Regina. So shut up and let me kiss you!'

She practically purred against his lips.

They barely broke apart as they both pulled at his clothes, desperate to feel skin against skin. It wasn't easy, getting undressed in a tent, trying to get hiking boots off without breaking from a kiss, but eventually they managed it, and she was tempted to scream for joy.

"We need to be quiet," he murmured, between kisses, as he lay her down against the air bed. "If anybody knew what we were doing I would lose my job and you would lose your reputation."

"Aww," She pulled back and gazed at him. "You care about my reputation?"

He blushed.

"Of course I do Regina. Just because I can't control myself, doesn't mean I want you ruined."

She frowned and leaned back a bit further.

"Ok just one moment Mr H. You know I want to do this right? I mean, I really want to do this." She pressed her hand against the bulge in his boxers as she spoke to him. "Really really want to do this!" her voice was so low and husky that he was barely able to concentrate. He considered protesting, but it was as if she knew he was going to, and she squeezed him just a bit harder.

"I believe you." He gasped, and she grinned at him.

"Good boy!" then she wrapped her arms around his neck and lay back, pulling him on top of her. He chuckled at the name and resumed kissing her, his hands running up her side.

Regina's breathing was getting heavy and she started to rock against the older man.

"Oh Graham," she murmured, sucking his earlobe into her mouth. Then she released it and whispered "Can I call you Graham? Or do you want me to be screaming out Mr Humbert when you make me cum?"

Humbert groaned again, burying his face against her neck.

"First, Graham's fine," he told her as he started to suck on her neck. "But second, no screaming. Not tonight!" Then he kissed her mouth again, and slipped his hand under the side of her knickers. Regina just moaned, and crushed her mouth to Graham's to try to stay as quiet as possible.

The kissing was incredible, and there was a part of Regina that would have been happy to just make out with the sexy Northern Irishman. But then he slipped his hand down the front of her knickers and started to suck on her nipple and she was pretty much melting into the air bed. She was rather proud of the fact that she managed to pull down his boxers and wrap her hand around his cock, even though she whimpered mentally when she realised the size of him.

God was he in proportion!

"I don't have condoms!" He mumbled, and Regina cringed. Then she forced herself to smile.

"I'm on the pill." and he nodded, and started to kiss his way down her body. He had to fold himself up almost, and she had to scoot up the mattress so they could stay in the tent, but they managed it somehow. And then he dragged her knickers down and pressed his mouth against her clit and she had to bite down on her hand to stop herself from screaming out loud. God he was good at that!

He worked his mouth against her for what felt like forever, drawing her closer and closer to orgasm before he would ease off, change tack, and leave her on the edge. Finally he kissed his way back up her body and she felt like her skin was on fire.

"You'd better fucking stop teasing me soon Graham," she growled, "or I will not be held responsible to what I might do!"

He just chuckled at her, slipped his boxers off completely, and kissed her on the neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, and gazed into her eyes.

"You tease me like that and then try to stop?" She spluttered. "Of course I fucking want this! Get. In. Me. Now!"

"Yes ma'am!" Graham actually had the nerve to give her a salute before he thrust into her, and she bit down on his shoulder to stop the loud moan that burst forth from her lips.

He started slowly at first, almost pulling out completely before gradually pushing back in. But then she started to rock her hips against him, her legs tight around his waist, and he started to pick up the pace.

"Kiss me Graham!" She panted, and he did just that, his mouth locked to hers as she moaned down his throat. She dug her nails into his back and he was certain she was going to draw blood, but he couldn't stop if his life depended on it. She was so close to orgasm when they started that it wasn't long before he felt her walls fluttering around him, and her muscles clenching him tight. He just kept thrusting through it, and he was rather proud of the fact that she sounded so damned breathless.

"You feel amazing Regina, so hot and tight," he had to whisper, but he wanted to tell her how it felt. "The way you feel around me is incredible. I could do this to you all bloody night!"

Regina had never really been one for talking during sex, but holy hell this was sexy! She was riding the waves of an amazing orgasm, enjoying the feeling of his cock inside her, and listening to that meltingly hot voice say things like that? Did life get any better than this?

"Tell me more!" She whispered, and felt the waves build up again, and he chuckled softly.

"I love the sounds you're trying so hard not to make." He whispered in her ear. "I'd love to hear you scream. I bet you would sound incredible."

"Gonna scream if you're not careful!" She hissed and then moaned, before biting him hard on the neck to stop herself.

"Roll over," He ordered her, and then flipped them around so she was on top. She was rather impressed that he stayed inside her.

"You've done that before haven't you!" She teased him, and he blushed.

"Once or twice." He admitted. Then he put his hands on her hips. "Now ride me Regina. Let me see you come undone!"

Regina tried to crush her face against her shoulder to stop the moans he was encouraging. This was so much better than fucking a teenage! She knelt over him, rising up and slamming down and she actually felt another orgasm building up low in her belly. She could barely keep her eyes open, and her head was banging against the tent roof. She was sure that they were making too much noise, and that anybody who walked nearby would hear them, but she couldn't have stopped if her life depended on it. The tent could have burnt down around them and she wouldn't have stopped riding this man.

"Oh bloody hell Regina," his voice was getting strained as she changed her position. "I feel like I'm so deep in you. God you're amazing!" He was getting close himself. "So fucking deep and hot and tight and wet and FUCK!" He pulled her hard down onto him and she tilted forward, crashing her mouth to his as she felt him cum hard inside her. The friction sent her over the edge and she would have screamed if she hadn't had her tongue in his mouth.

For a moment she actually felt like she blacked out.

When he finally slid out of her she whimpered from the loss, but she let her legs straighten out and she settled down beside him, gasping for breath.

"Oh my God that was…" but she trailed off, suddenly unsure.

"That was incredible." He told her, kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her short hair. He wrapped an arm around her and let her rest her head on his chest.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk straight tomorrow!" She chuckled, and he couldn't help but smirk. But then he grew serious.

"Regina I…" she lifted her head at the tone of his voice.

"If you even THINK of apologising I will kill you, you know that right?'

"But Regina, I shouldn't have done that, come on!"

Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Graham, we had sex. Two consenting adults had sex. We didn't kill a fucking kitten!" She sat up and reached for her underwear.

"Regina!"

"No!" she growled at him. "That was the best sex I have ever had in my life and now you're trying to ruin it? I wanted it, I wanted you, and now you're making me feel like a whore!"

He frowned.

"I didn't mean to," He sat up. "I'm sorry Regina I just…" he wasn't sure what to say, and he wished he could turn the clock back just five minutes.

"You just wish you hadn't fucked me. Yeah, thanks for that Graham." She turned away as she pulled on her knickers. She'd never even taken off her bra!

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pressing a kiss to her neck he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Regina." he ran his fingers up and down her arms. "If you weren't my student there is no way I'd be able to resist you. I just… would you believe that as an Irish Catholic I kind of have to feel guilty about everything?"

She wanted to be mad at him, but he just sounded so damned adorable.

"Well don't feel guilty!" she turned her head to look at him, tilting back a bit so she could see into his eyes. "Because I don't." She twisted around slightly so she could face him, still wrapped in his arms. "Look, I know it's not ideal, I get that. I really do. But please don't feel guilty, and please don't tell me you regret it before I've even come down from the incredible high that is a Graham Humbert induced double orgasm!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at that and he gave her a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry I made you feel bad." he told her. "After making you feel so damned good!" He couldn't help but smirk. She hit him on the shoulder.

"Cocky bastard!"

"I could make a joke about cocks right now, but I'll resist!"

She just rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"So very sexy, and yet so very dorky as well!" She teased, then she reached for her coat. "Well I guess I should probably head back to my tent." She crawled out of his arms and slipped the jacket on. Then she knelt by the flap and glanced back at him. "We good?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, we're good. I might need a drink later, but that's not your fault!" He leaned forward and gave her another kiss. "You were incredible Miss Mills and even though I know this can probably never happen again, trust me when I say I will be relieving this evening's entertainment on my own for quite a long time to come!"

Regina just gave him a proud smile.

"What more could a girl want than to be added to the spank bank?" She teased, and then kissed him one more time and slipped out of the tent.

As she walked away she heard him splutter in shock, repeat her line, and then chuckle. She grinned to herself as she headed back to the tent.

Finally she had one under her belt! At this rate she might even catch up with Emma.

She couldn't walk straight but she could catch up with Emma!


	25. Chapter 25 - Cat and Mouse

After Regina had headed off for her little evening's entertainment (well, hopefully not too little!) Emma had settled back in her tent and considered her options. She could just stay there, get some sleep and make sure she had the energy for the rock climbing they were doing the next day. That would be the sensible thing.

She stayed there for about five minutes before she was up and out of the tent.

"Hey Red" She tapped on the wall of the teacher's tent. "You awake?"

Ruby unzipped her tent and stuck her head out. She was closer to the other students, mores the pity, but she wasn't about to ignore Emma.

"Emma, everything ok?" she tried to be serious, to be prepared for her to say she needed something teacher related, but she was really hoping that wasn't the case. Especially when Emma was standing there in shorts and a singlet, chewing on her bottom lip and looked so damned delicious.

"You mentioned something about helping me stay warm?" she sounded almost shy, but her eyes were sparkling.

"Come on in." Ruby pulled back so she could enter the tent. Emma glanced around to see if anybody was paying them any attention. It looked like they were in the clear. She could even hear somebody snoring. Wow her classmates were light weights! Smirking, she ducked into the tent and crawled over to the older woman.

"Hey!" she smiled, her voice soft. "So, how are you?"

Ruby let her gaze linger over the blonde and she smiled hungrily.

"Thinking things I shouldn't be thinking," she admitted. "But other than that I'm fantastic. How are you?"

Emma sat down beside the teacher.

"I'm thinking things too." She admitted, and put her hand on Ruby's denim clad thigh. "But I'm not sure they're all that bad."

Ruby licked her lips.

"Not sure hey?" Her eyes were fixed on Emma's mouth. "Maybe you could tell me about these ideas and I can tell you if they're bad or not."

Emma's fingers gripped Ruby's thigh and she swallowed a little gasp. Then she leaned closer.

"I'm thinking…" she paused, and her face flushed. She moved her head so she could whisper in Ruby's ear, speaking to her without having to look at her, least the teacher laugh or reject her. "I'm thinking about how incredible it felt, what you did to me with your mouth last week." Her voice was a husky murmur.

"Uh huh?" Ruby's hand went to Emma's side, slipping under the fabric of her singlet and brushing against her hip.

"Yeah," Emma felt her courage gather. "And I was thinking about how good it would be to maybe, I don't know, return the favour?"

Ruby pulled back so she could look into Emma's eyes. Emma was nervous, and her expression was downcast, but she glanced up at Ruby anyway, and felt a shot of fire through her when she saw the hunger on Ruby's face.

"You sure you want to do that for me?" Ruby asked softly. Emma nodded, a small smile beginning to spread across her face.

"To be honest, it's all I've been able to think about when I go to bed at night."

Ruby groaned softly, and slipped her fingers through Emma's hair, pulling her close for a bruising kiss. When they finally broke apart to breath she looked into Emma's eyes.

"Ok," She pulled back a little. "So here's the thing. I would love you to do that to me. Hell, you don't even have to. I'd love to spend all night just making you feel good about yourself. But I have to make sure that you really want to do this."

Emma groaned.

"Red, seriously, you're asking me this again?"

Ruby chuckled.

"Yes I'm asking you this again. Because even though you're incredible and sexy and God I want to fuck you, the truth is that you're my student, this is stupid, and we could both get into a shit load of trouble. So I'm asking again. Do you really want to do this? And why?"

Emma gave a nervous laugh as she listened and then she shrugged.

"Honestly?" She tilted her head to look at the teacher.

"Honestly."

"Well," Emma started worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "There are a few reasons. One, you're sexy as sin and you were the first woman I ever had erotic dreams about." Ruby couldn't hold back the little moan that escaped her lips. Emma just smirked and continued. "Two, it's my last year of school and I want to do something memorable. You're memorable. Three, I trust you."

It was strange, but that seemed to be the reason that got Ruby's attention.

"You do?" She asked, looking like she'd just been given a winning lottery ticket. Emma grinned and nodded her head.

"I really do."

"Well then," Ruby pulled off her t-shirt and lay back. "Let me see what you can do!"

Emma giggled with nerves.

"I was thinking I'd need to see the other end of you?" She asked, and Ruby sat up.

"Ems, you know you don't have to do anything you don't want to, right? And there's no rush!"

"Oh for the fucking love of God!" Emma groaned, and then grabbed the sides of Ruby's pyjama pants and pulled them down, dragging her knickers with them. Getting them off her legs, she tossed them behind her and pushed Ruby's beautiful thighs apart. Kneeling between them, looking for all intents and purposes like she was going in to battle, she looked up at Ruby. "Right, so, you might need to tell me what to do here!"

Ruby was trying not to laugh in shock.

"Just… think about what you like, and don't worry. If you're crap I'll tell you what to do!" Then she smiled, her fingers against Emma's check. "You won't be crap. I'm sure!"

Emma gave a shy smile, nodded her thanks, and then looked at the view in front of her. At first she wasn't sure what to do, so she took Ruby's advice and considered what she liked herself.

Considering the fact that she'd not had all that much experience, she was concentrating on what Ruby had done to her, but that had been downright incredible so it was a good inspiration.

She started to pepper the insides of Ruby's thighs with kisses, shifting from one side to the other, and drawing closer to Ruby's core. She took her time, because she was nervous, but as she came closer she could smell Ruby's arousal and she lifted her head to look. She could see the wetness on the dark curls that covered her mound, and she paused for a moment just watching the drops form. She inhaled deeply, and licked her lips, and Ruby, who was watching it all, was unable to hold back a moan. Emma looked up, an eyebrow raised in question.

"You are as sexy as fuck Emma Swan!" Ruby offered by way of explanation, and Emma just chuckled, blushing, but rather proud of herself! She inhaled again, and then gently, nervously, pressed the tip of her tongue against the curls. She was immediately rewarded with another moan from Ruby, and the surprising realisation that the taste was even better than the smell.

She thrust her tongue against her again, and gradually started to gain confidence, dragging the flat of her tongue along Ruby's slit, and thrusting it between her folds. She could feel Ruby's fingers lightly thread through her hair and she used her fingers to part Ruby's folds. The taste was tangy, and sweet, and exotic, and addictive!

"Suck my clit!" Ruby managed to gasp, and Emma looked up again, her face glistening with juices. Ruby groaned again, and Emma smirked, before pressing her mouth against the nub that Ruby demanded attention for. She rubbed her tongue against it, and sucked hard, her teeth teasing her as she drank. She slipped a finger between Ruby's folds and wished she could do the same for herself.

Feeling like an idiot, she suddenly remembered that she really did have two hands and so she could pleasure herself while she pleasured her teacher, and she slipped her hand down the front of her pants, underneath her knickers, to rub hard against her clit. As soon as Ruby realised what she was doing, however she pulled Emma's head away and told her to stop. Emma pouted, but then Ruby was twisting around.

"Take off your pants." She ordered, and Emma did as she was told. "Kneel, your legs apart." Emma was quite enjoying the instructions, even if she wasn't sure what was going on. And then Ruby moved her head between Emma's thighs, and encouraged her to keep going. "This way we can muffle each other's screams!" She teased, and Emma felt like she was going to flood the older woman's mouth.

She'd had boyfriends who wanted 69s before, but they always ended up blowing their load before they managed to do anything interesting for Emma. But the way Ruby moved her mouth over her, she was amazed she managed to function at all. But she was determined to be a willing participant in this, and soon she was back with her mouth on Ruby's pussy, and trying hard not to fuck Ruby's face.

It was bloody difficult though, and she was very proud of the fact that she managed to keep going even as Ruby's more experienced tongue brought her to orgasm. She was relieved that Ruby's release didn't take much longer though, because she was finding it hard to cope with just how bloody good it felt!

When she finally collapsed it was Ruby again that had to move, and she wiggled around to lie beside Emma and kiss her gently, smiling all the time.

"That, Miss Swan, was incredible."

"You really thought so?" Emma was nervous and shy, even as she snuggled into Ruby's arms.

"I really do!" Ruby kissed her softly again. "And I hate that I have to kick you out now, because I'd love nothing more than to make love to you all night long."

Emma moaned, burying her face in Ruby's shoulder to muffle the noise. Ruby snickered, and danced her fingers up and down Emma's back.

Emma really didn't want to move, but she knew that she had to. So with great reluctance she pushed away from Ruby. Ruby didn't make it easier though, she kept her arms tight around her.

"No! Tasty! Don't want my tasty morsel to go!"

Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh I see how it is. I'm just a supper dish to you, is that it?" She tried to look offended.

"No!" Ruby sat up, and started to suck on Emma's shoulder. "Not just supper. Breakfast, lunch and dinner too, plus snacks, if I could!"

"Oh God!" Emma groaned. "How are you such a turn on?" She pulled away so Ruby had to look at her. The teacher just gave her a wolfish grin.

"Practice!" She smirked, and Emma rolled her eyes, although she was laughing. Then she reached for her clothes and pulled them on.

When she was ready to leave she leaned over to Ruby and kissed her softly.

"Till next time then?" She asked and Ruby smiled.

"I know there shouldn't be a next time, but I have a feeling there probably will be, hey?"

Emma nodded.

"I sure hope so!" and she unzipped the fly of the tent, sticking her head out to see if she could see anybody around. Once it was obvious the coast was clear she slipped out of the tent and headed back to her own tent, eager to find out how Regina had fared.

She never wanted to wash her mouth again. She kept running her tongue over her teeth and remembering the taste of Ruby's arousal. God she was delicious!


	26. Chapter 26 - Swapping Secrets & Swimming

The tent was still empty when Emma got back but it wasn't long before Regina sauntered in.

"So," Emma leaned forward. "How was it?"

Regina slipped her coat off, letting it fall to the ground, and moved over so the hickeys that peppered her chest could be seen clearly. Emma just raised an eyebrow and Regina smirked.

"A complete bust then?" Emma deadpanned, and Regina hit her on the leg, before rummaging around in her pack and pulling out her pyjamas. As she got changed, managing to keep anything of interest hidden from Emma's watchful gaze, she replayed what had happened when she had gone out to see Graham.

"He was bloody terrified of the story!" She chuckled, her voice low. "I said hello and he practically leapt three feet in the air! It was hysterical!"

Emma snickered, and waited for her to continue, even as she gently kept licking her own lips and trying to enjoy the flavour there without letting it all vanish.

"So then we snuggled under a blanket by the fire, and ate some marshmallows. He burnt his tongue, I kissed him better, and he fell off the log."

This time Emma couldn't keep her laughter quiet.

"Shut up Ems!" Regina hit her, half out of her pyjama top. "If he hears you laughing…"

Emma covered her mouth with her hand but the laughter was clearly in her eyes. Regina just shook her head, and then went on with the story.

"You know, I had to keep telling him that I really wanted to do it, and after he called me beautiful a few times we went back to his tent and holy fucking hell was he incredible!" She was ready for bed then, and she flopped back against his pillow. "The things he can do with his mouth, and the things he says!" She closed her eyes, a very satisfied smile on her face. "God I'll never forget it!"

Emma clapped in delight.

"So he was worth it then?" She asked, laying down beside her best friend, and zipping up her own sleeping bag. Regina rolled on to her side and peered at Emma.

"Let me put it this way, I doubt I'll be walking straight tomorrow!"

Emma squealed, so happy for her friend.

"Oh that's fantastic! Now I'm jealous!" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you are so far ahead of me with all this stuff. Don't give me that jealous shit!" Emma just smirked, and Regina narrowed her gaze. "What aren't you telling me?" She leaned forward. Emma just wiggled her eyebrows.

"I may have possibly gone to visit Red while you were busy."

"What?" Regina's eyes went wide. "Seriously? And?"

"And we had a 69!" Emma couldn't contain her excitement. "And holy hell Reggie, she said she wished she could fuck me all night and seriously, I could so sign up for that! You think the Soldier is good with his tongue. I bet Red could teach him a thing or two!"

Regina was stunned, but she was grinning.

"Oh man, that's just… wow!"

Emma snickered, feeling rather content. They lay there in the silence for a while, each relieving their adventures, before Emma spoke up again.

"Sooo glad we came on this camp!"

"And boy have we come!" Regina couldn't help but add, and they both dissolved into fits of giggles that lasted long into the night.

The following day involved far too much strenuous activity, and when the teachers surprised the class with a trip to a set of heated pools the thought of relaxing in the warm waters was enough to please even the grumpiest of students. The facility was beautiful, set up with showers and change rooms, and pools that featured secluded corners as well as deep areas for swimming. It was to one of the quieter spaces that Red led Emma. They were giggling by the time they got to where she had found, but it wasn't long before they were close to one another, their hands under the water as they watched back the way they had come, an eye on the other students.

Red's hand went to Emma's thigh as soon as they were alone, and gradually crept up the inside of her leg. Emma's eyes drifted closed as Red slipped her finger under the Lycra of Emma's bikini pants. The water was warm, and it dulled the sensation of Ruby's fingers somewhat, but that didn't stop the buzzing sensation that built up as the older woman worked her finger up inside Emma.

It didn't take long before Emma was mirroring her movements and it became a game, each trying to make the other lose their breath. They were chatting about random things, talking about what they had seen on the hike, or plans for the play, or even the swimming costumes some of the other students had chosen, but all the while they were fucking each other's hands, their movements hidden by the cloudy mineral waters.

Ruby brought Emma to orgasm first, but Emma didn't take much longer before Ruby was writhing under her hand. It had to be quiet, they were so exposed, but Ruby still risked a kiss and a whispered thank you before she pulled her hand away and sucked her fingers, her eyes locked with Emma's. Then she made her way back to the rest of the group, while Emma stayed there, panting and trying to calm her pounding heartbeat.

This camp seriously had to be the best idea ever!


	27. Chapter 27 - Tree Change

_**A/N: I have to admit - this is one of my favourite chapters. For all the people that have been asking for more Regina, and for all the comments about there not being enough smut, this was the chapter that I wanted to show you all. But of course we had to get to it. Now it's so close I didn't want to wait for two more days, which is where it would be if I followed my schedule. So three chapters in one day. I hope you're feeling loved. **_

* * *

Regina thought that the hike had been great fun, but exhausting. The trip to the thermal pools was a luxury none of them had expected, and it had felt so strange to be sitting in what was effectively a steaming pond, just feeling all the aches and pains seep away.

Regina had spent the day making little comments to Graham that were clearly getting him more and more turned on. To be honest, he was impressed that she managed to be so subtle about it all. Nobody else seemed to know what was going on, and for that he was eternally grateful.

After the bonfire she had headed off to bed, and he found himself sticking around just in case she came back. He knew he shouldn't, he told himself that if she did he should reject her - gently of course. But he couldn't force himself to go back to his tent. So he put out the fire, and waited.

When he heard her zip open the tent, and call out to Emma (why did she need to speak so loudly?) that she was just going to use the bathroom, he found himself waiting nearby. She made her way over to the camp toilet and as she came back he stepped out from the tree he'd been leaning against and grabbed her arm. She flinched, but she didn't scream (for which he was tremendously thankful since he didn't realise until AFTER he grabbed her that she might get scared). Instead she smirked at him and opened her mouth to say something.

He had no idea what she was going to say, however, because he pressed her back against the tree and crushed his mouth to hers.

"You're evil Regina," He whispered into her ear as he trailed kisses up the side of her neck. "Taunting me and tempting me all bloody day!"

Regina slipped her hands under his shirt, her leg rubbing against his as she tilted her head so he could keep kissing her. She was smirking; she loved to hear him speak.

"Every little word you say, designed to turn me on." He was kissing her lips again, his fingers slipping under her shirt and brushing against her ribs. "Driving me wild."

"Stop talking like you hated it." Regina ran her nails against his skin, tilting her hips to press against him. He looked up, his eyes dark.

"Oh no, I didn't hate it." He promised her. "I just want more."

Regina's eyes were sparkling.

"Well what are you waiting for?" her voice was so husky, the tone sent jolts straight to his groin. "Take me!"

He was kissing her again, barely able to breath without his lips on hers. Then he started to suck on her neck as she reached around to undo the fly of his jeans. When her fingers brushed against his erection he groaned, he couldn't help it. He started to pull at her shorts, tugging them down. His fingers went straight to her mound, and he looked up in shock when he realised she was bare - no knickers, just beautiful soft curls, already wet. She was smirking at him again, that constant look that made him harder than ever. She went to kiss him again, but he dropped down on to his knees and slipped her leg over his shoulders. Regina's eyes rolled back into her head as he started to drag his tongue against her, suckling on her clit and thrusting his fingers deep inside. He curled them around, brushing up inside her in a way that made her gasp, her back hard against the tree and her hips pushing forward. One hand in his hair, forcing him closer, the other was gripping the bark.

He brought her to an orgasm that again almost made her black out, and then, when she was still shuddering from the aftershock, he stood up, holding her close. His hand wrapped around his cock and looked her in the eyes.

"I want to feel you around me." He murmured, brushing his fingers against her cheek. She forced her eyes open and nodded. "Watch Regina, watch me push into you." She looked down between them and couldn't help the shuddering gasp as she watched by the moonlight as they joined. He slid his arms around her, lifting her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started to thrust but she couldn't really move much, and she just enjoyed the feeling of him taking her. His movements were hard, and neither of them could take their eyes off their point of connection. The bark of the tree was destroying her back but it felt so good, what he was doing, that she didn't care.

"God you feel incredible Regina," he murmured. "I love fucking you. You're so fucking hot and tight and wet!"

Regina was pretty sure she could cum just from listening to him talk. She'd have to see what he was like at phone sex one day. That could be incredible.

"More!" She panted, and kissed his neck, licking the sweat and savouring the taste of him.

"All day I've wanted you," he was gripping her so tightly she was sure her hips were bruising, but she did not care at all! "Watching you today, your legs, I wanted them wrapped around my face."

"Oh God!" Regina's blood felt like it was boiling.

"When we were in the pools, and you were walking around in that little bloody bikini, God you had me so fucking hard!"

Regina was rather proud of that bikini. Of course she had planned to look as attractive as possible, and the black looked so good against her tan. She knew that, and she enjoyed it, using it to her advantage.

"What did you do?" She started to suck on his ear lobe.

"I had to go have a wank in the showers," he admitted, mentioning the showers at the thermal pools. "And even after I'd gotten off I saw you again and could only think about how much I wanted to be buried balls deep inside you!"

Regina couldn't help the moan, how the fuck could words be such a turn on?

"More!" She panted, as he picked up his pace, thrusting so damned hard into her she was sure she'd never walk again.

"I could do this to you all fucking day Regina" He was pulling her against him as he rocked his hips. "All I want to do is fuck you, never felt it so fucking good."

He was getting close now, she could tell from the way his voice kept breaking. A part of her was glad, not sure how much more of this she could handle. But another part wanted this to go on forever.

"God Regina, how are you so fucking tight? Is this good? Is this driving you as crazy as it is me?"

"Fuck yeah!" Regina managed two words, she was impressed. She didn't think she could achieve that.

"So fucking good Regina, you're incredible. God I want you all the fucking time. How am I going to cope without feeling your beautiful hot cunt around my cock?"

Regina was speechless, she loved his words and yet she couldn't form any of her own.

"Come for me Regina, I need to feel you lose yourself around me. Touch yourself."

She slipped a hand between them both and started rubbing herself as he kept thrusting hard, and all too soon (and yet not soon enough) she felt that wonderful sensation build up inside her.

"God, I can feel you! You're so close aren't you?" His thrusts were getting more erratic, and Regina could only pant and nod. "Come on Regina, come undone! I can't hold out much longer!"

She felt a scream building up inside her and she latched her teeth onto his neck to stay silent. As soon as she bit him he lost it himself, and they managed to climax together.

His thrusts slowed down as they both tried to gather their breath, and then he gently eased her to her feet.

"Oh my God!" Regina looked at him, amazed at how incredible that had felt. Then she glared at him. "And if you DARE apologise this time I will snap your fucking cock off!"

Graham chuckled, he couldn't help it.

"Trust me, that was heaven. There's no way I'm sorry for that!" Then he reached down to pull up his jeans, and as he zipped himself up he gave her a gentle kiss. "I'll let the guilt wait a few hours, shall I?"

"Good man!" Regina grinned, and reached down to pull up her shorts. As she did, though, she stretched her back and she couldn't hide the hiss of pain.

"Regina? What's wrong?"

"Um, I don't think the tree liked me much." She admitted, and Graham gently pulled her shirt up.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Regina!"

Her back was covered in scratches.

"Don't be" she smiled at him, her fingers against his cheek. "It was so incredibly worth it!"

Graham gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Come back to my tent let me at least make sure you're not going to get infected or anything."

"Why Mr Humbert are you trying to get me alone?"

Graham couldn't help but smirk.

"I just had you alone Miss Mills, although if you're offering again…" Then he blushed. "It's fine, it's ok."

She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Lead the way Solider boy!"

Graham just shook his head, chuckling softly. Then he took her hand and they walked back to his tent.

He tried to tell himself that the way she walked was due solely to her back being sore, and not because he had been that good that she couldn't walk straight!

Once inside the tent he encouraged her to lie down on her belly and lift up her top. She went further than he instructed, getting completely naked before lying down, and he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. Then she was on her stomach and gazing back up at him.

"I've got some cream, for cuts and scratches, I'll just rub that into your skin, make sure you're ok." He was explaining himself as he dug around in the first aid kit. "I must admit, this is NOT what I thought I'd be using this for when I checked the kit before we left."

"Oh really?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "So you didn't plan on fucking me into a tree?"

Graham's eyes went wide, but he couldn't answer. He honestly had no idea how he could respond to that without putting his foot in his mouth. Regina just snickered at him and then rested her head on her arms.

"I am so sorry Regina," Graham looked at her back, and then added in a rush before she could yell at him. "Not for what we did, never that, but for letting you get hurt!"

"I enjoyed it!" Regina informed him, and he gulped.

"Of course you did," he muttered under his breath, and picked up a cleansing wipe. He gently brushed it over the red lines on her skin, glad that they didn't seem as bad as he had first thought. "These should fade soon," he explained, "but I'll take care of them anyway. Better safe than sorry."

Regina just smiled, turning her head again so she could see him, even if she couldn't watch what he was doing.

"I hope this doesn't sting." He tossed the wipe into the plastic bag he used for a rubbish bin, and squeezed some ointment onto his fingers. As he started to rub it over Regina's back she couldn't help but moan. He froze. "Did I hurt you?"

"Oh no, it feels… it feels good!" Regina blushed, and he gave a small smile.

"Well I'd best keep doing it then." He made sure that he covered every single red mark, even those that didn't break the skin. Then he was rubbing skin that wasn't red, and running his fingers down her sides, brushing against the sides of her breasts. He took his time, massaging her flesh, and she was trying so hard to stay quiet.

Eventually though it was too much and she rolled over. She reached out her arms and he quickly shucked his clothes and lay down beside her. They didn't speak, they almost didn't need to. She wanted to show him how grateful she was for the care he had shown her, and he needed her to know how beautiful he thought she was.

They made love, even if they didn't love each other. It was soft and gentle and caring and amazing, and Regina wished she could stay curled up in his arms for the rest of the night. She dozed off for a while, but ended up waking up after only half an hour, and she really didn't want to have to leave.

"I should go back to my tent," she pouted as she contemplated getting dressed again.

"I wish you didn't have to."

Regina looked down at the man lying beside her and kissed him gently.

"This has all been a beautiful, wonderful dream." She told him. "But I guess it's time now to wake up."

He loosened his grip on her and let her get her clothes back on.

"That's one way of looking at it I suppose." He smiled. Then he sat up. "Thank you Regina."

She beamed at him.

"Thank you!" She pulled her top on and then leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips.

He tried hard to restrain himself, but he couldn't help but deepening the kiss. Then he had to force himself back.

"No! You'd better go, or I think I'll end up trying to take you again, and we'll never be able to separate."

Regina grinned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Then, knowing the guilt would be getting to him soon, she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled out of his embrace. "I'll see you in the morning Mr Humbert. Thank you for a fantastic camp!" She kissed her fingers and then pressed them to his lips. "Safer!" She teased, and with a final lingering gaze at his beautiful naked form, she turned and climbed out of the tent. He watched her go, and then slumped back against the pillows.

The whole tent smelt of sex, his sheets smelt of her, and his mind was racing a mile a minute.

Finally he just had to laugh. If he didn't, he may well have cried.

* * *

On the final day they had another bush walk, and spend the afternoon cleaning up their campsite. Regina was true to her word, and found it rather difficult to walk straight, but she was pretty sure the smile would never leave her face. Emma was rather content with the fact that she was getting better at making Red smile, and even though she knew that it was risky and they couldn't be sure of doing anything together again anytime soon, she was proud of the fact that she had managed to follow through with her fantasy of having sex with the teacher.

Graham had ended up letting the guilt overtake him and it had taken Regina half an hour of whispered conversations to convince him that he had done nothing wrong and she expected nothing from him.

"I'll sign a bloody contract to say I'll never blame you for anything if you want." she hissed at him as they finished packing up tents, and he finally, grudgingly accepted that she was ok with things. He still felt guilty, but she told him that if he wanted to be a fucking stereotype then that was up to him, but she wasn't about to let the fact he was her teacher ruin the best sex she'd ever had!

It wasn't until they were close to Storybrooke, and the bus was filled with the sounds of text messages as phones drew back into service areas, that Regina felt her own first tinglings of guilt.

**Hey Regina, not sure if you will get this in time, but something's come up and I've got a date on Saturday night. Any chance you can watch Roland? Robin**

As soon as she read the message Regina felt the pit of her stomach plummet to her feet.

"What's wrong?" Emma moved to sit beside her, wondering what the hell made her look so pale. Regina showed her the message and Emma smiled. "Yeah! Outlaw Queen!" Then she looked at Regina. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I've cheated on him." She whispered, and Emma stared for a moment, before she rolled her eyes.

"Regina, you're not with him yet. Or is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, I'm not with him yet," she admitted, and Emma nodded.

"Exactly. And he's going on a fucking date!"

"But Queen's Guard!" Regina whimpered, and Emma groaned.

"It was a one time, oh no wait, two time thing!" She couldn't help but wink at that. "And it's practice. Look at it this way - you're young, free, and exploring all your options. And when you finally get Outlaw Queen you will have had more experience than just teenage boys that have absolutely no idea what the hell they are doing!"

Regina didn't look like she was overly convinced, but Emma practically glared her into submission and eventually she nodded.

"Fine fine," she grumbled, "I'll do it." And she couldn't help but smile as she texted a response.

**Sounds fine. What time do you want me? And do you want me to stay over again?**

Emma snickered at her flirty turn of phrase and Regina grinned with pride. It was going to be alright.


	28. Chapter 28 - Back to Life

Regina arrived at Robin's house at 5:30 and was immediately attacked by Roland latching onto her legs and screaming for her.

"Hey there Roly Poly!" She grinned, and dropped her bag so she could lift him up into her arms. "How are you?"

"I missed you Queenie," he clung to her. "We dance again?"

"Come on Roland, let her at least walk into the house." Robin was walking down the hall towards them and Regina felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at him. She had missed him so damned much, and there was a stab of guilt as well. But he was going on a date, and she had to remember that. She wasn't his yet, and until she was she could do what she liked.

Really.

Roland squirmed out of her arms and then dragged her into the house.

"Come on Queenie, let's play knights!"

"Wait a minute Sir Roland." She crouched down so she could look him in the eyes. "I just need to talk to your daddy for a bit. Can you go and find what we can use to build a castle?"

Roland's eyes lit up and he nodded. Then he tore off for the lounge room and Regina stood up straight.

"He's probably pulling the cushions from the sofa now," Robin grinned and Regina felt a bit guilty.

"That's ok isn't it? I mean, I promise we'll clean it all up before you get back."

"Oh it's fine," Robin looked at her, and that smile had the same impact it always did. It made her melt.

They just gazed at each other for a few moments, and then he seemed to realise and he blushed.

"Right, so, I'm not sure how late I'll be again, but hopefully I won't be inebriated when I get home this time."

It was obvious that he still felt embarrassed about that, but Regina just shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She tried to reassure him. "Trust me, I've seen much much worse!"

Robin frowned at that, but let it slide.

"Ok, well you don't have to stay up if you don't want to." He went to grab his jacket, not looking at her.

"It's no bother," She tried to sound as nonchalant. "If I'm awake I'm awake, and if I'm not, well I'm not." She shrugged. "I usually stay up late anyway."

Robin tried not to look too happy about that. It really was lovely to have somebody to come home to, even if it was his teenage babysitter.

God, she was a teenager. And his student. He really needed to remember that.

Regina frowned when he stopped smiling, but she thought she'd best not comment. Whatever thoughts were going through his head, she had time to work around them.

"Well I'd better be off. I'll just go say goodbye to Roland, although I doubt he'd notice if I left without seeing him. His best friend is here." He chuckled and Regina patted his arm as she followed him through to the lounge.

"Aww, are you jealous? I can be your best friend too if you want."

Robin glanced at her, and gave a small smile.

"I might hold you to that Miss Mills," he murmured, and she gave him a broad smile.

After he left, and Regina floated into the lounge room, she and Roland built a castle of cushions, pillows and blankets, and spent a good couple of hours playing, even eating their dinner in the 'castle keep' as Regina called it.

It was only 8pm when Robin came back, just as Regina was going to take Roland up to his bath and put him to bed.

"Wow! You're back early, are you ok?"

Robin felt guilty because he was so very glad to be back, and really he shouldn't be that happy should he, especially when he knew it wasn't because he'd spend more time with his son.

Not that that wasn't a benefit. He loved being able to put his son to bed. But if he was being honest with himself, it wasn't the main reason he was glad the date had been cancelled.

"She got food poisoning at lunch and it kicked in as we were about to eat dinner, so I've actually spent the last hour at the hospital until her house mate showed up."

Regina's eyes went wide.

"Oh no!" She covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter. "Oh that's terrible. The poor thing."

Robin tried to look disappointed, but he couldn't do it.

"Trust me, she did me a favour!" He admitted.

"Somebody else not interested in you know who?" Regina glanced down at Roland, who was helping Regina put the sofa back together. Robin joined in, folding up some of the blankets.

"Don't know," Robin admitted. "She was too busy talking about the new shoes she bought and how her boss was so unfair because she expected her to only have an hour's lunch break and how was she meant to do any decent shopping if she only had an hour?" He tried to look scandalised, but he looked at Regina and cracked up.

"Oh the injustice of it all." she teased, and then chuckled as well. "Seriously Robin, who is finding you these dates? Was this another set up by Mr Jones?"

Robin nodded.

"I think I need to tell him what sort of a woman I'm looking for, save myself any more of these disasters." He didn't look at Regina as he spoke, choosing instead to put the folded blankets back in the cupboard.

"What sort of woman are you looking for?" Regina tried not to sound too interested as she and Roland finished setting up the sofa. The poor little boy was so tired he was practically dead on his feet.

"Well, somebody who's good with my son, for a start," Robin turned around to look at Regina as she picked up said son and cradled him close to her.

"That shouldn't be too difficult to find." She pressed a kiss to Roland's head. "So I was just about to give this little guy his bath. Did you still want me to do that or …" She trailed off. If he was home so early he'd probably expect her to head home. She didn't want to go home.

"Um, do you think you could do that, please? I'll read him a story if he's still awake after that."

Robin figured he could take the time she was bathing Roland to work out how to get her to stay. He really liked having her around.

For the company. Really.

Regina smiled and nodded.

"Come on Sir Knight. Time to battle the mermaids." And she carried the little boy up to the bathroom.

Roland might have been half asleep but that didn't stop him from managing to splash Regina and drenching her. He thought it was hysterical. She thought it was fortunate.

So glad she wore a white shirt! And she hadn't even planned it that way!

Robin was waiting outside the bathroom when they came out, but he forgot everything he was going to say as soon as he took one look at Regina.

"So somebody decided that I needed a bath too!" She ruffled Roland's hair as she led him out of the bathroom, dressed in his forest green pyjamas.

"You're a mermaid, you need water to bweath!" Roland explained, and Regina just chuckled.

"If I'm a mermaid, where is my tail?" She teased him, walking across the hall to his bedroom.

"You have a tail!" Roland grabbed the towel and Regina grinned.

"Oh yes, that's right!" And she lay down on the floor, wrapping the towel around her legs, and started to wiggle around. "My tail!"

She was focusing on the little boy, but aware of the fact that his father was standing in the doorway, watching them with a rather uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Look Papa! Queenie is a mermaid!"

"Yes, she's beautiful." Robin blurted, and then blushed. "I mean, a beautiful mermaid. I mean, um, yeah. Come on Roland, what story do you want me to read you tonight?"

Regina managed to stand up and put the towel away as she tried not to smirk too much at what Robin was saying.

"Queenie," Roland ignored his father. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Oh," Regina glanced from the boy to his father and back. "I don't know. I mean, your daddy is home now Mr Man, so maybe I should go home."

Roland's face scrunched up.

"No!" he cried. "No Queenie you stay! Pwease!"

Regina chewed her lip, not sure how to behave.

"To be honest," Robin sounded so nervous, "I know it's an imposition, but if you were able to stick around, I could run some errands tomorrow morning, if you were able to watch Roland."

Regina's breath caught and she couldn't help but smile.

"Well, if you really need me, then I can stay."

"Yay!" Roland clapped his hands and snuggled into Regina's legs. "I love you Queenie."

"I love you too Roly Poly. But now you need to go to sleep. Do you want daddy to read you a story first?"

Roland nodded and Regina stepped away to let Robin sit beside his son.

"Do you think you could make me a cup of tea?" He asked the teenager, and Regina nodded, smiling.

"I'll see you down stairs. Good night Roly Poly!"

"Night Queenie." Roland murmured, and Regina walked out of the room, her heart light.


	29. Chapter 29 - Tea

_**A/N: I know, I know. Three chapters yesterday and two today. But don't get used to it. Just trying to prove to somebody that they're loved! **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

It didn't take long for Roland to fall asleep, and Robin probably rushed out there sooner than he should have. He really had to force himself to take his time, and not bolt to Regina's side. So he went into his own room and grabbed the flannel shirt she'd worn for her little dance routine the week before, with the intention of letting her change out of her wet shirt.

God that dance had been confusing! On the one hand he was humiliated, but on the other he was so touched. Roland was adorable, and Regina was… well, forbidden. But bloody hell he wished she wasn't.

When he finally got down to the lounge Regina had two mugs of tea waiting on the coffee table and she was lying on the sofa, back against the armrest and her feet on the seat, a book resting on her knees.

"Did he get to sleep?" She asked, looking up, and Robin nodded. Without thinking he lifted her feet and sat down, putting her feet in his lap. [21] Then he leaned forward and grabbed his tea. He settled down and took a sip of his tea before he realised what he had just done. He glanced at Regina, and she had an eyebrow raised, but she pressed her feet down on his lap when he looked like he was going to move. She practically glared him into staying there, and eventually he settled back, with a smile and nodded.

"I managed about four pages before he was out like a light. I think he was exhausted."

Regina grinned and glanced back at her book.

"Well we had to defend our castle from an evil monster and that took a lot of energy." She turned a page, but she wasn't really reading.

"An evil monster hey? What sort of monster?"

Regina glanced at the man beside her.

"To be honest it was a hippo." She admitted, and Robin blinked in surprise.

"A hippo?"

Regina nodded.

"Apparently he saw one on TV and was freaked out by it, so that was the monster that attacked our castle. That's why we couldn't have a moat, because the hippo would have been able to swim across."

Robin was speechless for a bit and then he started to chuckle.

"Right, so an evil hippo. That's … different!"

Regina started to giggle and then she reached over to grab her mug. As she moved Robin was reminded that her shirt was drenched.

"Oh, that reminds me." he handed her the shirt. "I thought you might want this." Regina took the shirt, but her expression suggested she had no idea why. "Because you got, you know, soaked?" He waved vaguely at her chest, and Regina glanced down. Her yellow bra was clearly visible under the wet fabric and she sucked on her lip, trying to look embarrassed.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." She moved to stand up and he had to lift his hands quickly so as to not spill his tea. "I didn't realise."

"It's fine," Robin spluttered. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, I just… well I assumed that you were probably cold. You look cold."

He groaned as soon as he said that, because he was basing his observation on the fact that her nipples were most definitely hard, and he didn't want her to realise that he was looking at her chest.

Regina glanced down and bit back a chuckle.

"Yeah, could probably poke somebody's eye out with one of those," She mumbled, and then turned her back to Robin. "I'm so sorry, you must think I'm terrible." She quickly pulled the top off and dropped it on the table, glancing back at Robin over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" His voice cracked, and Regina frowned as she picked up the shirt, her back still to him.

"Um, changing?" She explained as she slipped on his shirt. It felt so lovely and soft, and even though there was no way she would ever buy one of these shirts on her own, the fact that it was his made it all so alright!

"You didn't want to leave the room?" He felt bad for saying it, but still. She spun around half the buttons done up, as she finished the others.

"You didn't look did you?" She sounded so innocent as she finished the buttons and sat down again. Robin gulped and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, of course not." he blushed, and Regina just smirked and picked up her mug and book again.

"Good, so no harm no foul." She resumed her pretend reading and waited for Robin to settle back down, and let the blush fade from his face.

He was quiet for a while, but eventually he grabbed the remote for the stereo.

"Do you mind if I play some music? I just find it easier to relax in the evenings with music playing."

"No, that would be lovely," Regina smiled prettily at him, and he found himself smiling back. Then he paused.

"I'm not going to find my cd in there am I?"

Regina couldn't help but laugh at that.

"No, sorry, we didn't get a chance to listen to that today. So unless it was in there already?"

Robin shuddered.

"Oh hell no!" He pressed play and soon the soft sounds of jazz were drifting from the speakers. Regina closed her eyes and leaned against the back of the chair, a smile on her face. "Jazz fan?" Robin asked, and Regina opened one eye to look at him.

"Is that what this is?" She asked. "I've never heard anything like it."

Robin stared.

"Are you serious?"

Regina blushed.

"Should I have?"

"Oh Miss Mills I have to educate you!" Robin leaned forward, a grin on his face, and Regina had to fight hard to suppress a shudder. There were many ways she wanted him to educate her, and music wasn't the top of the list, unless it was the sort they made together, but this could be a good start!

Robin proceeded to explain to her about various styles of Jazz, jumping through his cd collection and making her listen to all different types of tracks. It took them a few hours, and by the end of it Regina was exhausted, but she was also more than a little bit in love.

"You really know your stuff." She told him when the clock struck 2am. Robin nodded.

"I have always loved music, all types, but Jazz just appeals to me, you know?"

"It's very… sensual." Regina murmured, and Robin tilted his head looking at her.

"You know it really is!" He nodded, impressed. Then he glanced at the clock and groaned. "Oh bloody hell, Regina, we need to go to bed."

Regina blinked, not quite sure what he meant by that, especially considering their topic of conversation. But then he went on and things were, unfortunately, cleared up.

"It's so late, and Roland will want to wake us up early. I've set the spare room up for you again."

"Oh, yeah, of course." Regina stood up reluctantly. She wanted to stay awake. "I've enjoyed this," She was actually nervous to admit it. Robin stood up as well.

"I have too." He smiled at her. "I guess you make a good best friend hey? As long as my son doesn't get too jealous."

Regina beamed at him.

"Don't worry, I'm happy to share." She stepped closer to him and looked up, but before she could actually move forward and kiss him (he didn't really move closer to her did he?) she actually chickened out and stepped past him. "Good night Robin."

As she walked out of the lounge, grabbing her bag as she passed, she was mentally kicking herself. Why was it so easy for her to have sex with Graham, but when there was a real chance that Robin might kiss her (really, there was no doubting the look on his face) she avoided it?

She was such a bloody idiot!

Robin watched her walk out, and waited till she was safely in her room before he slumped down on the sofa, groaning as quietly as he could.

"Fuck Locksley, get a grip!" He muttered, and then cringed. "And not on that!" he glared at the erection he had been fighting for most of the evening. He was glad he wasn't in boxers, or Regina probably would have freaked out. He needed a drink, and then he needed a shower. A very very cold shower!


	30. Chapter 30 - Geometry

"This week we're beginning our study of Geometry, and solid shapes."

Emma really had to force herself to focus on what Mr Chapelier was actually saying. It was harder when it was a new topic, because there was no point of reference, and all she wanted to do was drown in the sound of his voice. Regina was not going to be any help. She had been floating on a cloud all morning, and watching her in English had been almost embarrassing. She was, she had told Emma, in love and she wanted nothing more than to just gaze at the future Mr Mills.

Then Emma had pointed out that he clearly wasn't ready to swear undying love, and if she kept mooning over him he might not ever let her babysit Roland any more. She felt bad for saying it, but Regina pulled her head in then, and kept her drool to a minimum.

Emma really wanted Regina to be happy, but she didn't think it would be that simple. So she had to pace herself.

Of course, now Regina was just busy pining, when she should be paying attention to Chapelier so Emma could find out what the hell he was talking about. So Emma had to focus, and that was so damned hard when he was talking about, well, whatever the hell he was saying.

When the class ended, and she realised that there was no way she was ever going to follow what was going on, she told Regina she was staying back to ask for help and ignored her friend's snickering.

"Miss Swan, let me guess, you need help?" Chapelier didn't bother to hide his smirk. Emma at least had the decency to blush.

"I was trying to listen, seriously, but damn Mr C!"

The teacher just chuckled.

"Well come back and see me after school and I'll see if I can't help you come to grips with what we're doing."

Emma nodded, and gathered up her books. She was a bit disappointed that she couldn't stick around now, but after school meant they might have more time.

"See you later." She headed out of the classroom and caught up with Regina at their lockers.

"That was quick!"

Emma pouted.

"I'm going to see him after school, so I have to wait." She started to stuff her things away, and Regina patted her on the shoulder.

"Have you told Mr Jones, so he knows to be hanging around to watch?" she teased, and Emma burst out laughing.

"Maybe I should hey!"

"It would save time!" Regina admitted, and they headed to the canteen to eat their lunch.

After school, and a double of drama with lots of shared grins between Red and Emma, Emma made her way to the maths classroom and knocked on the door.

"Ahh, Miss Swan, right on time."

Emma was surprised that he actually remembered, for once, that she was meant to be coming to see him. Normally he acted surprised when she showed up.

"So are you able to help me out today?" She asked as she sauntered over to the teacher's desk. Mr Chapelier had a half smirk on his face as she approached him.

"I think I can help." He told her, standing up. He examined her, tilting his head for a moment as if he was studying her. Emma gave an embarrassed smile, not sure what he was going to say or do.

Evidently he made a decision, because he motioned for her to sit down and he sat opposite her. Then he grabbed the textbook and opened it up to the page they had been using. As he took her through the concepts they had covered she found herself able to follow him, even as she felt the familiar tingles of desire that she always had when she listened to him.

"Why is it that I can manage to follow you when we're one on one, but in class I have no hope?" She asked him when they took a break. The teacher just shrugged.

"I don't know, to be honest, because you have my whole and complete attention now."

"Oh dear God!" Emma groaned as he leaned forward, his voice low. "And then you have to go and talk like that!"

Mr Chapelier just chuckled and leaned back. Then he stood up.

"I have a gift for you."

Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"Seriously?" Her eyes were bright. She loved presents!

"It's to help you understand the properties of spheres."

Emma's shoulders slumped.

"Oh, so it's an educational present." Her tone left no doubt that she didn't like THOSE sorts of presents. Mr Chapelier smirked as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a small box.

"Yes it is," He handed it to her. "But I still think you'll enjoy it."

It was a small box, and rather heavy. It was wrapped in gold paper, with black ribbon in a luxurious bow.

"Do you want me to open it now?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"No, perhaps wait until you get home. I'd want to show you how to use them, and I'm not sure we're ready for that just yet."

Emma was intrigued, but he motioned zipping his lips and locking them, and she pouted at his grin.

"Well then, I guess I should go home. Unwrap my present!"

"Did you do your homework?"

Emma grinned.

"Why yes, I did. Did you want to check the answers?" She teased. He nodded, and took the book. He spent about five seconds marking them, and then pushed the book aside and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. She gripped his jacket, holding him close, and opened her mouth to him, his tongue rough against hers.

The kiss was intense, but he broke away almost as soon as he had started, leaving Emma panting and breathless.

"Enjoy your afternoon Miss Swan," he sat down at his desk, looking at the exercise books in front of him.

"Oh, um, right. Ok." She frowned in confusion, still not used to the way he just dismissed her. But her lips were tingling from his kiss and she couldn't help but smile as well. So she gathered her things and headed out of the classroom.

She was half expecting Killian to walk out and surprise her but for once he wasn't around. So she had to walk home on her own, holding the gift in her hand and wondering what the hell it was that he'd given her. It wasn't until she got to her bedroom that she unwrapped the present.

"What the fuck?"

Sitting inside a very beautiful box were two clear glass balls, about the size of a golf ball, maybe a bit smaller. They were connected by something that looked like plastic, maybe silicon?

"He's giving me paper weights?" she lifted them out of the box and found a slip of card. Reading it, she frowned. "Ben Wa Balls? What the hell are they?" But all the card said was to enjoy them, they were made from hand blown glass and silicon. It was from the manufacturer apparently. There was nothing from Mr Chapelier. "Right, Ok. When all else fails Google it!" She put the gift to the side and opened up her laptop.

Half an hour and three YouTube videos later Emma didn't whether to laugh or cry. She didn't have Mr Chapelier's phone number but if she had she would have rung him immediately to ask him what the hell he was playing at. So instead she sent a text to her best friend.

**Mad Hatter just gave me a sex toy**

Regina was on the phone in seconds

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Hi Reggie, I'm fine, how are you?"

"Shut up Swannie. What do you mean he gave you a sex toy?"

Emma was laughing, although there may have been a note of hysteria.

"Have you ever heard of Ben Wa Balls?" She asked, and Regina frowned.

"Hang on. Lemme Google it."

"Go for the second website and the first YouTube clip." Emma suggested. "They make the most sense!"

She could hear Regina tapping away, and muttering as she read the words in front of her.

"Holy shit!"

Emma pulled the phone away as she heard Regina scream.

"I know!"

"So," Regina asked as she loaded the clip. "Are you going to try them out?"

"I don't know." Emma admitted. "Do you think I should?"

Regina was distracted by the video, but she considered it.

"Oh my God! People wear them to work and stuff?"

"I know!" Emma was starting to get nervous, but the idea was fun as well. "But what do you think? Should I do it?"

Regina watched a bit longer and then clicked off the clip.

"You know, I think you should! He's going to be expecting it anyway!"

"This is true." Emma agreed. "Oh man, I can't believe he bought me a sex toy!"

Regina started to cackle.

"That is so funny! You should so use it! And hey, it's meant to improve your pelvic floor muscles and all that too, so yeah, maybe he didn't mean it as a sex toy."

Emma glared at her best friend, even if said best friend wasn't in the room to see it.

"Sure Reggie, that's it. The kinky teacher didn't give me a kinky present because he wanted me to be kinky, he got it because he's worried about my bladder not holding out!"

Regina burst out laughing, and Emma threatened to hang up on her.

"Well whatever you do, tell me what it's like ok?"

Emma sighed.

"Yeah, cos this is something I'd keep to myself! Good bye Regina. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have fun with your balls Emma!" Regina teased. Emma just snorted.

"I knew I had balls! Now I have proof!" She joked, and Regina groaned and hung up.

Emma dropped the phone and looked again at the present. This was crazy.

But, well, hey. No time like the present right? One of the websites she'd visited had suggested sitting in a rocking chair while having the balls inserted. She had some time till her parents were due home, so she figured she'd give that a go.

Bloody hell, he really was mad! And she was mad for considering it.

But on the other hand, it was kind of a turn on, and he'd said it was meant to help her understand the principles of spheres, so it could be argued it was for her school work, right?

Yeah, right!

This was going to be interesting.


	31. Chapter 31 - Oh Balls!

_**A/N: Sorry - super short chapter today, but maybe i'll post another one later. I'll see how generous I'm feeling! As always, thanks for the reviews and reading. **_

* * *

Emma had felt so awkward, experimenting with Chapelier's "Gift" but eventually she started to see how they could be fun. They weren't exactly mind blowing, but it was an interesting feeling, and rather … satisfying! She wasn't sure she was ready to wear them to school, but she certainly packed the box into her bag (after cleaning them carefully of course. She knew Regina would want to have a look!). As soon as her parents dropped her off she was out of the car and racing towards her friend.

"Did you bring them?" Regina didn't even say hello. Emma reached into her bag and pulled out the box. "So you're not wearing them?" She asked and Emma's eyes flew open.

"Um, no, I tried walking with them last night and, um, yeah, kind of awkward. I might need some practice. Sitting in a rocking chair was kind of fun though!"

Regina snickered and then opened the box.

"Don't worry," Emma reassured her. "I have cleaned them. Thoroughly!"

Regina rolled her eyes, but she still wasn't sure she wanted to touch them.

"They're so pretty!"

"I know!" Emma gushed. "They're just lovely." Regina glanced at her best friend and then they both started to laugh.

"Hey ladies!"

As soon as Emma heard Neal's voice she stuffed the box back in her bag.

"Hey Cassidy. Ready for class?"

Neal was clearly going to ask her why she was blushing, but Emma just breezed past him, heading towards her locker.

English was becoming more and more entertaining, largely because it involved watching Regina trying not to drown in her own drool, and keeping tabs on how many times Mr Locksley gazed at the brunette. But now Emma was going to have even more fun.

"Mr Locksley" She stuck her hand up and the teacher's gaze had to move from Regina to her.

"Yes Emma?"

"I have my poem prepared, the one I want to recite?"

The teacher blinked for a moment, and then nodded.

"Oh yes, of course." Emma grinned, Regina looked confused, and Mr Locksley was trying hard to focus on the task at hand.

Emma stood out the front of the classroom.

"Ok, so this isn't a poem from the book, but I think it's still very poetic." She tried not to snicker at that. To be honest it was cheesy as hell, but it would be worth it. "It's written by a man who is desperately in love with a woman and trying to convince her to take a chance on him. So, guys" she levelled a gaze at the rest of the class "try to keep your knickers on when I talk about loving a girl ok?"

There were some chuckles, and then Emma straightened up and took a deep breath. She was nervous, but this would be so very very worth it!

_Baby, it's only natural to feel the way you do_

_You're only human_

_I know you wonder if love is worth the pain we go through._

_Your emotion's growing stronger_

_I see it in your eyes_

_But I can tell you_

_I can show you_

_I can make you realise_

_You don't need miracles to make it happen_

_Stay with me and I'll see you through_

_I'm not asking for the world, just for you to love me girl_

_Everybody needs someone_

_You can make my dreams come true_

_Such an easy thing to do_

_Everybody needs someone to love_

The longer she spoke, the redder Mr Locksley's face turned. Emma was trying to make it sound as serious as possible, as romantic as possible, but it was so difficult to keep a straight face. As she paused to begin the second verse the teacher interrupted.

"Thank you Emma, that was quite… interesting. Who else would like to recite?"

"Oh but Mr Locksley there's more." Emma insisted, and he just glared at her.

"I'm sure there is Miss Swan, but that will do for now."

Emma just shrugged and sat down.

"What the hell was that?" Regina hissed. "The words sound familiar."

"Someone to love," Emma whispered back. "Apparently it was his first single!"

Regina's eyes went wide and then she burst out laughing. Feeling guilty, she glanced at the teacher and mouthed 'sorry' at him. He glared at her, but then his eyes crinkled; he was clearly trying not to laugh.

At the end of class, unsurprisingly, Emma was asked to stay back. Regina wanted to stick around as well, but Emma shoved her out the door and promised to tell her what was said.

"So, tell me Emma, should I be putting you on detention?"

Emma stared at him.

"Why would you do that Mr Locksley? It's a cool song. I mean, poem!"

The teacher rolled his eyes.

"It was lame and cheesy." he admitted, and Emma just giggled.

"Yeah, it kind of was, but hey, you have an awesome voice so who cares right?"

He just chuckled, shaking his head. Then he looked serious.

"So does this mean that Regina tells you everything?"

Emma chewed her lip as she peered at the teacher.

"If she did, it's the same as her telling nobody. There's no way I would spread her secrets, and no way she would spread mine."

Robin looked at her, searching her face for the underlying message. Then, finally, he nodded.

"There is nothing to tell," he started to gather his papers up. "But I'd hate for somebody to get the wrong idea." He looked at Emma. "You'd best get to your next class."

Sensing the clear dismissal, Emma collected her things.

"As long as you get the right idea we're all good." She mumbled, but when he asked her what she had said, she just gave him an innocent smile and wished him a good day.


	32. Chapter 32 - You're history

**_A/N: Sorry this is a bit late, and a bit short, but I had to head out of town today for an appointment. But thank you to olaflovessummer for messaging me to make sure I was ok. So sweet! :D Please enjoy_**

* * *

"So what happened?" Regina asked as soon as Emma slipped into the seat beside her.

"Geez Reggie, we really need to work on your greeting skills!"

The evil glare that she levelled at her best friend was almost enough to send shivers down Emma's spine, if she hadn't been on the receiving end of it for years. So Emma just grinned and opened her history book.

"He wanted to know if he should put me on detention, and I said he really shouldn't. Then he asked if you tell me everything and I said that if you did it was as if you didn't tell a soul because I'd never spread your secrets."

She paused then, but Regina wanted to hear more.

"And?"

"Holy hell, what's up with him?"

Regina frowned, and then looked towards the man that had just entered the classroom. Mr August Booth, their history teacher.

"Oh wow, he looks like shit!"

Usually the teacher looked a bit scruffy. Rumour had it that he was trying to write, and teaching was what he did as he waited to get published. He had the whole starving artist thing going on, with a worn leather jacket and stubble. But today he really looked terrible. Red eyes, more stubble than usual, and his hair didn't look brushed.

"Good morning class. Please open your books to page 56 and start working on the questions there." Then he dumped his bag on the floor by his desk and collapsed into his chair. He had his head in his hands before half the class had even opened their books.

The class seemed in shock, their usually vibrant teacher was acting like a zombie. For once they were actually quiet as they got on with their work. At least for the first few minutes. Then they started to chat, and gradually the noise level grew.

"BE QUIET!" he roared, and heads all shot up, looking all the world like a classroom full of meerkats. There was a collective gulp, and silence returned, only gradually being replaced by whispered conversations.

After about fifteen minutes Emma got up and approached the teacher. She brought her text book with her, under the pretext she had a question, but she mostly wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him.

"Mr Booth?"

He lifted his eyes to look at Emma.

"Miss Swan."

"Um, are you ok?"

He glared at her.

"Well that's really none of your business now is it?"

Emma flinched and he cringed.

"I'm sorry Emma, I've just… it's been a rough 24 hours. But how can I help you?"

Emma frowned, not sure if she should ask him another question or actually go for the textbook. Eventually she decided that this wasn't the time or place for personal question, and she held out the book instead.

"I'm not sure I understand this one here." She pointed to the spot she was having trouble with, and he looked over the text. Then he started to go through it with her and by the end of it his eyes seemed a little lighter.

By the end of the class he wasn't back to his usual self but he was at least speaking to students and the tone of the room was much calmer. Emma took her time gathering her things, and he stopped by her desk.

"Thank you Emma, and I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Emma shrugged.

"It's ok. We all have bad days." She paused and then looked up at him. "And, well, I know I'm just a student, but I'm a good listener, if you ever want to talk, you know?"

He gave her a half smile and stepped back.

"That's probably not the best idea. But thank you for the offer. Have a good day."

Emma wanted to say something more, but she could tell it wasn't going to work now. Still, Wooden Swan was her goal and even if she wasn't focused on seducing the man, she really hated to see him looking so sad. He could be scarily intense at times, but he was a good teacher. Fair, and that was something she appreciated. It was off putting when he was in a bad mood. So she finished gathering up her things and headed out of the classroom, ready to discuss her plan of attack with Regina.

The double music lesson was spent rehearsing the songs the classes were planning on performing at the open mic nights. They were going to go and watch one on Thursday, and then start taking part on Mondays and Thursdays after that. Emma was getting better at her song, and she didn't really need any help with it, but she still called Killian over, pretending she was struggling.

"So how was camp?" He asked as he sat beside her, looking at the music notes on the page in front of her.

"Oh very good!" Emma smirked. "Such a shame you weren't there. There was so much to … see!"

Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Not sure I'm interested in watching teenagers Swan."

Emma chuckled, making notes on the page as she tapped a few keys on the keyboard in front of her.

"Miss Lucas was there."

That got his attention.

"Oh really?"

Emma nodded.

"Yup. And boy those tents can get cold. I am so glad she was there to help me warm up."

Killian groaned, and tried to cover it with a cough.

"And how exactly did she do that?" He asked, leaning closer to her, ostensibly to look at the music.

"Well, I don't kiss and tell, of course" Emma sounded so smug. "But can I just say that she tastes delicious!"

"Oh God!"

"Mr Jones!"

And just like that he was called away, and Emma was snickering as she went back to practicing her music. It was so damned easy to turn that man on, and get him hot and bothered.

She just hoped that when it finally came time to fuck him he was able to go the distance. For some reason she couldn't help but worry that maybe he watched because he had no stamina.


	33. Chapter 33 - Good Vibrations

"Emma Swan to the Maths department please. Emma Swan"

The announcement came over the loudspeaker as Emma and Regina were heading to lunch. They exchanged glances, and then Emma carried her bag towards Mr Chapelier's office.

"You wanted to see me?" she tapped on the door and he looked up.

"More than you know." he growled, and then stepped aside so she could walk into his office. He looked her up and down. "Well?"

"Well what?" Emma sat on the spare seat and gave him an innocent smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Did you like your gift?" He finally said, sitting down across from her. Emma just gave a smirk.

"Very interesting." She admitted. "I had to do some research, but YouTube was very educational."

Chapelier's eyes bulged and then he burst out laughing.

"Of course you did."

Emma just kept grinning, feeling rather content.

"And?" He prompted, looking at her belly and then up at her face. Emma's eyes went wide.'

"They're in my bag!" She blurted out. "I can't walk with them, I mean, God!" His disappointment was obvious.

"That's a shame." He stood up. "I was hoping you would use them in class. Never mind."

"What? You want me to give a demonstration to the class?" Emma jumped up, suddenly was worried that she had the whole thing wrong, that he hadn't meant them as a sex toy but rather as a maths guide. What was she meant to do? Just examine them?

"Of course not Emma, you think I want you spreading your legs for the rest of the class?"

Ok, so he DID mean them that way. That was good.

"No, I just meant it would be interesting to see if they could help you concentrate." He was standing close to her, his voice low in her ears. "After all, you seem to pay more attention when I'm speaking to you alone. Perhaps if you have something of mine… inside you… it might help too."

Emma whimpered. She actually whimpered like a little puppy. She had to put her hand out to hold on to the back of the chair.

"I'll go put them in now." She mumbled. "But don't expect me to be able to walk properly!"

"Good girl!" Chapelier looked so much like the Cheshire Cat that Emma was struck with just how apt a nickname the Mad Hatter really was for him. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch."

Emma nodded and stumbled out of his office.

"Emma?"

Emma glanced up, her eyes still a bit wild, and took a moment to focus on her music teacher.

"Uh huh?"

He walked over to her, watching her carefully.

"Have fun with Jeff?" He asked and she frowned in confusion. Then she remembered her teacher's first name. Jefferson

"Oh, um, yeah, sure. Fine. He just wanted to … actually maybe you can help me." She smirked, finding her feet at last. "Do you have a lock on your door?"

Killian's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" Emma just grinned.

"Well, I need somewhere comfortable to sit, that's all. And since you so like to watch…" then she brushed past him and headed towards his office. Killian took a moment but then started to follow her.

"Right," He locked the door behind them. "What's all this about then?"

Emma was bent over her bag, making sure that her arse was the first thing he saw when he walked in.

"I just have to get something." She explained, and tried not to smirk too much when she heard his groan. She could almost feel his fingers against her hips, but of course he refused to touch her. "Ahh, here it is!" She pulled out the box and turned around, her body close to his.

"What's that?" Killian peered at the box, as if he could see through it if he tried hard enough. Emma handed it to him and then undid the belt of her jeans.

"A present Mr Chapelier gave me." She replied, and dropped her belt on the ground. Then she pulled herself up onto his desk, having to brush aside papers to do so. She grinned at him, her smile a perfect mix of innocence and wickedness.

Killian opened the box and his eyes widened. From the blush on his face it was obvious he knew what they were, but wasn't sure if she knew. Emma just giggled.

"He gave you these?" he stammered, and finally looked up at the teenager. She nodded.

"And he wants me to use them in my maths class next lesson." She undid the button of her jeans, but that was it. "I tried them out yesterday, and they were rather lovely!" She may as well exaggerate; she could see the impact it was having on him. "But when I was doing my research they suggested that it helps if I'm well… lubricated before sliding them in." Her voice was as husky as she could make it, and she risked a glance at his crotch, to see if it was having any impact.

So far so good.

"Lu...lubricated?" Killian stammered, looking back at the crystal balls. Emma felt like she was stealing candy from a baby!

"Yeah, so I was hoping you could help me."

Killian's head shot up and he stared at her.

"What did you have in mind?"

Emma had to chew her lip to stop from laughing in delight.

"Well that's up to you." She replied, slipping off the desk and moving closer to the teacher. She lifted her head so she could murmur in his ear. "Do you know any ways you could get me wet?"

Killian paused for a beat, and then gave her the wickedest smirk. To be honest Emma thought that if he kept looking at her like that it would be enough; she'd need to change her underwear!

"Take off your jeans and get back on my desk." He told her and she shuddered, smiling at him. Then she pushed her jeans down, kicking off her shoes as well, and went to pull down her knickers but he shook his head. "Leave them. Up on the desk now." She frowned, a little confused, but did as she was told. In all fairness, she felt slightly more comfortable not completely bare to him, so maybe he was doing her a favour.

He moved her right leg so it was resting on his desk chair, and lifted her left foot to rest against a pile of books on the floor, effectively spreading her legs for him. He flicked on a cd player and Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture started to play. Then he sat down and undid the fly of his jeans. He reached into his briefs and wrapped his hand around his cock, his eyes locked on Emma's.

Emma's breath caught as she watched what he was doing. She couldn't see much, since his bloody underwear was in the way, but she knew damned well what he had his hand wrapped around.

"Now what?" She asked him, her voice barely a whisper.

"Touch yourself." Killian told her, and she put a finger on her nose and flashing him a cheeky smile. He growled at her. "Not what I meant Swan!" he muttered. He was slowly pulling on himself, soft and languid and Emma couldn't take her eyes off his hands. "Tell me Emma," she took a moment but she looked up at his eyes. Her mouth was open slightly and he was rather proud of himself. "Do you ever think about me? Do you ever think about me touching you?"

Emma's chest heaved and she gave a slight nod, her cheeks flaming.

"Show me." Emma's eyes widened. "Show me how you imagine I'll touch you."

"I'd rather you actually did the touching!" Emma muttered and Killian gave a soft chuckle.

"Remember lass, I like to watch!"

Ok, now Emma was getting sure that he wasn't quite the performer. But she figured it might be worth a shot. Then she paused and looked at him.

"Tell me what you'd do?" She asked realising that she really wasn't sure what to do. Killian considered it, and then nodded.

"Well, if I had all night I'd take my time, but we're on a deadline, so…" he took a moment to think about it. "Right now I'd love to bury my face between those beautiful thighs of yours." Emma gasped and Killian just grinned. She felt like prey and he was the hunter. "But I'd not go straight for the main event. First I'd kiss my way up the inside of your thighs. Brush your fingers lightly up the inside of your thigh Emma."

Emma slipped her hand into position and pressed her fingers there.

"No, softer, gently. So you can barely feel it. I'm kissing you softly, more a breath on the soft skin."

Emma's touch was lighter and she was already feeling light headed.

"That's it," he murmured, encouraging her. "Now bring your fingers slowly up your leg. Then let me kiss your other thigh, just as softly, just as slowly."

Emma's breathing was getting heavier and she couldn't believe it. She wasn't even touching herself, not really.

"I want to breathe you in Emma. So I want to press my face against your knickers. I bet you smell amazing."

Emma pulled a face, not sure how the smell of her crotch could ever be considered amazing. Killian just shook his head.

"Your arousal. I can smell it; I press my nose against you, and breathe in deeply. I can smell how much you want me."

Emma felt a moment of panic as she considered if she was somehow stinking out his office, but she shook the thought away.

"Press your finger against your pussy for me Emma, imagine it's my nose, rubbing against you."

Finally! Action where she needed it! She did as she was told and moaned softly. She was already wet, she could feel it, and she blushed with embarrassment. But then again, that was the whole damn point of this exercise right?

"God Emma, I want to bury my tongue deep inside you. Put your hand down your knickers; rub your folds for me. Tell me how wet you are."

Emma gasped as slid her hand into her underwear and ran her fingers down.

"I want to coat my tongue with you," Killian was pulling harder now, obviously aroused. "I want to drown in your juices, feel your legs tight around my head, have my face wet with you."

As he spoke Emma's fingers started to work furiously, and she started rubbing her clit with one hand, the fingers of her other hand thrusting hard inside her.

"That's it Swan, that's good. I can hear how wet you are. Do you wish that was my tongue inside you?" Emma nodded desperately. "Do you wish it was my cock inside you, thrusting hard into you?"

"Oh God yes!" Emma groaned, her head back and her hips pushed forward.

"I want to ram my cock so hard into you Swan, feel my balls slapping against you, feel your beautiful pussy tight around me."

Emma was rubbing hard now, and rocking her hips as she practically fucked her hand. Killian's grip was getting tighter as he watched her.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Emma was gasping for breath as she felt her orgasm building up. She didn't notice Killian reach for a box of tissues as he jerked off fairly quietly. She was too busy riding waves of pleasure that had her eyes rolling back into her head.

When she finally managed to come down from her high he was already tossing the wet tissues he'd used into the bin and doing his jeans up.

"Right, so those balls should be easy to use now, don't you think?"

Emma nodded, breathless, her eyes wild.

"Well don't let me stop you." he smirked, and she blinked. Then she slipped down off the desk, ready to grab the box, but almost fell over.

"Opps," she blushed and he chuckled.

"Don't quite have your sea legs Swan?"

Emma just rolled her eyes. Then she grabbed the box.

"Turn around!" She told him, and after a moment (and a pout) he did as he was told. She slipped her knickers down and sat back up on the desk, taking up the same pose she had been in before. It took a bit of work, but it was much easier than it had been the night before. With the lingering tingles of her orgasm still shivering through her she couldn't help but grin at the sensation. She took a deep breath then stood up again and pulled up her knickers and jeans. "You can turn back now." She told him as she slipped her belt back through the runners. Killian looked her up and down and nodded.

"Right, well Swan, you should probably go and have some lunch and I need to wash up, so what can I say? It's been a pleasure!"

Emma blinked and then snorted.

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr Jones!" She quipped and then headed out of the office. The little hip swagger she employed actually felt rather good, even as she had to clench her muscles tightly as she moved.

She just hoped she didn't need to go to the bathroom. She didn't want to consider how that would work out!


	34. Chapter 34 - A Shoulder to Cry On

Maths had been rather … entertaining. Especially when Chapelier said he had some exercises for the class to do.

"So I've been doing some reading and apparently your brains will work better if you move around a bit." he told the class, and Emma's eyes widened. She had managed to walk a bit, but it was a struggle and she wasn't sure how much she could cope with doing something bizarre like star jumps. He didn't look at her, he just kept speaking to the class. "So to get the blood pumping, we're going to try doing some stretches. I just want you to rock side to side in your chairs. Move away from the desks and really move." He sat at the front of the classroom and swung his body side to side. His gaze was finally locked to Emma's, as the rest of the class snickered a bit at the strange behaviour. But it was what they expected, really. He was the Mad Hatter after all.

"Oh God," Emma whimpered under her breath as she started to feel the impact of the movements. Regina glanced at her, and her eyes flashed.

"Oh man!" She chuckled, and Emma punched her in the arm. Then she moaned slightly, and it was as if that was what the teacher was waiting for.

"Ok, that's enough. Back to your desks and open to page 74."

Emma glared at the teacher, wishing he could read her mind at that moment because she wanted nothing more than to murder the cocky bastard. Judging from his expression, though, perhaps he knew that. The smug shit!

Science was a bust. They were watching a video that could have been interesting but she couldn't focus and Neal kept asking her what was wrong. She was getting better at keeping the balls in place, but she was dying for when she would be able to remove them. Regina didn't say anything, just made it obvious that she had her headphones in as she listened to music, and read a book. Whale didn't bat an eyelid.

After school she was heading to her locker when Chapelier called her over to him.

"Your homework this evening Swan - no removing those till you get home."

Emma stared at him.

"But I have work this afternoon!" She spluttered. He just shrugged and walked away. "God I hate you sometimes." her voice was low as she muttered, but he just laughed.

"I heard that Swan!"

"Ugh!"

Emma had worked at the Diner for years, a couple of shifts a week. But when she had started year 12 she decided to cut back, so she could study. She was occasionally called in when somebody was sick, or it was busy, and it meant that she got some pocket money. That afternoon she was meant to be filling in for Ashley, who had come down with some flu and couldn't stop puking. Thankfully it shouldn't be too busy.

"Reggie, can you give me a lift to work please?"

Regina nodded without really acknowledging her. Emma frowned. This whole thing with Whale was getting ridiculous and something had to get sorted. Maybe she and Neal should follow through on their various ideas to go and scare him out of town or something.

The drive was pretty quiet, although Regina almost cracked a smile when she heard what Chapelier had told Emma she had to do.

"How are you coping with walking?" She asked, and Emma shrugged.

"It's ok." She admitted. "I mean, ok, so at first it felt like I was trying to hold in a wee," Regina snorted at that and Emma grinned. "But now it's better. It feels… heavy. But in a good way." Regina just shrugged and nodded, and they drifted off into silence again.

She came in and grabbed a milkshake while Emma got ready for work. Then she sat at the counter as Emma chatted to Granny, the owner, and pottered around doing the various things she had to do. It was so dead, which was for the best, and if Tuesdays hadn't been Granny's baking days she probably wouldn't have even needed Emma there. But there were enough customers that it would have ruined all her cakes if she'd had to keep stopping to come serve them, and Emma really liked having money!

Not long after Regina left, Mr Booth walked in and slumped down at a table.

"Hey Mr Booth," Emma walked over with a menu and a smile, getting more used to the sensations now, and rather proud of herself. The teacher looked up and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Oh Emma, I didn't know you worked here."

Emma handed him the menu and shrugged.

"I fill in sometimes. Did you want a drink or anything?"

He glanced at the menu and nodded.

"Black coffee and a slice of Cherry pie." he handed the menu back to her and she smiled at him. He still looked so damned miserable.

"Coming right up." She headed back and put in the order. Then she started on his drink.

"Hey Swan, you may as well finish up when this order's done." Granny rarely smiled, but if you knew her you could tell that she was using her less grumpy voice. "You want some dinner?"

"You're an angel Granny, thanks." Emma beamed. She always poured it on thick with the older woman, all sweetness and light and sugar. Granny always told her that she gave her cavities, but it made her smile and kept Emma employed and after all this time it was a game.

By the time Emma had carried over the coffee to her History teacher and returned to the kitchen both the cherry pie and a plate of chicken nachos were ready. Emma made herself an iced tea and set it on a table with her dinner before bringing Mr Booth his dessert. Then she sat down and began to eat.

The fact that she had chosen a seat not far from the teacher's and facing him was pure coincidence, really.

"Are you on a break?" He finally asked when he looked up. Of course it was just as she was trying to eat a corn chip without spilling cheese and sour cream everywhere. She chewed quickly and nodded, blushing.

"Just finished my shift." she replied, and he nodded. They were silent for a while, and then he looked at her again.

"Did you want to join me?"

She stood up and carried her food over to him. He chuckled softly.

"Beats me playing games on my phone while I eat." she teased and he feigned offence.

"Oh so at least I'm better than Candy Crush!" Emma just rolled his eyes and they ate in silence for a while. It was clear he had something on his mind and she wanted to ask what was wrong, but she concentrated on her food. "Did you mean what you said earlier? About being willing to listen if I needed to talk?"

Emma looked up and nodded, actually rather surprised.

"I'm actually a pretty good listener." she promised him and he gave a sad smile.

"My girlfriend is getting married." he admitted, chasing a cherry around the plate with his fork. Emma blinked.

"Not to you, I take it?" She asked softly and he snorted.

"No. Not to me." he took a mouthful of pie and then looked up at her. "I asked her to marry me. We were together for 8 months and she said it was too soon, she wasn't ready. So she broke up with me because she needed to 'find herself' or some rubbish like that."

"Did she try behind the sofa?" Emma muttered and he barked out a laugh. Then he shook his head.

"No, but she did find somebody else She's known him a month and they're getting married in three weeks. Apparently it was love at first sight."

"Oh man," Emma reached out and placed her hand over his. "That… well that sucks dog's balls!"

Mr Booth stared at her and then he nodded, his smile a bit broader this time.

"Yet again Miss Swan I am dazzled with your mastery of the English Language!"

"Oh shut up, you're not my English teacher!"

Then she pulled her hand back and they ate in silence for a while.

"It's probably just a rebound thing," She said finally, and he looked up.

"Yeah, maybe." he didn't look convinced. "Seems a bit extreme though, don't you think?"

Emma shrugged.

"Well it's not something I'd do," She admitted. Then she looked at her food. "But then again, I doubt I'd dump you either." she had a small smile on her lips and just glanced up at him through her lashes. He was blushing.

"Ok, so not appropriate but sweet and appreciated. Thanks Emma."

Emma just shrugged and finished her nachos.

"Do you want me to take your plate back?" She stood up and reached out for his dish. He nodded and slid it across to her. She carried things back to the kitchen, put them in the dishwasher, said good bye to Granny, and grabbed her bag to head home. She was a bit disappointed when she realised he had left, but then she went outside and saw him near his motorbike. "See ya Mr Booth!" She called out, and started to walk home. She was swaying her hips, but with what she was 'carrying' she didn't really have a choice.

"Emma," she stopped and glanced back over her shoulder. "Do you want a lift?" He held up a spare motorbike helmet.

Emma considered it. Then she grinned.

"Sure," She headed back towards him and he smiled at her and handed her the helmet. She made sure her bag was secure on her back, and she did up the helmet.

"Where do you live?" She told him her address and he climbed onto the bike, encouraging her to get up behind him.

It was only when the engine had started that she remembered something she'd read during her research.

Vibrations were… good. Motorbikes vibrated.

This was going to be an interesting journey!


	35. Chapter 35 - Ride of your life

This was a bad idea. This was a very very bad idea! Emma had been on the back of the motorbike for five minutes and she was already wondering how the hell she was going to cope with the way things felt. She really should have taken those bloody balls out before she got on the bike, even if she didn't get the chance.

She was clinging to Mr Booth's waist and trying her best to lean in to the corners, as he told her, but what with the things that were happening in her belly and between her legs she felt like she was going to die.

She was clinging to him, and she was glad the bike sounded like it didn't have a muffler, because she was going to start screaming soon. Holy fuck it felt so damned good! The way the vibrations were rocking through her body.

She was clinging to the bike with her thighs, not just to keep her seat but to try and control herself. She had her head resting against Booth's back, and soon it was getting too much. She was gasping and panting and she was actually going to have an orgasm while she was on the back of her bloody teacher's bike.

She was going to fucking kill Chapelier!

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!"

They drew to a stop at a traffic light and Booth turned his head and flicked up the visor.

"You ok Emma?" He looked so concerned. She couldn't speak, she just nodded quickly. "Well we're not far from your place," he frowned and then flipped the visor down again, taking off as the lights changed.

"Oh fuck!" She was cursing as quietly as she could, but she couldn't hold back. She gripped her teacher tightly, and if she hadn't had the helmet in the way she would have sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

How the hell was she meant to explain to him that she'd had an orgasm on his bike?

"This your place?" He pulled up near her house, glancing back at her. Emma nodded, still panting slightly. He stopped the bike and kicked the stand. Emma stumbled off, almost collapsing onto the pavement. "You right there?" He chuckled slightly, reaching out to help her.

"Oh yeah, awesome!" she blushed, and pulled off her helmet. "Sorry, I just… I've not been on the back of a bike before. It was a bit… exciting." She blushed, and she was grinning. She didn't think she'd ever stop grinning.

"Well, um, glad to give you your first ride." Booth looked a bit embarrassed, and rather bemused. He didn't seem to know if he should laugh or apologise. He paused for a moment, and then he nodded. "Right. Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks for listening."

Emma shrugged.

"I didn't do much." She reminded. Booth smiled gently.

"Don't sell yourself short Emma." Then he tipped his head to her, made sure the spare helmet was secure, and released the stand again before heading off.

Emma stood there for a bit, watching him, and trying to get her legs to work. Then she turned and headed into the house, determined to do two things. Get those bloody balls out, and find Chapelier's number and ring him up to abuse the living fuck out of him!

It took her about ten minutes to get the number and get up the courage to dial it.

"Hello, Grace Chapelier."

Oh shit, his wife. But no, she sounded too young to be his wife. Was he even married?

"Um, is Mr Chapelier there?"

"Whom may I say is phoning?"

Oh she sounded young. A daughter perhaps? Shit! Did he have a daughter? Was he married? That creep!

"Ahh, Emma Swan. From the school."

"Just a moment."

Emma heard the phone being set down and footsteps and 'DAAAAAAAAD'. Emma couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Eventually she heard footsteps again, and Emma had to wonder why the girl hadn't just carried the phone to her father. But then again, knowing Chapelier he probably had an old phone. The guy was like something out of the History Channel sometimes.

"Emma? Why are you phoning me at home?"

"You fucking bastard!" Emma roared. "You are such a bloody bastard I hate you!"

Emma could hear her teacher gasp slightly and she was sure he was frowning.

"And what have I done to cause such hatred?" his voice was dry.

"Oh I don't know." Emma scoffed. "Just made me keep those bloody things in all day."

He chuckled with surprise.

"And how did that lead to you swearing at me? You do realise they're meant to bring you pleasure don't you?"

"Oh they brought me fucking pleasure alright!" Emma yelled. "On the back of Mr Booth's fucking motorbike!"

The sound that came from the other end of the phone sounded a bit like a whale suffocating.

"Please explain?"

Emma growled but she was actually starting to calm down a little bit. She slumped down into a chair and pulled her feet up.

"I was at work, and it was quiet, thank God, because there's no way I could have worked a rush while trying to keep those damn things inside me."

"Good pelvic floor exercises." Chapelier quipped, and Emma growled.

"But it was quiet," she repeated. "So I got to go home early. I saw Mr Booth there, we got to chatting, and then he left the same time I did and he offered me a ride home. On the back of his motorbike." Her voice was slowing down as she tried to stress the point. "On his vibrating motor bike!"

Chapelier giggled. He actually giggled like a fucking lunatic!

"And you didn't think to remove them before you hopped on?" he asked her.

"No I didn't!" Emma cried. "I bloody forgot didn't I?"

Chapelier kept snickering.

"And what happened?"

"What? What happened?" Emma's eyes were wide as she listened to his ridiculous question. "What the fuck do you think happened? I had a fucking orgasm on the back of his fucking motorbike that's what happened you dick!" At that Chapelier just lost it. He was laughing so hard it sounded like he could barely breathe. "Oh shut up, it's not funny!" But despite what she was saying she couldn't help but giggle a little herself.

"Oh come on now Swan, you have to admit that it's at least a little bit funny." Emma growled again. "Well what did Auggie do?"

Emma blushed, even though it couldn't be seen.

"Nothing," she replied. "He didn't notice."

"He didn't… notice?" Chapelier sounded shocked. "You must be quiet Swan. What a pity!"

"Shut up!" Emma yelped, although she couldn't help her smile. "I told you, it was while we were riding home. He thought I was just excited about my first motorbike ride." That set Chapelier off again, and this time Emma let herself laugh as well. "He even said he was glad he could give me my first ride."

"Oh Emma stop!" Chapelier managed to say between fits of laughter. "I'm crying. These are real tears!"

Emma giggled wickedly, twirling a piece of hair around her finger as she listened.

"I still hate you." she told him, although it didn't sound as forceful as she had earlier.

"I understand," the teacher replied, his voice finally calming. "And how about, as an apology, I make you dinner some night."

Emma blinked in surprise.

"Seriously? You want to cook for me?" That's what he'd meant right? Make her dinner?

"It would be my pleasure." he replied, and then added softly "and yours."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, nothing dear. So, what do you think? Dinner on Friday night? My daughter will be at a sleep over, but I'm sure that won't cause too many problems. If she were here she might ask too many questions after all."

Emma chewed her lip.

"And what about your wife?" She asked nervously.

"Well that depends my dear." Chapelier's tone didn't give anything away. "Were you planning on raising the dead when you came over?"

"Oh." Emma gasped. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Not to worry Swan. She died a number of years ago. I've grown used to the idea by now."

Emma gave a nervous giggle.

"Oh ok then." she wasn't sure what to say.

"So, Friday?" Chapelier cut in. "Perhaps you can come around after school, tell your parents I'm helping you with your maths."

Emma nodded, and then remembered he couldn't see her.

"Ok." She didn't want to hang up. "Will you be able to drive me home afterwards? It's just my parents might not be able to pick me up. They usually work late."

"Of course Lady Swan," and his ridiculous voice was back, his over the top performance voice that was so much more like he used in class. It wasn't until he spoke like that that she realised he'd actually sounded, well, regular for a while.

She wasn't sure what she thought about that. She was a bit scared that she thought it was really lovely.

"Ok. Right." She tried to think of something to say. "I should go do my homework and stuff hey?"

"Yes," was he as unwilling to hang up as she was? They were silent for a bit, just listening to the silence. Then he drew a breath. "I should fix Grace her dinner. I'll see you in school tomorrow Swan. Good night." And then he hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

Emma frowned at the handset and then went and hung it up, slamming it back into its dock, annoyed all of a sudden.

"Still hate you." she muttered, and stalked off to her bedroom.


	36. Chapter 36 - And then there were three

"Have you ever noticed how hot the teachers are at this school?"

Regina, Emma and Neal were sitting around the one table in their geography class and Neal had his chin on his hand as he gazed at the beautiful Chinese woman teaching their class. Ms Mulan was passionate about her subject (Geography) and damned scary when she wasn't going on about her subject or basketball, the other 'love of her life'. She was currently standing near the front of the room, as they watched a video about mining in the Amazon.

Emma was sitting between Regina and Neal, and when she heard what he said she stared at Regina, one eyebrow raised. Regina arched an eyebrow and snickered. Then she wrote a note for Emma.

**Dragon Fire?**

Emma snorted and then tried to cover it with a cough. Regina had called Neal Fireboy ever since he'd managed to set the science classroom alight in a lesson in year 7. The fact that it was a biology lesson and they hadn't been using the Bunsen burners had made it just that extra bit impressive. Emma nodded and then leaned closer to Neal to murmur in his ear.

"I bet you couldn't get her in bed before the end of the year."

Neal's chin slipped from his hand and he almost thumped the desk as he stared at the blond.

"What the fuck?"

"Mr Cassidy! Language!" Ms Mulan sounded horrified as she paused the video. Neal's eyes were wide.

"Sorry Miss." He mumbled, and then hit Emma on the arm. The movie started up again and Neal waited for a bit before he hissed in Emma's ear. "What the hell did you say?"

"I bet," Emma smirked, leaning close to Neal as she kept her eyes on the screen "that you can't get her in bed by the end of the year."

"Of course not!" Neal grumbled. "She's a teacher!"

Emma raised an eyebrow but just sat back in her seat, sharing smirks with Regina.

After class they were headed to Maths and Emma was far too excited about the thought of seeing Chapelier, but Neal wanted to know what her smirk had been about.

"Why the hell would you dare me to …" he glanced around "Sleep with a teacher?" He muttered.

Emma just shrugged.

"Well Reggie and I have." she admitted, and then was hit in the arm by Regina. "What the fuck?"

"Seriously? Who?" Neal yelled, as Regina started swearing at Emma.

"God, shut up both of you." Emma grabbed them both and dragged them into an empty classroom. "Come on Reggie, he could help."

Regina was standing there, her face red and her arms folded. If not for the blush on her face she would have been the image of evil.

"We don't need his help!" She didn't look at Neal, she just glared at Emma. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh so you wanna do the Charmings then?" She taunted and Regina's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you two bitches on about?" Neal tried to get a word in edgeways, and was then hit, on each arm, and he cringed. "Ok, not bitches. Jeez."

Emma and Regina had a staring contest and then finally Regina, after a heavy sigh, started to explain. She still wouldn't look at Neal though.

"The whole 'good looking teachers' thing hasn't gone unnoticed." She admitted, and then she fished out the photocopy of the staff list that Emma had given her. She thrust it at Neal. "We decided that we wanted to, well, go out with a bang, so we're trying to …" her voice dropped. "Shag our way through the faculty."

Neal's eyes bulged and then he started to laugh.

"Oh man you girls are crazy! As if you could do that!"

Regina turned to face Neal, and he was getting death stares from both women.

"Crazy huh?" Regina asked, and then she twisted around and lifted up the back of her shirt. "See these scratch marks? I got these when I fucked Mr Humbert up against a tree when we were on camp!"

"WHAT?" Neal yelped, sounding all the world like his voice had never broken. Emma snickered. "What about you Swan? You too?"

"Not Mr Humbert." she replied, and gave a cheeky grin.

"Who then?"

But Emma didn't say anything.

Regina wasn't about to stay silent though.

"Let's just say that when she helped Red paint backdrops the other week, pizza wasn't the only thing she was eating!"

"REGGIE!" It was Emma's turn to squeal now, and Neal looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to die or orgasm! "Anyway," Emma was muttering. "Technically she was the only one eating anything that day. I went down on her at camp!"

"Bugger me, why didn't I go on camp?" Neal grumbled. But then the bell rang and they had to hightail it out of there to get to Maths on time. "So you're serious?" He said as they raced for the classroom.

"Pretty much." Emma replied. "I mean, come on. We're all likely to leave Storybrooke after this year, so why not have fun before we go, you know? Give us at least SOME good memories before we leave the place in the dust."

Neal wanted to ask who was left over, but Chapelier was glaring at them then and they had to rush to their seats and concentrate on their lesson. So it all had to wait until recess.

No sooner were they out of the classroom though but Neal was dragging Emma and Regina around the back of the school and forcing them to tell all.

"I want details, and I want them now."

"There's really not that much to tell." Emma said. "I fooled around with Red, and Regina messed around with Mr Humbert, and there are a couple of other options. But there are some we're not really interested in, and I don't know. If you think you're up for it then you could give it a go!"

Neal frowned, but he was grinning.

"Ms Mulan?" He asked, and Emma shrugged, nodding.

"You could give it a go. Although I'm not even sure she's in to guys."

"I could make her into me!" Neal smirked, and Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Sure," she drawled. "And how are you planning on doing that?" Neal glared at the brunette and opened his mouth to tell her exactly how he would seduce the prickly geography teacher.

When no sound came out Emma started to snicker and Regina just shrugged.

"Sounds like a good plan Fireboy!" She smirked and Neal glared. Then he looked at Emma.

"Come on Ems, you've fucked me. Why did you?"

Emma burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" she stared at him. "You really want to know?"

Neal looked cocky.

"I might be able to use it." he told her and Emma was laughing again.

"You were there."

This time it was Regina that started to laugh, as Neal looked crestfallen[27] . Emma felt a stab of guilt.

"That's not the only reason," She told him, patting him on the arm. "I mean, when we were together it was because I loved you and stuff, but yeah, the other day, and before that?" She blushed, looking rather sheepish. "Kind of just because you were there."

Neal frowned but he had to admit he agreed,

"Yeah, got to admit that's why I did you too," he told Emma, and Regina laughed. Emma glared, but she forced herself to not get too bothered. After all, she didn't want him in love with her again, so this was better.

"Anyway, you wanna do Mulan?" Regina asked as she opened her bottle of water and took a gulp. Neal couldn't help his grin.

"I'll give it a go, that's for sure" he beamed. Then he looked nervous. "But I have till the end of the year right?"

Emma lit up a cigarette and frowned when Regina shook her head, refusing the one she offered her. Then she inhaled and shrugged.

"Well we'll be gone by the end of the year, so yeah. By the end of the year."

"So I'm guessing you want Jones and Her Majesty is going for Locksley..."

Regina's splutter cut Neal off.

"What makes you say that?" She squawked and both Neal and Emma rolled their eyes at her.

"Seriously Regina?" Neal was chuckling. "You are always away in Dreamland whenever you are in English, I almost need a snorkel there's so much drool."

Regina loomed over him.

"You can take your fucking snorkel and stick it..."

This time Emma cut her off.

"Calm down, it's all good." She put her hand on Regina's arm to try to settle her. Regina glowered at Neal again and then slumped on the table. Emma watched her for a beat, gave her an encouraging smile, and then turned back to Neal. "Right. So Regina has called dibs on Locksley and Mr Humbert, and I've bagged Jones, the Mad Hatter and Red. Oh, and Booth. Regina is going to go for Mr Glass, and I so wanna fuck Gold."

Neal almost gagged.

"You want to fuck my god-father?"

Emma cringed as Regina burst out laughing.

"Oh man I totally forgot about that. Oh shit!" Emma was bright red, but Neal just shrugged.

"Meh. It's not like you wanna do my dad, so it's fine." He grabbed Emma's smoke and pinched a drag before handing it back to her. "So let's see. That leaves who? Ms Mulan, Ms Tinkonovich and Ms Blanchard. That right?"

"And Dr Hopper and Coach Nolan." Regina reminded him, and Neal cringed.

"Yeah, not sure about those two. I mean, I'm not sure I really wanna go that way, you know?"

Emma shrugged.

"We can't all be bifabulous!" She dragged heavily on her cigarette and Regina just groaned.

"Yes dearie." She muttered.

"Hey, what about Whale?" Neal finally asked, cautiously. Regina and Emma both stared at him.

"You want him, you do him." Regina's voice was ice cold. Emma gave her friend as supportive a grimace as she could, but Regina just ignored her. Neal watched her and then nodded.

"Fair enough." He agreed, and they started to discuss anything other than the Science teacher. Eventually the bell rang to send them back to class, and Neal headed off, with Emma lingering behind to speak to Regina.

"You ok with this?" She asked her and Regina nodded.

"Yeah, well it means we have more luck at getting a complete set," she agreed. Emma chuckled.

"True that." Then she slipped her arm through Regina's and they headed back into school. Every day their life seemed more and more surreal, and this year really was turning out well.

* * *

**_A/N: ok, first of all, before people start complaining, I know that there are lots of Anti Neal readers out there, but as a couple of people have mentioned in the reviews, this fic is kind of a place where all the ships can come together and play nicely. Besides, my Kindred Spirit (the girl i started writing this for) likes Neal, so I'm including him. Just like Emma and Regina are slightly different here, hopefully Neal will be different enough that you can like him too. _**

**_Also, there might be a couple of days without updates because tomorrow I'm flying to the other side of the world to visit my bff. So please be patient and I'll hopefully have lots of time to write while on a plane for almost 24 hours (including a stop over)._**

**_Thanks again for reading and reviewing. _**


	37. Chapter 37 - Weird Science

Once Neal got used to the idea of the challenge, he was constantly coming up with ideas for things he could try. Emma thought it was hysterical, and Regina actually welcomed the distraction, especially when the alternative was a double science lesson with Whale. She had missed lessons, and tried to find other things to do, but she wasn't able to get out of it this time.

When the lesson ended and Whale told her to stay back, Regina almost ignored him. But he was still her teacher and she couldn't escape. Not when Mr Gold walked past, heard Whale tell her to stick around, and ordered Neal and Emma to leave the room so the teacher could speak to the student. Regina wanted to kill the principal, but she did as she was told. One simple threat to tell her mother and she found herself facing the Science teacher.

"Regina, we need to work through this."

Regina didn't want to be there. She didn't want to look at Viktor, and she didn't want to talk about how much her heart still hurt.

"We don't have to work through anything." She couldn't look at him. "You need to find a job somewhere else, and then everything will be fabulous."

Whale had to really try hard to suppress his sigh.

"That's not going to happen Regina. And if you're going to keep skipping classes and not paying attention then you're going to fail the unit. Do you really want that on your final school certificate?"

Now Regina DID look at him, glaring at him.

"So what? You're threatening me now?"

"Fuck Regina, NO!" Whale had been standing up but he slumped down into his chair. He raked his fingers through his hair, and tried to gather his thoughts. Then he looked at the young woman. "I am so sorry. I really am. I know that this is hard for you. I mean, for crying out loud, I killed somebody! But like I said, and I'm sorry if it sounds cruel, but you lost your high school sweetheart. You can find another one. I'm sure you've had other boyfriends, you'll find somebody else, you'll fall in love, and you will get on with your life. But I will never have another brother, and my parents will never be able to look at me without knowing that I killed their son. So I'm sorry you're in pain but for fuck's sake you need to grow up and move on with your life."

Regina kept trying to get a word in edgeways but couldn't, and then he told her to get over it and her blood boiled. She slapped him, hard.

"You bastard! You were meant to be taking care of him, and you were too busy getting pissed with your friends." She was shrieking at him now, and he just stood there and took it.

"Trust me Regina, there is nothing you can say that I haven't said to myself, and no name you can call me that will be worse that what I've heard, or called myself. But here's the thing Regina. Life sucks. You're a golden child, but sometimes shit happens, and you have to fucking well move past it or you may as well curl up your toes and die. You want to do that? Are you ready to give up on life?"

He was looming over her now, having risen to his feet. Regina looked up at him and her eyes were full of tears.

"I hate you for what you did."

"I know," His voice was gentler now. "But I hate me even more."

Regina just stared at him for a bit and then she slumped against his desk.

"You know what's really bad?" She finally said, her voice low. He moved to sit beside her, not too close.

"What?"

She chewed her lip and then she looked up at him.

"Until I saw you, I think I'd actually forgotten about him." Her voice was barely a whisper. He blinked at her and then gave her a sad smile. Slipping his arm around her shoulder, he squeezed her close.

"Oh Regina," He kissed the top of her head. "I know just how you feel."

"You're probably the only one that does." She admitted, and then looked up at him. Their faces were close, and she caught her breath. Then she wrapped her arms tight around him, and buried her face against his chest, crying harder than she had in years.

Viktor wrapped his arms around her, kissed her on the top of her head again, and just held her for a while, letting her cry.

When she was finally able to raise her head, her makeup had run and her eyes were red.

"I still hate you." She sniffed, and gave him a small smile.

"I know." He smiled sadly. "But like I said. I hate me more." Then he rubbed her tears with his thumb and just gazed at her. "Have dinner with me on Friday night?"

Regina pulled back and stared at him in shock.

"Huh?"

He frowned.

"I mean, as friends. I'm not asking you on a date or anything. I just… I don't know. I want to get to know you again Regina. Maybe we can talk about Daniel."

She grimaced.

"Or maybe we can talk about anything but Daniel." She suggested instead. He nodded slowly.

"Maybe."

She smiled and then she stood up, letting him go.

"Friday might be good."

His grin was a shock after the cold way he usually looked.

"Thank you."

She picked up her books.

"No worries." She stepped towards the door. "And… you know, I'm sorry about you losing your brother." She couldn't face him as she said that. So she didn't see the surprised smile on his face.

"I'm sorry you lost your boyfriend." He replied, and then she glanced back at him and nodded. She paused a moment, and then headed out of the room.

As soon as Emma saw her she steered her towards the bathrooms and helped her fix her makeup, for once knowing not to say a word


	38. Chapter 38 - Shooting Hoops

"Are you still joining me for dinner tomorrow?" Chapelier leaned over Emma's desk, ostensibly to check her work. Emma glanced up and smiled.

"If you still want me?"

"Oh if you only knew." he smirked, still looking at her book. Emma chuckled softly. "Bring something you're willing to see destroyed." Then he straightened up and headed off to another desk.

Regina and Emma stared at one another and then both of them started to giggle.

Their last class of the day was Geography, and now he was in on the plan, Neal was paying extra attention. It was rather amusing, to be honest.

Except for the whole constantly asking questions about how he could seduce the teacher.

"Why don't you try and see her after school." Emma suggested, not because she had any plan but mostly because she was sick to death of his questions. But his eyes lit up.

"Brilliant." He grinned. "That's a fantastic idea. " Then he frowned. "How can I do that? Where can I see her?"

Emma groaned. But Regina had an idea.

"Why don't you try the basketball courts? She plays on Thursday night at the stadium and she trains on the weekend."

Both of them stared at Regina.

"How do you know that?" Emma asked, and Regina just stared at them.

"I do my research!" she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Further conversation was interrupted when Ms Mulan drew closer to them, to ask them what they were talking about, and Emma had to try and come up with something that sounded believable while Neal just sat there, gazing at the teacher until Regina nudged him.

After school they all went to meet at Granny's, and as soon as they'd sat down Neal was hounding Regina for details.

"Ugh, fine." Regina made it sound like it was agony but Emma could tell that she was amused by it all. "She plays in a competition on Thursday nights. You could go and watch her."

"Thursday nights?" Neal perked up. "As in Thursdays like today? Can we go?"

Emma stared.

"You want to go watch our teacher play basketball?"

"Yeah, well," Neal pouted. "I thought the whole idea is that we help each other?"

Emma glanced at Regina.

"He has a point you know," Regina told her, and Emma frowned, but then she shrugged.

"Oh fine, let's watch a game. Do you know what time?"

Regina shrugged, then pulled out her phone and started to do some research. Meanwhile their drinks arrived.

"She's playing at 5:00. We'll go watch her play and then go get some dinner?"

Neal shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan." he agreed, and Emma nodded as well.

"And we have time to go buy some pom poms!" Emma teased. "Do you know what colour her team is?"

"Oh wow! Can we do that? We should so do that!" Neal was bouncing on his seat and Emma burst out laughing. Regina did a bit more research and soon she was announcing that Mulan's team colours appeared to be orange and brown. After their drinks they headed off to the shops and started to gather supplies and made their way to the stadium to watch a game.

"So do you know the rules?" Emma asked Neal, who glared at her.

"You do realise that I've been playing this game for years right?"

Emma blushed.

"Seriously?"

Regina laughed.

"You didn't know that?"

Emma stared at the pair of them.

"I was a rubbish girlfriend wasn't I?" she looked sheepish. Neal reached over and patted her hand.

"It's ok." he reassured her. "You were good in bed."

Emma glared, and Regina burst out laughing.

"That's something at least?" Regina teased, and Emma started to giggle.

When their teacher came out and saw the three students in the stadium she blinked in surprise. She jogged over and smiled at them, confused.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Ms Mulan," Regina smiled "We were thinking about joining a team and we thought we'd see what the competition was like."

The teacher stared.

"Oh Ok." she smiled again and then headed back to her team.

Neal had just sat there, a stupid grin on his face. Emma nudged him and he just waved her away.

"Can't talk. Drooling!" He murmured, and Emma just rolled her eyes, ignoring him and concentrating on the game.

After a while it became obvious that their teacher's team was so much better than the opposition, and Ms Mulan was a fantastic goal scorer. There weren't that many people in the stadium, maybe about twenty people watching and some of those were from other teams waiting to play, but soon everybody was paying attention not so much to the game but to Neal, because every time the teacher got the ball he was jumping up and down and shaking the pom poms they'd made after school.

Emma was sure to video it all.

Even the teams playing started to laugh at his behaviour, although Ms Mulan looked like she wasn't sure if she was impressed, embarrassed or furiousl.

After the game (Mulan's team one 102 to 76), she jogged over to the trio.

"So, I'm guessing you enjoyed that?" She teased and they all grinned at her. She just shook her head, smiling. "Well that's good then." She looked at Neal, tilting her head as she considered him. "Mr Cassidy, i've never seen you so enthusiastic about anything. If only you could be that excited in Geography I'd be a very happy woman."

Neal opened his mouth but no words came out, and Emma had to speak for him.

"Oh I'm sure he'll bring his pom poms to school Ms Mulan," she grinned. "He really loves geography, so don't worry, he'll be bouncing all over the place next lesson."

Ms Mulan frowned at that.

"Well maybe not that excited." She suggested. Then she grinned at them all again. "Thanks for coming along. I hope you end up joining teams." She paused for a moment, apparently unsure of what to say next, but then she just shrugged and headed off again.

Neal slumped back in his seat.

"I'm in love." He announced, and Regina and Emma shared an eye roll.

"Come on idiot," Regina stood up. "I want some dinner. Let's get out of here."

"Maybe we can ask Ms Mulan to join us?" Neal suggested, but Emma shook her head.

"Looks like she's got duty," She pointed out as the teacher slid behind the score desk. Neal pouted but Emma just grabbed his arm and literally had to drag him out of the stadium. "You don't have to fuck her tonight. You're laying groundwork. So settle down ok?"

Neal grumbled a bit, but eventually he was walking for himself and the three of them headed out of the stadium and off to Granny's again to get some food.


	39. Chapter 39 - Friday Night Lights

**_A/N: sorry about the intermittent updating, but I'm overseas and spending time with my BFF, and that kind of takes priority. Just before i let you lose with this chapter, a couple of people have ask about what's happening with various pairings. Remember that the girls and Neal are going to try and shag their way through the entire staff, and if they settle down with anybody in particular it won't be for a while. Even though I love the characters and the pairings that have already happened, if I want to get through all of them I need to move them along. If you want to know any spoilers then please pm me, as i don't want to post spoilers here. _**

**_Ok, thanks and have fun._**

* * *

"I have to pick up a few things," Chapelier barely looked at Emma as he paused by her locker, his voice low. "Meet me in the car park in twenty minutes."

Emma glanced at him.

"O.K.?"

He glanced at her, nodded, and then walked away, looking all the world like a reject from a bad spy movie. Emma frowned at Regina.

"So clearly I'm a dirty little secret." She muttered, and Regina just shrugged.

"Maybe, but he can't exactly be open about it can he? Not in the middle of the corridor." Emma agreed, but she didn't have to like it. Regina squeezed her arm reassuringly. "Look at it this way," she added. "You can just make him make it up to you tonight."

At that Emma perked up.

"This is true!" She glanced back the way he had gone. "I wonder what he has planned." She was so curious. Would he just be teasing her again? Or would he actually go to bed with her? She didn't know if she should be excited or terrified, and as a result she was a bit of both. Finally she turned back to her locker and took out the books she kidded herself she'd need over the weekend. "Do you want me to keep you updated?" She asked Regina, expecting an enthusiastic yes. But Regina just shrugged and focused on her own locker. Emma looked at her. "Reggie?"

"Send me a text," She replied, pulling books out of her locker. "But if I don't reply don't panic."

Emma's eyes lit up.

"Outlaw Queen?" she asked, nudging her shoulder against Regina's. But Regina shook her head.

"No, I'm…" She drew a breath and then closed her locker and locked it. "I'm having dinner with Viktor." Then she shouldered her bag and started to head to the car park.

"What?" Emma screeched and Regina glared at her, hissing at her to shut up. Emma just grabbed her bag, slamming her locker closed, and racing after her. "What do you mean you're having dinner with Viktor?"

Regina gave her the evil eye as she pushed open the school doors.

"He wants us to talk, and he had a point. We need to clear the air or I'll fail Science."

"He's threatening you?" Emma growled, ready to go and tear the bastard apart with her bare hands. But Regina shook her head.

"No! Nothing like that." she paused near her car and looked at Emma's feet for a moment before finally getting the courage to look her in the eyes. "I think I need to talk to him. He's the only one that really knows what I'm going through, you know?"

Emma couldn't help but pout at that

"You've got me to talk to!" she sulked, and Regina gave her a sad smile.

"I know I do, and you're awesome. But you didn't love Daniel. Viktor did. I think this is going to be good for both of us. Besides, I can't keep skipping science, you'll be stuck with Neal all the time and then you'll really be screwed."

Emma couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Not now that he's got his sights set on Ms Mulan!" She joked, and Regina giggled, even with tears in her eyes.

"You are such a tart!" She told her best friend and Emma poked out her tongue.

"Takes one to know one!" She teased. Then she gave Regina a tight hug. "Make sure you call me if you need me ok? " Regina didn't look convinced so Emma kept talking. "I don't care if I'm naked and in stirrups, I'll be there for you."

Regina snorted.

"Ok, that sounds more like you're about to be giving birth and I'm pretty sure you're not pregnant just yet. So maybe not stirrups?"

Emma just pulled a face.

"You know what I mean!" She grinned. Then she squeezed Regina's arm. "I get that you need to speak to him, and I hope it works out for you, but make sure that if you need me you call me ok? Chapelier is hot but you're more important."

"Aww Swannie." Regina cooed. "You say the sweetest things!"

Emma laughed.

"Yeah well don't tell anybody. I've got a reputation to uphold after all!"

Regina snorted and gave her friend another hug. Then she opened her car door and glanced over Emma's shoulder.

"Looks like the Hatter is ready for you. Have fun and what was it you told me? Don't get pregnant? Save it for the second date!"

Emma hit her on the arm and stepped back so Regina could get into her waited as Regina wished her luck again, and then pulled out of the car park. Emma just stood there, suddenly too nervous to turn around and face her teacher.

"Ms Swan?"

She finally had to look at him when he drove up to her.

"Hey Mr Chapelier."

"Need a lift?"

Emma glanced around, wondering if there was anybody watching, and then she grinned and opened the passenger side door.

"I need lots of things." She told him as she tossed her bag onto the back seat. "Here's hoping you can provide!"

"Oh I'll do my best." He smirked at her, barely giving her a chance to get her seatbelt on before he was driving away.

"So where's your daughter?" Emma asked as they they headed for the more expensive part of town.

"She's at a sleepover." He replied, eyes on the road. "Left straight after school." Emma nodded.

"Sweet. How old is she?"

He glanced at her, his expression unclear.

"She's 10. Her name is Grace, she has blond hair, she likes ponies and her mother died when she was 2. Anything else you want to know?"

Emma flinched at his tone.

"Right, geez, sorry, I was just trying to make conversation. No need to get pissy with me." She stared out the window, wondering if this was all a huge mistake.

Chapelier was silent for a moment and then he reached over and put his hand on Emma's thigh.

"I'm sorry Emma." He even sounded apologetic. "I just get a bit protective of my daughter." Emma glanced down at his hand and then lifted her gaze to his face. He was watching her, and gave her a small smile before he turned his attention back to the road.

"It's ok." she reassured him, her voice soft. Then she Then she went back to looking out the window.

She noticed that he didn't move his hand for a while.

"So," he broke the silence just as it started to get awkward. "What do you have in mind for this evening?"

Emma glanced back at him.

"I don't know. I figured that was kind of up to you?"

They had stopped at a red light and he looked over at his passenger.

"I have to tell you, this isn't going to get you an automatic A. I'm sorry, but I don't work like that."

Emma pulled back from him, so his hand dropped away, and he put it back on the steering wheel.

"You think I'm going home with you to get a decent mark on my report?" She was furious. "What sort of a girl do you think I am?"

He gave a small smile.

"Well I was curious. Why are you coming home with me Emma?"

Emma opened her mouth to reply, but then she frowned and closed her lips again. She had to think about that.

"To be honest," she finally said. "I'm not sure. I mean, it's partly because you invited me. I have to admit that the thought of listening to your voice for a few hours is enough to get me to pretty much agree to anything."

They were driving again and when she heard him chuckle she glanced over at him.

"So if I told you that all we were going to do tonight was talk you'd be ok with that?" he asked her, turning into one of the wealthier suburbs. Emma gave a snort.

"Well I don't know if I'd be ok with it. I mean, I"d be a bit disappointed, but I think I'd live."

"Ahh, so you DO want more!" Chapelier glanced at her. Emma peered at him.

"Don't you?" She asked, suddenly nervous. Surely she hadn't completely read him wrong about this?

"Oh god yes!" He practically moaned. Then he chuckled, a little embarrassed. He pulled up in front of a beautiful mansion and stopped the car. Then he twisted to look at Emma. "Emma, there is, to my shame, so much that I want to do to you, and with you, and for you." His voice was getting that husky tone that made her insides quiver. "But I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do."

Emma frowned.

"To your shame?"

He sighed and undid his seatbelt.

"Of course you'd focus on that." He muttered. Then he reached out to take her hands. "I'm your teacher. I am a father. You're a teenager. This is so incredibly inappropriate, and even though i'm pretty sure I'm not coercing you, I still feel like I should stop this before it goes too far."

Emma just glared at him.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you gave me a sex toy!" She pointed out and he grinned.

"This is true." He agreed. Then he took a deep breath. "Ok. So, this is your last chance. I can drive you back to your house now or..."

"Or what? Emma asked, leaning forward a little, and licking her lip. His eyes were locked on her mouth.

"Or I take you inside and don't let you leave until I'm satisfied that you are thoroughly debauched."

Emma honestly couldn't help the shudder that overtook her.

"Well if you put it that way…" She drawled. "Drive me home!" then she burst out laughing at the expression on his face. "I'm kidding!" she promised him, and he loomed at her.

"You cheeky brat!" He growled, and pulled her towards him, kissing her hard.

When he released her she was breathing heavily and he was smirking. It took her a moment for her to regain her composure. Then she got out of the car, reaching over to grab her bag first. Then she stood there.

"Come on then Mr Chapelier. I do believe you promised me dinner and debauchery?"

He was out of the car in a flash and unlocking his front door.

"Oh the things I have planned for you Miss Swan!" He murmured in her ear as he moved past her. "By the end of the evening you won't even remember your own name."

"I'm gonna hold you to that!" Emma smirked as she stepped into the house.

"It better not be the only thing you hold to me." He replied, and then he pulled her tight into his embrace and started to kiss her neck, his hands roaming up and down her sides.

Emma moaned at the feel of his lips against her neck, and her head fell back, her eyes closed, as she rocked her body against his. Then he lifted his head, and stared deep into her eyes. She opened her eyes and was caught by the expression in his eyes. She had never seen such hunger and there was a shiver of fear that shook through her. Wonderful delicious fear, she felt like she was about to ride a roller coaster and she couldn't wait.

"Shall we?" He stepped back from her and took her hand. She nodded, in a daze, as she let her bag drop to the floor by the door and he led her further into the house.


	40. Chapter 40 - The Science of Dinner

_**A/N: A Regina-centric chapter. Yay! For those MadSwan shippers (And the fact that I'm converting people is causing me to laugh maniacally), stay tuned. **_

_**Before you start reading I just wanted to point something out. On 1 January 1818, Mary Shelley published her novel Frankenstein. Because I'm a smart arse, Viktor's address is 1/1, 1818 Shelley street. That's all. I just wanted to point that out. I don't do that stuff too often, but that and Roland's favourite toy being a fox (like Robin Hood in the disney cartoon) are just too much fun to avoid. Ok. Back to the important stuff now, the fic. Enjoy**_

* * *

Regina checked the address on her phone again. Viktor had sent her a text suggesting that they meet at his house, rather than run the risk of people seeing them together and drawing the wrong conclusion. To be honest she'd laughed at that thought. There could have been countless witnesses at camp and that hadn't exactly been a major concern for her. But on the other hand, the chance of her bursting into tears was probably high, and she'd rather not have a complete breakdown in the middle of a restaurant. So she agreed, and was now trying to make sure she found the right apartment block. 1818 Shelley Street. Regina checked the list of buzzers and pressed the button for Flat 1 on the first floor and waited.

"Hello?"

"Viktor? It's Regina."

"Oh, sure," his voice was crackly over the intercom. "I'll buzz you in." There was a click, and she pushed open the door. Stepping through into the foyer she glanced around. It was a nice enough place, not as fancy as her house of course, but not as shabby as where Neal was living these days. She heard a door open and she looked up, spotting Viktor just up a flight of stairs. She gave him a small wave and then started to walk up to him.

"Hi," she felt so awkward as she smiled at him. Then she held out a bottle of wine. "I brought us something to drink."

Viktor gave her a confused smile as he stepped back and waited for her to enter the flat.

"How did you buy this? You're 17."

Regina just shrugged.

"Didn't buy it. Pinched it from home. Mother dearest isn't about to notice." She stepped into the flat and looked around, dropping her bag on a table by the door and slipping off her jacket.

"Here, let me," He stood behind her and helped her remove the coat. Then he took it and hung it up on a hook by the door.

"Thanks." She handed him the wine, and they just stood there, inside the door, looking at each other, each as confused as the other, neither with any idea what the hell they were meant to do next.

Finally Viktor gave an embarrassed chuckle and started to head towards the kitchen.

"Dinner won't be long." He told her. "Come through and I'll fix you a drink. Are you driving tonight?"

Regina followed him, eyes darting everywhere as she took in signs of what Viktor Whale was like at home. Everything was black and white, and she was thinking about how amazing it would look if there were a few cushions or flowers or pictures or something to break it all up. But even though she knew she'd describe it as fifty shades of grey (without the whips and ropes!), she had to admit it suited him.

"Not driving," she finally answered. "I walked. I figured I'd get a cab home."

"You walked?" Viktor looked surprised and Regina just shrugged. "How long did that take you?

"Oh, about half an hour." She giggled at his expression. "I needed the exercise and I wanted some fresh air."

Viktor glared at her.

"What do you mean you needed the exercise? So help me Regina, if you start saying you're fat I'll…"

But Regina cut him off.

"I'm not saying that. Calm down." She snorted. "But I usually go to the gym a couple of times a week and I've not been this week, so the walking was good. Keeps me limber and all that. I've missed two yoga sessions and I was starting to feel it."

Viktor watched her carefully and then nodded.

"Ok, fair enough. Because you're not fat Regina. You could even manage to gain some weight." He sounded angry about it, and Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, not fat. Got it!"

Viktor frowned again, and then shook his head.

"Right, so you hungry?"

"Well I'd better be now hey, I'm not game to say I'm not." She chuckled and he grinned at her, and suddenly it didn't feel so stressful, being there with him.

He poured her a glass of wine and she sat at the counter while he finished preparing their meal.

"Thai Beef Salad," he announced as he set out bowls full of food. "I hope you like spicy food?"

"Love it." Regina smiled, and took her bowl, letting him slide it in front of her. Then he sat beside her and picked up his wine glass.

"To burying the hatchet." He smiled at her. She picked up her glass and tapped it against his.

"And not burying it in each other's skull!"

He laughed, they each took a sip, and then they started to eat.

It took her a couple of mouthfuls, but soon Regina's eyes were rolling back in her head and she was moaning.

"Oh man this is so good Viktor! Did you seriously make this yourself?"

Viktor gave her a sheepish grin, so obviously thrilled with her approval.

"I live alone, and I don't earn enough to eat take away every night. Two minute noodles get boring after a while, so… I cook."

Regina smiled at him.

"Well you've done well. I'm impressed."

"Thanks."

They continued eating in silence for a while, the only sound the scraping of forks in the bowls and glasses being set back on the table. When they finally finished, the silence started to get uncomfortable again, and Viktor was cringing as he struggled to find a topic.

"You really don't want to talk about Daniel do you?" he finally said, and Regina's face fell. She shook her head, using her fork to chase a lone piece of mint around the bottom of her bowl.

"Not particularly." She replied. Then she looked up at her companion. "But you do?"

Viktor shook his head.

"Not really." He admitted. "I just… I don't know what else to talk to you about."

Regina finally speared the mint and swallowed it. Then she pushed her bowl away.

"Well why did you invite me over?" she asked him, twisting around on her stool so she was facing him.

Viktor looked at her, his gaze intense. Then he gave a shy smile.

"I hate that you're so uncomfortable around me. I never wanted that. And I know you're smart. It makes me sad that you are missing classes because you hate me so much." He stood up and grabbed the plates, carrying them to the sink.

"I don't hate you." Regina insisted, and he looked up at her in surprise.

"You sure about that? Because you seemed pretty convinced the other day."

Regina chewed her lip.

"That was the other day." She admitted. Then she inhaled. "I think it's more that I hate myself." Viktor opened his mouth, clearly to protest, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Wait, let me finish." She sighed, trying to gather the courage to finish her sentence. "I was so heartbroken when Daniel died. And when you showed up it hit me all again."

"I'm so sorry."

"Let me finish!" Regina glared, but softened it with a smile. Viktor nodded, topped up her wine glass, and then led her over to the sofa. She carried her glass, and sat down at one end of the lounge, her legs tucked under her. Viktor sat at the other end and watched her. "Seeing you reminded me of how sad I was when he died. But the worst part was…" she faltered, and sipped her wine, trying to buy herself some time. Then she looked at him. "The worst part was, like I said the other day, I'd actually forgotten about him and I felt so guilty." She had tears in her eyes now. "I'm such a horrible person! He was my first love and I had forgotten about him! How could I do that?"

Viktor set his wine glass down on the coffee table and moved forward, taking Regina's drink from her before he wrapped his arms around her. As soon as her head was against his chest she started to cry.

"You're not horrible Regina. You're alive." He started to stroke her hair, trying to sooth her.

Regina snuffled against him and then lifted her head to look at him.

"Did you forget him?" She asked, waiting for him to deny he ever did. It would prove how ghastly she really was.

"Honestly?"

Regina nodded.

"I've had to."

Regina blinked in surprise and pulled back out of his arms so she could look at him. His shoulders slumped.

"Regina, because I was a complete tool my baby brother, whom I was meant to love and protect, is dead. I was a wreck for so long after it happened, and I was sure my parents hated me. But do you know what they told me?"

Regina shook her head, looking so much younger than she was as she listened, her eyes wide. Viktor gave her a sad smile.

"They told me that they had already lost one son, they didn't want to lose another, and if I didn't start trying to move forward with my life they'd end up having to bury both of their children and they weren't prepared to do that." He gave a tight smile. "I still feel so fucking guilty. I hate what I did. But I've had to accept it. I've had to move on. And that's meant that I've had to let myself forget sometimes. Stop wondering what he would be doing today. It's painful and difficult and some days are better than others, but you're not a horrible person for forgetting about him Regina. You have to believe me." He placed a hand under her chin, tilting her face up to look at him. "Ok?"

Regina chewed her bottom lip and then she nodded.

"I'll try." She whispered, and then she threw her arms around him again and hugged him tightly. Then she gave a weak laugh. "I'm so pathetic. I swear I'm not usually this helpless."

Viktor chuckled.

"I don't mind." He told her, his hand back in her hair, stroking her head gently. "I kind of like it."

She looked up at him again, her eyes sparkling.

"Why?"

He blushed.

"You're always so tough and together." He told her. "You always look like nothing can get to you. I guess it's kind of nice to see that you're willing to be, I don't know, weak around me? Makes me feel less pathetic."

Regina scoffed.

"Since when have you been pathetic?" she peered at him, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. Viktor snorted.

"Around you? All the time."

Regina blinked in surprise.

"I make you feel pathetic? I'm not sure if I should be offended by that or not."

"Oh no," he rushed to reassure her. "No it's just… well…" his ears were red. Regina realised that when he blushed it seemed to start at his ears.

"What?" She poked him gently, a small smile on her lips.

"Well, I mean, you know I've always had a crush on you."

Regina's eyes were wide.

"What?" She squeaked, pulling back and staring at him in shock, her hands in his.

"You didn't realise that?" Viktor was cringing now.

"No I did not know that!" she hit him on the arm. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Viktor gave a short laugh.

"Um, you were dating my brother? And I thought you knew anyway. How did you not know? I thought I was so obvious."

"I thought you hated me!" Regina sat up a bit straighter, smiling shyly. Viktor frowned.

"Why did you think that?"

"You were always hanging around and getting annoyed at us making out." She pointed out. Viktor laughed.

"I was jealous!" He told her. Regina blinked at him in surprise.

"Oh man." They sat there for a bit, holding hands and looking at each other. Then she gave a shy smile. "I'm not with him anymore."

Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"That's true." He moved forward a little bit, and so did she. Her heart was pounding. Was she really going to do this? He tilted his head, peering at her. Regina was worrying her lip with her teeth. "Regina?" he ran a finger down the side of her face.

"Uh huh?"

"I am going to kiss you now, ok?"

"Ok?"

Viktor smiled again, and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers. It was a soft, gentle kiss, and then he pulled back slightly and gazed into her eyes. Regina smiled at him, and then she pressed close to him again, opening her mouth and letting his tongue brush against her lips.

Suddenly the intensity seemed to shoot up, his fingers were in her hair and she was gripping him close to her. It was all tongues and teeth and heavy breathing and she gradually leaned back against the sofa with Viktor laying over her.

This felt so strange. Regina was trying not to think too much about it. She just wanted to concentrate on the kissing, and the sensation of a body over hers. If she thought too much about it she might scream. What the hell was she doing? This was Viktor! She hated him didn't she?

But she didn't, not really. And if truth be told, she'd always thought he was kind of cute, when she was younger. But then she'd been with Daniel and she had been so in love, in the way only a 14 year old could be. Then, after he'd died, she'd hated Viktor with a passion. And now she was making out with him on his couch?

His hand was running down her side, easing her legs out straight, and she was clinging to him. Then he started to kiss her neck and she arched her head back, and she couldn't help but moan.

What the hell was she doing?

"You're so beautiful Regina," he was whispering. "So very beautiful."

Regina squeezed her eyes closed, wishing she could ignore the nerves she was feeling. But it was building up, and she was terrified that she was going to scream.

"Stop," she finally managed to stammer. "Please, Viktor, stop."

"What?" Viktor lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes glazed.

"I'm sorry Viktor, I can't do this."

"What?"

Regina felt her eyes fill with tears again.

"Fuck! I'm so sick of crying!" She pushed him back gently and he sat up, confused.

"Regina?"

But she just shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

He stood up.

"Don't worry about it." He muttered, and picked up his wine glass, draining it dry before moving back to the bench to refill it. "Forget about it."

Regina cringed. She drew her knees up under her chin and watched the older man.

"I'm sorry."

Viktor just shook his head.

"Forget about it I said." He gulped more of his wine. Then he gave a bitter laugh. "I'm not Daniel, yet again I'm losing out to a ghost."

All the guilt Regina was feeling vanished when she heard what he said.

"Excuse me?" She stood up, glaring. He turned and looked at her.

"You're rejecting me because I'm not my brother. Don't worry, you're not the first to wish I was the one that had died in that accident rather than Daniel."

It was a toss up to say who was more surprised when Regina slapped him hard across the face.

"What a complete load of bullshit!"

Viktor, his hand to his cheek, stared at her.

"Oh really?" he didn't believe her.

"Yes really!" Regina was standing there, hands on her hips, her eyes blazing. "I never thought you were a genius Viktor Whale but I didn't think you were quite that stupid."

Viktor scoffed at her.

"Well tell me then why the hell you just pushed me away?"

Regina groaned.

"Seriously? You're asking me that?"

"Yes, I'm asking you that."

Regina was back to wanting to scream.

"Because this time last week I was sure I hated you. This time three hours ago I was close to throwing up with nerves at the thought of speaking to you, and for the last few weeks I've been feeling sick with guilt about the fact that I had forgotten about Daniel. And now I'm making out with you on the sofa and wondering if you're going to take me to bed or boot me out after laughing at me for actually believing you when you said you liked me. My world is spinning so damned fast I'm getting whiplash and I'm sorry if I had a minor freak out about it!" Her voice was rising as she leaned forward, getting up in his face. "But believe me when I say that at no stage was I wishing you were Daniel. For fuck's sake, what do you take me for?"

Viktor's eyes went wider as he listened to her rant.

"I wasn't planning on kicking you out or laughing at you." He told her softly. "And believe me, I'm as surprised as you are that this happened."

Regina scowled at him.

"Well good!" She snapped, and then frowned. "Right." She crossed her arms, and tapped her foot. "So." She looked up at him. "Where does that leave us?"

Viktor raised an eyebrow, and then he gave her a hopeful grin.

"We could go to my room?"

Regina burst out laughing, and then immediately apologised.

"I'm sorry," She put her hand on his arm. "I wasn't laughing at that. I just…"

"It's fine." He huffed, stepping away from her and finishing his wine. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Viktor." She waited, but he didn't look at her. "Viktor!" he was ignoring her, and that was NOT on! She groaned, and then pulled off her top, tossing it at him, giggling when it landed on his head. "Viktor!"

He spun around, moving the t-shirt and staring at her.

"Regina?"

She moved closer to him.

"Viktor, take me to bed."

Viktor smirked.

"If her majesty so desires!" he put his hands on her hips.

"Oh she does. She so very does!"

"Good." He pulled her close and crushed his mouth to hers, his hand running down over her arse, pulling her flush against him.

Regina searched inside herself and was relieved. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but she didn't feel so damned terrified about it all anymore.

She'd wait until the morning for that. She could take a leaf out of Graham's book – postpone the guilt and enjoy the moment. That could work.


	41. Chapter 41 - Debauchery the Board Game

Once Chapelier led Emma into his house he took her bag and set it down by the door. Then he walked through to the kitchen and she had little choice but to follow him.

"Tea?" he moved straight to the cupboard, pulling out an old tea pot and some cups. Emma snorted as she pulled herself up onto a stool.

"Oh yeah, because nothing says seduction like a cup of tea." she scoffed, and he finally looked at her, his eyes smouldering.

"In the right hands," he informed her "anything can be a seduction."

Emma smirked.

"Ok then. Prove it!"

Chapelier gave her the wickedest grin.

"You are such a brave thing aren't you." His tone of voice made Emma feel like maybe bravery was another word for stupidity. She wasn't sure how to react, so she went with a shrug.

"If you say so."

He just smirked at her and went back to making a pot of tea.

She started to swing her legs as she watched him work. She wasn't sure she'd ever admit it out loud, but he did manage to make it look sexy, carefully measuring out the tea leaves and adding the boiling water. It was the way he focused so intently on what he was doing.

She wondered what it would be like to be the complete focus of his attention like that, and she found herself actually just a little bit jealous of a teapot. She snorted at that thought, and he lifted his gaze.

"Swan?"

"Nothing," she blushed, and tried not to giggle. He watched her for a moment longer and then returned his attention to the making of the tea. Satisfied, he left it to brew as he gathered things from the cupboard.

"Honey?"

Emma blinked at him.

"Yes darling?" She teased, and he rolled his eyes, clearly trying not to laugh. He held up the jar of honey. it wasn't something he'd bought from a shop. It looked like it was made of crystal. Over the top, like everything else in the house, like everything about him.

"Do you want honey?"

Her breath caught.

"You sound like you're planning on putting that somewhere other than in my tea!" She blurted out, wishing her voice sounded more seductive even as she blushed at her stupid comment. But his eyes lit up.

"If you only knew!" He murmured, and she stared at him. Then she sat up straight.

"Go on then!"

He peered at her,and she was swept up in the intensity of his stare.

"Take off your shirt."

She wasn't sure how to respond to that. So she just sat there.

"Emma." His voice carried a warning, and she found herself slipping from the stool and unbuttoning her shirt before she even realised what she was doing.

"Much better." He nodded his approval and she blushed, feeling far too proud of the fact she had pleased him. What the hell? Why was it such a wonderful feeling to do what he wanted?

He still had the honey in one hand, and a honey drizzler in the other. He moved around the bench to stand near her and Emma couldn't help a shiver.

"Cold?" he asked her, and she shook her head, her mouth open just a little and her eyes filled with wonder. "Good." He nodded quickly. "Take off your jeans and lie back on the table."

Again, she obeyed him straight away and he had to admit he was a little surprised about it, but he wasn't about to argue with it.

She was wearing a bright blue bra and yellow knickers. They matched in the sense that they were both cotton and probably from the same line, but there was something about the fact that she wasn't in lingerie that turned him on. Was it bad that he liked being reminded that she was a teenager?

As she settled back on the table he had to force his brain to stop working. He didn't do love, or romance. He liked things hard and fast and dirty and forbidden, it was safer that way. And so he liked the fact that Emma seemed interested in him. What could be more forbidden than screwing a school girl?

Much safer that way.

Emma had her legs hanging off the table and she was leaning back on her elbows.

"Like this?" She asked him, and he let his gaze drag over her. He bit back a smirk when he saw a slightly darker patch on the front of her knickers. Good to know she was already enjoying herself.

"That's perfect." he told her, and stepped closer. "Now, what was it you were saying about honey?" He dipped the honey drizzler into the pot and slowly dragged it around, before looking at Emma and waiting for her response.

Emma's breath caught.

"I said it sounded like you wanted to put it somewhere other than my tea." her voice was wispy, breathless, and Chapelier smirked with pride.

"Yes indeed." He lifted up the drizzler and held it over Emma's body. The honey streamed down, a long golden ribbon running from his hand to the valley between her breasts. She flinched when she felt it against her skin, and he gradually moved his hand so the honey trailed down over her body. "Beautiful." He murmured, and she just lay there, her breath coming harder and faster.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked him, but he didn't reply. He just let the honey trail off and then dipped the drizzler back into the pot to gather more of the syrup. Then he moved his hand so the honey spread over the tops of her thighs.

There was a part of Emma that wanted to giggle at the surrealism of lying on her Maths teacher's table as he painted her with honey, but she managed to suppress it to just a shudder. It was strange, and bizarre, but like so many things he did, it was erotic as hell.

When he'd dipped the honey three times into the pot and Emma was covered in a golden skin, he finally set the honey down and stepped between her legs.

"I think, now, I might paint." he told her, and slipped off his jacket, dropping it to the floor. Then he rolled up the sleeves on his grey silk shirt and flexed his hands. Finally, he placed one finger against Emma's breast bone and started to trace patterns in the honey.

He stood there for what felt like an eternity, just drawing swirls and spirals in the honey that coated her. Emma's breathing started to pick up, and she wanted to say something, anything, but she wasn't going to break this strange spell of silence.

The only sound was his soft murmurs as he drew his patterns, and Emma really was starting to think she should make a noise. But then, without warning, he dipped his head down and dragged his tongue along the top of her thigh, pulling the honey into his mouth, and she groaned so damned loudly he just lifted his head and smirked at her.

He'd stopped drawing now. Now he was tasting the honey, and Emma was going to melt.

Just as there had been no rhyme or reason to the patterns he'd drawn, there seemed to be no method to the madness of his licks. He tasted the honey against her ribs, and then dragged his tongue against the edge of her bra. He spent an inordinate amount of time digging out the honey from her belly button and she'd never realised that her navel was a bloody erogenous zone! What he didn't do, however, was taste anywhere that was covered by fabric. Bastard!

He was leaning over her, lapping at the honey between her breasts, when she finally reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"So soft." she murmured, and he lifted his gaze.

"So sticky!" he replied, and tasted a final patch of honey against her neck before he straightened up. His shirt looked ruined, dark with honey, and Emma wasn't sure if he would get mad at her for it or not.

"So not sorry!" she teased, and he just tilted his head and held out his hands to pull her back up to a sitting position.

"Tea?" he asked, and turned back to go to the teapot. He refilled the kettle and then collected the honey, returning it to the cupboard.

Emma just watched him, not really sure how she was meant to respond. She glanced at the clock and suppressed a gasp. After being the focus of his attention for half an hour with the honey, now he seemed to have forgotten she was there. She frowned and went to stand up, but as she moved she felt her skin stick to more skin and she cringed.

"Oh so sticky!"

Chapelier glanced over at her.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Swan, did I not clean you as well as you desired?"

She stared at him. Every single fucking word he said was a turn on! He could seriously read the telephone directory and she'd need to change her knickers!

"I'm still a bit dirty." She felt like a bumbling fool, but his eyes just grew dark.

"Oh I hope so." he murmured, and then he added water to the teapot and finally poured out two cups. He carried them both around to Emma and handed her one. "Sex is a messy business Miss Swan. All sorts of bodily fluids are exchanged after all." He was standing so close to her, and she could feel his words as breaths on her neck.

"And tea," Emma wasn't sure why she blurted that out, but she did, holding up her cup, and he blinked at her in surprise before he chuckled and stepped back slightly.

"And tea," he agreed, and held his cup up as in a toast. Then he took a sip and she did as well, scrunching her face up at the taste.

"Needs honey." she announced, and then she smirked. "Things taste better with honey, right Mr Chapelier?"

He had been smiling until he heard what she called him and he squeezed his eyes closed.

"Please not here." he told her. Then he looked at her. "My name is Jefferson, and despite what some of the others on staff say, I am NOT a Jeff. But what is it you call me? The Mad Hatter?"

Emma's eyes went wide.

"How did you know that?" she whimpered and he just snorted.

"For a start, you're not subtle." He looked her up and down to reinforce what he was saying. She was standing in his kitchen in her honey stained underwear. Subtlety had gone out the window. "And you're not the first. It was a name at university as well."

She had pouted when she had realised that she hadn't been original in coming up with the name, but to hear that his uni friends had used it somehow mollified her.

"So you want me to call you Hatter?" she asked him as she went to fetch the honey back from the cupboard, giggling as she drizzled some into her tea.

"As long as you don't call me Mr Chapelier you can call me whatever you want." he replied, sipping her tea. Then he moved over to a ladder-back chair by the table.

"Daddy?" Emma giggled, and he peered at her.

"Hmm, perhaps not." he informed her, and she blushed as she walked over to him.

"Hatter it is." She promised. Then she stood in front of him, drinking in the view of him there in his honey stained shirt and dark trousers, looking so bloody sexy she wanted to die. She sipped her tea, smiled because now it was sweet enough, and then she gathered her courage and moved to sit on his lap, facing him, her legs by his sides and a grin on her face. "So, Hatter, what other bodily fluids are we going to be sharing tonight?"

His eyebrow had been raising as she took up her position on his legs, and he took a moment to reply. Then he sipped his tea and gave her another wicked smile.

"Any and all that you want to share." He informed her. Then he tilted his head to look closely into her eyes. "Tell me Emma, how much have you done, and how much do you want to do?"

Emma chewed her lip as she considered his question.

"Honestly?"

"Honesty works."

"More than some, less than others."

She felt quite proud of that response. The Hatter looked less impressed.

"Details Miss Swan." he prompted. She sighed, her shoulders slumping, and she sipped her tea as she thought about how to answer.

"I lost my virginity to Neal Cassidy when we were 14," she started, and he snorted in shock, splattering tea over her chest. "FUCK!"

"I'm sorry," he quickly pressed his lips to her chest, to lick the tea from her breast bone.

"That's ok," her reply was a little breathless. "I don't mind you spilling things on me if you lick them up!"

He lifted his head and gave her another of those wickedly enigmatic smirks and she wished she knew what the hell he was thinking.

"Good to know." He replied, and then settled back, nodding to let her continue the story.

"So which was the shocking part?" She asked him, carefully sipping her tea. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, perched as she was on his knees so they each had space to maneuver their cups. "The fact that I was 14 or the fact that it was with Neal?"

"Honestly?" he asked her.

"Honesty works," she teased and he just glared at her, still smirking.

"Honestly I'm not sure which is more shocking. Are you still with him?"

Emma shuddered.

"No way!" She insisted. Then she blushed. "Well, not really."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow, and she hit him on the shoulder.

"I have needs," she tried to defend herself and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"And he can satisfy those needs?" His tone left it clear that he didn't believe that was possible. She pouted at him.

"Sometimes he can." She told him. "I mean, ok, so maybe he's not the world's greatest lover but I doubt I am either, and for a long time there I didn't know what else there was to do."

Sensing that she was only just barely hiding her offence, he gave her a gentle smile and took her hand in his. He pressed a kiss to her hand.

"My apologies my Lady Swan," he gazed at her. "I meant no disrespect."

"Yes you did." Emma grinned. "But it's ok. I forgive you. But what's with the Lady Swan routine? Sometimes you say the craziest things."

"Well you don't call me the Sane Hatter now do you?" he was much better at hiding his hurt feelings. Emma just giggled and they sipped their tea.

"Anybody else?" he wanted to hear her story, he needed to know just how much of a bastard he was going to bed tonight.

"Oh of course." Emma said. "A few guys from the football team, because they kind of expect it. A guy down the street because it was a party and we were bored." She drank the last of her tea and she had the most delightful expression on her face. Clearly she had a secret that she considered so wonderful.

"And?" he encouraged her, finishing his tea and setting his cup on the table.

"And recently, an older woman." she paused, wondering how he would respond. She expected him to be aroused, but he just nodded, grinning like he already knew.

"Ah yes, the lovely Red."

Emma pulled back so fast she would have landed on the floor if he hadn't grabbed her, his hands at her waist.

"How the fuck did you know about that?"

"Ruby and I are friends." he informed her. "And she's rubbish at keeping secrets when she's drunk."

Emma's eyes went wide.

"Oh shit!"

"Oh don't worry my dear Lady Swan," he spread his fingers over her sides and even in her panic she could feel the warmth of his flesh. "She won't say anything to anybody that could get her in trouble, and you're safe too."

Emma's gaze narrowed.

"Is that why you figured I was a safe bet?" she didn't want him to stop holding her, but she was a bit angry as well. "I've done one teacher so I would do another?"

She was good at misplaced indignation when she wanted to be. It was one thing to want to screw all the staff, but she didn't want anybody to know about it.

He shook his head.

"I admit that hearing you were willing to do what you did with Red was both a positive and a negative." He told her, having the sense to realise that he needed to be gentle here. His tone wasn't flamboyant, he was calm as he spoke to her, his hands still at her waist. "I've been attracted to you for a while, but told myself that you were untouchable, because you're my student. When I heard you'd been with Ruby I decided that maybe it wouldn't be such a terrible thing, but it also meant that maybe you were gay and not interested in me."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Not gay," she said. "Not completely straight either." She gave a shy smile. "I say I'm bifabulous."

He laughed at that, and the motion rocked her closer to him.

"Bifabulous." he beamed at her. "I like that. I think I need a badge that says that."

Emma's eyes were wide.

"You want to be bifabulous too?"

"Darling I already am!" he grinned and Emma chewed her lip. Then she grinned at him.

"Yay! We can have a club!" Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. "Honey can be our club food!"

Then she pulled back, blushing, and set her cup down on the table. She looked at the man in front of her, not sure now what was going to happen. He seemed so in control and it was unnerving, even though it was delightful. What the hell was she letting herself in for?


	42. Chapter 42 - Clean Up

"We need to clean you up." The Hatter announced suddenly, and Emma pouted.

"I thought you liked me a little bit dirty."

"Oh trust me, I do," he reassured her, with his wicked smile. "But let's clean up this sticky mess before i get you dirty again, yeah?" Then he applied pressure to her hips, encouraging her to stand. She didn't want to move, but the feeling of her skin sticking to itself was strange, to say the least. So she did as he encouraged and got to her feet.

"Do i get another tongue bath?" She couldn't hide her enthusiastic tone but he just gave a dark chuckle.

"Not yet, later." And he took her hand in his and led her out of the kitchen. "So my parents come from a long line of old money." He explained as they moved through halls filled with artwork and sculptures that the artist in Emma realised were likely to be priceless.

"Uh huh?"

He glanced at her, his gaze intense.

"So the house is, well, extensive."

He almost seemed embarrassed about it all, and Emma gave a confused smile.

"It looks lovely." She felt like she had to reassure him. He paused, pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and then pushed open a door.

"It has its benefits," he told her as he led her into a room. "Such as an indoor pool and a large spa." Then he stepped aside so she could see the beautiful view in front of her.

Emma gasped as she took in her surroundings. The room was dark, lit only by the shimmering glow of lights beneath the water level, and what looked like fairy lights around the room. There was the soft rumble of bubbles in a spa, and steam rising, making the whole room look magical. It was amazing, and Emma was struck speechless.

"There are more lights," he told her, and flicked a switch, bathing the room in gentle light. "I could make it brighter if you'd like?"

"It's perfect!" Emma said in a rush and Chapelier chuckled softly. He had moved to stand behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Care for a soak?" He asked, and let her go, his hand still in hers, as he moved over to the spa.

"I didn't bring my bikini." She smiled, and he just gave her a Cheshire Cat grin.

"So get naked." Then he let her go and undid his shirt, letting it drop on to the bench against the wall. Chapellier always looked so well dressed, with his silk shirts and tailored trousers. But he always wore Converse boots, and it was one of the things that had led to Emma calling him the mad Hatter.

That and his general craziness.

Now he was standing in front of her, his back to her, his shirt off, as he undid the laces on his boots, yellow this time, and for some reason Emma felt like it was sexier than any strip show she might see.

It wasn't until he turned back to her and undid his belt that she remembered that she needed to get undressed as well. She didn't know if he was really going to get completely naked, but she figured that if she was, he might be encouraged to copy her. So she quickly undid her bra and stepped out of her knickers, soaked with honey and arousal. He wasn't really watching her, not until she stood in front of him completely naked, and then he gave her a slow, sexy gaze, grinning at her.

"Oh my lady you truly are a vision, you look good enough to eat." Then he stepped out of his trousers and underwear. Emma's breath caught in her throat. He was hard, his erection sticking up proudly in front of him, but his voice was as calm as ever. She wasn't used to that. She wasn't used to men (boys) being able to take their time or show restraint.

He was so bloody beautiful.

"You invited me to dinner," she didn't know where this confidence came from. "I didn't realise that i was both the meal and the dinner plate, but please, don't let me stop you." It was clearly the right thing to say because he beamed at her and then pressed his body close.

"I don't mind if I do." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around her. Then he licked her neck and she couldn't help but moan, tilting her head to give him more space. His hands roamed over her body and she could feel his erection had against her belly, but he didn't seem in a rush. He was busy tasting her neck, and sucking her skin. She was going to end up covered on love bites at this rate, she could feel his teeth worrying at her flesh, and she had a sudden longing to just be consumed by him. She had a flash of a dream almost, where he was a vampire (no sparkles, thank you very much!) and she was his victim. She gasped as she clung to him, so desperately needy.

Finally he lifted his head and she half expected to see blood dripping from his mouth. Not that he had hurt her, or broken the skin, but she could understand now why people thought that vampires were so sexual.

"You're going to need to wear a scarf for a few days." He sounded not at all apologetic as he surveyed his handiwork. Emma just shrugged, glad that they were still clinging to one another. She wasn't sure she could stand on her own. Chapellier seemed to understand. "Come on, let's get into the water, get you cleaned up."

"And then we can work on getting me dirty again?" She asked hopefully. He smirked at her.

"Your wish is my command."

They walked the few steps to the spa and and Emma's sigh of contentment as they settled in the water made the Hatter chuckle. He sat down on a bench in the water and gathered Emma into his arms, holding her close to him. She rested on his lap, sitting sideways so she could curl up in his arms, her head on his shoulder. The water was warm, bubbling around them, and she was sure she didn't ever want to move.

"I can't believe you have this in your house." She told him, forcing her eyes to stay open. She could feel his chuckle vibrate through her body.

"You'd be surprised at what I have in this house."

She lifted her head and gazed at him.

"And yet again, you make everything you say sound positively filthy!"

His laugh this time was much louder, and then he hugged her close, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I am so glad." He held her close for a while, and then he shifted around. "I need to get you clean, let you soak, before we move on."

Emma grinned, awash with anticipation. Then she slipped from his arms and let the water hold her up as she stretched out.

"You do realise that now I know you have this here I may just move in don't you?"

She tried not to sound nervous as she spoke. She wasn't looking at him, instead she was floating in the water, her hands holding on to the bench. She was afraid of the expression she might see on his face,

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement," his voice sounded a bit stilted, but then he slipped his hands around her waist and gathered her back to him. "I certainly like the idea of you being around."

Emma blinked at him in surprise, and blushed. Why the hell was she so silly around him? Blushes? Seriously? But he just smiled at her and pressed a kiss softly to her forehead. He pulled her back into his lap and then gathered her close to him. It was so comfortable there, she could have fallen asleep.

But that wasn't why she was there. She wasn't there for cuddles and comfort, and he was not her father (a good thing, considering they were both naked). She was there so he could screw her into next week, and make her forget her own name, that was the deal wasn't it? So rather than letting herself feel nurtured and protected, she needed to focus on the passion. She tried to rub herself against him, and she started kissing his neck. He started to respond, and while she hoped he was a little disappointed at her change of behaviour, maybe he was relieved as well. This was safer, this was what they were meant to be doing.

"I think I'm clean again." She murmured, and then twisted around so she could side astride him. "Is it time to get me dirty again?"

She rocked her hips as she settled on to his lap again, facing him. He gave her a slow, sexy smile, and she ignored the disappointment in his eyes.

"I'd say it is." He kissed her neck, and it struck Emma as strange that they both seemed to avoid kissing on the lips. "But let's get out of here first." He eased her back, but she didn't want to move.

"Don't you want me to take care of you?." She rocked against him again and he just smiled and shook his head.

"Later," he stood up and she had to stand as well. "Tonight is about you. Don't worry, i'll be fine."

Emma stared at him, and then smiled, holding him close again as they stood up.

"Sounds like you're going to spoil me."

"You sound surprised."

She looked into his eyes.

"Spoiling isn't really something teenage boys do." She admitted, and then stepped away from him so she could climb out of the spa. Chapellier moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well it IS something that men do. Good men at least." He kissed the top of her head again and then guided her over to where there were towels sitting on shelves. He wrapped a huge towel around her and she snuggled into the softness of it. He dried himself off, his eyes on her, and she smiled coyly up at him.

"I think I like being spoiled." She said shyly and he frowned briefly.

"This isn't spoiling you Emma, this is common courtesy." Then he reached out and pulled her closer to him. "The spoiling comes later." He flashed her a cheeky grin and murmured in her ear. "And you will too. Come later that is." Then he winked at her, licked her neck, and let her go so she could finish drying off.

Emma was pretty sure that she'd never stop grinning.


	43. Chapter 43 - No Time for Regrets

_**A/N: Just a quick note - I've now posted, on my bio page, links to the staff pictures. There's a link showing who teaches what, and another link showing who's going to be doing who. Archie is still a secret. Now enjoy. **_

_**Oh, and sorry if your ship doesn't get looked at in a chapter, but there ARE a lot, and none of our darling students are going to settle down with somebody till the end, if then. Thanks for reviewing, and if you want feedback or something, please log in. Guests say stuff and I can't explain to them. :( **_

* * *

"You HAVE done this before haven't you?"

Regina peered at Viktor as he walked her to his bedroom.

"What exactly?"

Viktor looked pained.

"Sex." It looked like it hurt him to say the word. Regina stopped and if he hadn't been holding her hand he may not have stumbled.

"No Viktor," she drawled. "I'm a virgin and I figured I'd finally lose it on a whim!"

"This is a whim for you?" Viktor looked so hurt. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well I didn't come over here planning to fuck you." She replied. Viktor opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it. So he shut his lips with a smack, confused at what to say next. Regina, sure she was getting soft, took pity on him. She squeezed his hand and then kept walking towards the bedroom. She sat on his bed and took his other hand, making him stand between her legs.

"I lost my virginity to Daniel," she explained. "And before you say anything, I'm not about to compare you to a 14 year old."

Viktor let go of her hands and slumped down on the bed beside her.

"My brother had sex at 14?"

Regina chuckled and patted his hand.

"How old were you?" She asked and he spluttered.

"Older than that!"

Regina grinned and gave Viktor a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember Viktor, it's not a competition."

Viktor didn't look all that convinced, and Regina had to suppress another sigh. Her shirt was back in the lounge room, she may as well keep stripping off. Although if the only way to get his attention was going to be to remove items of clothing she'd better hope that she never had any questions in Science class!

She stood up, but as she was about to undo her jeans she froze, and Viktor looked at her.

"What is it? What's happened now?" He tried to sound gentle. "Whiplash again?"

Regina cringed.

"What happens when we're at school? Are you going to get in trouble for this?" She wasn't sure why it mattered now, when she wasn't concerned about Graham, and she didn't want to think about the fact that it DID matter.

Viktor shrugged and stood up as well, his hands on her hips. He kissed her softly on her forehead before pulling her gently against him, his hips flush with hers.

"Let me worry about that Regina, it's not your problem ok?"

Sure they would have to work out a way to deal with it all, but he wasn't going to add more stress to Regina's life.

Regina gave a small smile and kissed him again.

"You're gonna take care of me then?" She smiled up at him, looking through her lashes. He nodded, smiling back at her.

"For as long as you'll let me." Then he kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her.

Regina was rather proud of the fact she managed to suppress her cringe. Yes she wanted to do this with Viktor, even though it was surprising. But what about Robin?

Oh man she really needed to forget about everything and just feel.

And to be honest she was actually starting to feel pretty damned good. Viktor had started kissing down her neck, his hands running down her sides, and she couldn't help but press a little closer to him, her fingers pulling at his shirt. Regina tilted her head and her eyes drifted closed. This was good. Maybe this could work. Maybe she and Viktor could make a go of it. After all, he had less baggage than Robin, or rather they shared the same baggage. No former wife and son, although Roland was so perfect.

Dammit, she was over thinking things. She really needed to focus on Graham's policy of postponing the guilt.

She decided she needed to take a more active role in this seduction, so she pulled back and then started kissing Viktor's lips, her fingers hooking through the runners on his jeans. She pressed her body close to his, and massaged her tongue against his.

"God I want you Regina," he managed to moan between kisses and Regina beamed at him.

"Then have me." She started to undo his shirt as he tried to keep kissing her, and she just kept smiling at him. He finally reached around to unhook her bra and she shimmed out of it, but before she could push his now open shirt off his shoulders he dipped his head and started to nuzzle at her breast, his tongue flicking against her nipple. Regina couldn't help her soft moan. She slipped her fingers through his hair, holding him close even as she kept rocking her hips against his.

"You are so beautiful, you have always been so beautiful." Viktor started to kiss her other breast now, and Regina started gently scratching his back, finally managing to get his shirt off him without him having to lift his head. He didn't want to let go of her, but at least he had the sense to release her long enough for her to get that blasted shirt off and toss it across the room. Then she stepped back again and smirked at him. She walked backwards to the bed, her hands back at his hips, and she dragged him with her. His eyes were hungry and Regina found that the voice in her head telling her this was a good idea didn't need to sound so insistent any more.

This really could work. Honest.

When they reached the bed Regina quickly finished undoing her jeans and pushed them down, shimming her hips a little, just for that extra bit of spice, and sat on the bed, back against the wall and clad only in a pair of black lace knickers.

Regina ALWAYS liked to wear sexy underwear. Didn't matter if she thought anybody would see them or not, it was something her mother had told her (when Cora had been rather drunk one evening). Sexy lingerie always made you feel better.

Clearly Viktor approved, and he crawled onto the bed, kneeling between her legs, his hands running down her sides again as he just looked at her.

"So fucking beautiful."

Regina actually blushed, and her breathing started to pick up as she waited to see what his next move would be. He leaned forward and pressed kisses against her belly, his fingers hooking through the sides of her knickers as he dragged them down her thighs, shifting around so she could kick them off the end of the bed. Then he started to kiss his way up her leg, his fingers dragging against her flesh as he worked his way from her shin, over her knee, and all the way to her thigh. Then he glanced up at her as he hovered below her belly.

"Do you mind?" He nodded slightly at her cunt and she grinned.

"Knock yourself out!" She cringed as soon as she spoke, thinking never had she said anything quite so stupid, but Viktor just chuckled and lowered his head.

It was difficult to not draw comparisons between Viktor and Graham, but Regina was determined to enjoy this. So she pushed aside the longing to feel a beard against her thighs and instead concentrate on just how wonderful it felt as Viktor licked her like an ice cream. Long, slow drags of his tongue along the length of her slit, a swirl of his tongue against her clit, and soon Regina was moaning, her hips rocking into his face.

Viktor spread her lips with his fingers, his tongue pressing deeper into her as he kept murmuring how fucking beautiful she was and how he'd always wanted to do this to her. Regina slipped her fingers through his hair again, trying hard not to clench her thighs tight around his ears. He was sucking and nibbling and licking and thrusting and grinding his crotch against the bed as he brought her so close to an orgasm.

And then, just as she was about to tumble over that delightful cliff into bliss, he stopped.

"What the fuck?"

He just chuckled at her as he slipped two fingers into her, thrusting slowly in and out.

"I want to be inside you when you come, beautiful." He told her and she narrowed her gaze.

"Well get the fuck out of your jeans and get in me then Science boy!"

Viktor feigned offence, but he still undid his jeans one handed.

"There are condoms in my top drawer," he nodded towards the bedside table. Regina was about to reach over and grab them but then he curled his fingers inside her and she closed her eyes, moaning loudly.

"Oh fuck I'm so fucking close, get your own fucking condoms you bastard."

Viktor chuckled, pulled out his fingers, sucked them into his mouth, and then finished stripping off, before grabbing a condom and slipping it on.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Regina growled.

"Damn you get a potty mouth when you're denied!"

Regina just glared at him, and he took his position above her, his knees between her legs.

"You ready beautiful?"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Get. In. Me!" She hissed at him, and then gasped as he thrust into her. "Oh holy fucking God!" She was more than a little embarrassed at just how needy she sounded, but it was all his fault, for taunting her for so bloody long!

"Oh fuck you feel incredible." Viktor was moving slowly, pushing into her and gradually withdrawing. "Does this feel good Regina?"

"Uh huh!" Regina could barely speak, she had been so turned on before he even started and now she was reveling in just how lovely and full she felt. He wasn't as long as Graham, but he had a wonderful thickness that felt fantastic.

Viktor dropped his head against her neck and started sucking the flesh beneath her ear. Regina dug her nails into his arse, pulling him closer as she wrapped her legs around him. She was bucking her hips up against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, and gasping for breath as he kept driving into her.

"God you're amazing Regina," He switched sides, having given her a hickey on one side of the neck and working on another.

"Uh huh." Regina just grunted forced her eyes open. Then she smirked and decided to mix things up a bit. "You with me?"

Before he could answer, she twisted them around so Viktor was on his back and she could kneel over him. rising and falling above him.

Viktor's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. He reached up and started to play with her breasts. As Regina rose and fell she rocked forward as well, letting his pubic hair rub against her clit. But it wasn't quite enough.

"Touch my clit, rub me." She ordered him, and he raised an eyebrow. She fixed him with a glare and he chuckled, before he slipped his hand between them, trying to get her off. She had been so close that it didn't take much and she was moaning so loudly he was sorry he lived alone. He would have liked to have somebody overhear the sexy sounds coming from her lips.

As soon as her walls started to clench around him he realised he was getting close as well, and he twisted them around again, forcing Regina onto her back so he could lift up one of her legs. He started to kiss the inside of her leg as he drove harder into her, and she howled as her orgasm shot through her, starting low in her belly and spreading along her limbs. Viktor's own release followed soon after, his thrusts becoming erratic.

"Fuck!" He finally collapsed against her, his head resting beside hers on the pillow. "That was fucking incredible."

Regina couldn't help but giggle.

"And you say I have a potty mouth!" She teased, and he just poked his tongue out at her. She immediately sucked his tongue into her mouth, her eyes wide in laughter. He turned it into a kiss and then, with a sigh, rolled over, his now limp cock slipping out of her.

They lay on their backs as they tried to control their breathing, before Viktor sat up and dealt with the condom. Once he was tidied up again he lay back down beside Regina and kissed her shoulder, his hand resting on her belly.

"Thank you," She murmured, and he lifted his head to look at her.

"I should be thanking you." He told her. "That was…"

Regina just smiled, but she couldn't reply. She was desperately trying to postpone the guilt.

Viktor was looking at her and she was terrified he could read her mind. It wasn't that she regretted it, not really. But everything was so bloody confusing now.

But then Viktor started to giggle and she glared at him.

"What is it?"

"I gave you two love bites," he explained. "One on either side of your neck." Regina's hands flew up to her neck as she gave him a filthy look. "You look like Frankenstein's monster, with the bolts in your neck!"

Regina shot out of bed and rushed to the mirror.

"You're a dick!" She told him as she twisted her head, staring at his handiwork.

"You like my dick!" He told her, sitting up and watching her. Regina just stared.

"I like the one between your legs," She muttered. "Not the one on your fucking shoulders!"

Viktor burst out laughing and got up. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder.

"You're still beautiful." He smiled at her in the mirror, and she just shrugged.

"Yeah well." she blushed. "You're still a dick!"

"Ahh," Viktor turned her around to look into her eyes. "But I'm your dick, so what do you think of that?"

Regina really hoped the flash of horror she felt wasn't visible on her face.


	44. Chapter 44 - Neal's Friday Night

_**A/N: I know this is late, but a) I'm on holidays and b) I've caught up with what I'd had written, so it's going to take a bit longer unfortunately. From now on it will probably switch between our three kids, at least on nights like this, where they're off doing something (or some one!). I'll try to put the name of each person in the title so if you really hate somebody you can skip the chapter. Of course I hope you don't do that, but I'll give you the option. They'll talk about it all anyway, when they swap notes, so yeah. **_

_**So now it's Neal's turn to actually take part in the shenanigans! **_

* * *

While Emma and Regina were off with their various dates, Neal had time to kill. His head was still spinning at the thought of what they had planned, and he was curious about how he was going to manage it all. The thought of actually doing those things with the teachers was a head spin.

He pulled out the copy of the faculty list and looked at the names assigned to him. On the one hand it seemed so … clinical. But he had to admit he did like the idea as well. Ms Mulan was so bloody hot, and Tink, the art teacher, was a babe. Crazy as a March Hare, but a babe.

He had NO idea how he was going to do anything with Ms Blanchard and Coach Nolan. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to do anything with Coach Nolan. He didn't know if he even was interested in guys, although he had fucked a woman once that had been all about fingering him in the arse. She had been one of his mother's friends, and had decided she wanted to 'educate' Neal. It had been quite the experience, and the first time he'd felt her press her thumb against his arse he'd freaked out. But eventually he could see the benefit, and he was pretty damn sure he'd never cum so hard in his life than the time she'd stuck a plug in him.

But he still wasn't sure that he wanted to do anything with Coach Nolan.

He had decided that he'd go shoot some hoops. Watching the game the night before had stirred more than just his hormones. He missed playing Basketball. It had just kind of fallen by the wayside, and last night he'd remembered just how much fun it could be. So he had taken himself down to the courts not far from his house and decided he'd see how his three-pointers were going. He used to be a point-guard, and a good one too, and it had only been a couple of years.

As he drew closer he heard the sound of a basketball hitting the ground, and he frowned. He'd thought he might be on his own, and was looking forward to the thinking time. But as he drew closer he figured that maybe he could work it to his advantage. Perhaps he could challenge whomever it was to a bit of one-on-one. Shooting hoops was all well and good, but getting to play against a stranger provided that extra bit of a challenge.

Then he saw who it was that was shooting hoops and he couldn't help but smirk. This day was suddenly looking very very good!

"Hey Ms Mulan!"

The Chinese woman caught the ball that had just rebounded off the backboard and turned to face the newcomer.

"Cassidy" She nodded, and then spotted his basketball. "You here to shoot some hoops?"

Neal nodded as he drew closer.

"Suddenly remembered the appeal of B-Ball," he grinned. "Figured I'd see how out of shape I was."

"Not that out of shape." the teacher murmured, looking Neal up and down, but when he quirked an eyebrow at her and asked her what she had said, she just shook her head and gave him a tight smile. "So, want some one-on-one?"

"Oh man if you only knew!" Now it was Neal's turn to mutter. Then he dropped his water bottle and basketball down on the ground by the side of the court as they both headed to the centre line. Ms Mulan stood there, looking at him for a moment, and then she was off like a shot, dribbling around him and racing down the court to the hoop. Neal was caught off guard at first, stunned at how quickly she was moving. But his brain caught up soon enough, and he was off and running, trying to intercept her.

They were well matched, and he was able to get the ball off her almost as many times as he wasn't. The score was 15 to 13, in the teacher's favour, and they had paused to have a drink, both of them grinning and panting.

"You're not bad Cassidy," Ms Mulan didn't give praise often, and Neal grinned at her.

"You're not bad yourself Teach!" He groaned. "Damn getting hot though." He pulled his t-shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

It wasn't until he saw the look on Mulan's face that he realised maybe his actions might be misconstrued.

Sort of.

He had pulled off his shirt because he was hot, not because he was trying to seduce her. He was covered in sweat and he wasn't sure that he could even convince her to look twice at him without him plying her with alcohol or saying he was dying or something. He blushed and was almost going to pull his top back on, when she put her hands to the hem of her own top and pulled it up, revealing a black crop top underneath.

"True! It's getting very hot!" She didn't make eye contact as she dropped her own t-shirt on the ground. Instead she gulped down some more water, letting some spill down her chest, and then she grabbed the ball from Neal and jogged back onto the court.

Somehow it seemed there was more touching as they played, more brushes with her hands as she grabbed at the ball, more nudges with her body, just more of everything.

It took a bit but Neal caught up again. He didn't really believe she was flirting with him, but if she wanted to get a bit touchy feely, well he was not going to complain.

Eventually the sun set and it was too dark to really see so clearly what they were doing. The score lay at 32 to 29, still in Mulan's favour, and she dropped to the grass by the side of the court, gasping for breath.

"Damn that was a workout!"

Neal sat down beside her and lay back, looking up at the stars.

"Always fun to get hot and sweaty with a beautiful woman!" he quipped, and tried not to cringe as he tensed his muscles, sure he had just ruined everything and was about to get punched.

But instead the teacher lay back and then rolled onto her side, resting her head on her bent arm and placing her other hand on Neal's chest.

"I can think of other ways that might be more fun."

Neal's eyes widened as he stared at the woman beside him.

"Huh?"

Oh man, how fucking eloquent! Neal squeezed his eyes closed as he tried not to scream at his own patheticness.

Mulan just sighed and lay back down, moving her hand from his.

"Sorry," she was looking up at the stars. "That was out of line."

Neal rolled over now, on his side, as he looked at the woman beside him.

"It really wasn't." he shuffled a little closer. His hand was hovering over her belly, and he desperately wanted to touch her, but he didn't know if he would survive. Surely she would kill him?

She looked up at him, and he wished he could read her mind.

"You're my student, I'm your teacher, and it's really not appropriate, me being attracted to you." She had lifted her head slightly to speak to him but then she dropped back onto the grass. "Besides, you have a girlfriend."

Neal frowned and loomed over her, his hand on her far hip.

"First of all, I don't care about you being my teacher. You're hot and I respect you, that's enough for me. And secondly, what the hell do you mean I have a girlfriend? I'm single!"

Ms Mulan narrowed her gaze.

"What about Emma Swan?"

Neal's eyes bulged again.

"Emma? No way!" he laughed. "We used to be together, but we broke up years ago." He chewed his lip. "We catch up sometimes, when we're, well, when we have an itch to scratch. But we're not a couple, not at all. She's actually after somebody else." He chuckled. "A few somebody elses to be honest."

Ms Mulan raised an eyebrow. She had put her hand on Neal's, holding it still at his hip.

"And you're OK with that?" she asked as he seemed to move closer to her.

"I'm fine with it." He grinned, lowering his head slightly. "I love Ems, she's like my best friend, but that's it. At the moment I have my sights set on somebody else entirely."

"Who's that?" Their lips were almost brushing against one another as they whispered.

"I'll give you three guesses." Neal smirked, and then pressed his lips to hers, swallowing anything she may have said with a kiss.

She took a moment to react, but soon she was wrapping her arms and legs around him, and flipping them over so she was kneeling on top. When she kissed it felt like she kissed him with her whole body, not just her mouth. When he had allowed himself to believe that he might have a chance with the teacher, he had thought she would be a distant lover, cold. But she was so damned alive! It was all Neal could do to keep up, but he was determined to do it. He held her close, his legs tangled with hers, and his hands running over her back as they rocked their hips against one another and just kissed until their lips almost bled.

"It has been so long since I just made out with somebody." she finally smiled when she rolled off him almost half an hour later. Neal chuckled, still pressing kisses to her neck and cheek.

"Oh yeah? With anybody I know?"

Ms Mulan raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, you know Tink, the art teacher?"

Neal pulled back, his eyes wide.

"You made out with Tink?"

Ms Mulan nodded, looking for all the world like the cat that got the cream.

"Uh huh. We have, well probably something like you and Ms Swan. When we have an itch that needs scratching."

Neal's eyes were going to fall out of his head. Really they were!

"I didn't know you were… I didn't realise she was…"

Ms Mulan sat up, untangling herself from Neal, who sat up as well. They were holding hands, but there was a little distance. It wasn't an awkward distance, they just needed to catch their breath.

"I'm bi," she explained. "I have no idea about Tink. She's into everything. She's quite the free spirit."

Neal grinned.

"Sounds intriguing?" He didn't mean it to sound like a question, but what the hell was he meant to say? Tink was on his list, maybe he'd be able to convince her to fool around with him.

Maybe he could even convince Mulan to join in.

He was starting to get incredibly hard just thinking about the possibilities.

Mulan chuckled.

"Lemme guess, you're wondering if we'll have a threesome." Neal blushed as he tried to deny it, but she put her hand on his crotch and massaged his erection. "Uh huh?" She teased. "Not sure I believe your objections." She pressed a bit harder and he couldn't help his eyes closing. "Come on." She stood up, breaking contact far too quickly, and she grabbed her shirt, pulling it back on.

"Where are we going?" He took her hand as she helped him up. He grabbed his shirt and slipped it over his head.

"Back to my place. I assume you live with your parents?"

Neal stumbled as he went to pick up his basketball and bottle of water. He pulled his hoodie jacket on as well, starting to feel the sweat cooling on his skin.

"Actually no, I don't. I have a flat on my own, but it's a bit of a dive."

Mulan raised an eyebrow again, but didn't ask. Instead she slipped her fingers through his and started to head off towards the carpark.

"I don't live far away, but I had to do some shopping first," she explained as she beeped open a black Lexus. Neal almost cried when he saw the car. So damned beautiful. "Hop in." He nodded, dumped his things in the back seat, and then slid into the passenger seat. Mulan sat behind the wheel but didn't start the car. Instead she reached over, squeezed Neal's thigh, and kissed him again. "Let's go home, I'm horny and I think you can scratch my itch!" She winked at him then, and let him go, settling back into her seat and starting the car.

Neal's brain was going a mile a minute as he tried to process what the hell was happening. He was actually going home with a teacher! This was amazing!


	45. Chapter 45 - Emma's destruction Pt 1!

_**A/N: To be honest I'm a bit nervous about this chapter. For a start, I've not got anything written for the next chapter, and that's the first time that's happened. Meh, I'm overseas, so shoot me! But the big reason I'm nervous is, I feel like I've built MadSwan up so much, and I'm worried I'll let you guys down. Hopefully you'll stick around. So far you've all been pretty fabulous with reviews (I can't believe somebody actually created an account just so they could comment on this fic! Enixeon you made my day!) so I'm hoping that keeps up. Thanks, as always, for reading. You guys rock! **_

* * *

"Did you bring something you're happy to see destroyed?" Jefferson led Emma back to the kitchen, and where she had left her bag. She was still wrapped in the towelling robe he'd handed her by the pool. She nodded.

"Do you want me to get dressed?" She was confused. She assumed he would want her to stay naked. But he nodded at her.

"Your underwear is dirty," he smirked at that. "So don't bother. Just put on whatever you brought to get ruined." Then he headed off, having handed her her bag. "I'll make us some tea." He smirked again and Emma smiled, just a little confused.

She watched him walk away, and then reached into her bag to pull out her dress. It was a cheap thing, only cost her about $5. It was sleeveless, just a long tube top that went half way down her thighs if she pulled it down. It was dark green, perhaps not the sexiest colour in the world, but it was the only one that had been in her size.

When she had pulled it on she tied her hair back with a band and slipped on some high heels. She wasn't the best at walking in them, but she was capable enough. As long as he didn't expect her to run or anything they should be fine.

"I'm ready." She walked back into the kitchen and looked at her teacher. He had taken off his robe and only had a towel around his waist. He looked up and she felt like a mouse caught by a cat. He looked her up and down and his eyes were full of hunger.

"Perfect," he moved towards her and placed his hands on her hips. She was about to make a comment, try to sound flirty, but he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. By the time he released her she was limp in his arms.

"How the hell do you manage to kiss like that?" She panted. But he just smirked and stepped away to pour her a cup of tea.

"Come here," he motioned to the bench and she walked over to him, teetering on her heels. She really could walk in the things, but she was still shaken by the kiss.

"Ok, I'm here?" She wished she didn't sound so uncertain. He just smiled, that cat-like smile that made her feel like a hunted mouse, and then put his hands on her hips and lifted her up onto the bench. He made it seem like she had no weight at all, and she needed to catch her breath. Her stood between her legs, handed her her cup of tea, and picked up his own delicate china cup, sipping his drink while he watched her.

Emma's hand was shaking and she was amazed that she hadn't spilled the tea.

"So tell me, Miss Swan," Jefferson peered at her over the rim of his cup "when you have your ... Dalliances with Mr Cassidy, what exactly happens?"

Emma raised an eyebrow and she sipped her tea.

"What do you want to know?" She asked him, trying to look seductive. He just peered at her, half his mouth curved up in a smile.

"What does he do?" He dropped his hand down and started to run it along Emma's leg. "how long does it take for the pair of you to fuck?" Then he raised his eyebrow. "Or do you make love?" The sarcasm dripping from his voice made it clear he thought that very unlikely.

Emma blushed, torn between telling the truth and being loyal.

"What's the difference?" She asked him, honestly unsure.

"Oh Emma," Jefferson leaned closer and murmured in her ear. "Fucking is hard and hot and fast and sweaty." He pressed a kiss to her earlobe and then moved his face to her other ear. "Making love is close and loving and toe-curlingly amazing. When you fuck it's all about how you feel. When you make love, it's all about the other person, and showing them how you feel about them." Then he pulled back slightly and Emma's breathing was heavy again.

"And what are you going to do to me?" She whispered, wondering why she couldn't speak louder.

"Oh I'm going to fuck you senseless." Jefferson assured her, in a tone that sounded like he was discussing the weather. "I'm going to fuck you so damned hard you forget your name." Then he set down his now empty cup of tea and took Emma's from her hands.

"Hey! I hadn't finished that!" Her protest sounded weak even to her own ears.

"Call somebody who cares." Jefferson quipped, and then he took her hand and started to kiss the inside of her wrist. He began to trail open mouthed kisses up the inside of her arm. "Tell me, does Mr Cassidy satisfy you?"

"Why do you care so much?" Emma's head was swaying at the sensation of his lips against her flesh. He lifted his head and looked intently at her.

"Call it professional curiosity." He replied, and she giggled in surprise.

"He's alright, we get off, it's good enough."

"And what do you do after you've had this good enough sex?" He was kissing the inside of her elbow now and she was trying hard not to squirm away, it was so ticklish.

"Um, I don't know, get up and have a cigarette?" She replied, wishing she knew what she was meant to say.

"You mean you can walk after it?" Jefferson honestly looked disappointed. Emma shrugged.

"We don't usually have much time," She admitted. "We have to do it before my parents get home, stuff like that."

"Ahh," Jefferson nodded his understanding. "But tonight you don't have to be home by a certain time do you?"

Emma shook her head.

"I told my parents I was going to stay at Regina's after I'd finished up with you," she replied, and her eyelids were fluttering closed as he kept kissing up her arm.

That was all he was doing, kissing her arm. But somehow he was turning her on. His lips were so soft, with just the perfect amount of firmness behind them, and it was amazing.

"And is Ms Mills expecting you at any particular time?" He was at her shoulder now, and kissing along to her neck. She tilted her head to allow him greater access.

"Nuhuh," She smiled, her eyes staying closed. "She's on a date, told her parents she's staying at my place."

Jefferson lifted his head.

"Oh very naughty Miss Swan," he looked so proud of her, and she opened her eyes at his tone. "Does this mean I have all night with you?"

Emma chewed on her lip.

"If you want me?" She sounded nervous about it, she couldn't help it.

"Oh trust me," Jefferson murmured, and kisses her on the mouth. "At this moment there is nothing I want more." Then, before she could really enjoy the kiss, he pulled the top of her dress down, exposing her breasts, and started to massage one while he suckled on the other. Emma moaned loudly as her head fell back and she closed her eyes.

Everything he did was so slow and careful and sensual. She'd heard that word before, sensual, but she'd never really understood what it meant. But sitting there, with her semi naked maths teacher standing between her thighs and worshiping her breasts, she felt like she finally understood the word. If this had been Neal, or one of the other high school boys she had been with they would be having sex by now but Jefferson didn't seem in any sort of a hurry. It was wonderful but a bit disconcerting.

"You are so incredibly beautiful. " Jefferson murmured, kissing between her breasts before lifting his head and looking into her eyes. "Do you realise just how hard I get every time I have you in class? I'm meant to be talking about mathematical principles and all I can think of is bending you over my desk and fucking you in front of the students." He was dragging his nails up and down her sides as he spoke, his lips at her neck.

"Shame you don't teach biology! It could be a practical lesson!" As soon as she spoke Emma wanted to cringe. What a stupid thing to say. He looked at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. Emma blushed but then she started to grin and giggle.

"And would you like that? " He started to suckle on her neck again as he spoke, his fingers pushing her dress further down her waist. "Would you like me to take you in front of your classmates? " He slipped one hand between her thighs then and smirked when he felt the moisture coating her legs. "Oh Miss Swan, I do believe you would!"

Emma blushed again, and chewed her lip. She really didn't know how to respond. Jefferson kissed her softly then, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't worry Miss Swan," He spoke gently. "Much as I would love to screw you in the classroom, I'd lose my job and that would be just a little bit shitty." He kissed her again. "I'll just have to try and control myself."

"Oh you poor thing," Emma teased him, slipping her fingers through his hair. "It sounds like such a burden." She kissed him. "It's not like you'll be the only one suffering." She started to drag her nails down his chest. "You know that I suffer as well, listening to your voice, and trying to concentrate when all I want to do is climb over that desk and kneel in front of you."

She wanted to distract him, make him lose just a little bit of control, but he barely said anything. His grip perhaps tightened just a little bit, but that was it. He just smirked at her. Then he stepped away from her and leaned against the wall.

"So what would you like to do now?" he asked. Emma, sitting there with her dress pushed down her waist, and her thighs wet, just stared at him.

"Oh gee, I don't know." She drawled. "Maybe we can play a board game?"

Jefferson snickered at her.

"That's one option." he said.

"What's another option?" She asked. He stepped back closer to her.

"Well," he traced a finger down from her collarbone, across her breast. "I was thinking maybe I could take you to my bedroom and work on my promise to fuck you into next week." He tweaked her nipple and then dropped his hand. "But if you would rather play Monopoly or something then sure, we can do that!" He turned to walk away and Emma slipped off the bench, crushing him to the wall.

"No fucking way are we playing Monopoly." She hissed, and he grinned at her as he spun her around, so she was the one pushed up against the wall. Then he kissed her savagely, sliding his hand down her thigh and lifting her leg up around his waist.

"Why wait till the bedroom," he growled "I could take you right now." He rocked his hips against her and she moaned.

"Sure you don't want to wait?" She teased him even as she pressed closer to him. He pulled his head back and glared at her.

"No!" he shook his head. "No I really don't want to." Then he slipped his hand between her thighs and started to stroke his finger through her folds. Emma pretty much lost the ability to speak then, after so long teasing her he was finally touching her and she just wanted to melt into the wall. "You don't want to wait either, do you," he smirked, and licked her neck. A part of her wanted to pull back and stare at him, but she really couldn't move. All she could do was moan her agreement. Jefferson thrust two fingers into her and she groaned loudly. She was wet, so turned on by what he had been doing all evening, but it was still a shock and she bucked her hips at the intrusion. "Oh come now Emma," he sucked on her neck as he spoke. "If you can't take my fingers how are you going to take my cock?" He was thrusting his fingers into her as he spoke, his other hand holding her arse, his fingers digging into her flesh.

"I can take it." she managed to stammer. "Just give it to me."

"Are you sure?" he kept taunting her, his fingers still thrusting into her, sucking the flesh of her neck .

"Fucking fuck me Hatter" Emma growled, and he chuckled darkly. Then he pulled his fingers out and held them up to Emma's mouth. "What?"

"Taste it." He ordered and she blinked, before she timidly stuck her tongue out and tasted his fingers.

"Oh," she wasn't sure about the taste at first, it was different to Red. But then she decided that she kind of liked it, and she sucked them dry. Jefferson watched her closely, and gave her a very approving smile.

"Good start," he nodded. Then he reached between them again, and wrapped his hand around his cock. He held himself against her, and looked into her eyes. "Last chance to back out now Emma."

She glared at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"I'm deadly serious." He replied. "We're about to take a step that we can't come back from. I need you to be sure that you want to do this."

"Just fucking get in me already." Emma moaned, although she was touched that he asked, and she smiled at him. "I'm sure. I promise."

Jefferson nodded, smiled, and then pushed into her, and all talk stopped.

Emma lifted her other leg, so both were wrapped around his waist. Jefferson was latched onto her neck, she was going to be covered in hickeys and she so did not care one little bit. Not when he was driving into her so damned hard she was shaking the walls with every thrust. All she could do was grunt, her nails digging into his back as she rocked against him. It was almost too much, the pleasure was almost painful.

"Too good!" She panted, proud of the fact that she could actually speak. "Too fucking good."

"I could stop!" Jefferson grunted, and Emma just dug her nails deeper into his back, to show just how poorly she thought of that idea. He snickered as he kept driving into her. "Maybe not then."

How the hell could he speak? It pissed her off a bit to be honest, she was so damned distracted and could barely think, and he was so damned coherent?

All she could do was concentrate on the feeling of him thrusting in and out, her walls clenching tightly around him. Every thought, every feeling, was focused on the cock that was inside her. It felt so damned incredible.

"I want to feel you come for me Emma, I want to feel you lose yourself around me." he reached his hand down between them, but he barely needed to touch her before she felt herself explode. She was crying with pleasure as an orgasm rolled over her, her head banging against the wall.

"Good girl, that's my good girl," Jefferson crooned as he kept sucking bruises over her neck and shoulders. He kept thrusting into her, although he slowed down, as she rode the waves of her orgasm. When she finally calmed down, tears streaming down her face and wearing a huge grin, he kissed her softly and lowered her to the ground. He withdrew from her, still hard, and he held her close. "You are amazing." he grinned at her, and she just blinked at him.

"You didn't finish?" she was surprised, but he shrugged.

"I've got stamina." He replied, and he just couldn't sound modest if he tried. "But if you're worried, you could always get on your knees."

Emma blinked and slumped down on to her knees. It wasn't as graceful as she could have hoped, but it wasn't because she didn't want to do this. It was just her legs didn't work that well.

"If you want, but I'm not sure you'd fit." she teased him, and wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft, proud of the fact she could manage to be cheeky even then. Then she dragged her tongue along the length of his shaft, before swirling it around his head. Jefferson put his hand on her head and started to stroke her hair, murmuring his approval, as she opened her mouth wide and tried to fit as much of him in as she could. She needed to use her hand as well, but she was proud of what she could achieve. She glanced up to see if he was enjoying himself, and flinched at his expression. She couldn't tell if he was happy or about to fall asleep from boredom. Then he gave her a smile and nodded.

"Good." He reassured her, and she beamed, feeling so incredibly proud of his single word of approval. She kept going, trying to fit even more down her throat, hollowing out her cheeks, and trying to breathe through her nose, but she had to stop eventually, even though she didn't want to.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, looking up at him, and he just smiled at her.

"It's fine," He reassured her. "Come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable." He held out his hand and she stood up. He kissed her again, and then guided her through to the lounge room, laying her on a massive sofa and lying down beside her. "Let me make love to you now." he whispered, and she stared at him.

"Love?"

Jefferson shrugged.

"Make like then?" he corrected, and Emma kissed him. Then he moved to lie over her, kissing her softly, his mouth moving down her body before working back up to her lips and guiding her leg over his. He eased into her again, and he rolled over on top of her and slowly started moving against her.

"Oh wow," she gasped after a few moments. "I can feel a difference." He raised an eyebrow. "Between fucking and… you know. Making like!"

Jefferson grinned, and kissed her again.

"I'm glad." he replied, and lifted her legs up. "How flexible are you?"

"Why?"

He put his hand on her thigh again.

"Do you think you can get your ankles behind my head?"

She giggled in surprise and then nodded.

"I can try?" He grinned at her and helped her raise her limbs. She wanted to cheer when she managed it, but then she felt how deeply he could thrust into her and the cheer died on her lips. "Oh dear fucking God!"

Jefferson started thrusting harder again, his hands gripping her tightly, and he couldn't even manage to kiss her any more. He was drawing closer and he was going to enjoy this.

From this angle Emma could feel his balls slapping against her arse and she told herself she could even feel them tightening. It was the only hint she had that he was actually going to cum. She grinned, and pulled his face close to hers to kiss him as he finally drove hard into her and she felt him explode inside her. He grunted as he came undone, and gave a few more deep thrusts before Emma dropped her legs and he collapsed on top of her. He kissed her again and rolled off her, slipping out as he did so.

"I was starting to think you'd never finish!" she teased him, and he growled at her, nipping at her lip.

"Oh I'm sorry," He sulked. "Were you not enjoying yourself?"

Emma poked him in the chest.

"Of course I was." She insisted. "I just felt bad for you."

Jefferson's pout vanished and he kissed her forehead.

"Don't feel bad for me." He stroked her hair. "I loved every second of it." Then he lay back and pulled her head onto his chest. "Give me some time and we'll do it again."

Emma glanced down at herself and giggled.

"And next time I might even manage to get completely naked?"

Jefferson snickered.

"That could work." he pulled at the dress. "But it's still in one piece, so perhaps you need to keep it on a bit longer. After all, I did promise you destruction!"

"You also promised me I'd forget my own name, so I think you have your work cut out for you Mr Chapellier!"

"Oh you damn minx!" Jefferson growled as he rolled over onto her again and started kissing her neck. "You're playing with fire here!"

"Well," Emma grinned at him. "I can't wait to get burned!"


	46. Chapter 46 - Regina Calls & Neal Scores

Regina was still staring at her reflection as Viktor stood behind her. She wished she knew what she was meant to do now. Viktor had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing her neck, and she was starting to let herself relax against him when she heard her phone ringing.

"What the hell is that?" Viktor looked up in surprise as Regina squirmed out of his arms. She knew exactly who it was, there was only one person that had that ring tone.

After all, if you had released an album, it was only fair that one of your songs was used as a ringtone!

"My phone. I'll be right back."

"Regina, seriously?" Viktor was glaring as he watched the naked teenager run out of his room and head towards where she had left her bag. Regina just ignored him, wondering where she could take the call.

"Robin? Hi."

She managed to answer the phone before it rang out, and she was glad Viktor's house was so small.

"Hey Regina, how are you? I hope I'm not interrupting anything? '

"Oh, no, it's fine, I'm not busy." she flinched when she looked up and saw Viktor standing in the doorway. He heard her say she wasn't busy, and he scowled. She mouthed 'sorry' at him but then turned back so she could smile at the fact she was on the phone to Robin. "What's up? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine," the Englishman reassured her. "But I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow."

"What time?" Regina wanted to rush over there straight away, but she had to pace herself.

"Well I've been invited out on a picnic, and apparently Roland isn't invited."

"Oh that's so rude." Regina cut in.

"I know, right?" Robin couldn't help but chuckle in agreement. "They're missing out."

"Is it Mr Jones again?" she asked, and Robin growled.

"The man is determined to set me up, but he won't listen to what I want."

"Maybe I can help you figure out a list," Regina was twirling a strand of hair around her fingers as she spoke. "Work out the sort of woman you should be with?"

Robin didn't say anything for a moment and Regina worried that she had said too much, but then Robin spoke again.

"It's an idea. Maybe we should figure something out." He replied at last. "But in the mean time, do you think you can watch Roland tomorrow?"

"Sure." Regina grinned, dancing on her toes. "What time do you want me to come around?"

"Is 11 too early?"

"I can do that." she grinned. "How long do you want me to stay?"

"I could make you dinner." Robin's smile was obvious in his tone.

"Sounds perfect." Regina wanted to keep the conversation going, but she didn't know how, and Robin seemed to realise that he was talking to her more like a date than a babysitter, and he needed to make sure he reinforced the boundaries.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night." And he hung up the phone. Regina was a bit surprised by the suddenness of the call ending, but hung the phone up herself. Then she turned back to look at Viktor. "Hey," she said softly, but he just looked at her.

"Who was that?" his voice sounded cold. She frowned at him.

"I do some babysitting, and it was just somebody I babysit for, asking if I was available tomorrow."

"Why did you say you weren't busy now?" He folded his arms. He'd pulled on a pair of sleep pants, whereas she was still naked, and she felt so very uncomfortable.

"Because he called me and I wasn't' sure if there was an emergency."

"He?"

Regina cringed.

"The father of the child I babysit."

"And if he'd said he needed you to come over now? What would you have done?" She couldn't reply, and his gaze narrowed. "Right, that's all I needed to know then." And he turned and walked out of the room. Regina growled.

"What the hell are you doing?" She started to walk after him, but then grabbed her shirt. This was not a conversation to have when she was naked. Then she followed him into the bedroom. "What was I meant to say? I mean, come on, we were finished." She started pulling on her clothes, rummaging around for her underwear as she growled at him. "And let's be honest here Viktor, you just wanted to fuck me because your brother had me and you're jealous of a dead 14 year old!"

She knew she was being a bitch, but she didn't care. She didn't know how the hell she was meant to be feeling, but she knew she was hurting all of a sudden. She just wished she knew why.

Viktor had lay down on the bed, his arms folded behind his head. His eyes narrowed so much as he listened to her.

"Regina, which part of I've been in love with you for years did you miss?"

Regina stumbled backwards when she heard what he said.

"What? No! No way!"

Viktor sat up.

"Yes Regina, you know it's true."

Regina was shaking her head.

"No you hate me! This wasn't real! This was just…" She was shaking so much and she felt fuzzy, like the world was about closing in on her. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Regina," he put his hands on her shoulders. "You are my everything. You always have been. It's always been you." He kissed her neck, his arms sliding around her body. "You know how bad I felt? Having the hots for a 14 year old girl? I thought when I moved away it might go away but from that very first lesson when I got back I knew, I still love you."

"But you can't love me." Regina looked up at him, feeling more naked now in her underwear and shirt then she had when her clothes had still been on the floor.

"Why not?" he brushed her hair away from her face, a gentle smile on his lips. "Because you don't think you're lovable?"

"Because I don't love you." she whispered, tears welling up. Viktor flinched, but he kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I know you don't. Not yet. But I can be patient Regina, and you're worth waiting for."

Regina gulped and stepped back.

"Viktor I…"

Viktor loosened his grip but didn't let her go.

"It's ok Reggie, I know this is big. I had hoped that maybe, when you let me make love to you, that you were on the same page. But I can wait. I will wait for you."

Regina stood there for a moment, wondering what the hell she was meant to do with this earth shattering information. She didn't love Viktor, and she didn't know if she ever could love him. Even without the whole 'Daniel' issue, he just wasn't what she wanted.

But what she wanted was an English teacher with a son. Could she have any more chance with him? And was it fair on Viktor to push him away just because she liked somebody else?

Or was it less fair to lead him on when she really didn't care for him that way?

"I… I need to think about this." She finally told him. "I'm not sure I can handle this right now. I'm sorry Viktor, but this is all just a bit much right now."

A flash of anger burst across Viktor's face but vanished straight away, to be replaced with a gentle smile.

"It's ok. I understand. It's a big deal, I get that. Take all the time in the world. Do you want to come back to bed?" He held out his hand for her, but Regina took another step back, shaking her head.

"I think I need to go home." She replied. "I don't know if I can be here right now. I'm sorry Viktor."

Viktor frowned again, but then he reached for his shirt.

"I'll drive you home."

"Oh no," Regina was almost out the door. "No, I think i want to walk. I'm sorry Viktor." She paused for a moment, and then grabbed the rest of her clothes, pulling them on while he stood there, watching her. She couldn't look at him as she finished getting dressed. Only when she was finished did she lift her gaze to his. She stepped towards him. "I'm so sorry Viktor. I don't want to hurt you. I just, this is kind of huge and my head is spinning. I just need some time."

"I understand." Viktor brushed his fingers against her cheek and she decided to be nice. So she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, before stepping back.

"I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" Then she headed out of the apartment as quickly as she could, grabbing her bag on the way out and pulling out her phone to call Emma. "Please pick up Swannie, please please please."

* * *

Neal had been confident for the first five minutes of the drive, and then he started to get nervous. What the hell was he doing? Miss Mulan was beautiful, hot, sexy and sin, and the way she kissed - holy shit! But what he was meant to do? What if he wasn't good enough? What if she laughed at him? What if he came too early? What if she didn't actually want to do anything and he made a fool of himself? The potential for disaster was far too great. He was actually tempted to jump out of the car when they pulled up at traffic lights.

And then she reached out and put her hand on his crotch and he whimpered a little, before he remembered he really needed to be cooler than that and he smirked at her. He could do this. So what if she was a babe and older than him? She had made the moves on him, not the other way around. All he had to do was go along with it, and he had no problems at all with doing that. So he reached out and squeezed her thigh, not sure if he should go any higher when she pulled her leg away and put both hands on the steering wheel.

"Best not distract me while I'm driving," she smiled. "I want to drive you into my mattress, not a tree."

Neal chuckled at that, and she grinned at him, and they spent the rest of the drive in a silence that felt somehow steamy and actually went a ways to making him relax a little.

He could do this. Really he could.

Her house was amazing. It was on a bluff, overlooking the water, and it looked like it cost a packet.

"My parents aren't fond of me living away from home." She explained as she pressed a button and opened up the garage. "But they figure that if I'm going to be in America I may as well have a nice house." She looked a bit embarrassed about the fact her parents had bought her a home, but Neal just smiled.

"Hey, if they're willing to shell out for your pad then why not enjoy it right?"

The teacher glanced at the teenager as she pulled into the garage.

"You said you don't live at home?"

Neal shook his head.

"Nah, me and my step dad, we don't really get along. Hey, is that your bike?"

Mulan recognised the topic change for what it was, and just smiled at her motorbike.

"Yeah, it's mine. Be glad I didn't ride it tonight, I don't have a spare helmet." And just like that, they were back to being smiley.

They got out of the car and she led him into her house, heading straight for the kitchen and pulling open the fridge.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

Neal decided to try his luck.

"Do you have any beer?"

She just grinned at him and pulled out two red and white bottles. Taking the tops off both, she handed him one.

"It's an Asahi, it's a Japanese beer."

Neal was impressed. They clinked the necks of the bottles together and she led him towards the lounge room.

The view was incredible. The wall seemed to be almost entirely made of glass, giving a brilliant view of the ocean outside. Neal gave a low whistle.

"Nice!"

Mulan just shrugged.

"It's not bad." She admitted. "But the view in the bedroom is better." Then she took his hand and led him up the stairs to a dark room with heavy curtains. She stepped back and let him walk in. He wandered over to the windows, but frowned.

"I can't see anything."

"That wasn't the view I was talking about."

Neal turned back to her voice and blinked.

"How the hell did you get naked so fast?"

She had stripped down to her underwear, the black crop top and 0teal blue knickers. She smirked at him.

"What can I say?" She moved towards him. "I'm not very patient. And you're overdressed." She pulled at the hem of his shirt and encouraged him to lift it up over his head. As soon as his shirt was off she started kissing him again, and he wrapped his arms around her, his hands sliding down to her arse.

"Oh dear God!" her arse was bare. Neal LOVED women's underwear!

Even as he fondled her, pressing himself closer to her, he wished he could shut up the inane internal monologue. How the hell was he meant to be suave and sophisticated when he couldn't stop squealing in his brain?

"How old are you Neal?" Mulan's lips barely left his neck as she spoke, and Neal cringed.

"I'm seventeen, so I'm legal." He was kissing her neck as well, trying to take his lead from her. He'd been having sex for three years, why the hell did it feel like this was his first time?

"I'm ten years older than you."

Neal pulled back.

"No way! Seriously?"

Mulan frowned.

"Is that a problem?"

Neal shook his head. He still had his hands laced around her waist, he just could not leave her butt alone.

"Oh no, no way! I just, you look younger, that's all."

She stared at him for a moment and then grinned and kissed him softly.

"Oh such a charmer." She kissed him more firmly and then leaned back again. "But come on, get your pants off, I want to see you."

Neal did NOT need to be asked twice. He pulled at his belt and the fly of his jeans, only remembering at the last minute that he needed to get his trainers off before he could take off his jeans. Miss Mulan had let him go and was lying on the bed as he struggled with his clothes, and he was trying to tell himself that he looked eager, and eager was good. He did not look pathetic and lame and hopeless.

God he hoped not!

He was finally down to his boxers when he looked up at the teacher again, and his breath caught in his throat. While he had been struggling with his clothes, she had pulled off her crop top and was lying on her bed in just her knickers.

"Fucking hell you're hot!"

She grinned at him and pretended to be shy.

"Why thank you so much!" She sat up and held out her hands, and he made his way over to her, eager to be in her arms again. He lay down beside her and they started to kiss, but he felt awkward and clumsy and when she pulled back he was sure she was going to tell him to piss off home. "Neal, relax." she brushed his hair out of her face. "It's ok you know? This isn't a test."

"You sure about that?" He muttered. Then he sighed. "I swear I'm usually better than this."

"You're fine." she smiled encouragingly. "You're just nervous, but there's no need to be. I'm into this. I'm into you."

"Really?"

It was obvious from his tone that he really didn't believe that. She clicked her tongue against her teeth and nodded.

"Really." Then she took his hand and pressed it inside her knickers. "Feel me Neal. Feel how wet I am for you."

As soon as Neal felt the moisture beneath his fingers his eyes lit up.

"Shit!"

Mulan nodded.

"See? I want this. So relax ok? It'll be fine!"

"Can I keep my hand here?"

Mulan chuckled.

"Please do!"

Neal grinned at that and moved over the teacher, easing her onto her back as his finger slid against her wet folds and he kept kissing her. Even if this was all they did, even if he got no further than a finger in her cunt and his tongue down her thought, he was a happy man. This was good. He could do this! And damn she was fun to kiss!


	47. Chapter 47 - Emma's continued destructio

_**A/N: Hiya! No, I've not forgotten about this story. I love it so much and there is sooo much more to come (no pun intended, really!). But here's the thing. My best friend lives in Europe and I live in Australia. I've been staying with her for the last month, and it's the first time we've seen each other for four years. So I've kind of been busy. Plus we just spent a week in Scotland, visiting another close friend, and it's been six years since the three of us have all been together. So much as I love this story, real life has, for once, been a priority. **_

_**I head back to Australia in a few days, so I will hopefully be able to get back on track with more regular updates. Thanks for those that emailed me asking if I was still going with it. I promise that if, for some reason, I decided to give it away I would let you know. But hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up within the next week or two. But now I really need to sleep. It's 4:30 in the morning and I don't really want to waste the day tomorrow. I don't have that many left here. I hope you enjoy this update. Cheers and thanks for reading. **_

* * *

When Emma was putting on her dress Jefferson had slipped into a pair of linen pants that looked so different to his usual flamboyant style. Still, they suited him, somehow, and Emma had to suppress a shiver when she looked at him, he was just too damned attractive.

He was leading her through the house now, to a room he needed to unlock. At Emma's questioning gaze he just smirked.

"It's not a place I want my daughter to stumble in to."

Emma stared at him, and then looked into the dark room.

The room was beautiful. Deep teal blue walls, masses of satin and silk cushions, and a bed with four posts. At first glance it didn't look all that scandalous.

Then she started noticing little things around the room, including the handcuffs adorning each bed post, and the fact that the bed seemed shorter and wider than she expected.

"Emma, do you trust me?"

Emma carefully considered the question, and then she nodded. Jefferson beamed at her, and then pulled her gently into his arms, kissing her softly.

"If you want me to stop, just say so."

Emma nodded, not quite sure what she was agreeing to, but wanting to do whatever he asked of her. Jefferson led her over to the bed and kissed her again, before encouraging her to lie down. He started to trail kisses down her arm, to her wrist, and then he clicked a handcuff around it. She flinched,and then giggled. He kissed each of her fingers and then moved around to the other side of the bed and repeated the process with her other arm.

He kissed his way down from her knees to her ankles before he cuffed her legs apart and she giggled as he nuzzled on her toes. Then he stood up at the foot of the bed and looked at her lying there, secure.

"You ok?"

Emma nodded, not sure if she was willing to admit just how ok she felt! Jeffson grinned and then walked over to a set of drawers. He opened up the drawer and walked back, a massive pair of dressmaker's scissors in his hand.

"Right then. Let's see about destroying that dress!"

He slid the blade of the scissors just under the fabric of her dress and she shivered when she felt it close to her cunt. She really had to trust him not to hurt her. He slowly closed the scissors and the only sound was of him cutting the fabric away. The blade felt so heavy against her stomach and breasts, and her breathing was speeding up. He watched her as he cut, and she couldn't take her eyes off him. She was feeling so damned turned on, and it seemed so ridiculous, but when he paid such close attention to things it was hard not to be aroused.

When he reached the top of the dress he put the scissors away and returned to the foot of the bed. The fabric had fallen apart and she was now completely bare to him. He practically smirked at her again, and then dropped to his knees between her legs. Due to the shortness of the bed he was able to rest right between her thighs.

"Well well," he looked up at her. "You are rather enjoying yourself aren't you?"

Emma blushed but couldn't say anything because he had lowered his mouth onto her and she was straining against the cuffs because things felt so damned good.

Jefferson had to admit that he really did enjoy eating women out. There was something about the taste. Each woman tasted slightly different, but they all had a delicious musky flavour. And they were usually so damned responsive it was all he could do to actually stop when they asked him too. Of course they usually only asked him to stop when they had cum so many times they could barely breath, but that was beside the point. He would do this all the time if he could.

Emma was beautifully amenable to all he did to her, and it was quite the rush. Having somebody so willing to submit to him. It was worth considering keeping her around, although sometimes he wondered if that was really suitable. Then again, was any of this suitable?

But that was a dilemma for another day. Now was all about tracing his tongue along her folds, nibbling on her clit, and thrusting his fingers into her cunt. He was doing all he could to tease and torment her, and soon she was straining against the holds, and howling with pleasure.

He made her orgasm three times before she was crying at him to stop, and only then did he lift his head and grin at her, his face awash with her arousal. Emma felt another wave of pleasure roll over her as she gazed at him, and he kissed his way up her body, sliding his own body against hers.

"I want to fuck you again." He reached up to uncuff her left arm, kissing along the limb as he spoke. "I want you on your hands and knees and I want to drive into you so damned hard you see stars." He switched to the other arm and released her wrist. Then he moved off her and undid the cuffs on her ankles. "I want to hear you scream for me, till your throat is raw and you can't see straight. And then I want to do it to you all again, over and over and over."

Emma's breathing picked up and she couldn't help but pant.

"I want you to stop talking about it," she replied. "And actually get on with it!" She smirked at him and he peered at her, surprised she'd had the nerve to say anything so cheeky.

"Swan, answer your fucking phone!"

"What the hell was that?" Jefferson cursed as he looked towards the door. Emma sat up and then collapsed again as she realised she wasn't quite strong enough.

"It's Regina. Well it's her ring tone." She was blushing. "Sorry, she recorded it, and yeah, I have to answer it."

Jefferson's eyes bulged.

"Please tell me you're kidding Miss Swan."

Emma shook her head and managed to stand up again.

"I'm not. She would only be calling if it's an emergency.

The scream to answer the phone was repeating, and getting louder. It stopped, but started again almost immediatly. Regina was calling again.

"She probably broke a fucking nail." Jefferson grumbled. Emma glared at him.

"She's on a date, first time, and she would only phone if there is a problem." She started to stumble to the door. "I'm sorry to interupt this, but I'm not risking that she's getting raped."

"If she's able to make a phone call while she's getting raped I don't think she's really in much fucking danger." Jefferson's tone was dark and Emma tripped as she spun around to stare at him.

"You fucking creep!" She growled, and started to race through the house to get her phone. Jefferson groaned and stumbled after her.

"Emma, wait, I'm sorry!"

Emma just waved him away as she pulled out the phone.

"Hey Reggie, what's up? Are you ok?"

"I'm so sorry Swanny, I …" Regina was shaking and Emma started to rummage around to find her clothes. She knew this had to be serious.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Do I have to kill him?"

Regina gulped and sniffled.

"No, I hurt him." She admitted, and Emma stopped with one leg in her underpants and her top half on her head.

"Huh?" She pulled her top down and lowered her voice. "Reggie, did you… you didn't kill him did you?" She didn't notice Jefferson's shocked expression, she was too busy trying to finish getting her clothes on, while Regina gave a bitter laugh.

"No, I didn't kill him. I fucked him, and he told me he loved me, and I left."

Emma was speechless for a moment and Regina started to get nervous.

"You … he...what the fucking fuck?"

Regina gave another sad chuckle.

"I'm sorry about this Swanny, I know you were busy and all, I mean… oh how's it going? Did I interrupt anything?"

Emma had managed to get her clothes on and she glanced over at the man leaning against the door post, arms folded over his naked chest.

"Oh, you know, just had a shit load of orgasms and was about to be fucked into next week, but it's fine. Where do you want me to meet you?"

Jefferson wasn't sure if he was happy about the way she'd described their evening or annoyed, but he sure as hell wasn't impressed with her suggestion that she'd be leaving. He made a step towards her but she just shook her head.

"It's ok," Regina was saying, although not all that convincingly.

"Regina," Regina could practically hear Emma's glare over the phone. "I will come and find you. Where do you want to meet?"

"Um, Granny's would be good?"

Emma nodded.

"Granny's it is. I'll meet you in half an hour ok?"

"I'll order the food." Regina felt herself relax for the first time since Viktor's announcement, and Emma grinned, saying she'd be there soon. Then she hung up the phone and turned to look at her Maths teacher, wondering just how this was going to play out.

"Granny's huh?"

Emma cringed, he didn't look impressed.

"I know. I'm sorry." She moved forward, her hands resting on his chest. "I was having so much fun, but she's my best friend and she's upset and yeah."

Jefferson didn't react, he didn't unfold his arms, he just glared at her.

"And how are you planning on getting to Granny's? Might I remind you that I drove you here?"

Emma cringed and chewed on her lip.

"Yeah, well, about that. I was wondering if you might give me a lift?" Jefferson stared at her. "I'll make it worth your while?" she added hopefully, and Jefferson's gaze softened marginally.

"How do you plan on doing that?" he asked her, and Emma grinned, before dropping to her knees and pulling his trousers down a little. Without a word, she wrapped her hand around his cock and started to lick him like an ice cream, dragging her tongue along his length and swirling around the tip.

Jefferson wanted to stay annoyed at her, he really did. He had been looking forward to having her for a few more hours at least, and he hated the idea that she would leave before he could carry through on his promises. Not only because he really wanted to pleasure her that much, but also because he hated to think she might not believe he really could do all he had said. But the way her hot little mouth felt around his aching cock was almost too much to bare. He'd managed to stay calm when she had done this before, but he was a lot further on now, and she seemed determined to really try and take him all hin.

He was finding it difficult to not rock his hips, he didn't want to hurt her or make her gag, but she gripped his waist and started pulling him closer, bobbing her head up and down and clearly trying to take him all in. She wasn't quite managing it, but she was putting in a damned fine effort. He couldn't help but moan as he felt his cock hit the back of her throat, and was rewarded with an extra strong suck each time he made a sound. Well that was worth remembering!

She added her hand to the mix, gripping him when she couldn't reach him all. She seemed more able to pace herself as well, taking a break now and then to lick him up and down, giving her a chance to breath. He felt his arousal growing, not difficult considering he'd been rock hard for so damned long, and he tried to pull back when he realised he was about to cum.

"Emma, wait," he could barely speak, he was gasping, but she just shook her head and grinned at him, her lips curving around his cock. He couldn't hold back any longer. He had his fingers in her hair and he finally thrust his hips forward as he spilled his release down her throat. She choked a little, and spilled some, but she swallowed as much as she could, and wiped the rest up, sucking her fingers dry as she grinned at him.

"I should tell Regina not to order me too much, since I've eaten now!" She grinned at him, and he blinked at her a couple of times before he burst out laughing and slumped back against the wall. He held out a hand to help her to her feet, but she had to do most of the work.

"Thank you," he finally managed to say, and wrapped his arms around her. "That more than covers you for a taxi ride to Granny's."

Emma beamed at him, and kissed his cheek.

"Thankyou." Then she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms tight around him. "I'm sorry I have to leave, but she's my best friend and she is pretty upset."

Jefferson started to stroke her hair.

"What happened? Can you tell me?"

Emma lifted her head to look at him.

"It's kind of complicated." She admitted.

"Oh, it's fine." Jefferson worried he was getting too close. "You don't have to say."

"No, I don't mind." Emma rushed to reassure him. "No, it's just, well. Ok. So Regina had this boyfriend when she was 14 and he died in a car crash and his brother was driving. The brother is the one she was having dinner with, it was meant to be a chance for them to talk through things and stuff, since she now has to see him kind of regularly and it was upsetting her. From what I can gather, they had sex and he told her he loves her and she's a bit freaked out."

Jefferson stared for a moment.

"Yeah, ok. I can see the confusion. I think?" He frowned.

"It doesn't matter," Emma straightened up, although she didn't really want to let him go. It was comfortable, and she was feeling content. "The important thing is, she needs me. She knows how important this evening was to me, and she wouldn't have called if it hadn't been urgent."

Jefferson looked into Emma's eyes for a moment and then smiled. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"You are a good friend Emma Swan." he told her, and she blushed. Then he eased her away from him. "But I'd better go and get a shirt on if I'm going to drive you across town."

Emma pouted, but she knew he was right. So she stepped back and waited, gathering up her things and then moved to stand by the door. She wanted to ask if they could do this again sometime. She half considered suggesting coming back later in the evening, but she had a feeling she was going to be with Regina all night. Besides, he might not want her back.

When he rejoined her, things seemed awkward between them. Not quite uncomfortable, just a bit strained. Still, he kissed her when they got into the car, and he told her that he had enjoyed their time together, and when they arrived at Granny's he stopped a little way down the street so he could give her a goodbye kiss as well.

"I'm sorry our night was cut short.' He told her, his fingers stroking her cheek. "But if you ever want help studying again, I have a promise to fulfil!"

Emma giggled, and kissed him hard.

"I'll keep that in mind. Just let me know the next time your daughter has a sleepover!" Then she jumped out of the car and ran off to find her friend.

Jefferson sat there for a moment, wishing for the first time that he was a divorcee rather than a widow. Then he could have had weekends when Grace would be with her mother and he would be free.

No sooner had that thought crossed his mind than he wanted to scream. What kind of an idiot was he? Wishing he had regular weekends free to spend screwing a school girl? He started the engine and headed home, berating himself for wanting more of that tight little cunt and hot little mouth.

Christ, work was going to be fucking impossible on Monday!


	48. Chapter 48 - Mouthing Off

_**A/N: Hey, I'm back home now so hopefully I'll be updating more often, although it's not likely to be daily again, I don't have chapters ready to go. Still, it will be more regular than it was. **_

_**This chapter includes: SwanQueen BroTP, Captain Swan, and DragonFire (Mulan and Neal, no idea if there is a proper ship name for them). **_

* * *

Regina was waiting in their regular booth when Emma walked in. Emma slid in across from her and squeezed her hand.

"Hey, how are you going?"

Regina was about to answer when she noticed the hickeys on Emma's neck and her eyes went wide.

"Oh man, you've been having fun haven't you!"

Emma wasn't sure what she was talking about for a moment and then she remembered the marks. She pressed her fingers to her neck and started to giggle.

"Ah, yeah. about that… I think I was kind of dinner."

Regina blinked for a moment and then burst out laughing, and she didn't stop till tears were running down her face.

"Oh Swannie, I needed that!"

Emma just grinned and squeezed her hand again. A waitress came over and took their order, and by the time she had left Regina was feeling a little calmer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma wasn't always the most touchy feely of friends, but she knew when Regina needed to talk, and it was obvious that she needed to talk now. Regina shrugged and started picking at one of the paper napkins.

"Apparently he's always liked me." she didn't look up as she spoke. "He was jealous of me being with Daniel and yeah." She shrugged again and looked up to see Emma's reaction.

"Did you ever like him?" She asked finally and Regina was about to insist that she never did, but then she stopped herself.

"I think I used to kind of like him, once upon a time." she was blushing and Emma was almost in shock at the sight. That wasn't something that anybody usually got to see! "Oh shut up!" Regina threw a bit of the torn up napkin at her, and giggled a little. "He was older and kind of hot and yeah. But then Daniel and I got serious and Viktor was always such a jerk to me, and then the whole accident happened and yeah…" She trailed off and was back to tearing up napkins.

"What happened tonight?"

Regina took a while to answer again.

"He cooked me dinner, admitted he'd always liked me, we had sex, and then he told me he loved me and I ran away. Basically."

Emma cringed and held Regina's hand. Regina gave a tight smile and they just sat there for a bit before they were interrupted again by the waitress delivering their food. Emma let go of her hand and they started to eat.

"Did you have a good night at least?" Regina asked. "Before I interrupted you?"

Emma tried to look nonchalant, but she couldn't help the smirk that was spreading.

"It was so fucking incredible." She admitted as she bit on a fry. "He covered me in honey and his mouth is so bloody incredible and oh dear God the things he can do!"

"OK. you can stop now!" Regina held up her hands to make her stop and Emma just giggled. Regina finally smiled, and started to laugh. "I'm sorry I made you leave."

Emma shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." She reassured her. "You're my best friend, he's just a fuck." She paused for a moment, and then added "A bloody good fuck, possibly one of the best I've ever had, but still just a fuck."

"Who's just a fuck?"

Both girls looked up as Killian joined them, sliding in beside Emma.

"Mr Jones?"

Regina stared at the music teacher as he grinned at the pair of them. Emma wasn't sure how to react to the new arrival. She sniffed slightly, and her eyes went wide. She glanced over at Regina and mouthed 'he's drunk' to her.

"Who's just a fuck?" He repeated, watching the brunette as he slung an arm around the back of the seat, his fingers just grazing against Emma's shoulder. He had a grin on his face and his eyes were slightly glazed but his voice was clear.

"I had a date tonight," Emma replied at last, and Killian turned his body towards her to look at her. He too was distracted by what he was going to say when he saw the marks on her neck.

"Looks like it was quite the entertaining event." He told her, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Just so you know," Emma folded her arms as she tried to look stern. "Hickeys don't necessarily mean sex."

"But did you have sex?" the teacher was watching her closely now. Emma just gave him a wicked grin, even as she mentally cursed her flushed cheeks.

"Hell yeah I did," she leaned closer to him to murmur in his ear, but still loud enough for Regina to hear "and I bet you would have loved to watch. The things he did to me were incredible, better than I've ever had!"

Emma's voice had been low and husky, and Killian had to shift in his seat. He straightened up a little and cleared his throat, before he reached over and grabbed a chip from her plate.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. But he was hardly a gentleman if you've already left him. It's only 10pm."

Emma scowled at him, but it was Regina that spoke.

"She left him to come talk to me. I didn't have quite such a successful date."

Killian glanced at the brunette.

"Your date didn't shag you six ways from Sunday then?"

Both girls spluttered and stared, before glancing at each other and laughing. He may not really sound all that drunk, but clearly he'd been drinking. Killian didn't react for a moment but then he joined in his laughter.

"Not quite, no." Regina replied, and took a final bite of her hamburger. Then she slid out from her seat and stood up. "Hey Swannie, I'll be right back, I just need to use the ladies." Her eyes were flashing 'are you ok?' and Emma just nodded and smiled. So Regina grabbed her purse and headed out the back, leaving Emma with the Music teacher.

Killian watched Regina walk away and then pinched another chip.

"Hey! Get your own food!" Emma slapped his hand away, but he just made a show of eating the fry, leaning in close to her to show her he wasn't about to stop what he was doing. Emma couldn't help it, she giggled at him, and Killian moved a little closer, his body flush against hers.

"This date you had, was it serious?" he finally asked, his voice careful now. Emma watched him.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

Killian leaned back a little, and averted his gaze.

"What if I was?" Another chip was abducted from her plate and she hardly noticed.

"What would you do about it if it was something serious?" Emma felt butterflies in her stomach. Was he really admitting he liked her? Was it finally going to happen with the handsome teacher?

Killian glanced at her, his eyes locking on hers.

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets."

"And will you fight for me?" Emma's mouth was so close to his and her breathing was getting rapid.

"Do you want me to fight for you Emma?"

Emma shrugged.

"I don't know." She admitted, and instantly regretted it when he leaned back. "Maybe?"

Killian paused for a moment, and then gave her a smile. A toe curlingly sexy smile that made Emma forget all about the wonderful things that Jefferson had done to her only half an hour before.

"When I have you, Swan, and I will have you, it will be because you want me." He slid out of the seat then, and stood up. Before he left though he leant over and murmured into her ear "And afterwards you will forget about anybody else, because you will be mine." Then he kissed her on her neck, above one of the hickeys that Jefferson had left, and walked out of the diner.

Emma felt slightly dizzy, her fingers pressed to the place he had kissed, and she was almost about to race after him when Regina came back, surprised that the teacher had left.

"What did I miss?"

"God I need to fuck that man!" Emma told her in reply, and Regina just laughed in surprise as she sat down to finish her drink.

"Well hurry the fuck up Emma, you're falling behind!"

Emma threw a chip at her best friend and they dissolved into giggles, each feeling the stress and pressure release for a time.

Regina still needed to think about what was happening, what the hell she was going to do about Viktor, but for now she could just be with her friend and not have to worry.

Hopefully.

* * *

Neal was, to put it simply, rather content. Ok, so his wrist was aching, and he had a throbbing hard on, but he was happy none the less. As soon as Mulan had told him to see how interested she really was, he had been running his fingers through her folds and thrusting them into her, listening to the little purrs and mewing sounds she was making as she wrapped her hand around his cock and brought him closer and closer to the edge.

"I feel like I'm a teenager again," she murmured between kissing. "Making out with my boyfriend while he fingers me."

Neal leaned back to look her in the eye.

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?" He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. He honestly couldn't decide. Mulan at least had the decency to look a bit awkward.

"Um, well, I mean that wasn't what i meant, but I don't know. I mean, is this just a one time thing for you?"

Neal shrugged, his finger circling her clit as he considered her question and smirking at the sound she made.

"You're beautiful and i want to bang you." He admitted. "But i'm not exactly boyfriend material, i know that."

Mulan cooed and kissed him, her grip tightening slightly.

"Aww, i'm sure you're perfect boyfriend material," she reassured him. "But i guess i can't exactly bring you to staff dinners now can i?"

Neal chuckled,

"Probably not." He kissed her then, and thrust a finger back inside her. "But i can always be available for booty calls."

Mulan laughed at that.

"Oh yeah, i can totally see that happening," her thumb rubbed over his tip, "i'll have a line off and i'll send a message over the speakers telling you to come see me."

Neal perked up at that.

"You should totally do that, i'd be there in an instant!"

Mulan looked ready to laugh the concept off, but then she gave him an appraising look.

"You know, that just might work."

Neal showed his approval, and excitement by adding another finger and kissing the beautiful woman in his arms,

After that it seemed like conversation became a bit difficult. All Mulan was doing was making the sexiest little cat sounds, and they were turning Neal on as much as he expert grip around his dick.

"I totally get why it's called a pussy now," he managed to tell her, and she stared at him in confusion, "because when i thrust my fingers into you..." As he continued speaking he made sure to act out his words, "you purr like a pussy cat."

Mulan didn't quite know how to respond to that, and when neal managed to stroke just the right spot inside her she decided she really didn't care. If he wanted her to purr like a cat then he was well on the way to making her do just that,

Her breathing was getting faster and Neal was using every sign she was giving him to do what he could to make her explode. Her grip on him was getting sloppy and he told her to let him go.

"But why?"

"I really want to fuck you," he couldn't look her in the eye as he spoke, he was focusing on kissing her shoulder. "And if you keep doing that i won't last."

That seemed a suitable response. Mulan pulled his head up so she could kiss his mouth, and then she finally let herself go, gasping and moaning and ... Wow, she really did sound like a cat! She'd never really noticed before. Fireworks were going off under her skin as neal's fingers produced wiite the impressive orgasm.

As he worked her through the aftershocks, she covered his face with kisses and small licks. He was a bit surprised at first, but the look of pure, cheeky delight on her face had him chuckling.

"You said i was a cat." She rubbed her head against his neck. "And this is how cats show their appreciation."

Neal lifted his fingers and held them up for her.

"Do you want a taste?" He asked. She tilted her head, appraising him for a moment, and the. Stuck her tongue out and licked his fingers, sodden with her release. Neal couldn't hold back his moan. "God that's hot. Do you like the way you taste?"

Mulan nodded.

"Wanna try?"

Neal shook his head.

"I"d rather drink straight from the source," and he started to kiss his way down her body.

When the girls had brought him in on this whole plan to seduce the teachers Neal had decided to do some research. After all, teenagers weren't as experienced as adults, and the tricks and techniques he'd used with Emma probably wouldn't do all that much for Mulan. So he'd been reading websites, and checking out porn (oh what a burden!) and reading magazines, and he had decided that he really needed to appear eager about oral. He loved getting it, although he'd never really given it all that much. But the look of delight on Mulan's face when he effectively told her he'd go down on her made it all worth while.

He just hoped he didn't fuck it up.

"Tell me what feels good." He managed to tell her as he knelt between her thighs, hooking her legs over his shoulders.

"Uh huh."

Neal pressed kisses to her inner thighs, already wet from the orgasm he'd just given her, and he was pleasantly surprised with the taste. He licked her clean, first one leg then the other, and then he moved to her cunt.

God, she was completely bare. That was so damned hot. He dragged his tongue along her slit, remembering something he'd read about swirling the tip of his tongue around her clit. He thrust his tongue inside her, and kept mouthing at her, dragging his teeth gently across her nub. Judging from the sounds she was making he was doing a good job, and it wasn't long before she was rocking her hips against his mouth, her fingers tight in his hair and holding him close to her.

He kept trying to change what he was doing, so she didn't get bored, but he also wanted to keep doing the things she seemed to like, and his brain was bubbling as he tried to keep up. He pressed his nose against her, accidentally, and that seemed to set her off, and soon she was bucking hard against him as she actually screamed aloud. He'd never made a woman scream like that before, not really, and damn it was a boost to his ego!

When she finally settled down again and pushed his head away he didn't think he'd ever stop smirking. He climbed back up beside her and lay on his side, looking at her. She rolled over and cracked her eyes open to peer at him, his face shining. She groaned and slumped back against the pillow.

"Ok, so there will definitely be booty calls in the future!"

Neal chuckled and flopped onto his back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Oh fuck yeah!" She agreed, and tried again to open her eyes before giving it up as useless. "I just…"

"What?" Neal got nervous when she trailed off.

"I want to return the favour, really I do," She forced herself to look at him now, although every part of her body felt heavy with bliss. "But I feel like I'm about to slip into a coma."

Neal chuckled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry about it." he assured her. "I'm a teenage boy. I'm used to taking care of myself!" He grinned when she burst out laughing, breaking it with a yawn.

"Well I owe you." she patted his hand and let her eyes drift close.

"I'll hold you to it." Neal replied, surprised that he really didn't mind she wasn't returning the favour.

"Uh huh." Mulan was already half asleep. Neal kissed her softly and then stood up, pulling the covers over her before he got his clothes on and headed out, to the sounds of her soft snores.

Damn he was glad he'd decided to start shooting hoops again.


	49. Chapter 49 - Red Red Whine

Regina checked her appearance again before she got out of the car. She was running late and she was cursing her mother's lecture before she'd left the house but she was determined to enjoy herself today. Things with Viktor had been surreal to the extreme, and Cora's nagging about how she wasn't making the most of the opportunities Cora was giving her had just added to her foul mood. But she was going to see Robin and Roland soon, and that couldn't help but put a smile on her face.

She was making her way up the driveway when she heard her phone ringing. Fishing it out of her bag she couldn't help but cringe. It was Robin calling her, probably wondering why she was late, and if he heard her ringtone…

"Hi Robin, I'm here."

"I can see that."

Regina looked up and saw Robin standing on the front step of his house, a bemused expression on his face. Regina waved at him, blushing, as she hung up her phone.

"I'm sorry I'm late, my mother wanted to speak to me as I was leaving."

"Oh that's fine," he waved away her excuse. "But, um, Regina, what was your ringtone?"

"Huh?" Regina decided to play dumb as she made her way to the front door. "Oh just some tune."

"Some tune hey?" Robin raised an eyebrow as he stepped back to let her into the house. Regina nodded and focused on Roland, who shrieked when he saw her, running towards him as fast as he could. Regina grinned at the little boy and bent down to sweep him up into her arms for a cuddle. But then her phone rang again and she jumped, setting Roland down as she spun around to glare at the teacher.

"Did you want something?" she asked him and he was just shaking his head as he listened to his single blaring out from her phone. Roland grinned and clapped his hands, starting to do the dance they had rehearsed that first night. Regina cringed and squeezed her eyes closed before opening them again and rejecting the call.

"You have my song as your ringtone?"

"Just for you." She insisted and Robin chuckled.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Regina just shrugged and tried a smile.

"It's just a personal policy of mine." She turned back to Roland to give him a proper cuddle. "Anybody that has a single gets that single as their ringtone."

"Oh," Robin was still chuckling. "And are there many of those in your phone?"

Regina just grinned, enjoying the banter now she was pretty sure he wasn't offended.

"Just you."

"Remind me never to phone you at school." Robin tried to sound like he was angry but his eyes were crinkled in that delightful way that only happened when he really smiled.

Not that Regina had ever paid that much attention to his smiles. Really.

They stood there for a bit, just grinning at each other, and then Robin seemed to remember where he was and he coughed, clearing his throat and trying to calm down.

"So I don't know how long I'll be at this thing, but hopefully it won't drag on too long."

Regina had Roland on her hip now and she tried to look casual as she nodded.

"Well Roland and I will have a fabulous afternoon together, won't we Sir Roland."

"Sure Queenie!" Roland grinned and hugged the teenager tightly. Regina kissed him on the top of his head and then looked up at Robin.

"Oh I see how it is," Robin pouted. "You just want me out of here so you can get down to having fun without me."

"Awww," Regina cooed. "I can always have fun with you too." She was smirking until she realised what she had just said, and she blushed. "I mean, we… um, yeah. we have fun without you. Right. Ok. So do you have everything you need for the picnic?"

Man she felt like an idiot, flirting with him so obviously. He hadn't been drinking, he would remember it, and oh dear God.

Robin just watched her, trying to process what she had said, and telling himself to not let his mind go there.

"Yeah, I've got all I need." He nodded and moved to take Roland out of her arms, but the little boy didn't want to move. It should have annoyed Robin but he loved it really. "Oh I see how it is, you have your best friend here so you don't need Daddy any more, is that how it goes?"

Roland looked sheepish as he reached over to his father.

"I need you Daddy, and Queenie." He squirmed into his father's arms but kept his legs around Regina, so the pair of them were squashed together by the little boy.

Regina just gave an embarrassed chuckle and disentangled his legs.

"Give Daddy a good bye cuddle and then we can work out what we're going to do today Roland. Maybe we can have a picnic ourselves."

Roland clapped his hands and started bouncing up and down in Robin's arms. Robin chuckled.

"I wish I could stay for your picnic," he murmured. Roland looked like he was about to tell him he should stay, but Robin thought he should cut him off. "Don't forget you're going to help me work out that list for Killian too Regina."

Regina was confused for a moment, but then remembered, and couldn't help her frown. She looked away for a moment and headed towards the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"Sure, ok. We can do that when you get home." She made herself smile at him, and Robin tried to ignore the shot of warmth he felt when she talked about him coming home to her. That wasn't what she meant, he knew that, and he told himself that it was good he was going out today. He really needed to get away from the teenager for a while.

He finally managed to say his goodbyes and headed out, leaving Regina and Roland behind, and hating every second of it.

Regina forced herself to smile for Roland, and really it wasn't all that difficult. Although she wanted nothing more than to have Robin there as well, the truth was she was in love with the little boy too, and spending time with him was a delight.

"So do you want to have a picnic today Sir Roland?" She asked him and he nodded, clapping his hands. He had no idea what a picnic was, but he knew that Queenie always suggested fun things to do. She grinned at him. "Alright then, let's go and see what we can find for our picnic."

She held out her hand to him and he took it, holding it tight, and they headed into the kitchen.

"First we need a basket for our picnic, and a blanket to sit on." Roland listened, his eyes wide, and then he nodded and ran off to his bedroom. Regina just smiled and started opening cupboards to see if she could find a basket.

When Roland came back he was dragging the blanket from his bed with him and Regina cringed. She crouched down so she could look him in the eye.

"Oh no little man," She gave him a gentle smile. "We're going to sit outside for our picnic, and we don't want your blankie to get all dirty."

"Ohhhh." Roland nodded his head. "Ok." He dragged his blanket back and tried to spread it back onto his bed. When he came back Regina had found an old wicker basket hidden in the back of the pantry, and she was wiping it down to get rid of some of the dust.

"So what do you want to eat at our picnic?" She helped Roland climb up onto a chair so he could watch her work. "Do you want sandwiches?"

Roland nodded.

"Cheese and Marto!"

"Cheese and tomato sandwiches, good choice." Regina grinned and set the now clean basket aside.

They chatted away as she prepared the food, Roland telling her about his friends at school and Regina laughing at all the right places, asking lots of questions. Soon the basket was loaded with food, sandwiches and cakes and fruit and juice. She found some plastic cups and managed to discover a blanket that looked like it was fit for the purpose. Everything managed to fit into the basket, surely a sign that this was a fabulous idea.

"Ok Sir Roland. Now we need to set out on our picnic. Go get your shoes and your jacket, and you can bring one toy with you to share your food. Only one though. Otherwise the toys might eat all our food and we won't get to have any."

Roland nodded seriously and scampered off back to his room. Regina wrote a note, even though she was pretty sure Robin wouldn't be home any time soon, and then grabbed the spare key he'd told her about the first night she'd babysat Roland. She found a ball they could throw around, and waited by the front door for the little boy. Surprise surprise, he had his toy fox with him. He seemed to love it most of all, which was sweet. His shoes were on the correct feet, his jacket was on the right way around, it was really looking like a promising day. Regina checked her bag for her phone and wallet again, and then they were heading out to the park. They held hands, singing as they walked, and soon settled down under a tree to eat their feast.

By the time Robin came home, at about 5, Roland was curled up on the sofa, his head on Regina's lap, as they watched Cars on tv. Robin's face was a little red, and Regina grinned at him.

"Looks like somebody forgot the sunscreen." She teased him. Robin just slumped on the sofa, lifting Roland's feet up so he could sit beside Regina, the little boy sprawled over the pair of them.

"How was your day?" He asked, and leaned over to give Roland a kiss. Roland obediently lifted his head for the embrace, but mostly was focused on the tv. Robin pressed his lips to the little boy's cheek, and then lifted his head. He froze, as he realised he was about to give Regina a kiss as well. Dammit he needed to stop this! This ridiculous feeling he got of being home whenever he came back to Regina and Roland was getting beyond a joke. He gulped, and then pulled back.

Regina was watching him, telling herself that he hadn't really leaned in closer to her then, and she chewed her lip before she looked down at Roland. Clearly the little boy wasn't about to answer his father, so Regina replied for him.

"We had quite a lovely picnic in the park, and got home about two hours ago." She explained. "How was your day?"

Robin knew the unspoken question was 'was this date the one?' He shook his head.

"The picnic was ok, the food was good, the woman was … " he glanced down at his son. "Well I'll tell you later."

Regina beamed at him, it was obvious it hadn't been a success and she really shouldn't have been happy about that but she couldn't help it. So she nodded.

"Ok, fair enough. Well this little one is going to need a bath soon, do you want me to give it to him?"

"Let me finish movie first!" Roland piped up, and Regina chuckled with Robin.

"Sounds good." Robin glanced towards the kitchen. "I promised you dinner didn't I?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry if it's too much trouble." Regina felt her heart sink. Did he want her to leave?

"Oh it's no trouble!" Robin rushed to reassure her. "I'm just not sure what we have to eat."

"We can get take away." Regina really didn't want to leave, so anything that made it easier for her to stay was worth it.

"Oh no! No I'm going to cook for you. What do you think of pasta?"

Regina's eyes lit up.

"You want to cook for me? Well how could I refuse?" She tried so hard to not give him a flirty smile. "Pasta sounds delicious, thank you."

Robin was struck, for a moment, as he so often was, by her beautiful smile. So he just sat there, perhaps longer than he really should have, gazing at her and enjoying the warmth. Then he remembered himself, shook his head slightly, and slipped out from under Roland's legs.

"Ok. I'll get right on that then." He stood up, frozen for a moment, and then headed out of the room.

Regina sat there, her fingers playing with Roland's hair, and allowing herself to dream. This just felt so damned right, being here with the pair of them. This was what she wanted. More than anything. Graham fucking her against the tree, Viktor telling her he loved her, none of that made her anywhere near as happy or content as just sitting on the sofa with Robin, Roland sprawled out over the pair of them. It felt real, like home, like family!

God she wanted this! So very very much.

As Robin cooked dinner, Regina took Roland up for his bath.

"I love you Queenie." the little boy smiled as the babysitter washed his hair.

"And I love you too Sir Roly Poly." Regina grinned. "Close your eyes tight. Let me rinse." Roland squeezed his eyes closed.

"I wish you lived here all the time." he announced, and Regina faltered.

"That would be nice." She admitted. "But you'd get tired of me I'm sure."

"Noooo!" Roland shook his head. "You are my best fwiend Queenie."

Regina blinked back tears of happiness and finished cleaning his hair. Then she got him to stand up.

"Come on. Out you get, time to go have some dinner ok?"

Once he was dry and dressed in his pyjamas, Regina walked with him down to the kitchen.

"Did you get drowned this time?" Robin asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"No," Regina chuckled. "No mermaid attacks this time!"

"Pity," Robin mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Robin's cheeks were red and he tried to tell himself it was because of the sunburn. Really.

Regina just shrugged and set the table. Soon the three of them were sitting around the dinner table eating pasta Carbonara.

"Oh Robin, this is delicious."

"Daddy's a good cook!" Roland was clearly proud of his father.

"It's not a difficult meal to prepare."

Regina gave Robin a good natured glare.

"Robin, you have done a fantastic job, and you should accept the praise."

Robin grinned and dipped his head.

"Thank you m'lady."

"Good man."

They chatted about their day as they kept eating, and then it was time for Roland to go to sleep. Regina was wondering if she was meant to go home straight away. She really didn't want to.

She stood up and gathered the plates up, preparing to do the washing up at least.

"I'll just go read this one a story," Robin swung his son up onto his hip. "And then you can help me with that list, is that ok?"

Regina smiled, thrilled that she was able to stay. She leaned over and gave Roland a kiss good night and then carried things through to the sink.

By the time Robin came back down she was wiping the benches and everything was nice and clean.

"Oh Regina you didn't have to do that."

Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"You cooked me dinner, the least I could do is clean up for you."

"I should cook for you more often!" Robin walked over to the cupboard and took out two wine glasses.

"Feel free to." Regina watched him as he poured out two glasses of red wine. Handing one to her, he carried the other through to the lounge, grabbing a pen and paper on the way, and sat down on the sofa. Regina took a seat beside him and sipped her wine. "So. What do you look for in your ideal woman?" She sat against the arm of the chair, her feet near Robin's thighs, her shoes kicked off already. Robin lifted her feet onto his lap and started to rub her toes for a while, massaging her feet, the paper by his side.

"Well, somebody I feel comfortable with." he sipped his wine and then set the glass down so he could focus on Regina's feet. Regina felt like she was melting into the sofa.

"Uh huh?" She concentrated on sipping her wine, trying not to get too worked up.

"Somebody good with Roland, of course."

"Well neither of those things should be difficult." Regina managed to say. "You're an easy man to get along with, and Roland is perfect."

Robin gave her one of his mega watt smiles and Regina couldn't resist smiling back at him.

"What else?" She prompted.

Robin considered it for a while, but then he frowned.

"To be honest I'm not even sure I want anybody." he stopped massaging her feet so he could take another sip of wine, and then set the glass down again. "I'm happy the way my life is."

Regina wasn't sure how to react.

"Don't you get lonely?" She asked him, watching him over the rim of her glass. Robin looked at her.

"Not any more." he replied, and Regina felt her heart skip a beat. They just looked at each other, their gazes locked, and Regina was almost sick with nerves. Was this it? Was he finally going to admit that he cared about her?

"DADDY!"

Regina pulled back so quickly that she made the wine in her hand jump. Soon she had a massive red stain over her shirt as Robin leapt up to see what had made Roland scream.

"Shit!" Regina stared at the growing red stain, relieved to see it had all landed on her rather than the sofa. Robin glanced at her and cringed.

"I'll get you some salt."

Regina waved him away.

"I'll do it, you check on Roland." Robin looked torn, but then the little boy screamed again and that made his mind up for him. The last thing he saw as he ran from the room was Regina pulling her shirt off as she ran to the kitchen, looking for salt for the stain.

He almost stumbled into the wall when he caught a glimpse of the black lace bra she was wearing, and it took all his concentration to head towards his son, but then the father in him kicked in and he rushed to Roland's side. His son sounded scared, and that was always more important than ogling a teenager.


	50. Chapter 50 - Bruises

_**A/N: So I was tempted to make this a chapter about Emma, but then I figured I'd get killed. So it's Outlaw Queen, and all I can say is, be careful what you wish for. **_

* * *

Roland had had a nightmare, about hippos of all things. Robin was really going to have to figure out a way to combat this fear. Maybe a trip to the zoo? Or would that just make it worse? It was times like this that he really missed Marion.

And of course, thoughts like that made him feel guilty. He should miss his wife all the time, not just when being a single parent was difficult. And he sure as hell shouldn't be thinking about the teenager in the kitchen right at that moment.

He managed to settle Roland down with a bedtime story, a couple of extra stuffed animals on the bed, and a night light left on, and then he headed back out to Regina, wondering if he had time for a cold shower beforehand.

Regina was in the kitchen, her shirt spread out on the bench, as she poured salt all over the red wine stain. She felt all kinds of nervous, jittery and excited but not wanting to get her hopes up.

Maybe if she'd been paying more attention, or feeling calmer, she would have put a shirt on, but she really liked this top, and didn't know how to explain about the wine all over it, so her first focus had been the stain.

Robin walked back quietly, telling himself that he was keeping his footsteps light so as not to wake up Roland, but he paused by the door and watched Regina, a smile on his face even as he groaned quietly at the sight of her standing there in her jeans and that slip of lace that seemed to enhance her breasts and make her even more tempting.

He stood there for a moment, telling himself that he wasn't really spying, when he noticed the bruise on her neck. She turned her head slightly and he noticed the other one as well.

"What the hell are they?" He strode into the room, straight over to her. Regina looked up, a confused smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm using up all your salt."

Robin frowned, and then glanced down at her top.

"Oh, fine. Whatever." Then he looked into her eyes. "Regina, what are those marks on your neck?"

Regina was confused for a moment, and then she realised and her face paled. She pressed her fingers to the hickeys and turned away.

"Ohmigod!" Her shirt had been chosen to cover up the marks that Viktor had left, but of course her underwear didn't do that. Robin's hand was just over her shoulder, and he wasn't sure if he should touch her or not.

"Regina, has somebody hurt you?"

Regina gave a bitter laugh.

"Yes," She admitted, and stepped away from Robin. "But not the way you think." She leaned back against the counter and folded her arms across her chest. "They're hickeys Robin, I got them last night."

Robin felt the bile rise in his stomach. He blinked slowly at her, and gulped.

"Hi.. hickeys? You mean… Ohhh."

Regina cringed.

"Yeah, oh." She sighed heavily. "Look, I'm going to put another top on, I'll be back in a minute." Then she tried to leave the room.

Robin stuck his arm out to stop her.

"Regina, wait." He wrapped his arm around her lightly. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

Regina stood still, trying not to mould into Robin's arm. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. And then, to both their amazement, she burst into tears, throwing herself against Robin's chest and clinging to him.

"It's all a fucking mess!" She mumbled against his shirt. "Everything is so fucking messed up!"

Robin took a moment to react, telling himself that he really shouldn't be touching her. But she was crying and what kind of a bastard would he be if he didn't comfort her? So he wrapped his arms around her and started to rub her back.

"There there," he mentally groaned again, what sort of a pathetic comment was that? "I'm sure it's not that bad." Christ! That was even worse! "Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina lifted her head and Robin really had to force himself to not kiss her. Her lips were just there and she looked so helpless and hopeless and shit! This was a disaster.

"I made a massive mistake last night." Regina finally managed to murmur, her eyes on Robin's lips.

"What happened?"

Regina chewed her lip for a moment as she considered her response, and Robin really forced himself to not snatch her lip between his own.

"Ok, so it's kind of a long story."

Robin gave a gentle smile.

"No place I'd rather be than listening to you." he replied honestly, and Regina gave him a shy smile.

"When I was 14 I was dating this guy called Daniel."

Robin nodded, to encourage her to keep speaking. He had no idea where this was going, but he was willing to stand there, holding her, for as long as she needed. Regina seemed to appreciate it, and she smiled again, before resting her head against his chest. She needed to not look at him when she spoke, or she'd never get the words out.

"He had an older brother, and before Daniel and I got together I kind of had a crush on him. But then I started dating Daniel and that was pretty intense, and yeah." She blushed, and tightened her grip. This really was comfortable, being in Robin's arms. "Anyway, one night Daniel and I were on a date at the movies and his brother was meant to come and pick us up, drive us home and so on. But he had been at a party and was drinking. Not too much, just enough that his reactions were slowed." She looked up as she felt Robin stiffen. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. After all, there were no Daniels in Regina's grade, and there was only the one high school in town. "He took too long to go through a green light and a truck driver ran the red, crashed into us, and Daniel was killed."

"Oh Regina," Robin felt his heart break, and he held her even tighter. He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. That was horrible. "You poor thing, I'm so sorry. Were you hurt?"

Regina felt the tears falling again, and she looked up at him, a watery smile on her lips.

"I broke my leg and fractured a couple of ribs. His brother got a broken arm. Daniel got the brunt of the damage. Was killed instantly."

Robin was running his hands over Regina's bare back, wishing there was a way he could make all her pain go away. Regina snuggled into his chest, feeling so warm. Then she took a breath and went on with the story.

"I hadn't seen the brother for a long time, he went away to uni and stuff. But recently he came back to town and it's been pretty horrible. We've been fighting and stuff." It would be so much easier if she could tell Robin who it was, but she didn't want to. She felt it would just make her feel even dirtier. "It's been impacting on my life, and he told me that we needed to talk about it. He invited me to dinner last night, and I realised that I needed to clear the air with him, because otherwise things will just get worse."

"That's a brave thing you did, and very mature." Robin smiled encouragingly. Regina gave a bitter snort.

"Yeah, well, not so sure about that. We had dinner, and we were talking, and it was going ok, and then he admitted that he'd always fancied me." She cringed at that, because how could she continue the rest of the story?

"He has good taste," Robin murmured, and then his eyes flew open wide. Regina glanced up at him, but he didn't say anything. Instead he just pressed her head back to his chest so he didn't have to look at her. Regina gave a small smile and resumed her story.

"I ended up admitting that I'd had a bit of a crush on him as well, before Daniel, and somehow we ended up kissing and… yeah."

"Regina, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." There was a part of Robin that really didn't even want to hear it all, but if she needed to talk he'd listen.

"We had sex." Regina blurted out. "And he gave me the hickeys."

"Did he force you?" Robin was insistent, leaning back so he could make her look at him.

"What? Oh no," Regina snorted. "More like I forced him, to be honest. But then he told me he had been in love with me all that time, and he still was, and he wanted to wait for me and ugh!"

"In love with you?" Robin really wished his voice didn't sound so traumatised. Regina gulped and nodded. "And what about you? Do you have feelings for him?"

Regina shook her head, her eyes wide and locked on Robin's.

"No," she admitted. "I don't."

"So why did you sleep with him?" Robin was almost afraid to ask. Regina sighed.

"Because I'm an idiot and he was there and I felt guilty because he liked me and he was jealous of Daniel, and did I mention I'm an idiot?"

Robin rubbed her back again.

"Regina, you are NOT an idiot!" he insisted. "And you should never feel obligated to have sex with somebody. That's just not on! You should feel comfortable with saying no, and being listened to. OK? You deserve somebody that respects you, and doesn't guilt you into a lay!"

Regina stared at Robin, and if she hadn't already been in love with him she would have fallen harder for him. She had a wondrous smile on her face and Robin felt a little embarrassed at how impassioned he had sounded.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just… I don't like men who take advantage of women."

"Why do you think he took advantage of me?" Regina was surprised.

"Because you were hurt by him and he manipulated you into feeling like you owed him sex. That's not alright Regina."

Regina couldn't speak. She was stunned. So instead she decided to act without thinking, after all when did thinking really do her any good? So she reached up and pressed her lips to Robin's, holding him tight as she kissed him.

Robin didn't react at first, but only for that first second. Then he was returning the kiss, his tongue brushing against Regina's lips and gently pushing into her mouth when she opened up for him. His hand slid down her back, pressing her closer to him as she clung to his shoulders, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

This kiss was, without a doubt, the greatest kiss Regina had ever had. The feel of Robin's lips against hers felt arousing and comforting all at once. His body was strong and soft, and she felt so safe and secure. She had never known a feeling like it, and she wished with all her might that the kiss would never end, because she knew that when it did things would be different and she was terrified that they wouldn't be good different.

Robin was getting lost in the kiss, his eyes closed as he held Regina tightly. He had dreamed of this, and the reality was even better. He felt like he had come home, and the taste of her was heavenly.

But there was a voice in his head, screaming at him that this was wrong. She was a teenager, and had just been through an ordeal, he didn't need to add to her dramas. Plus he had a duty of care to her, he was her teacher and he was abusing his position over her.

But God it felt so good to be kissing her, to be holding her in his arms. He could almost believe that they were in love, it just felt so right.

Christ this was fucked up!

He finally managed to pull away from her, and almost couldn't look her in the eyes. He owed her that though, he owed her the respect of actually facing her.

"I'm so sorry Regina, I shouldn't have done that."

Regina had a hazy smile on her face as she gazed up at him, her eyes full of love. Then she heard what he said and frowned.

"What? What do you mean?" She chuckled softly. "Robin, I kissed you, it's ok." She moved closer to kiss him again, but he turned his face away and she scowled. "What is it? Is it because of last night? I told you that was a mistake."

"Regina, this is a mistake." Robin realised he still had his arms around her waist and he had to let her go, even though she didn't want to release him. Finally she had to drop her arms and she crossed them over her chest. Robin felt his heart break for the girl, and for himself, but he had to do this. "I'm so sorry Regina. You are a beautiful young woman and any man would be lucky to have you in his arms." She cut him off.

"I don't want anybody else in my arms, I just want to be in your arms!"

"You say that now Regina, but you're in a bad place and…"

"So what? You're saying I'm just kissing you because you're here?"

"Well you slept with your boyfriend's brother because he was there last night, so what am I supposed to think?"

As soon as he spoke Robin hadn't meant to sound so harsh. Regina stared at him, and had to clench her fist to stop herself from slapping him.

"Well it's nice to know what you really think of me." She muttered, and turned around to grab her shirt. She couldn't wear it, but she had a jacket she could pull on, she'd have to settle for that. "I'll get out of your hair."

"Regina wait," Robin tried to stop her as she stalked from the room, but this time she shook his grip off.

"No Robin, you've made it clear what you think of me, so I'll leave. I'd hate to make you feel obligated!" Her voice was so bitter as she threw his words back at him and Robin wanted to howl.

"Regina that wasn't what I meant."

"Oh I think it's perfectly clear what you meant." Regina grabbed her bag and slipped her jacket on, doing up the zip as far as it would go. "I suppose I should be happy you stopped before I forced you to fuck me, because God forbid that happened!" her voice was so bitter and she couldn't look him in the eyes, or the tears that were welling up would fall, and she refused to cry in front of him again.

"Regina that is NOT what I meant!" Robin repeated, but Regina just shook her head.

"Yeah well, whatever the fuck you meant, I don't want to hear it. I'm sorry for wasting your time Robin. I'll let myself out. Don't bother paying me for this job, I'd hate to feel even more like a whore!" Then she strode over to the door and pulled it open. She paused for a moment, and Robin wondered if maybe she was going to come back, but then she shook her head and went outside, slamming the door behind her. Robin cringed as the wall shook from the impact and then he slumped down on a chair.

What the hell had he just done?

* * *

_**A/N: Please don't kill me! I didn't really want things to turn out like this, but I just couldn't write Robin as being ok with the kiss. Well, he's ok with the kiss, but he feels guilty about it. Don't worry though, it isn't the end for Outlaw Queen. The only relationship I'm sure will be end game is this one. That's not to say there won't be others, but I'm certain about this one. Oh, and I'm thinking that this story is maybe about half way through? Thanks for reading and reviewing. **_


	51. Chapter 51 - Dine in or Take Away

While Regina was off babysitting, Emma was working at Granny's. It was a busy Saturday, and she was looking forward to finishing her shift. She had a few more hours to go though, and the time just seemed to stretch on forever. When Granny told her she could have a lunch break she almost cried with relief. She took her plate of nachos out to a table out the front and slumped down on the chair, watching the world go past as she picked at her food.

She used to be so good at this, working on her feet, but she was still aching a bit from the night before. Even though it was a lovely, wonderful ache, she was sore! She shuddered to think what she would feel like if she'd stayed the night with the Hatter.

"What are you smiling about?"

Emma looked up and her grin grew broader as she looked at Jefferson.

"I was just thinking about you, to be honest." She told him, and he sat down beside her, scowling.

"I don't know what there is to smile about." He grumbled, and took one of her corn chips, loading it with salsa. Emma blinked at him and frowned as she took some food herself.

"Oh," She slumped down a bit. Clearly he hadn't enjoyed himself as much as she had. "I'm sorry."

Jefferson looked intently at the girl sitting in front of her, and it took him a moment to realise just why she was looking so much smaller than she had been. He reached out a hand under the table and gripped her knee.

"Emma, I'm not saying I didn't enjoy myself last night. I did." Emma looked up at him, a smile starting to spread.

"Really?"

Jefferson snorted.

"Yes!" he squeezed her knee. "That's the problem."

Emma frowned again.

"Why is it a problem?"

"Because I wanted you all night Emma," Jefferson's voice was low as his fingers slowly crept up her leg. "Because I wasn't finished with you and I've almost jerked myself raw thinking about you all night." His fingers brushed against her crotch. "Because I want nothing more than to take you down that alley way, strip you off and bury my head between your thighs."

Emma's breathing was getting heavy as she listened to him, and she was wishing she wore a skirt to work.

"I have half an hour till I have to be back at work." She blurted, and he smirked at her, his Cheshire Cat grin that made her melt a little inside.

"Eat up then, I'd hate you to go hungry."

Emma blinked and then started to shovel the food into her mouth, her eyes barely leaving Jefferson's.

It was the fastest she'd ever managed to eat her food, and she was almost choking, but he had told her to eat, and so she was eating. There was something about this man that made it impossible for her to disobey him. Finally he put his hand over hers, stilling her, so she didn't make herself sick.

"Come on, I think that might be enough."

Emma nodded, gulped down some of her iced tea, and stood up. Jefferson watched her, sitting there for a moment, before he finally rose as well. Emma had been glaring at him, eager for him and frustrated. Jefferson looked around and frowned.

"There are too many people around here." He decided. "Is there a way to get out to the alley through the diner?"

Emma nodded.

"I can head back through the kitchen, but I don't think I can really bring you with me, not if you don't want people to see."

"Oh no, I'll go by myself. I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes." He looked like he was about to kiss her, but then a family walked out of the dinner, and called out hello to the teacher. Jefferson grimaced through a smile and Emma picked up her plate.

"See you later Mr Chappelier," She grinned, bouncing almost. "Have a good afternoon."

She was sure she could almost hear his growl as she left him.

Once inside she dumped her plate and raced to the bathroom. If they didn't have long she was going to make things easier for him. She threw herself into a stall, shimmied out of her jeans, and pulled her knickers off, stuffing them into her pocket before pulling her jeans back up. That might save a little bit of time at least! And the thought of going commando was always kind of hot!

She made her way back to the kitchen and told the kitchen hand that she was going to have a smoke. Then she pushed open the door and looked around for the Hatter. She assumed he'd pick the darkest place, and headed towards the shadows, yelping when he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"What took you so long?" He growled as he pressed his body against hers, his chest against her back and his hand running down her front.

"Check my pocket," Emma's face was crushed to the bricks, and she never would have realised just how hot that could feel. Jefferson stuck his hand in her pocket and pulled out her underwear.

"Oh, a present. How sweet!" He slipped her knickers into the inside pocket of his jacket and just laughed at her squeak of indignation. "No you're not getting them back." He started to undo her jeans as his other hand slipped up under her top. "They're mine now, consider them a trophy." Emma tried to protest, but she could feel Jefferson hard against her and all she really wanted to do was let him do whatever the hell he wanted.

He slipped his hand into her jeans and immediately started rubbing his finger along her folds. Emma moaned and pressed back against him, so turned on that she could barely speak. How the hell did he manage to get her so excited so quickly?

"We don't have long." he was thrusting a finger into her now as he nuzzled against her neck, pushing aside the scarf she had looped around her shoulders to hide the hickeys he'd given her. "And I need to be inside you." He pulled his hand from her top and she heard him undo the zip of his trousers. Then he moved her a little way back from the wall. "Bend over, brace yourself against your thighs." They had to turn to the side, and Emma felt like a rag doll, being manipulated by the older man. He guided her into position and she felt him rubbing his cock between her legs. Her breath caught and she whimpered at the feeling.

"God you're hot!" She tried to turn her face to look at him, but he just pushed her further forward and laced his arm around her waist. Then he pushed his cock into her and she couldn't help the groan as her already worn out muscles stretched again to accommodate him.

He paused for a moment, letting her adjust, and then he started to drive into her, setting a hard and fast pace. He pulled her back against him and she had to grab at the wall to keep her balance. She was sure she'd get bruises on her hips from where he gripped her, and then his fingers were rubbing her clit and she put her teeth through her lip from trying not to scream.

"I hate having to rush this," Jefferson grumbled in her ear. "But I need to fucking cum in you."

"Please!" Emma was whimpering, rocking back against him, and so close to the edge. Jefferson was sucking on her neck again, his fingers working furiously against her clit, and she wanted to howl. Then she felt her muscles clench him tight and her legs threatened to give way as she was hit by her orgasm. She was sure being hit by a Mack truck wouldn't have been such a shock as the waves of bliss washing over her. It was so good it almost hurt.

Jefferson drove harder into her, only able to grunt her name and tell her hot her tight little cunt was, before he too was cumming hard, filling her up and moaning her name. He flopped forward over her, holding her close as he tried to catch his breath.

"Fuck I needed that."

Emma started to giggle.

"Glad to be of service!" She teased him, and he just tapped her on the arse as he stood up, trying to tidy himself up.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Emma stretched her back, feeling her muscles pop, as she pulled up her jeans, cringing slightly at the feeling of liquid between her legs. She wanted her underwear back but she knew better than to ask for it.

"Oh it was ok." She teased as she zipped up her fly. But then she was being pushed back against the wall.

"Ok? Ok? Only Ok?" Jefferson loomed in front of her and Emma just smirked. "I'll show you O fucking K!" Then he dropped to his knees, pulling her jeans down as he knelt in front of her. He made her pull one leg out of her trousers and he hooked it around his shoulder before he buried his face between her thighs and worked his tongue deep into her. Emma, who was still buzzing from her orgasm, felt like her world was exploding. She rocked back against the wall, her fingers in Jefferson's hair, gripping him in place as he worked her over.

"Fuck I love your mouth!" Emma managed to look down at the man between her legs and he just glanced up at her, the smirk evident in his eyes as he sucked on her clit and thrust two fingers inside her. It didn't take him long to make her cum again, and she thought he'd stop. She should have known better.

After bringing her off with his mouth three times she had to push him away as she slumped down against the wall.

"I have to fucking work now you bastard!"

Jefferson did not look at all sorry as he helped her get redressed.

"What time do you get off?"

Emma snickered.

"Just did. Four times. Didn't you notice?"

"Oh har har har Miss Swan," Jefferson shook his head. "What time do you finish work?"

"9pm." Emma grinned at him.

"I'll pick you up."

Emma blinked.

"What if I had plans?"

"Cancel them." He insisted. He did up her zip for her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a bruising kiss. "I'll see you tonight." Then he let her go and Emma had to lean against the wall for a while before she could manage to stumble her way back into work.

* * *

Regina showed up at Granny's just before 9, as they were just closing up. Emma smiled at her but the smile died when she saw the look on her best friend's face. She set down the glass she was wiping and rushed over to her.

"What happened?"

Regina shook her head, not looking at the blond, but Emma just frowned and forced her face up.

"Reggie, what's wrong?"

Regina opened her mouth to speak but then she burst into tears.

"That fucking bastard!"

Emma rushed around the counter and wrapped her arms around Regina, holding her close and rubbing her back.

"Ok, who do I have to kill? Is it Viktor? I thought you were with Robin tonight."

Regina, hating that Emma's embrace felt too much like Robin's earlier, pulled away, still not able to look at her friend.

"It is fucking Robin." She cried bitterly. "He thinks I'm a whore."

Emma's eyes were wide.

"You fucking what? That bastard! How the hell?"

Regina finally looked up at Emma, feeling a bolt of love for this wonderful girl that was willing to defend her to the ends of the earth. She was a true friend.

"I told him about Viktor." She started to explain, but then Granny poked her head out from the kitchen and took in the scene.

"Good evening Regina. Emma, I'm going to take off, can you lock up please? Oh, and take the rest of the chocolate cake. It won't last till tomorrow." Then she headed back to where she'd come from and Emma and Regina shared a smile. Granny's chocolate cake was so good.

"Lemme get the cake," Emma slipped back behind the counter "and then you can come back to mine." Regina nodded and stood up. As she turned around she flinched.

"Hi Mr Chappelier. What are you doing here?"

Emma had bent down behind the counter to grab a cake box but when she heard Regina's voice she popped up like a meerkat, her eyes wide.

"Jefferson!"

Jefferson was looking at the pair of teenagers, one so obviously upset judging from the redness around her eyes, and the other looking delightfully stunned.

"Regina, Emma, how are you both?"

Regina glanced between the pair of lovers and gave a small smirk.

"I'm fine, but I just need to use the ladies, I'll be right back." She waggled her eyebrows at Emma and then shot off to the back of the diner, leaving Emma with Jefferson.

"Emma." Jefferson's tone carried a warning as he walked over to the counter where Emma had resumed trying to get the three quarters of a chocolate cake into a box.

"I can't go with you, Regina is upset."

Jefferson put his hands on the counter and loomed over the teenager.

"Emma, I told you to cancel your plans."

Emma glared at the older man.

"Look," she had finally managed to get the cake stowed away. "I'll admit that you're a fantastic fuck, and I'd love nothing more than to go back home with you and pick up where we left off last night. But Regina is my best friend and she's heartbroken, and there is no way I'm leaving her in the lurch just to go get laid."

It was the first time she'd been able to stand up to him and her heart was pounding. Jefferson stood there for a moment, absorbing what she had said, and then he leaned forward, his hand pulling her head closer.

"Fuck you turn me on." He growled, and kissed her as hard as he could with the counter in the way. Then he released her and stepped back, seeming a little embarrassed at his lack of control. Emma just stood there, panting a little.

"So we good?" She finally asked him, not sure what was happening. "I'll hang out with Regina and maybe catch up with you another day?"

"Or I could come over as well."

Emma and Jefferson both turned towards Regina, who was looking intently at Emma. Emma walked over to her.

"Are you sure Reggie? I mean, it's not like we we planning on playing Monopoly or anything."

Regina just stared at her.

"Oh I know exactly what you are planning on doing," She glanced over at the teacher who was so obviously listening in. "And I'm up for coming along." Then she glanced at Emma. "I mean, as long as you don't mind me joining in?"

"Does anybody care what I think?" Jefferson called out and Emma glanced back at him.

"Not really." She replied. "After all, how are you going to complain about two girls? Seriously?"

Jefferson opened his mouth to protest, and then thought better of it and shut it again, shrugging and nodding. Then Emma turned back to Regina.

"Reggie,are you sure?"

Regina considered things and gave a sad smile.

"He's good, isn't he?" She whispered. Emma couldn't help the delighted shiver she gave and Regina giggled softly. "I need this. I mean, as long as you don't mind sharing. I need to do something reckless." Emma smiled sadly and squeezed Regina's arm.

"you don't have to prove anything you know. And you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Regina just gave her a cheeky smile.

"And what if there's nothing I don't want to do?" She teased. Then she leaned forward to whisper in Emma's ear. "And this way you finally get to fuck me!" She brushed past her then and started to walk towards Jefferson. "Don't say you haven't always wanted to!"

Emma spun around and stared at her best friend. Where the hell had that come from?

She was speechless for a beat, and then she started walking towards Jefferson as well.

"Ok Hatter," She smirked at him. "Tonight's your lucky night. Two girls for the price of one. Think you can handle that?"

Jefferson looked the two girls up and down and nodded, smirking as well.

"Oh I can definitely handle that." He slipped an arm around each girl's waist and started to walk them out of the diner. They were almost gone when Emma remembered the cake.

"Just a moment." She slipped away from him, grabbed her box of chocolate heaven and her bag and jacket, and then took her position back at Jefferson's side, grinning at Regina as they walked.

This was going to be amazing!

* * *

_**A/N: Anybody that thinks this might be a bit out of character for Emma or especially Regina, things will be more fully explained next chapter. **_

_**I'm trying to update regularly, but I can't do a daily post any more. I'm aiming for at least twice a week. Also, sorry I've not replied to comments lately, but I'm gonna try and catch up on that soon. Thanks for reading. You rock. **_


	52. Chapter 52 - Trifecta

_**A/N: OK, this is a massive chapter, at least for me. Most of the chapters I've been posting lately have been about 3000 words long. Before that they were about 2000. This one is 6000! I know that other people manage to write them longer on a regular basis and I admire you for that, but me? Not so much. Still, there was a lot to fit in to this one. It's Emma, Jefferson and Regina. Yup. The three of them. There is actually a gif set that heavily inspired what happens in this chapter (the things I look up for plot bunnies - tragic really) and no I'm not going to post the link here. PM me if you want to see it, but you need to be over 18 (hell, you should be anyway if you're reading this!). Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and comments and suggestions. Enjoy. **_

* * *

Regina sat in the back seat as they drove to Jefferson's house, while Emma sat up front, nursing the chocolate cake and singing along to the radio. Whenever she glanced back at her friend Regina would grin or give her a thumbs up, but as they got closer to their destination she was starting to ask herself what the fuck she was doing. She knew she was hurt by what Robin had said to her, but was this really the best course of action? Inviting herself over for a threesome with her best friend and her maths teacher? After all, despite what she had said to Emma at the diner, she didn't actually believe that Emma fancied her. Sure Emma joked about showing her the benefits of being bifabulous (as she loved to call it) but there had never been any real sexual tension between the pair of them. They were best friends, and that was enough. Regina wasn't even sure she liked girls!

Then there was Mr Chapelier. From what Emma had told her, he was strangely dominating. Even Emma recognised that she was unable to resist him when he asked her to do something. Yes he was attractive, perhaps one of the sexiest teachers on staff, or at least the most sexual, but did Regina really want to do this with him?

But just as she was about to suggest calling it all off she glanced up, saw Jefferson's eyes in the rear view mirror, and was struck by the compassion she saw there. She raised an eyebrow and he mirrored her expression, before giving her a slight smile. Regina found herself smiling back, and suddenly she felt calmer. Not calm, not by a long shot, but calmer. She still wasn't sure if this was a huge mistake or not, but she had a feeling that if she did want to back out he would let her. There was just something about his gaze that made her feel secure.

She could understand now how Emma found it impossible to resist him. If he could convey all that in just one glance in a mirror, what would it be like if his entire attention was focused on her? Regina found herself eager to find out.

"This is going to be amazing!" Emma twisted around to look at Regina again. "The Hatter's house is incredible!" Then she turned back to the driver. "Hang on. Where is Grace tonight?"

"She had so much fun at her sleepover last night she went on another one tonight." Jefferson's tone was dry, and his eyes were on the road, but there was a twinkle in his gaze.

"Oh, lucky for you!" Emma teased, and then twisted back to look at Regina. "Grace is Jefferson's daughter."

Regina nodded.

"You mentioned that yesterday." She reminded her friend, and Emma frowned.

"Oh yeah!" She giggled and sat back in her seat. "Sorry, bit excited."

Regina chuckled.

"Really? Can't half tell!"

Emma just stuck her middle finger up at her best friend and settled back down. Jefferson snickered and then they were pulling into driveway and heading into the garage.

"This house is amazing Reggie." Emma announced. "It's massive and beautiful and has an indoor pool and spa and oh man, just wait till you see it!"

"Is she always this excitable?" Jefferson muttered as he parked the car and got out.

"Only when she's nervous." Regina murmured low enough to only be heard by the driver. Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

"And what about you Ms Mills? What are you like when you're nervous?"

Regina shrugged and leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss.

"I just do reckless things." She said, and sauntered past him to catch up with Emma.

Jefferson laughed at that, and told the pair to go on and make themselves at home.

"I'll be in in a minute."

Regina slipped her arm through Emma's and they made their way into the house. Once they were alone and Emma was heading towards the kitchen, she stopped grinning. She put the cake down on the counter and then turned to face Regina.

"Ok. So out with it. What's going on? Do you really want to be here?"

Regina frowned and sat down on a bar stool.

"Why? Don't you want me here?"

"What? No! Of course I do!" Emma sat beside her, her knees angled towards the brunette's. "I just… this isn't exactly something I'd expect you to do - volunteer to come over for a threesome." She peered at her. "That WAS what you were offering, right? Because I'm pretty sure that's what the Hatter's expecting."

Regina chuckled and looked down.

"Yeah, that's what I was offering." She replied. Then she lifted her gaze and Emma could still see her eyes red from tears. "I didn't finish telling you what happened did I?" Emma shook her head and gave her an encouraging smile. "We were sitting on the lounge, having a glass of wine, and he was giving me a foot massage. It was so lovely and cosy and homey and yeah. But then Roland screamed out because he was having a nightmare or something and I jumped and spilled red wine all down my blouse. Robin raced off to look after his kid and I was in the kitchen trying to clean my shirt."

"Did you pour salt on it?" Emma asked and Regina rolled her eyes

"Considering the fact that I taught you that trick, yes I did remember it!" she muttered and Emma just pouted at her, motioning for her to continue with the story. Regina drew a breath and continued. "So I was standing there with just my bra on, and Robin came back and he was watching me, and then he saw the hickeys the dickhead gave me and asked me what they were." She had to keep speaking before Emma cut in and commented on her only being in her bra. If she didn't get this story out in one go she'd start crying again, she just knew it. "I told him I got them the night before, and then burst into tears. He started hugging me and it was so lovely, and I told him about Daniel and the accident and Viktor liking me, and then I told him we had sex and he was all 'did he force you?'" She had tears in her eyes again, and she had to stop to sniff them away. "He said that it wasn't fair, what Viktor did, because he guilted me into fucking him."

"Did you tell him who it was?" Emma was shocked, but Regina shook her head.

"No. I didn't give him any names. I just said it was my boyfriend's brother. He didn't seem to draw any links." Emma nodded and Regina continued. "What he said was so sweet, I couldn't help it, I kissed him."

"Weehey!" Emma cheered, but Regina shook her head. "What happened? Did he kiss you back?"

"He kissed me back alright." she muttered. "But then he told me how wrong it was, and how I was only doing it because I was hurt and he was there." Emma scowled. "I told him I wanted to be with him, and he said that I'd had sex with somebody else the night before just because they were there, so why should he think he's any different."

Emma's eyes went wide and she pulled back in shock.

"That prick!"

"I know!" Regina agreed, feeling so angry again. "I mean ok, so I know that it was a mistake to screw Viktor, but after all we've been through I can't believe he could say that. So I stormed out and came to see you."

"Oh Reggie," Emma slipped down off the stool and wrapped her arms tight around her best friend. Regina clung to her, trying not to cry but unable to stop a few tears escaping.

"So yeah. Apparently I'm a whore that fucks anybody that's around. If that's the case then why the hell not make the most of it hey?"

Emma chuckled and sat back on the stool, her hand on Regina's thigh.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this though?" She asked again and Regina shrugged.

"It depends. Are you gonna get all weird and love sick on me if I let you fuck me?"

Emma burst out laughing.

"Um, no! I don't think so."

Regina grinned.

"Good!" she wiped her eyes. Then she looked serious. "I might regret it, I know that. But lately whenever I try to do the right thing it seems to backfire on me. I tried to build bridges with Viktor and that went to hell in a handbasket pretty damn quickly. I tried to reign in my feelings for Robin and that just got all kinds of fucked up when I let things slip. Now I'm going to choose to do the wrong thing for once, and maybe it will turn out ok."

Emma wasn't sure she followed Regina's logic, but she was going to go along with it anyway.

"Nothing will change between us, I promise you that." She insisted, and Regina nodded.

"It's not like I've not seen all your bits anyway." Regina agreed. Emma smirked.

"That's true. You've just never tasted them before!"

Regina shrieked.

"Oh man! You want me to do that?"

Emma grinned and shrugged.

"Don't know. Only if you want to. But I bet if we did it to each other it would drive the Hatter mad!"

"I thought I was already mad!" Jefferson said as he walked back into the room. Both girls looked up, their guilty expressions mirror images. Jefferson chuckled. He had changed out of his black suit and scarf and was dressed in linen trousers and a soft shirt. Regina had never seen him looking so relaxed. She had to admit that it was a good look for the man.

"Yeah well," Emma shrugged. "We can always try to drive you just that little bit extra crazy!"

Jefferson walked over to them and stood between them.

"Well you are more than welcome to try." He replied. "But first a question. Which form of relaxation would you prefer?" He held up a bottle of wine in one hand, and a couple of joints in the other. Emma and Regina glanced at each other and grinned.

"Both?" They said together, and Jefferson smirked, slinging his arms around their shoulders.

"You are my kind of ladies." He announced. Then he let them go. "Head over to the lounge, I'll get us some glasses."

The pair of them headed over to the long white lounge in the next room, holding hands and giggling. They had decided they were going to enjoy this, and they were going to make the most of it!

"Take off your jacket." Emma said as she sat down, dropping her own jacket on an arm chair. Regina went to undo her zip but then she paused, blushing.

"I don't have a top on." She pointed out. Emma raised her eyebrows. and Regina swiped at her as she laughed. "I spilt wine on it, remember? I was so pissed with Robin I just put on my jacket and stormed out. My top is still in my car, which is still at Granny's!"

Emma burst out laughing and then she leaned forward.

"I'm not wearing any knickers." She replied and it was Regina's turn to stare. "They're in Jefferson's jacket pocket."

"And you're not getting them back any time soon!" Jefferson smirked as he carried three glasses and the bottle over to the lounge, the joints in his shirt pocket.

"When did you have time to give him your underwear?" Regina was glancing between the pair of them as Jefferson sat down between them and started to pour the wine.

"At lunch time," Emma was blushing. "He called in to visit me."

"And what? Took you up against the alley wall?" Regina's tone made it obvious she thought that was ridiculous. But one glance at their expressions and she squealed. "No way? In the middle of the day? But anybody could have seen you!"

Emma shrugged.

"That's part of the fun!" She admitted and thanked Jefferson as he handed her a glass of wine. Regina took her own glass and took a sip, while Jefferson sat back, looking at the two girls with him.

"Regina, you should make yourself at home, take off your jacket."

Regina shared a smirk with Emma and then nodded.

"Ok." she undid the zip and slipped it off, revealing the lacey bra that had been such a distraction for Robin earlier. Jefferson's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you often in the habit of walking around in your underwear Ms Mills" He asked her and Regina just grinned.

"Only when I spill stuff on my top." She replied, and took another sip of wine, letting some drip onto her chest. "Opps!" Her eyes were locked on Jefferson's.

"I've got it!" Emma blurted out and set her glass down, leaning over Jefferson to drag her tongue along Regina's breastbone, lapping up the drops of wine. Then she sat back, rather proud of herself, and took up her own wine again. Regina stared at her best friend and Jefferson just sat there, waiting to see how she would respond. It took her a moment, but then she dipped her finger in her wine glass and dragged it down between her breasts, her eyes now focused on Emma.

"I'll get this one." Jefferson told her, and he dipped his head to lap at the wine, prompting a soft moan from Regina. Then he sat back, as calmly as you please, and sipped his wine.

Emma watched for a moment, stunned, and then she giggled with delight.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

Jefferson just grinned and Regina smirked, and the three of them enjoyed their wine in silence for a while.

"Ok," Jefferson set down his empty glass. "First of all we need to establish some ground rules." Both girls looked at him curiously. He smiled at them both. "Well, actually just one ground rule. And pay attention because I'm going to be sensitive here and it doesn't happen often, so if you miss it it's your own fault!" He tried to look menacing and just earned grins from the pair of them. He rolled his eyes but smiled as he went on. "You two are best friends. I assume that you've not done this before though? Been together?" They both shook their heads. "And are you SURE that you want to do this?" They glanced at each other and smiled shyly, nodding slowly.

"We've talked about it already." Regina explained.

"Before tonight?" Jefferson was interested. Regina shook her head. "Right. So not a lengthy discussion then." He muttered. "Ok. Well here's the thing. I want this, and usually if I was in this situation, with two women willing to do this, then I wouldn't bother stopping to check, but I actually like you two, and so like I said, I'm being sensitive. If at any moment either of you wants to pull out, to stop, go home, take a timeout, whatever, then you can do that ok? No questions asked, no judgements."

Emma stared at him.

"You'll let us stop? You never let me stop!" She couldn't help pouting and Jefferson fixed her with a glare.

"Ms Swan, are you suggesting that I've made you do anything you didn't want to do?"

Emma blushed and looked down, shaking her head.

"No."

"Exactly!"

Emma just poked her tongue out and Regina laughed. Jefferson leaned over, gave Emma a kiss on the cheek, and then settled back against the seat.

"I'm not going to keep going on about it, once we start this I won't bring it up again. But if either of you do want to stop you have to promise that you will do it. Doesn't matter what is happening or who is doing what, or whom, you are allowed to stop, get up and walk away. You can stay here or you can tell me to drive you home and I will do it. I will not have the ruination of a life long friendship on my conscience."

He almost sounded angry as he made his insistence, and the girls shared a smile. Then they reached forward, each placing a hand on his chest. Years of friendship had them mirroring one another more than they realised.

"Thank you Jefferson," Regina kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Hatter," Emma kissed his neck.

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to be this nice all the time." Jefferson was actually blushing as he mumbled at them. The girls giggled again, and then Jefferson stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Jefferson grinned at Emma's sulky tone.

"I'm going to let you girls get acquainted first." he explained. "It's the best way to make sure that you really want to be doing this." He settled in to the armchair looking for all the world like he was about to watch a game on the tv. Emma and Regina glanced at him and then at one another.

"I'm game if you are?" Emma finally blurted. Regina smiled and finished her wine, setting the glass down a bit harder than she had anticipated.

"Take your shirt off. Not fair that I'm the only one in a bra!"

"Here here!" Jefferson chimed in and Emma poked her tongue out. Then she drew a breath, gathered her courage, and pulled her top off, glad she was wearing a lacy bra for once. Regina was feeling nervous, but she smiled, and sat forward.

"Last chance to back out." she murmured, and Emma just smiled softly.

"Do you want to back out?"

Regina shook her head.

"I want to kiss you." She replied. Emma's grin spread.

"Go for it!"

Regina paused for a moment, wondering if she should be doing this, and then she remembered Robin's words and decided 'fuck it'. She moved her head just that little bit further forward and pressed her lips against Emma's. Both girls had their eyes open, and they were smiling, almost giggling as they kissed. But then Regina pressed her mouth just that little bit harder against Emma's, and Emma brushed her tongue against Regina's lips, and soon the kiss was deeper, their tongues in each other's mouths, and their hands lacing through each other's hair, as they held one another close.

Gradually Regina started to lean back as Emma pressed forward. Regina lifted her legs up onto the sofa, having kicked her shoes off earlier, and it didn't take much before Emma was lying over her, her hands running down Regina's sides as they kept kissing, their heads tilted and their noses brushing against one another. They were still smiling as they angled their faces, and they kept their eyes open, staring at one another in wonder, while the kisses heated up. When Emma's hand strayed down to Regina's hip, encouraging her to bend her leg, Regina finally eased away from the kiss.

"You're really good at that!" She sounded surprised, and Emma grinned.

"You're fantastic at that!" Regina smirked and then she tilted her head as Emma started kissing her neck, and making her way down to Regina's chest. She kissed along the edge of Regina's bra, and then glanced up at her friend, seeking permission to go further. Regina nodded quickly and Emma grinned, then she eased the cup of Regina's bra down, exposing her breast. She gently licked the top of her breast and then swirled her tongue around Regina's nipple, prompting another soft moan from the brunette. Emma glanced up, the pride evident on her face, and let her left hand move to Regina's other breast, massaging it through the fabric.

Glancing up regularly, Emma sucked on the nipple between her lips, and then kissed under her breast, occasionally pulling the soft skin into her mouth, hard enough to cause the skin to redden, but not enough to bruise. She wanted to be soft and gentle, she wanted to worship her, lavish her with affection, and it felt wrong some how to give her love bites. Not when the ones she already wore had caused so many problems. Regina, who usually enjoyed the sensation of being marked, found that this gentleness was just as erotic, if not more so, than anything else she'd experienced.

Emma switched breasts then, pulling the other cup down. The gathered fabric forced Regina's breasts up and Emma grinned at the sight, before mimicking her earlier actions on the newly bared breast. While she lathed at Regina's nipple she rocked her hips against her thighs, desperate for any sort of friction. Regina had to force herself to take an active role in all of this, enjoying the feelings too much to do much more of anything. She made herself touch Emma, dragging her nails along Emma's sides, and causing the blond to lift her head and grin at her friend.

Both of them had forgotten the man sitting across from them, but Jefferson was more than fine with that. He was enjoying the show before him. He had eased his trousers down and had his hand wrapped around his cock, slowly pulling on it as he watched the show in front of him.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Emma whispered, and Regina nodded quickly.

"Please!"

Emma's lips were back around Regina's nipple as she chuckled. Then she started to kiss her way down Regina's smooth belly, before getting to her jeans. She lifted her head and when Regina gave her an encouraging smile, she undid the button and fly. Regina lifted her hips so Emma could pull them down and the pair of them worked together to get them off her legs.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Regina murmured, her cheeks red. Emma looked up at her, from her position crouched between her legs.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"I think so?" Regina chewed her lip. Emma gave her an encouraging smile, and then started to kiss her way up the inside of Regina's leg.

"Remember, if you want me to stop you just have to say so."

"OK." Regina nodded, and then her head fell back as she concentrated on the sensation of Emma's lips making their way up the inside of Regina's thigh. "Oh fuck!" Emma lifted her head and flashed her a concerned look. Regina glared at her when she realised Emma had stopped. "What? NO! Don't stop!" Emma chuckled and went back to what she was doing.

She had reached Regina's knickers now, and started to kiss her mound through the black lace. Her fingers were dancing lightly over Regina's hips as she kept mouthing her, wanting to give her as much time as possible to back out if she wanted to.

"You ok?" She finally lifted her head and Regina nodded.

"But you're overdressed!" Regina replied, and Emma grinned.

"I'm not wearing any knickers remember!"

Regina just fixed her with a glare.

"I'll get rid of mine if you get rid of yours!"

"You're on!" Emma kissed her knickers one more time and then stood up, ready to strip off her clothes.

When she was on her feet she glanced over at Jefferson, jumping slightly as she remembered he was there.

"You having fun all the way over there on your lonesome?"

Jefferson nodded slowly, his Cheshire grin in place.

"Oh don't worry about me ladies. You just keep doing what you're doing."

The two girls grinned at him, and then finished getting their clothes off. Regina folded her underwear neatly, bra on top of knickers, both placed on the floor and out of the way. Emma tossed her bra on the sofa and kicked her jeans away, before kneeling back between Regina's legs. Jefferson chuckled at the obvious character displays.

Emma gave Regina one more chance to back out, and then she finally pressed her lips to Regina's cunt. Unlike Emma, Regina liked to keep herself bare, and it made life so much easier for Emma. She was not a fan of getting hair caught in her throat and wondered absently if she should start shaving herself. Then she made herself focus on the task at hand, and dragged her tongue along Regina's slit, before flicking it against her clit, trying to remember what she had done to Red, and what Red and Jefferson did so well to her.

Regina moaned softly as she felt Emma's lips against her, and even though she felt a bolt of nerves she pushed it away, concentrating instead on how good it felt. A part of her felt a bit sick about all this, but that part was getting smaller and smaller the longer Emma's tongue worked against her. For a beginner, Emma was damned good at this, and the way she sucked her clit into her mouth made Regina's moans increase. Emma was crouched down, her arse in the air, and her fingers working deep inside Regina's cunt when Regina noticed Jefferson finally stand up and walk over to them. He took up position behind Emma and, with a wink for Regina, knelt on the end of the sofa, pressing a kiss between Emma's legs.

Emma's head shot up and she twisted around to look at the teacher.

"I decided I was feeling lonely!" Jefferson quipped, and Emma grinned at him. Then Regina's hand was on her head, forcing her back between her legs and Emma resumed her licking and sucking and nibbling, while Jefferson worked his tongue between her own folds.

It was a point of pride for Emma to hear Regina's moans getting louder. The brunette had her hand in Emma's hair, holding her tight to her cunt, and Emma was rocking back as best she could against Jefferson, wanting him to thrust his tongue deeper into her. But the bastard was teasing her so much that it was driving her mad. She gripped Regina's hip with one hand, her other thrusting three fingers inside her, and she challenged herself to make Regina cum before Jefferson could do it to her. She wasn't sure if it was actually going to work, when Jefferson pressed a finger into her soaking folds, but then she felt Regina's grip tighten, and her thighs clench around Emma's head, and she sucked harder, her tongue thrusting into her as best she could, her teeth occasionally worrying against her clit and her fingers squelching as they pushed and curled inside her.

"Oh fuck, Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Regina's voice was getting louder as she drew closer and closer to her orgasm. Jefferson was working Emma up, but she knew that he was dragging it out. The bastard was going to make her wait. But she didn't mind, not really. She kind of liked the idea that the first orgasm of the night would be Regina's. The poor girl needed it!

When Regina finally came she screamed so loudly that Emma looked up in shock, before quickly dropping her head again to lick her through the orgasm. She eased her fingers out and looked up at her, smirking with pride. Regina's eyes were wild as she lay there, gasping and panting. She wiggled her fingers, wanting Emma to come up and kiss her, but Emma decided she was going to take a leaf out of Jefferson's book and try to make her explode again. Jefferson stepped away from Emma, and Emma couldn't help the little whine that exploded from her lips, but then she went back to what she was doing, her tongue continuing to drag along Regina's soaking folds.

Jefferson walked around to the other end of the sofa and leaned down to kiss Regina. Regina was a little startled at first, especially by the taste of Emma on his lips, but then she slipped her hands up and pulled him closer to her, her tongue brushing against the back of his teeth and and the roof of his mouth, trying to catch every last drop of flavour. Jefferson had his hands on Regina's breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Regina had to break the kiss when Emma managed to bring her off again, her clit already sensitive and sparking from the first orgasm.

As Regina caught her breath and Emma took a break, Jefferson stepped out of his trousers and held his cock against Regina's lips. Regina glanced up into his eyes and then she tentatively stuck her tongue out to lick against the head. Jefferson sighed with contentment and Emma looked up to see Regina's head turned slightly so she could take Jefferson's cock into her mouth. Emma couldn't help but wish she had a camera, thinking that there were few things she'd ever seen that were hotter. She slipped a hand between her legs, rubbing against her clit for a bit of relief, and then she started kissing her way up Regina's body, smearing the juices spread all over her face along Regina's flesh.

When she reached Regina's nipples she thought to stay there, one hand between Regina's legs and stroking her gently, while the other took up the position recently held by Jefferson. But Jefferson looked down at her and then glanced at his cock. Regina glanced at the blond as well.

"Help me out?" she sounded so sexy, and Emma couldn't help but shiver.

"If you want." She moved so she was lying half on top of Regina, and the pair of them started to lick Jefferson's cock, Regina's tongue on the underside and Emma's dragging along the top. Occasionally they would kiss one another around his cock and Jefferson, if either of them had bothered to look, was grinning like a kid at Christmas.

Regina reached up a hand and wrapped it around Jefferson's cock, pulling on it as she continued to kiss Emma and suck him off. Jefferson had his hand on Emma's back, and the two girls were rocking against one another, their cunts dripping into each other as they gave each other the friction they needed. Emma wasn't sure if she could get off like this, but before she had a chance to find out, Jefferson was pulling away from them. Emma looked up at him, wondering why he had moved, but he was walking to the other end of the lounge again. Before Emma could say anything, Regina was chewing her lip and giving Emma a shy smile.

"I wanna taste you." She whispered, and Emma's eyes lit up.

'Are you sure?"

Regina nodded.

"69 me?"

"Oh baby!" Emma kissed Regina hard then, and was about to turn around, when Regina did instead. She wiggled around so she was lying beneath Emma, and spread her legs for Emma's face.

"Lift your arse Emma," Jefferson ordered, and Emma dropped down at her shoulders, not even wondering what Jefferson wanted. As Regina lay there, looking up at Emma's cunt, she watched as Jefferson guided his cock into her. "Can you lick her while I do this?" he asked, and Regina nodded.

"I think so!" she loved this idea, it just seemed so debauched!

Jefferson started to thrust slowly into Emma, and Emma glanced back at him, grinning her thanks. Then she dropped her head again and resuming licking Regina, sucking up all the delicious juices that had gathered there, and running her tongue around her clit.

Regina enjoyed the view for a moment, fascinated by the sight of Jefferson's cock disappearing into Emma's cunt. Then she stuck her tongue out and let it rub against Emma as she moved. She had to be careful she didn't headbut Jefferson in the balls, but she finally found an angle where she could lick Emma and occasionally suck Jefferson as well. The novelty of what they were doing was almost enough on its own to make Regina come undone, but having Emma's mouth on her was more than enough to tip her over the edge, and soon she was gasping and moaning as she clenched her thighs around Emma's head again.

For Emma the sensation of Jefferson's cock inside her, as Regina sucked on her clit, was almost too good to stand. After what had felt like hours of teasing, she was finally allowed to enjoy what was happening to her and when she felt Regina's arousal flood her mouth she felt herself come undone as well. Jefferson just kept his hands on Emma's hips, slowly driving into her as he watched the two girls cum beneath him.

He finally pulled out, still hard and stroking himself, as the two girls collapsed on the sofa. Emma twisted around so she was facing the same way as Regina, and they cuddled up against each other, kissing tenderly as Jefferson stood there, his hand gripping his cock tightly.

"How are you still going?" Regina was stunned. Emma just grinned with pride at him.

"He's like the fucking Eveready bunny!" She explained. "He just keeps going and going and going!"

Regina started to laugh and then she rolled over and got on her hands and knees.

"Ok Bunny" she turned so her arse was facing him. "My turn now. Fuck me!"

"Eat Emma!" Jefferson ordered as he moved into position behind her. Emma giggled with delight and moved to sit in front of Regina, her legs apart. Regina gave a mock salute to the maths teacher and dropped her mouth down to Emma's cunt, her fingers spreading her lips apart as she dragged her tongue along her length and then sucking her clit into her mouth. Meanwhile Jefferson gripped Regina's hips and pushed into her in one long thrust. Regina moaned against Emma's cunt and pushed her hips back. Emma sat there, her legs bent and wide open and her hands playing with her nipples as she watched her best friend get fucked by their teacher.

Jefferson had been slow when he had been fucking Emma, but he wanted to cum now, and he started to snap his hips faster and harder against Regina. For her part Regina pushed back against him, and when he wrapped one arm around her, and started to rub against her clit, she bit down on the inside of Emma's thigh to stop herself from howling. Jefferson was bent over Regina and Emma leaned forward to kiss him. It was a stretch, but it was oh so worth it.

Then Jefferson was driving harder and Regina was biting and licking and sucking, and Emma was gasping for breath as she pinched her nipples and arched her back. Jefferson pinched Regina's clit, sending her spiraling off into another orgasm, and she sucked hard against Emma, causing the blond to scream through her release. Jefferson thrust a few more times into the brunette and finally let his own orgasm overtake him, pumping into Regina before he finally slid out of her and collapsed against the arm chair. Regina and Emma were gasping for breath and then they started to giggle.

"Holy shit!" Regina managed to make herself sit up, not quite sure how the hell she was able to move.

"I know right!" Emma reached out and gathered REgina to her.

"You ladies ok?" Jefferson asked, watching them carefully. Emma glanced at Regina.

"I am," She admitted. "Are you?"

Regina seriously considered it.

"You know, I think I actually am!"

Emma was so relieved she wrapped her arms tight around Regina and kissed her.

"i'm not saying I want to do it again after tonight," Regina went on after the kiss. "But for tonight it's awesome!"

"I agree." Emma snuggled into Jefferson as he sat beside her. "I'm not sure I could handle this as a permanent thing. But for tonight it's fantastic."

"As long as you both realise that I'm not planning on letting either of you go home any time soon." Jefferson informed them. Regina had curled up on Emma's lap and Jefferson started to run his fingers through her hair.

"That's fine with me. I don't particularly feel like going home any time soon." She announced.

"Me neither." Emma agreed.

"Good to hear!" Jefferson nodded and then pulled out the joints from his pocket. "So, who wants to get baked?"


	53. Chapter 53 - Neal the Model Student

_**A/N: OK, so this is possibly one of the silliest things I've written for this story, and considering the whole premise, that's saying something! But hopefully you'll still enjoy it. As I've said to a number of reviewers, I can't help but include humour in my stories and while I didn't include Neal purely for comic relief, you have to admit that he does do the goofy stuff well. **_

_**As usual, thank you so much for the lovely comments. It's awesome. **_

* * *

When Neal had returned home from his rather entertaining encounter with his geography teacher he'd been more than a little frustrated. Oh he'd loved what had happened, and felt so incredibly smug about what he'd done to the beautiful woman, but he hard as a rock and in desperate need of relief. He made it home ok, and headed straight to the sofa, flicking on the computer sitting on his coffee table. He had his hand down trousers and his latest favourite porn flick on so fast that if he hadn't been so horny it might have been funny. When he finally came over his hands, watching two women fucking on the screen in front of him, he felt like he could finally relax. He watched a bit longer, then headed off for a shower and went to bed, exhausted not only from his time with Ms Mulan but also from playing basketball for the first time in months. It was a wonderful type of exhaustion.

He was still asleep at 11 the next morning when his phone startled him awake. He managed to answer it without falling out of bed, which was an improvement for him, and scowled when he didn't recognise the number.

"'Lo?" His voice was gruff with sleep.

"Neal?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Mai Lin."

Neal's frown deepened as he tried to place the familiar voice.

"Who?"

"Mai Lin Mulan. Your teacher?"

"Ohhhh!" Neal sat up and grinned, even though she couldn't see it. "Sorry, I didn't know your first name. Mai Lin huh? That's pretty." The teacher chuckled.

"Thank you." She decided not to comment on the embarrassment of him doing what he did to her without knowing more about her. She really didn't want to start screaming this early in the day.

"So," Neal couldn't help but feel the smugness return. Less than 24 hours and she was already calling him, and he hadn't given her his number so she totally had to look it up. "You making a booty call already?"

Mai Lin chuckled again, and Neal savoured the sound. It was such a dark and smokey noise, her laughter. So hot!

"Not exactly. I have another sort of favour to ask you."

"Oh!" Ok, so now he felt awkward. But apparently she could tell from his tone, because she rushed to reassure him.

"Maybe later we can see about picking up from last night. I mean, I realise I left you somewhat in the lurch."

"It's fine." Neal reassured her. "You looked pretty content."

Mail Lin smirked at his obvious satisfaction.

"Yes well I certainly felt it. Slept better than I have in a while as well. But I feel bad that I left you … wanting."

Neal shifted in place at the way her voice dropped at the end. Damn she was sexy even just talking! How had he never noticed that before?

"So how are you going to make it up to me?"

"Well," Mai Lin had to make herself concentrate or this would get out of hand. She had to do this thing first, and then she could focus on returning the favour for Neal. "First of all, like I said, I need your help with something."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, it's actually for Tink. Ms Tinkonovinic. She's doing an art installation and she needs some models."

Neal almost dropped the phone.

"You want me to be a model?" He spluttered in shock when he managed to get the phone back in place. Mai Lin smirked.

"How about I let Tink explain it to you. Are you busy now?"

Neal looked around at the mess of his studio flat. He needed to clean up, but it could wait another few days.

"Not really. I can come see you?"

"Actually, Tink wants us at her studio. Do you want a lift? I could come pick you up?"

Neal perked up at that.

"That could work. Give me half an hour?"

He gave her his address, hung up and then jumped out of bed. He surveyed his room again and sighed. It was great that Mulan (should he use her first name now? Would she want that?) was giving him a lift, but he kind of figured it might be an excuse for her to see where he lived, and he really needed to clean up if that was the case. So he rushed around, stuffing things into his laundry hamper, loading the dishwasher (so glad he'd found a flat with one of those on his limited budget) and even made his bed. He wasn't going to vacuum or dust or polish, but at least it didn't look quite so much like a bomb site any more. A quick shower and he was almost ready. He pulled on some jeans and a band t-shirt and headed down to the street to wait for his ride. He was actually rather proud of the fact that he was on time!

Mai Lin (it felt cool to know her name, like some sort of secret. Although the fact that he fingered her to a satisfied puddle of goo the night before was probably a bigger secret) pulled up at the curb and Neal slid in to the passenger seat. He opened his mouth to say hello but was cut off by the teacher leaning over and kissing him, her hand on his crotch. Neal wrapped his arm around her back, holding her close for the kiss, and then leaned back, grinning at her as she settled back into her seat and started the engine again.

"Well that's a greeting I could get used to." He teased her. She just smiled at him.

"Maybe not in geography class," she focused on the road then, but her eyes were shining with laughter.

The drive to the Art teacher's studio wasn't that long and they chatted about music and the weather and other bits of random nothingness. He'd asked again what the art project was about, and was told that Tink would explain everything. So he just sat back and enjoyed the drive.

Tink lived down near the docks, and it looked like her home was an abandoned factory. Mai Lin watched him with amusement as she knocked on the steel door, and then Tink was there, pulling the door open and wrapping her arms around the other woman's neck, pulling her close for a rather more than friendly kiss. Neal's mouth dropped open as he stared.

"Damn that's hot!"

The two women started to laugh, and then Mai Lin took Neal's hand, following Tink into the cavernous space.

"So has Mai told you anything about what I'm looking for?" Tink asked as she headed towards a kitchen. Neal shook his head.

"Just that you needed models for something?"

Tink glanced at Mai Lin.

"Oh thanks Mai! Make me tell him!" She pulled open a fridge and took out three bottles of beer. She opened each one with a bottle opener shaped like a penis (Neal really didn't want to think about where the bottle top went on that thank you very much!) and handed one to Neal. Neal glanced at the clock, blushing slightly at the fact a teacher was giving him a beer and it wasn't even midday, and then Mai Lin murmured in his ear.

"Trust me, you'll need it." She took her own beer and followed Tink over to the lounge area.

Neal stood there for a moment, wondering what the hell he was getting himself in for, and then shrugged, took a swig of the beer, and followed the two women, dropping down onto an incredibly soft soft beside Mai Lin.

"Right," Tink necked half the beer and then fixed her gaze on Neal. "So there is this art show coming up, and I want to submit a piece. It's the Storeybrook Prize, such a creative name, and this year the theme is sex."

Neal, who had just swallowed some more beer, spluttered in shock.

"Excuse me?" His voice squeaked as he coughed and tried to recover from choking. Tink grinned and Mai Lin gave her a dirty look as she tapped Neal on the back and asked him if he was ok. Once he was breathing again, Tink continued.

"Well technically the theme is 'is sex a commodity' and the whole idea is to present something that reflects the way society is obsessed with sex and sexuality and the human body. It's about how we are so stuck up about things, society is torn. Women are expected to be virgins except in the bedroom, where they're meant to be whores. Little girls are wearing Playboy logos and yet sex is something that we're not meant to speak about. It's this massive hypocrisy. Art is all about breaking down hypocrisy, hence the theme."

"Um, ok?" Neal took art and he knew that Tink could get pretty passionate about her topics. That was cool and all, but what did she want him for? He asked as much.

"The human body, especially sex organs, are still seen as a taboo. Especially men's sex organs. It's alright for women to flash their tits in every damned movie and music video, and we're getting to the stage now where the idea of a pussy being seen on screen is ok. But it's still not accepted that we see dicks." Neal tried not to cringe as he considered where this could be going. "So what I want to do is show that the sex organs are things of beauty, and it's alright to look at them, as objects of art rather than shame."

Mai Lin was watching Neal's face as Tink spoke. She already knew what her friend was planning to do. She just wanted to make sure that Neal didn't freak out. She kept her hand on his thigh, hoping to offer him some comfort. After all, she had made the suggestion that he take part. Granted it had been after a few drinks very early this morning, after she'd woken up from her post ogasmic nap, and caught up with Tink down at the Rabbit Hole, but she still felt responsible.

"So what do you want from me?" Neal asked, sipping his beer and watching the blond.

"I want to take a mold of your penis." Tink replied, her tone so calm she could have been discussing the weather. "Preferably in three different states."

"Huh?" Neal was so proud of the fact he didn't splutter his beer or squeak when he spoke this time, but he was still confused. "We're going to Vermont?"

Tink stared at him for a moment, completely lost, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh you're adorable!" She grinned at him, and leaned forward and kissed his mouth. Then she sat back. "No, I don't' mean three of the states of America. I mean three states - soft, semi hard and hard."

Neal gulped.

"Sure you don't just want to go to Vermont?" he mumbled, and Mai Lin squeezed his thigh, smiling at him.

"You don't have to do this Neal." she told him softly, and Tink pouted.

"But it would mean a lot to me if you did!" the blond added. Neal's gaze flicked between the two women before it settled on Tink.

"Explain to me what would happen."

Tink grinned and kicked her legs in excitement, finishing her beer and setting it down before leaning forward.

"Ok. Well I want to make a resin cast of your penis." She glanced at his crotch and Neal blushed, closing his legs. Tink barely batted an eyelid. "I'll wrap your dick in plastic wrap, then wrap it in food grade silicon. Then it sets, I take it off your dick, and I have a mold of your dick. Then I just need to fill it with resin and it's done. It's harmless, and shouldn't take long at all."

Neal's eyes were getting wider and wider.

"And you want to do this what? Three times?"

Tink nodded.

"I'd like to have the different stages of arousal."

"And why me?"

Tink glanced at Mai LIn.

"Because apparently you have a lovely penis."

Neal burst out laughing, and even to his ears it sounded hysterical. He looked at Mai Lin, who was blushing.

"Well you do!" She stammered, and Neal just grinned, leaning back, his legs apart again. feeling damned smug once more.

"Sure." he decided. "I'll do it."

"You will?" Tink sounded so excited, even more so when Neal nodded. She jumped up and clapped her hands. "Oh this is so fantastic. Thank you so much!" Then she rushed off towards the end of the room, where a mass of art supplies were stored in a sort of organised chaos.

"Hang on, you want to do this now?"

Tink glanced back.

"We may as well get started. I mean, did you have anything else you had to be doing today?"

Neal glanced at Mai Lin and then shook his head.

"No? Don't think so?"

"Brilliant!" Tink resumed her search for supplies. Meanwhile Mai Lin turned to face Neal.

"Are you sure you're ok with doing this?" She asked him, looking into his eyes. Neal shrugged and smiled.

"Sure. I mean, why the hell not? You don't mind do you?"

"Why would I mind?" Mai Lin smiled. "It's an excuse for me to look at your cock again. Hardly going to argue with that!" Then she made a real show of looking at his crotch, and Neal shifted slightly in his place.

"I didn't realise you'd paid so much attention to it last night!" he replied, and Mai Lin just fixed him with a look.

"I admit I didn't give it enough attention," she agreed. "But I WAS distracted! And I noticed enough to know I wanted to see more!" She was leaning closer to him now, her lips at his ears "Touch more. Taste more."

Neal whimpered and Tink chose that moment to come back.

"Lemme guess, I'm going to be starting with the hard on?"

Mai Lin, who had just started to kiss Neal's neck, pulled away and glared at her friend. Neal just cracked up laughing. Tink was smirking at the pair of them, and set out her supplies.

"Right." She stood there, looking at Neal. "First of all I want to get some photos, if that's ok?"

Neal blanched, then he looked at Mai Lin and decided that he really needed to be smoother about this. So he shrugged, tried to look cocky, and waited to be told what to do next.

"Ok, drop your jeans. Let's see what I'm working with here."

Neal squeezed his eyes closed and Mai Lin groaned at the way Tink spoke. But Tink was not at all embarrassed, she just grinned and waited. Neal finally undid his belt and jeans, stepping out of his boxers and waited.

To be honest, even though he was nervous about the idea of two attractive adult women staring so pointedly at his penis, he had to admit that it was at least a little bit of a turn on! And if he felt really uncomfortable he had a feeling he might be able to get Mai Lin at least to return the favour later.

"Oh very nice." Tink nodded as she lifted up her camera and started snapping photos of Neal's crotch. "Good choice Mai!"

Mai Lin was grinning.

"Why thank you! I happen to think it's rather lovely as well!"

Neal felt himself getting hard as he listened to the two women, and Tink sniggered.

"I'm just glad I don't have to use the zoom on the camera." She announced. "I'm sure if I'd gone ahead with using Phillip I would have been asked if I was working in miniature!"

Mai Lin burst out laughing at that, and Neal just raised an eyebrow, but she shook her head.

"Long story." She explained and Neal just shrugged.

Tink took what seemed like a thousand photos before she finally set the camera down. She had actually tken to kneeling in front of him, and getting very close.

"I want to make sure that if the mold misses some bits I can still get all the details." She explained. "I must admit, I'm glad you're circumsised. I wasn't quite sure how the silicon would go if I had to deal with a foreskin."

Neal was shaking his head slowly.

"This is so freaking bizarre."

Mai just grinned and kissed his cheek. She had been holding his hand through the entire process.

"Right," Tink put the camera down and picked up some plastic wrap. "So do you think you can stay like that while I get you prepped? Or is having somebody fiddle with your junk likely to make you get harder?" At the moment he was only partially errect. The turn on if the cimpany and the concept that women weere oaying so much attetion to his dick was counterbalanced by the awkwardness of the whole situation.

"Guess so?"

"Great." Tink knelt down again in front of Neal and Mai let go of his hand. As Tink started wrapping the plastic around his penis, and smoothing it down as best he could, Mai was standing behind her, taking photos of the process.

"This should be recorded for posterity!" Mai Lin explained, and Neal burst out laughing, a slight tinge of hysteria floating through again. When this was all over he was going to need some alcohol. A LOT of alcohol.

The plastic wrap was being difficult and Tink started to grumble.

"Why the hell won't it stay smooth?"

"Why don't you use a condom?" Neal asked, and the two women stared at him.

"Neal, you're brilliant." Tink beamed. "Do you happen to have one?"

Neal blushed as he nodded towards his jeans.

"My wallet is in my back pocket."

Tink went and grabbed the leather wallet and pulled out a strip of condoms. Holding them up she smirked at him.

"Somebody's confident." Neal just shrugged, trying not to look at Mai Lin as he felt his cheeks burn.

"They come in strips, may as well keep them in strips."

Mai walked over to Tink and took the strip of condoms from her hand.

"I'll do the honours, if you don't mind." Then she gave Neal a quick kiss before she knelt down and pulled the plastic wrap off him, replacing it with the condom. "It's not as easy as when you're really hard, but I'm sure we can still manage it."

"Uh huh." Neal was trying so hard not to react to Mai Lin's touch, digging his nails into the palm of his hand. Finally she managed to get him covered and pressed a kiss to the head of his dick before standing up again. Neal groaned softly and Tink just chuckled.

"right, now for the silicon. Then you can stop worrying about getting a hard on." She rapipdly mixed the silicon up and took Mai Lin's place in front of him, splattering the mixture over him.

Damn this was difficult. Neal had spent enough time over the years trying not to get hard, but trying to stay at such a half way point was not the simplist thing in the world.

"How long does it take to set?"

Tink barely looked at him as she kept smoothing the blue ooze around his member.

"About half an hour." She replied, and her head shot up when she heard Neal's groan. "What?"

"How the hell am I meant to stay hard for half an hour?" He whimpered, and Tink and Mai Lin exchanged knowing glances.

"Oh i think we can figure something out," Mai Lin's tone didn't sound quite as reassuring as it could. Neal just watched the pair of them and tried not to whimper again. What the hell had he let himself in for?


	54. Chapter 54 - Art and Drugs

_**A/N: Just a quick message to JJ, a guest reviewer. Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I actually thought Mulan was a surname, I've never seen the movie and I'm used to surnames coming first in Chinese names (my sister-in-law is Chinese). My bad.**_

_**Also, this chapter refers to drug use. Just thought I should mention that. **_

* * *

Neal found the sensation of the silicon bizarre in the extreme. He was wishing it had been done when he was sitting down, because he was uncertain about just how much he could move, and he was getting stiff (thankfully not in 'that' way, since it would ruin the mold and he was scared of what Tink would do). He just wanted to shift around and move his limbs.

Finally, though, the alarm on Tink's phone sounded and she swooped down to check and see if everything was ok. She and Mai Lin had been chatting about school stuff, and occasionally Mai Lin would kiss Neal, or run her nails along his thighs, and he was pretty sure that the combination was keeping him semi aroused.

"This looks fine." she announced, and then Neal squealed when he saw her hold up a scalpel blade.

"What the fuck do you need that for?" his voice was, understandably, rather high pitched. Tink peered up at him.

"How did you think the mold is coming off?"

"Isn't that what the condom's for?" Neal whimpered. Tink tilted her head and then looked back at the blue rubbery penis in front of her.

"Oh, ok. It would certainly be better than having to patch up the cut." she went to pull it off, but Mai Lin moved over instead.

"Let me!" she gave Neal a quick kiss and then knelt down. She reached down and eased the end of the condom over the end of the silicon. It took a bit of force, and Neal had to squeeze his eyes closed, but eventually the brunette managed to pull the silicon off. The force needed meant she flew backwards, landing on her butt, and Neal was almost crying from the feeling, but it was off and it appeared to have worked, and that made Tink more than satisfied. She grabbed the mold and pulled out the condom, tossing it away, before peering at the mold.

"Oh I can't wait to see how it turned out!" She rushed over to the workbench and started looking at the resin mix, double checking the recipe.

Mai Lin looked at Neal, who had slumped back onto the sofa.

"You ok?"

Neal whimpered again and looked at Mai Lin.

"Ouch?"

Mai Lin cringed as she sat down beside him, twisting around so she could pull him back into her arms, letting his back rest against her chest.

"Maybe next time we need to put some lubricant on the inside of the condom, make it easier to get off."

"That's an idea." Neal's voice was weak. "Damn you've got a grip on you!"

Mai Lin chuckled at that and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I'm so sorry you had to do that." she replied. "Do you want to skip out on the other ones?"

Neal glanced over at Tink, who was in her element now, setting up the mold in a frame and preparing the resin.

"I think she'd kill me if I said I wasn't doing any more."

They were speaking softly, so as not to disturb the art teacher.

"Meh!" Mai Lin waved her hand dismissively. "I'll deal with Tink if you want to back out. I can't have her breaking your penis before I get to play with it!"

Neal twisted around to look at her.

"Oh, so after you've played it's ok if she breaks it then?"

Mai Lin laughed.

"Well that wasn't quite what I had in mind!" She admitted and gave him a soft kiss, her hand sliding up under his shirt. Then she let him twist back again, his back to her, and her hands under his t-shirt. "But seriously, if you're sore or anything, first of all I'm so sorry. I didn't think it would be that bad."

Neal shrugged.

"It's fine. Really." he paused for a moment, considering his next words. "But, I mean, if you're really sorry, a kiss better might help?"

Mai Lin raised a perfectly sculpted brow.

"Oh really?"

Neal tried so hard not to blush as he nodded. He could be smooth. Really he could. Even though he was lying on a sofa in just a t-shirt, while his fully dressed geography teacher circled his nipples with her nails. He tilted his head slightly, letting her think that he would be happy with a kiss on the lips, but she just stared at him, a slight curve of her lips showing amusement, and then she slipped out from behind him and was on her knees in front of him again. This time, though, she had the sexiest, sultriest look in her eyes and Neal found he was whimpering for a totally different reason now.

"One kiss, coming up!" She told him, and pressed her lips softly to the tip of his cock. "How's that?"

"Um, great?" Neal was a bit sensitive, and he tried to tell himself that that was all he could handle. But she frowned.

"Are you sure? So you don't want more?"

She was teasing him, he knew that, and it was another chance for him to try to be smooth. But he couldn't help the whoosh of begging.

"More would be brilliant!" He insisted, and she grinned at him, looking like a cat that got the cream. Then she slowly started licking along the length of his cock, keeping her hands away at first to make sure she was soft and gentle. Neal groaned. Loudly. Mai Lin took it as incentive and soon she was sucking gently on his head and then licking him like a lolly pop. She kept her gaze locked on his as much as possible and Neal felt himself getting hard as she worked her magic.

Good she was incredible at giving head.

Tink looked up when she had finally poured the resin into the mold and her eyes went wide as she watched what was happening. Then she grinned broadly as she walked over to get a better angle. Neal noticed her and blushed, trying to pull away from Mai Lin, but Tink just waved her hand.

"Don't make her stop on my account!" She insisted, sitting down on the floor beside Mai Lin. "From the sounds of it she's having too much fun to stop anyway."

Mai Lin twisted her head to glance at her friend and then, sucking Neal one more time she released him with a pop.

"You know you could always help." She suggested. "I mean, there's certainly enough to go around."

"Oh man!" Neal couldn't help the smug sense of pride then, even as he blushed. Mai Lin winked at him and Tink gave him an appraising look. Then she shrugged and shuffled closer to him.

"Why the hell not!" She grinned, and the next thing Neal knew he had two tongues licking his cock and it was all he could do to fall back against the sofa, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the bliss.

Suddenly the pain of the mold removal wasn't that bad. Not if it meant he got to have this happen!

* * *

"Hatter can I have your shirt please?"

Jefferson glanced at Emma and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Emma gave him a shy smile, and he thought that seemed ridiculous after what they had just done.

"Because I think it will look good on me! Besides, it will be cold outside right?"

"Why does it matter what it's like outside?" Jefferson was confused. Both girls rolled their eyes at him.

"You have to get stoned outside! It's like a rule or something!"

"Totally!" Regina agreed. "And anyway, you don't want your lounge room smelling like pot for when your daughter comes home do you?"

Jefferson glared at the pair of them.

"I wasn't suggesting we smoke here. But fine. Outside it is." He looked Regina up and down. "I'm guessing you want a shirt too?"

Regina just grinned at him.

"Hold on." Jefferson tried to sound put out but it was clear he was not at all upset. He pulled on his trousers, tossed his shirt to Emma, and left the room to go get something for Regina.

Regina and Emma were both curled up on the sofa, and Emma was running her fingers through Regina's hair. Regina gazed up at her best friend.

"So how are we going to behave on Monday?" She asked her. Emma shrugged.

"Same as usual I guess?"

Regina searched her gaze for any hint of a lie and then nodded.

"Good." She smiled. "It's not like this hasn't been fun and all…" she trailed off. But Emma gave her a smile.

"But if we were like this all the time it would be weird." She decided and Regina breathed a sigh of relief. Emma leaned forward and gave Regina a soft kiss. Then she sat up again and gazed around the room. "You know, this place, it's like Wonderland."

Regina chuckled.

"Makes sense. It's the Mad Hatter's house."

Emma giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, and Wonderland is awesome, but I think if I stayed here forever I'd go mad too."

Regina nodded, letting her gaze travel around the room.

"What happens in Wonderland stays in Wonderland!" She finally decided and Emma burst out laughing.

"Exactly!"

"What's so funny?" Jefferson asked as he walked back into the room, a shirt in one hand and a black box in the other. He tossed the shirt to Regina and encouraged them to stand up.

"Oh nothing," The girls just smiled and stood up. "What's that?" Emma nodded at the black box.

"We need music." Jefferson explained, slipping one arm around Emma's shoulder and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Can't get stoned without the Doors."

Upon closer inspection it was obviously an iPod dock, clearly expensive like everything else in this house. Emma was holding Regina's hand and the three of them headed out to the back yard, through some glass doors off the lounge room.

"Oh this is beautiful!" Regina's eyes were wide as she took in the scenery. They stepped out onto a lush lawn that sloped down to a fountain trickling in the moonlight. Around the edge of the garden were massive trees twisted with fairy lights, and it felt like the garden was cut off from the rest of the world. The smell of jasmine was heavy in the air. Jefferson beamed with pride at their reaction.

"We can sit on this." He had set down the dock and opened a wicker basket. Pulling out a blanket, he spread it on the grass. Immediately the girls lay down, leaving a space between them for Jefferson. He felt his erection growing as he looked at them. Both of them were wearing his shirts, that was true, but they had nothing else on, and they had not bothered to do the shirts up at all, so he had a clear view of their breasts, their smooth bellies, and their oh so beautiful cunts.

"You going to join us?" Emma glanced back to where Jefferson was fiddling with the music.

"Just a moment." As the sounds of Riders on the Storm seemed to come from all around them, Jefferson stepped back into the house and flicked off the lights. He came back, grabbing a lighter, and lay down between the girls. He leaned over and kissed first Regina and then Emma, before asking Emma for the joints. She pulled them out of the shirt pocket and handed them to him.

"This is gonna be fun!" She smiled and Jefferson didn't reply, too busy lighting up. Regina nodded though, and shifted so her head was resting against Jefferson's chest, his arm around her shoulders. Emma mirrored her position, and Jefferson inhaled deeply before passing the joint to Emma.

For a while the three of them were silent, with only the music and the occasional sounds of the joint being pass around being heard. But gradually the drug started to take effect and the girls started to giggle.

They talked about the stars, making up constellations and stories about them, but that soon trailed off when Emma rolled over and started to suck on Jefferson's nipple. His hands had been brushing against their breasts, and he pouted at first when Emma moved away, but his pout became a moan at the touch of her teeth against his flesh.

Regina, hearing the noise, twisted around to see what was happening, and she grinned.

"Oh that looks like fun!" She immediately latched on to his other nipple, and Jefferson felt himself getting harder, his nails scratching gently at each girl's back. The kisses were sloppy but Jefferson could not find it in himself to care. It was Emma that first started to kiss down his belly, grinning when she brushed her cheek against his erection. She rubbed up against it like a cat, and when Jefferson pointed out the similarity, Regina started licking his neck and purring, while Emma just focused on undoing his trousers again.

"Yay!" She squealed when she saw his erection and the other two laughed at her reaction. Emma pouted at first, but then she laughed as well, unable to stop. She was still laughing as she tried to fit his entire cock in her mouth. "I wanna be able to do this!" She pouted when she kept having to pull back to breath. Then she drew a deep breath and forced him down her throat Jefferson groaned loudly and Regina lifted her head lazily to watch. Emma's eyes were watering but she was bobbing her head up and down as much as she could, her drool running down his cock as she felt him hit the back of her throat.

Finally she had to release him, with a pop, and she kissed her way up his body.

"I fit you in! Did you see? I fit you in!" She was so proud of herself that Jefferson couldn't help but gather her into his arms, holding her close.

"I know you did, I felt it. It was amazing!" He grinned at her and she snuggled into his chest. They were sitting up now, Emma on Jefferson's lap, and they started to kiss, his fingers running through her hair.

They had forgotten about Regina for the moment, and then Emma yelped in surprise. Looking down she noticed Regina had crawled her way around Jefferson and now had her head between Emma's legs.

"You taste so good." Regina announced, and Emma giggled, she couldn't stop giggling. She let her legs fall open and Regina moved up closer. "I'm so hungry I want to eat you all up!" She started to bite the inside of Emma's thigh and Emma squealed in shock, but then Regina's tongue was brushing over the bite mark, and Emma felt herself melting.

"You like eating me don't you Reggie!"

Regina nodded, not moving her head from where she was latched on to Emma's clit, and Emma gasped at the feeling of Regina's nose pressing against her. Jefferson let her lie back, shifting away so he could suck on her breasts. Emma had one hand in Regina's hair and the other in Jefferson's, and she was gazing up at the stars.

"I feel like I'm dinner!" She announced. "Or dessert at least!" Her head shot up and she stared at the other two. "We need whipped cream! Do you have any whipped cream Jefferson? Or honey?"

At the mention of honey, Jefferson lifted his head and smirked.

"Lemme go see." He was up and into the house in a shot. Meanwhile Emma pulled at Regina, wanting her to come and kiss her. Regina didn't want to move away from Emma's cunt though, and it became a bit of a battle. Finally she managed to get the brunette into her arms and Regina lay on top of Emma, the pair of them grinding against one another as they sucked on each other's necks, their hands touching anywhere they could find.

Jefferson walked back out, the honey jar in one hand and a can of whipped cream in the other, but he set them down when he saw the girls making out in front of him.

"God I love my life!" He muttered and walked over to them. He had no sooner laid down but Emma and Regina were crawling over him and kissing him, and the three of them were trying to kiss each other all at the same time. After a while Emma broke away, giggling.

"I don't know where to stick my tongue!" She explained, and that set the other two off into fits of giggles as well. When they were all gasping for breath and lying on their backs, Jefferson took the second joint, impressed that they hadn't smashed it. He lit it up and took a drag, before handing it to Regina.

Everything felt so slow and lazy and wonderful. Emma had hands roaming over her body and she didn't know if they were hers, Regina's, Jefferson's, or a combination of all three. She eventually crawled on top of Jefferson, her hand wrapped around his cock, and she guided him in between her thighs. She rocked against him for a while, and then gradually slid down until he was deep inside her. She swayed back and forth, feeling him filling her up, and she was massaging her breasts as she tilted her head back, caring only about the feeling of Jefferson's cock deep inside her.

Jefferson took a moment to realise that he was fucking Emma, he had been busy kissing Regina. But then he broke away and grinned. Regina lifted her head, feeling like she was moving through syrup, and her face lit up. She scrambled up so she could kneel over Jefferson's face and he pulled her down, his tongue immediately going out to drag through her folds.

"Hey pretty lady!" Regina crooned at her best friend. Emma opened her eyes and when she saw Regina she beamed at her.

"Hey yourself!"

They leaned forward, arching over Jefferson, and started to kiss, their hands dragging over each other's body as Jefferson worked as hard as he could to get the two girls off. He sucked on Regina's clit, nibbling gently and then swirling his tongue away and dragging it along her slit, and his hand slid down to rub against Emma. He was rather impressed with himself to think he could manage this, and credited it to not being as affected by weed as the two girls were. Then he felt Regina tightening around his tongue as he thrust it deep into her, and the thoughts of pride vanished as he concentrated on what he was doing.

When he felt Emma's motions pick up he knew she was coming close. Regina didn't seem to be far behind her, and soon he had two teenagers writhing around on top of him as he brought them both off. Damn he was a god!

The girls were gasping and screaming as they came, and they tumbled off from Jefferson, landing on the grass and immediately snuggling into each other for more kisses. Then they twisted around, and Regina took Emma's position over Jefferson's cock, with Emma kneeling over his face, and it all happened again.

They were using him for his mouth and his cock, and Jefferson really couldn't find it in his heart to care.

He didn't know how long it took before they were clamping around him again, but this time he managed to keep Regina in place so he could finish. Emma, happily satisfied, crawled over to start licking at Regina as Jefferson kept thrusting into her, Regina slamming her hips down to take him in as deeply as she could. Her orgasm triggered his, and then they were all tangled up in a sweaty pile of limbs and kisses.

Jefferson started to chuckle when he listened to the song that was playing, and the two girls lifted their heads to look at him.

"Out here in the perimeter," he spoke along "There are no stars. Out here we is stoned immaculate!"

Both the girls giggled riotously at that, and snuggled up against his chest as they gazed at the sky above them.

"I should call you Enterprise and Freedom." Jefferson finally said, after the song had ended and been replaced by 'Love me two times'.

"Um, why?" Regina peered at the teacher, rolling over to look at him. Jefferson sighed, and stood up. The girls grumbled at having to move, but Jefferson ignored them, pulling his trousers up and heading over to the music player. He started the previous song and they listened to Jim Morrison speak.

Eventually he got to the lines Jefferson was referring to.

_One summer night, going to the pier,_

_I ran into two young girls._

_The blonde was called Freedom,_

_The dark one, Enterprise._

Emma grinned.

"Hi Enterprise!" She smiled at Regina. She had knelt up and she bowed a little at her friend.

"Lovely to meet you Freedom." Regina replied, with her own bow. Then they settled and listened to the rest, crying out along with Jefferson at the last lines.

"Out here in the perimeter, there are no stars. Out here we is stoned immaculate!"

The three of them collapsed, sure that nothing was funnier than yelling along to the Doors late in the evening, surrounded by nothing but night and stars.

Tomorrow may prove to be as awkward as hell, but tonight was fantastic!


	55. Chapter 55 - Neal's Life in Silicon

Tink and Mai Lin seemed to be enjoying sucking Neal's cock almost as much as Neal was enjoying their tongues. They were incredible, the way they mouthed over him, sharing the chance to suck his head between their lips, and occasionally kissing one another with his rock hard erection between them. Neal was pretty sure he'd never seen anything anywhere near this hot, and he sure as hell had never experienced it!

He felt himself getting close to a release when Tink finally nudged Mai Lin out of the way and locked her gaze with Neal's. Then she ducked her head down to take him in nice and deep, her hand working against everything she couldn't reach. Mai Lin leaned back resting her head on Neal's thigh, and just watched. But when Neal started to really pant, when his balls started to tighten and he was sure he was about to blow his load, Tink tightened her grip around the base of his cock and the sensation seemed to stop. Oh he was still turned on, he still wanted to cum, but he found it wasn't going to happen. Tink bobbed her head up and down a few more times, her grip still tight around him, and then she released him with a pop.

"We need to make sure you can last." She informed him, and then gave Mai Lin a quick kiss. "Thank you my sweet. That was fun!"

Mai Lin just gave a lazy smile, while Neal frowned, his brain a bit hazy.

"What are you talking about? I'm not about to blow my load in the first five seconds you know!"

Tink chuckled and reached up to pat his shoulder.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I'm not suggesting you don't have stamina." She settled back onto her haunches again and started licking his cock like an ice cream cone, speaking to him in between drags of her tongue. "No it's just, i need you to stay hard long enough for the mold to set, that's all."

Mai snickered and Neal just stared at her before he started to chuckle as well.

"Forgot about that." he mumbled, and Tink glared at him. Then she gave Mai a quick kiss and stood up.

"I'll be right back." She announced, and headed towards the double bed in the corner of the loft, draped with gauze netting to close it off from the rest of the open space. Mai Lin watched her for a while and then shifted her gaze back to Neal.

"How are you?" She brushed her fingers against his cheek, still kneeling at his side. Neal smiled.

"Wondering when I'm going to wake up." he admitted. "This is some weird fucking dream!"

Mai Lin smirked at him and then leaned forward to kiss the head of his cock again.

"Well if it's a dream we should make sure you really enjoy it." She told him, and kept her eyes locked to his as she wrapped her hand around his erection as she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth.

"Hey! We need him to last!" Tink came back with something in her hands. Mai Lin released Neal with a pop.

"Come on Tink!" She protested. "If we let him cum once he'll last longer the next time."

Tink frowned as she considered it and then she shrugged.

"Ok fine."

"Um, do I have any say in this?" Neal asked as he looked at the two women on the floor in front of him. Both of them gave identical incredulous gazes.

"Are you complaining about it?" Tink asked. "We ARE offering to give you an orgasm after all."

Neal blushed.

"Right, ok. sure. No complaints. Have at it ladies!"

Mai Lin snickered and Tink rolled her eyes.

"Oh so generous of you good sir!" She drawled.

Mai Lin had kept pulling her hand tight along his length through the entire discussion and Tink dropped her head down to take him between her lips. Mai Lin murmured something in Tink's ear, causing the blond Art teacher to pout but she nodded and then it was all Neal could do to keep his eyes open.

For a while the only sound was the slurping of the two ladies sucking him off and kissing one another. He closed his eyes and tried to work out if he could tell whose lips were whose and kept opening one eye to glance down and see if he was right. He grinned when he realised he could tell the difference. Then he felt his balls tighten and Tink pulled her mouth away, sitting back, so Mai Lin could be the only one touching him. She was fondling his balls as she sucked him hard, and soon he was grunting through his release, pulsing down Mai Lin's throat.

When he was finally finished Mai Lin sat back and grinned. Tink was pouting, but she leaned forward and kissed Mai Lin quickly. Neal opened a lazy eye and gazed at them both, feeling hazy as he realised they were not just swapping spit as they kissed, they were swapping his cum.

"Best! Dream! Ever!" He mumbled, and then slumped back against the sofa, feeling thoroughly spent. The teachers just laughed at him, and stood up. Mai Lin went to make coffee and Tink gathered her supplies.

"I'm going to do the soft mold now." She announced. "Then we'll give you a chance to recover, get you all hard again, and do the final mold! How does that sound?"

Neal lifted a hand but couldn't raise it very high.

"Yeah, fine, whatever!" He smiled, and flopped back against the sofa.

"Oh dear Tink." Mai Lin looked so proud of herself as she watched the teenager. "I think we broke him!" Tink just grinned in reply and Neal didn't have the energy to say anything. He just grinned.

If this WAS a dream, he really never wanted to wake up!

Neal wasn't sure but he thought he dozed off for a bit. Soon though Mai Lin was sitting beside him and handing him a strong coffee while Tink was squirting lube all over his cock.

"This is going to be awkward, trying to get this condom on you now." She decided, her brow furrowed. She needed to unroll it to manage it, and even tried blowing it up like a balloon, which did little but prompt lots of laughter. Finally though she managed to get it over Neal's dick and she tied it with a piece of string.

When Neal saw what she was doing he tried to scramble back, but she stopped him.

"I won't pull it tight." she promised. "I just need this slippery bugger to stay put!"

Neal frowned at her, but then Mai Lin started to kiss him and he decided that was something far more important. When he realised the string wasn't going to cut off circulation he settled down again and enjoyed his coffee.

"Ok," Tink started applying the mold again. "This time shouldn't be so weird, you should be used to it right?"

Neal nodded as he watched her apply the mixture. Then he shook his head.

"Nope. Still weird!" He grinned. "But it's all good. What ever you need me to do!"

Tink raised an eyebrow.

"Don't say things like that Cassidy. I might take you up on that offer!"

Neal's eyes went wide.

"Um, ok?"

Tink gave him a wicked grin.

"After all, we're going to be doing life drawing next term, and maybe I might want a life model."

Neal's eyes narrowed.

"Uh huh?"

Tink nodded, her expression innocent again as she kept slapping the silicon onto his penis.

"Sure. I mean, you don't have any problems with posing for the class to draw you do you? After all, it's not like you have anything to be ashamed of. Of course, some of the guys might get jealous, but oh well."

"Hang on!" Neal was awake now. "Are you saying you want me to be naked?"

Tink gave him a positively evil grin.

"Well you did say you'd do whatever I needed!"

"Fae Tinkonovinic" Mai Lin chided the blond. "Stop being mean!" She had her hand up Neal's t-shirt and started dragging her nails against his chest. "It's bad enough that I've had to let you see him naked. I don't need to let the rest of year 12 see it as well."

Neal smirked.

"You're possessive!" He looked into Mai Lin's eyes. "That's pretty damned sexy!" Mai tried to look confident but she gave a shy smile.

"Yeah well, it's the weekend." she told him, barely gazing at him over her coffee mug. "I'm allowed to be possessive of my boyfriend?."

Neal gave a gentle smile.

"So what? On weekends we're a couple? Is that what you're saying?"

Mai Lin shrugged, and looked at him through her lashes.

"Well we can't exactly be a couple during the week." She admitted. Neal nodded slowly.

"That's true." He sipped his coffee. "Otherwise I'd be far too distracted in geography class. You'd be teaching about the rainforests and I'd be thinking about banging you against your desk!"

"Oh you evil child!" Mai Lin growled at him, glaring at him now even as a smile danced across her face. "But yes, exactly."

"So does that mean that you're allowed to screw around during the week?" Neal asked after a moment. Both of them had forgotten about Tink, who had finished casting her mold and was sitting back and just watching the conversation with interest. Mai Lin's eyes flashed.

"Why?" She focused on her drink. "Are you planning on screwing around?"

Neal opened his mouth to reply but then closed it again, not sure what to say.

"Of course he is!" Tink decided to cut in. "Unless you're planning on sharing him with me on weekends?"

Both of them flinched when they remembered the art teacher, but then Neal snorted, and so did Mai Lin. Tink kept speaking.

"After all, I don't have any problems with fucking him at school. I mean, that art closet is pretty secluded, and it can take ages to find anything in it. Who's going to know if I ask Mr Cassidy here to help me find supplies and I accidentally trip over and land on his dick?"

Neal had just taken a sip of coffee and was proud of the fact he didn't snort it all over the two women when he heard what Tink said. Mai Lin was clearly trying not to laugh and just grinned.

"You two can be all lovey dovey during the weekends," Tink went on. "But I think that if you're going to be only a weekend couple then you should be allowed to do whatever or whomever you want during the week." She sipped her drink, watching the pair closely. "After all, if you only want to be a weekend couple you can't exactly complain can you?"

She had a feeling that her friend was harbouring stronger feelings for the boy than she was willing to admit and Tink was trying to get her to at least be honest with herself. From the look Mai Lin gave her, it was possible she understood that. But Mai Lin wasn't willing to risk it. So she nodded.

"Sounds like a deal. What do you think Neal? Can you work with that?"

Neal's eyes went wide at the merest suggestion he might not be on board.

"Lemme get this straight. During the week I can do whatever I want and so can you, but come what? Friday afternoon? You're my girlfriend and we're together till Sunday night? Is that what you're suggesting?" Mai Lin nodded. Neal gave her a broad smile and leaned forward to kiss her softly. "Sounds perfect." He assured her. Then he sat back. "And just so you know, it's not likely that I'm going to have all that many people tripping over me in a cupboard, so don't worry too much about that ok?"

Mai Lin tried to brush off his gentle words but she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Good." she replied. "Me neither."

"But it might happen!" Tink piped up. "And to be honest, it will probably be with me. Either of you!"

Neal and Mai Lin just laughed, and Neal was happy to see that they were holding hands now. Tink grinned and sipped her coffee. Then she glanced at her phone.

"Ok, Only another 15 minutes until you can get this one off," she announced. "Then we get to get you hard again and make you stay that way for half an hour!"

Neal groaned.

"Oh bloody hell this is gonna hurt!"

"We'll make it worth your while!" Mai Lin promised. Tink held up a rubber ring.

"And we have this to help!"

Neal stared.

"What the hell is that?"

"A cock ring." Tink explained. "You get stiff, this goes around your dick, and you stay that way. It stops you being able to… finish! Like when I was holding you before." She had a positively wicked smirk on her face.

"I don't want to know why you have that do I?" Neal asked. Tink shook her head.

"Nope, not really." She stood up and finished her coffee. "But don't worry. Apparently when it's removed and you finally DO cum it's meant to be bloody incredible! So you have that to look forward to!" She glanced at Mai Lin. "And this time I want to be the one to swallow him!"

Mai Lin shrugged and sipped the last of her coffee.

"Fine fine. Whatever!"

"You ladies treat me like a piece of meat!" Neal pretended to be offended. Mai Lin shoved him with her shoulder.

"Admit it! You like it Steak boy!"

"Steak boy?" Neal spluttered. "That's the best you can come up with?" Mai Lin poked her tongue out as he laughed at her.

"T-bone!" Tink announced. "It's a cut of meat back home." She added at their blank looks.

"Oh you can T-bone me any time!" Mai Lin purred in Neal's ear and he burst out laughing, Mai Lin's giggle just as loud.

"After all this is finished," Neal promised. "As long as my dick isn't broken, I'll see what I can do about that!"

This was surreal. It was bizarre. It was the weirdest bloody mind fuck he'd ever experienced, and that was including the time he had a bad reaction to some antibiotics and thought he was being chased through the house by Pac Man. But it was still the best damned afternoon of his life!

He just really really hoped his penis survived!

* * *

**_A/N: Can I just say that when I started writing this chapter I did NOT expect Mai Lin to get all possessive and stuff! I was not expecting her to want a relationship with Neal. But she turned around and did this, and yeah. Of course now I have to write a chapter where Tink "trips over Neal" in the art supply closet but oh well. That could be fun._**

**_Or it could involve paint brushes landing in awkward places, but whatever!_**


	56. Chapter 56 - Lazy Sunday

Tink was right. Although it was a strange form of agony to have the cock ring stopping Neal from finishing, it felt so bloody incredible when it came off, he had never cum so hard in his life. They had taken turns sucking him off to get him hard, and the sight of his cock slipping between Mai Lin's breasts as her tongue dipped down and brushed against his head was one that Neal would remember forever. When he'd been waiting for the silicon to set they had kept him turned on by letting him watch his own little porno, climbing over one another, hands and mouths all over each other as he sat there and watched. He paid extra close attention to the things Tink did that made Mai Lin howl and keen, and if he'd been able to he would have taken notes. He was determined to be the best lover he could be for the beautiful woman.

When the timer had gone off Tink had whipped off the mold so fast, and Neal was more than relieved that it wasn't so painful this time. She didn't even bother to go pour the resin, she took the cock ring off instead, and wrapped her lips around his throbbing member. It barely took any time at all before he was cumming hard, almost too much for Tink to swallow, and when she let him shoot over her face and chest he wanted to die. Then Mai Lin was lapping at her chest and he really was sure that he was dreaming, that the entire day had been just one long freakishly hot wet dream.

Neal ended up collapsing on Tink's sofa, while the girls had a shower together. By the time Mai Lin came back Neal was almost asleep and she immediately curled up around him, snuggling into his chest while Tink finally made her final piece. Later they ordered Thai food and ended up curled up in Tink's bed, feeding each other and fucking before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs. It was, without a doubt, the best Saturday Neal had ever had.

Sunday morning started closer to midday, by the time the three of them managed to get out of bed and stop fondling one another. Tink seemed happy to keep the pair of them there all day but Mai Lin insisted she wanted some alone time with her boyfriend while she still could. So they left after breakfast and she drove him back to her place so they could shower and change. Neal was given a pair of black silk boxers to wear and when he asked where they had come from Mai Lin admitted that she preferred to wear men's boxers, they were more comfortable. So Neal got to experience the erotic thrill of wearing his girlfriend's underwear without having the mortification of wearing something like a lacy red string!

"You really are the perfect girlfriend you know that?" He told her as they dressed, pulling her to him, his hands on her hips.

"You say that now," Mai Lin smiled, blushing slightly. "But wait until you see me on a bad day, you might not think I'm so perfect."

"Oh that's not a problem," Neal grinned. "Just make sure you don't have bad days on the weekend and it will be all fine!"

"Hey!" Mai Lin cried, hitting him on the shoulder, and he just laughed at her, pulling her closer and kissing her hard.

"I'm sure that even when you're pmsing, writing reports and dying of a cold you will still be perfect. I'll just make sure I bring you chocolate and whisky and we'll be fine."

"Chocolate and whisky huh?" Mai Lin murmured, twisting around so her back was to his chest, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

"I've had it under very good advice that chocolate, sex or whisky solve all problems." He started to kiss her neck.

"I didn't hear you mention sex in that cure though." Mai Lin pointed out. Neal frowned and started to stammer.

"Well that depends, I mean, if you still wanna do that when you're on the rag..."

Mai Lin twisted around and gave him a mock glare.

"What did you call it?"

Neal's ears were red.

"Um, what do you call it?" He asked, wishing he knew what the hell to say. Mai Lin glared for a bit longer and then she grinned at him, kissed him, and twisted around properly so she was facing him again.

"Bob." She replied. "So if you hear me talking about Bob coming to visit, don't feel jealous!"

Neal cackled.

"Bob?" Mai Lin glared again, and Neal leaned back, holding his hands up in surrender. "Bob is fine. Bob is a good name!" He kissed her quickly, and waited to see if she would hit him, but instead she just pressed herself closer to him and surrendered herself to his mouth.

Eventually though she was pulling back.

"We need to go."

"Go?" Neal frowned. "Go where?"

"I want us to go out on a date."

Neal blinked in surprise.

"Can we do that?"

Mai Lin peered at him.

"Why couldn't we?"

"Ahh," Neal was nervous again. "Because if anybody saw us together we'd get in trouble?"

"Ohhh!" Mai Lin smiled. "Oh no that's fine. I was thinking we could go to Hazelwood. We could go to the movies and get dinner."

Neal nodded. Hazelwood was the next town over, and about half an hour away. That could work.

"So you wanna go to the movies huh? Make out in the back seat?" He snickered and then Mai Lin gave a coy smile.

"Why do you think I'm wearing a skirt?" She pointed out, and Neal grinned.

"Oh I love the way you think!" he gave her another quick kiss and then they gathered their things and headed out the door. He wasn't usually a fan of having girlfriends, and he'd thought that the deal with the teachers would make it impossible for him to have a relationship because he refused to cheat. But maybe this situation with Mai Lin could work out! And then when he finished school, if she still wanted him around, then they could see how they went as a 7 days a week couple.

But that was getting way way ahead of the game, and he wasn't going to do that just yet. He needed to pace himself. They'd only been together a night, and the first time they had sex there had been somebody else involved. This was seriously a unique relationship!

But going to the movies, fooling around at the back of the darkened cinema, maybe screwing in the back seat of the car, these were things that Neal could do, and do happily!

* * *

Across town, Emma, Regina and Jefferson had woken up in a tangle of limbs as well. Regina, an early riser, irrespective of the time she fell asleep, decided that she was hungry and since Jefferson was the one beside her, she wiggled down under the covers and started to suck his cock. It didn't take all that long before she felt his fingers in her hair, holding her close as she felt him harden between her lips. When he was all solid steel under velvet soft skin Regina kissed her way back up his body and, after pressing a kiss to his lips and then motioning for him to be very quiet and nodding to the sleeping blond on his other side, she lowered herself down onto his erection and slowly started riding him.

Emma, who hated waking up in the mornings, wanted to stay asleep, but it was becoming more and more difficult when her pillow, Jefferson's chest, started moving so damned much. When she opened her eyes and saw the look on his face she worried that he was in pain. Then she turned around and saw what was happening, and she pouted.

"Aww, I wanted to do that!" She sulked, and Regina smirked at her best friend.

"Well you know what they say!" She moaned as she started to pick up the pace a little, now that Emma was awake. "The early bird gets the worm. Or the snake, since this is way way bigger than a worm!"

Jefferson snorted.

"I'd bloody hope so!" Then he gave Emma a kiss and tapped his lips with his fingers. "Come here Freedom." He grinned at her. "Come sit on my face and tell me that you love me!"

Emma blinked at the teacher and he just squeezed his eyes closed.

"Don't worry, it's just a line from a song my friends used to sing at uni. Don't tell me you love me. Just sit on my face!"

"Um, ok?" She scrambled up from under the covers and twisted around so she was kneeling over Jefferson's head, and facing Regina. As soon as she was in position Jefferson had his fingers spreading her lips apart as he dragged his tongue along her length. Emma moaned and Regina smirked and the pair of them enjoyed all that Jefferson could do for a few moments. Then Emma reached out for Regina, pausing before her hands reached the brunette. "Do you …?"

Regina gave a shy smile.

"We're still in Wonderland." She replied, and leaned forward a little. Emma grinned and pressed her lips to Regina's, her nails dragging up and down Regina's sides. Jefferson smirked as he felt his mouth flood with nectar. He accepted that the girls hadn't done this together before, but there was no denying that Emma at least enjoyed being with another woman.

Emma slipped her hand down to rub against Regina's clit, and Regina, her mouth still locked to Emma's, mimicked her actions. Jefferson was sucking hard and fucking his tongue deep into Emma as he rocked his hips up, thrusting into Regina's tight cunt. The time the three had spent getting to know one another the night before had clearly paid off because they managed to trigger one another's release and soon they were a heaving tangle of orgasmic limbs. Emma howled, Regina moaned, and Jefferson was pretty damned sure he was king of the world!

The girls moved away at last and snuggled back into the bed. Jefferson sat up and climbed off the bed.

"Right, time to make you ladies breakfast I suppose. Back in a bit. Don't do anyone I wouldn't do!" Then he gave them both a kiss and walked out of the room, not bothering to get dressed. Emma gave him a wolf whistle and then the two girls cuddled up to one another, sharing kisses until they dozed off in each other's arms.

When Jefferson returned, ladened down with pancakes and syrup, he paused in the doorway to admire the sight before him. Two naked teenage girls, both looking completly fuckstruck, limbs tangled together and lips bare inches apart, and they were lying in his bed! He could feel himself getting turned on again, and he was looking forward to all they might do before his daughter came home after lunch.

"Breakfast ladies," he announced, and sat at the end of the bed, watching them gradually wake up again. Regina was fairly clear eyed, Emma was pouting again. Regina crawled down the bed to take a pancake, placing it on a plate and taking some cutlery before adding syrup and eating it so delicately. Emma grumbled about waking up, but then made her way to the food, poured syrup over the pancake and rolled it up, eating it over the other pancakes and dripping syrup everywhere. Jefferson grabbed a napkin and put it under Emma before she could cover the bed with sticky syrup.

"I am amazed you two are friends." He told them as he started to eat himself. "You're both so different.

Emma and Regina glanced at one another and then shrugged.

"We balance." Regina explained.

"I help her not be so uptight," Emma smirked.

"And I help her actually get her act together occasionally!" Regina teased back. Jefferson snickered and leaned forward, the trio coming together in a three way kiss.

"And you are both heaven to fuck!" he added, and then settled back to keep eating.

"It's going to be weird in school on Monday," Regina murmured after they'd eaten in silence for a while.

"How so?" Emma's mouth was full of pancake and Regina groaned at her, putting her hand up to hide the sight. Then she just laughed and answered.

"Well, it's just, we'll be in class and we'll be meant to be listening and learning and doing maths and stuff, and all we'll be able to think about is each other naked!"

Jefferson snorted.

"Trust me ladies, I've already had to deal with that." Both girls stared at him. "What? You're beautiful women! Of course I've thought about you naked. And when Miss Swan here started her kisses for correct answers routine it just became a bit… harder." He gave them both a knowing grin, and they giggled at him.

When their food was finished Jefferson managed to convince them (and it took very little convincing at all) to join him in the shower before they got dressed, shared some wonderfully sensual kisses, and got dressed to head off. He had to drive them back to Granny's diner to get Regina's car, and he stopped in the lane way just near the restaurant so he could kiss them both goodbye. Then he headed off to tidy up before Grace came home, and the two girls practically floated, giggling, over to Regina's car.

"That was so fucking amazing!" Emma grinned as she sat in the passenger seat. Regina grinned, but she was busy rummaging around in her bag looking for her phone.

"I can't believe I left this here!" she pulled it out and checked her messages. A couple of texts from classmates, some emails, and one voice mail. Regina really hoped it wasn't her mother having a go at her for not coming home.

Emma fiddled around with her phone, playing a game as she waited for Regina to listen to the message. She was focused on the screen and it took her a moment to notice that Regina was not ok.

"Reggie?" She looked at her best friend when the other girl squeaked. "What is it?" She looked so pale all of a sudden, and Emma was worried she was about to faint, or scream, or burst into tears. Or maybe manage to do all three at once.

"Listen to this." Regina set her phone down, replaying the message and putting it on speaker. A robotic message gave the time stamp.

_Message Received Sunday at one sixteen a.m. _

_Regina? It's Robin._

Emma glanced at Regina, giving her a hopeful smile, but Regina just waved her hand, wanting her to listen.

_I… I'm so sorry about tonight. I … I never should have done that. I… you probably hate me, and I'm so sorry. I don't think you're a whore, and I don't think you're a silly little girl. I actually think you're amazing, and incredible, and beautiful, and wonderful,_

Emma squealed and Regina hit her to shut her up, still pale.

_But Regina, what happened tonight can't happen again. I am crazy about you, Roland is crazy about you, but it would be all sorts of fucked up if anything happened. I'd ruin your life and I can't do that. I care about you Regina, and I want you. God I want you. But I can't, I just can't._

The voice trailed off for a bit and Emma opened her mouth to speak but Regina hit her again.

_God why the hell did I call you? I shouldn't fucking go near my phone when I've been drinking. Fuck. God Regina I want you so much, you drive me crazy, I can't get you out of my head. But I have to. I can't… You can't babysit Roland any more. I think you should probably change English classes as well. I'll speak to Gold and explain. Well I mean I won't explain, not really. I can hardly tell him I want to fuck a senior and marry her and shit. But I will say there's a conflict of interest. I'll make sure you don't suffer for it. I'll figure something out. But oh fuck I need to shut up. Fuck! Ok. Please don't listen to this. Oh I should have said that at the beginning. Fuck. I need to hang up. How do I end …_

and the message stopped.

Emma's eyes were wide as she stared at the phone and then she looked at her best friend. Regina had tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know if I should cry or laugh?" she finally said. "He wants to marry me but he won't teach me any more?"

Emma cringed, wishing she knew what to say. She sat there for a bit, and then squeezed Regina's hand.

"Wanna go back to Wonderland and get stoned?"

Regina snorted and laughed through her tears.

"It's tempting." She admitted. "It's so incredibly tempting!"


	57. Chapter 57 - I don't like Mondays

Regina and Emma had ended up spending Sunday evening at Emma's place, eating chocolate ice cream and watching old John Hughes movies. After The Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink and Sixteen Candles Regina had finally considered the possibility that she might be able to face Robin at school the next day. She'd crashed out in Emma's bed, the way she usually did when she stayed the night, and other than a quick little kiss good night it was the same it always was when they had a sleepover. Apparently what happened in Wonderland stayed in Wonderland.

Emma didn't mind. She was fine with things being that way, and she wasn't such a bitch that she'd put getting laid before making sure that her best friend was ok. So she'd just squeezed Regina's hand before they went to sleep, and promised her that everything would be alright in the morning.

In the morning everything was NOT alright. By the time Emma had woken up Regina was already in a mess. She hadn't eaten breakfast, she swore she couldn't stomach anything, not even Emma's father's bacon and eggs, something that Regina always loved. She refused a coffee, which was a true sign she was stressed, and by the time Emma was awake enough to pay attention she noticed that Regina was counting every stroke as she brushed her hair. When she was really upset she got a touch obsessive, and Emma cringed. She walked over to her friend, yanked the hair brush out of her hair, and spun her around so Emma could stare into her eyes.

"Regina Cora Mills you listen to me. You are amazing and incredible and beautiful and sexy and brilliant. You are the queen of the fucking school, and you are not going to let some stupid middle aged douche that smells like forest make you feel like you're not." Regina blinked back tears and gave a small smile, gulping as she listened. Emma had her hands on Regina's shoulders. "This weekend has been fucking ridiculous. But it's a new day and a new week and nobody is going to make my best friend feel bad ok?"

"It really HAS been ridiculous!" Regina agreed. Emma nodded.

"So ignore the shitty bits about Robin…"

Regina cut her off.

"Don't forget Viktor!"

Emma paused for a moment and then cringed.

"Oh yeah, you fucked him hey? And that was only Friday night wasn't it?" Regina hit Emma on the shoulder. "Hey!" Emma rubbed her arm and then she grinned. "Anyway, that's beside the point. So you had a bizarre weekend with some really crappy bits. You also got to have lots of amazing sex with two very very hot people! So why not focus on that ok?" She peered at her friend. "And just so we're clear, Viktor is NOT one of those hot people!"

"Oh my god!" Regina pressed her hand to her face. "I fucked three different people this weekend!"

"Wehey!" Emma cheered, and then chewed her lip when she saw the glare Regina gave her. "Not wehey?"

"No Emma. Not wehey!"

Emma pouted, but then she hugged Regina tight.

"Two were awesome. Ignore the other one. In fact, ignore everything horrible that happened to you and just focus on the good stuff ok?"

Regina considered her advice and then nodded.

"Ok." she agreed, and stood up. Then she grinned at Emma. "You know, there's no reason for Robin to even know that I listened to his stupid message." Emma waited for her to explain. "Well," Regina started to gather her things to get ready for school. "Either he remembers leaving the message or he doesn't. If he DOES remember, then me not reacting on it will make him feel uncomfortable, which he deserves. And if he DOESN'T remember, it means I can still babysit Roland, which is what I want!"

Emma thought about that and nodded, her smile huge.

"And that, Miss Mills, is why you are brilliant!" She hugged Regina again and then stepped back. "Ok. So let's go to school, and show that bastard what he's missing out on." Regina nodded, and the pair of them finally left the house.

All through homeroom Regina stayed positive. Even with Neal bouncing and desperate to tell them about his weekend, behaviour that would usually drive her mad, she was in the zone. Sport involved sprint races, and she didn't have time to get upset, because she was trying so hard to beat her previous time, and even in the showers afterwards she was ok.

Then they had their free line and she lost it.

"I can't do it." She announced, pacing back and forth and smoking for the first time in days. "I can't. I'll fall apart. I'll walk in there and I'll look at him and I'll fall apart and I can't do that. I can't see him." She stopped speaking only long enough to use the butt of her current cigarette to light the next one. "And that bastard, thinking he can call me a whore! Because that's basically what he said to me, suggesting that I was only with him because he was there. Well excuse me! If I was going to go after somebody just because he was there surely I would have stayed with Viktor right? I mean, Viktor's closest to my age and doesn't have a kid or baggage or anything like that. Or rather the baggage is the same as mine! OK. So he's not as good looking or anything, and he's a bit too emo for my tastes, but surely if I was going after somebody just because they were there I'd go for him."

Emma sat on the table and watched as Regina paced, trying not to smirk at her ranting. It was heartbreaking, it really was, and Emma hated that Regina was in pain. But she kind of looked a bit funny too as she stomped backwards and forwards, first saying Robin was a bastard and then saying he was justified. Regina was so caught up with herself that she didn't notice when the bell rang for recess and Neal wandered over to find them, grinning madly.

"What's up with her?" He perched next to Emma and filched one of her cigarettes. Emma growled. Between Regina's chain smoking and Neal's thievery Emma was going to run out soon. Oh well. Such was life.

"She had an … interesting weekend." Emma replied. Neal snickered.

"She's not the only one."

Emma rolled her eyes, pretty sure that Regina's weekend would top Neal's, but she ended up giving him a grin and twisted slightly to face him.

"Ok Cassidy. What was so exciting about your weekend?"

"Hold that thought!" Regina had stopped her pacing and looked at the pair of them. "I'm going to go get us drinks and chocolate, and then you can tell us what the hell has had you buzzing all fucking morning. Then I can tell you how horrible my weekend was and we can see who wins the whole 'most interesting weekend' award."

"HEY!" Emma cried out. "It wasn't all horrible was it?" She couldn't help but pout at her best friend. Regina gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her on the arm.

"You're right. It wasn't all bad." Then she straightened up. "Right. I'll be back." She stubbed out her cigarette and raced off to the canteen to get supplies, while Neal and Emma sat there, enjoying the sunshine and chatting about homework. Not the most thrilling of topics, but they had to wait for Regina or there'd be trouble.

"Ok." Regina came back at last armed with cans of Coke and bars of chocolate. She sat down on the opposite side of the table and waited for the other two to sit across from her. "You start Fire Boy. What happened that made your weekend so exciting?"

Neal took a can of Coke and opened it, thanking Regina and smirking.

"Ok. So, I've made definite inroads into the whole 'shag the teacher' thing." He paused and then looked at the two girls. "We seriously need like a code name for this. Do you have one?"

Emma shook her head.

"Do you have any ideas?"

Neal considered it.

"Well it has to be something secret. Like, Operation Shag the Teachers is a bit obvious."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"You think?"

"How about, um, Operation Cobra!" Neal looked rather proud of himself.

"Why Cobra?" Emma was confused. "What the hell does a cobra have to do with any of this?"

"That's the whole point!" Neal explained, looking rather proud of himself. "It has NOTHING to do with it. So when we talk about Operation Cobra nobody will know what we mean." Regina glanced at Emma and shrugged.

"He kind of has a point."

"Yeah," Emma reluctantly agreed. "I guess. But we're not getting t-shirts or anything!"

Neal, who had been about to suggest just that very thing, slumped slightly. But then he perked up as he remembered what he had to tell them.

"Ok. So no t-shirts. But anyway. So Friday night I went to shoot some hoops and Mai Lin was already there."

"Who's Mai Lin?" Emma asked, confused. Neal rolled his eyes, even though he hadn't known her name at first either. But it was Regina that spoke up.

"Mai Lin Mulan. Mai Lin is her first name."

"Ahhh!" Emma nodded. "Ok. Go on."

"So yeah, she showed up, we played some bball, I took off my shirt because I was hot…" Emma cut in.

"Oh so smooth Cassidy!"

"I was!" Neal insisted. "I wasn't trying to flirt or anything." Then he gave a wicked little smirk. "But it worked. She took hers off too!"

"WHAT?" Both girls screeched.

"Where were you playing?" Regina asked and Neal was grinning so much.

"The courts near my place. Shut up and let me finish!" Regina sniffed in offence but was quiet. "So we were playing, and then we crashed out on the grass because we were exhausted, and then we started making out. Then she took me back to her place and we fooled around and my magic hands," he wiggled his fingers "made her cum so hard she fell asleep!" His smirk faded as he realised just how that sounded, while the girls giggled at him. "I didn't mean I was so bad she fell asleep. I mean she was so satisfied that she was a puddle of goo and had to fall asleep!"

"Sure sure!" Regina scoffed, and Emma patted him on his knee. Neal just glared at them. Then he grinned again.

"Well it can't have been that bad!" He went on. "Because she rang me the next day and we went around to Tink's place." He snickered. "Tink is taking part in this exhibition about sex, and she wanted to make resin molds of a dick so…"

Emma cut him off.

"Excuse me?"

Neal snorted at the look on her face.

"The Storybrook Art Prize or something. It's about how society is obsessed with sex and stuff. Tink has this whole spiel about why she wanted to show a guy's cock, but I don't really remember it. She just wanted to get a mold of a cock and Mai Lin had told her that mine was good looking." He couldn't help preening at that. "So she did three molds. One where I was half hard, one where I was soft, and one where I was fully hard!"

Regina squeezed her eyes closed and held her hand to her forehead, as if she was trying to starve off a migraine.

"I'm not sure I want to hear the rest of this!" She admitted. Neal just kept smirking.

"Well you're going to hear it! So they were both sucking me off at the same time, and then she took the first mold, before I got too stiff. It was a bit bloody painful to get the mold off so she could pour the resin and I've got to tell you that seeing my schlong covered in blue silicon was a bit fucking scary, but oh well. All in the name of art right?"

"I can't believe you actually call it a schlong!" Regina muttered, but Neal just stuck up his finger at her.

"Then they were sucking me off again, and Mai Lin totally swallowed. Then they did the second mold, and finally they got me all turned on again, whacked on a cock ring, and took the third mold. After they'd finished we went to bed and the three of us fucked most of the night. Then Mai Lin and I went home in the morning, went to the movies, and made out in the back of the cinema. Can I just say that that woman bloody loves my fingers! Oh, and don't ask me what the latest Adam Sandler movie is about because I did not see one second of it!"

His story finished, Neal sat back and took a long drink of Coke, looking very pleased with himself.

"So ladies, top that! I got two!"

Emma and Regina glanced at one another and snorted. Then Emma sat up.

"Well how about I tell you about my Friday night." She suggested, taking a bit of her chocolate bar before she began. Then she related, in as much juicy detail as she could, just what she and Jefferson had been up to on Friday night, complete with the honey and the spa bath and the scissors and everything. Then she paused and glanced at Regina, wondering how she should go on. Regina gave her a smile that was more grimace, and continued the story.

"And then I phoned her and she came and saw me, and had to leave the Hatter behind."

"Why did you call?" Neal was flabberghasted. Emma's night was sounding damned hot. Regina just cringed.

"Because I kind of sort of maybe had sex with Viktor Whale and he told me he loved me and I ran away!"

"WHAT?" Neal almost fell off the bench seat, he was so shocked. Regina glared at him and threw a stick at him, unable to find anything else.

"Viktor invited me for dinner, to clear the air and stuff." She explained. "And long story short, he admitted he loved me, had done for years, and he'd been jealous of Daniel. Then we had sex and before you ask me, I have no idea why I said yes. Robin says it's because I felt guilted into it."

"Wait, you told Locksley about this?"

"Oh you have no idea!" Regina grumbled, and Emma told him to be quiet. "So I kind of freaked out because yeah, totally not in love with Viktor, and I realised it was a MASSIVE mistake. So I bailed and called Swannie, and she came and met me and was lovely and wonderful."

"Oh, and while I was being such a good friend," Emma cut in, "I saw Jones. Drunk Jones! Drunk Jones that hit on me!" This time it was Emma's turn to puff up with pride. Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Back to me please?"

The other two chuckled and let Regina continue.

"So that's not the worst of it. On Saturday I was meant to babysit Roland again, and that was all good, we were having a great time. Then Robin cooked me dinner, Roland went to bed, and Robin and I were chatting and having a moment and everything! Then Roland had a nightmare, I spilled wine all over myself, and when Robin came back from calming his kid down he and I made out."

"Go Reggie!" Neal nodded, rather impressed. He lifted his hand to high five her. Making out was good. And since they didn't have sex, it meant that Neal was ahead with the shag tally!

"Not so good." Regina's eyes narrowed, ignoring his raised hand. "I told him about what happened with Viktor, well, without saying WHO it was, and Robin figured that I was only kissing him because he was there, because I fucked Viktor just because he was there. So I got pissed off and left."

"Then she came and found me at work," Emma cut in again, squeezing Regina's hand "and Jefferson showed up and the three of us went back to his place and…" She glanced at Regina, silently asking if it was ok to tell Neal the rest.

"Oh go ahead." Regina waved her hand. "May as well tell him."

"Tell me what?" Neal was leaning forward, eager to hear everything. He did love his gossip!

"The three of us went back to his place and we all got stoned and we all had sex. Together. Lots."

Neal's eyes grew wider and wider as Emma spoke, and he switched his gaze between the two girls.

"So you two…"

Regina nodded.

"Holy shit!"

Emma couldn't help but giggle a little. Then Neal sat back, considering things.

"So lemme get this straight. I fucked Tink and Mulan. Emma fucked Chapelier and Regina, and Regina fucked Whale, Chapelier and Emma. That about it?"

The girls both nodded and Neal started to clap slowly.

"Damn it Regina! Looks like you really are the queen! I'm gonna have to lift my game this week!"

Regina started to laugh, and Emma joined in. Neal was an idiot, but he was good value at times, and Regina definitely needed the laugh.

"You might wanna wait till the weekend then," she suggested. "I mean, if you're gonna try to do more than two you might need to wait till you don't have to worry about school as well."

Neal blushed and the girls frowned at him.

"What is it?" Emma was peering.

"Yeah, about that." Neal started picking at the table, before lifting his gaze and grinning. "I can't do anything on the weekends."

"Why not?"

"Because on the weekends Mai Lin and I are a couple."

It took a while for him to explain the relationship as it stood, and at the end of it Emma and Regina couldn't decide if it was a good idea or a crazy one. But by the time recess came to an end Regina had to admit that she was feeling a bit calmer. Even after all they had been talking about, she felt like she'd been able to stop stressing, just for a bit.

But as she walked back to her locker she felt her steps slowing. Emma took one look at her and knew what was wrong.

"Neal, we're gonna sit up the back with you today." She said, and Regina gave her a tight smile.

The next class was English. With Robin. Time to find out just how much he remembered and just how broken Regina's heart was going to be!


	58. Chapter 58 - Relaxing with a Mad Queen

_**A/N: OK, so I'm not promising daily updates again, but I'm at a stage where I'm writing lots, and the things that are happening now are kind of fun for me to write. So we'll see how we go with updates. Thanks for all your reviews and favs and so on. It's lovely. Enjoy this latest little bit.**_

_**Oh, and did you notice? I made a cover image for the fic. Not the world's greatest manip but hopefully it does the job! **_

* * *

Despite Regina dragging her heels, they actually arrived in class before many of the other students. Robin looked haggard, and when he saw Regina the guilt was clear on his face

"Regina, Mr Chapelier was wonder if you could help him this lesson."

Regina stared. She just knew that it hadn't been Jefferson's idea to take her out of class, but she was glad that he was the one that she was being sent to, if she had to be sent anywhere.

"Fine." She spun around and stalked out of the room, leaving Emma and Neal in her wake. Emma went to follow her, but Robin called her back.

"Amazingly enough, Emma, it is possible for Regina to do something on her own. Now sit down and prepare for the lesson."

As the other students walked in and heard the teacher snapping they swapped glances. Mr Locksley was NEVER in a bad mood!

Regina checked Jefferson's classroom but he wasn't there, so she headed towards his office. As soon as he opened the door to her knock she burst into tears and he pulled her into the room,wrapping his arms around her. Pushing the door closed behind her, he let the senior cry for a while before he led her over to his chair. Sitting down, he eased her onto his lap and held her close.

"Ok, there there. Wanna tell me what happened or do you just want me to eat you out till you cum so much you forget what's upsetting you?"

Regina had snuggled against his chest as soon as they were sitting down and she lifted her head to stare at him.

"Seriously? You'd do that?"

Jefferson chuckled and kissed the top of her head, easing her back against his chest.

"Of course. But maybe tell me what's wrong first yeah?"

Regina pouted but then she nodded.

"Kiss first?" She turned to look at him.

"Of course." Jefferson gave her a grin before gently pressing his lips to hers. Jefferson had always thought Regina was a bit cold, or aloof, and he had been stunned by the side of her he'd seen on the weekend. Now, when she was a sobbing mess, he was struck yet again by how adorably fragile and sweet she could be.

"So how much do you know?" Regina felt a bit more settled now. The kiss had been lovely, with just the right amount of steam. "I mean, I'm assuming Locksley told you to expect me?"

Jefferson looked into her eyes, wondering where this was headed.

"He mentioned that you might be upset and I offered to keep an eye on you if you needed some space." Regina scowled, angry without being able to pinpoint why. She considered her next words and then shifted onto a different chair, kicking off her shoes and resting her feet on his lap.

"I think I need a foot rub." She explained. Jefferson dipped his head and gave a small smile before proceeding to massage her feet. Regina let her eyes close for a moment, savouring the sensation, before opening them again and starting her story.

"Right, so please promise not to judge ok?" Jefferson just stared at her and she blushed. Then she smiled and continued, "I really like Mr Locksley. Like, a lot! I've been babysitting his son and every time I do, after Roland goes to sleep Robin and I end up having these amazing conversations and things. On Saturday I was there again, and we kissed. We finally actually kissed. But then he pretty much called me a whore, I left, and ended up with you and Emma." She shrugged and shifted her focus to look out the window. Jefferson kept his face calm as he worked his hands over her feet and calves, but when it became obvious that she wasn't going to continue, he prompted her to go on.

"And was there anything in between his kissing you and him insulting you? Because Regina, I've kissed you and you are amazing, not whorish at all," he flashed a grin at her and she couldn't help a little giggle. Then she gave a deep sigh and shifted her feet off his lap, sitting up straight.

"It's kind of a long story, and he doesn't know all of it."

"I'm listening."

Regina watched him for a moment, and the grabbed her bag. He rummage around for a bit and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Handing it over to Jefferson, she sat back as he smoothed it out, one eyebrow raised.

"This is the staff photo."

Regina nodded.

"Emma, Neal and I have this plan." She was cringing and it didn't take Jefferson long to figure out the basic gist of things.

"I'm assuming that these are targets you're looking to achieve, rather than ones you've already reached?"

Regina nodded slowly, sure that he was going to get angry. But he just looked at the piece of paper a bit longer and then grinned his Cheshire cat smile.

"Good to know." He turned around, grabbed a pen off his desk, and added something to the sheet. Then he pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of it.

"Hey!" Regina squealed and shot forward to grab the piece of paper. "What are you doing?"

"Calm down!" Jefferson just grinned at her as he handed the sheet over. "I just want a copy so I can help."

Regina stared at him.

"Help?"

Jefferson just shrugged.

"Much as I would love to have you and Freedom over every weekend I think my daughter's friends might get suspicious if I kept shipping Grace off for sleepovers. So you're going to have to do something with your time, and if Locksley is going to be a twat you may as well have fun." He looked at the photo on his phone. "How did you decide these?"

"We just picked who we wanted and then divided up the rest." Regina was just a little bit stunned, staring wide eyed at the maths teacher. "Before you ask," she suddenly grinned. "Emma picked you pretty soon. You weren't a left over!"

Jefferson tried to pretend he hadn't been wondering but then he grinned and shrugged.

"Good to know." Then he looked at Regina. "So I know about Emma and Red, and I know about, well you and me and Emma. But have there been any others?"

Regina started to chew on her lip as she considered how much to tell him. Finally she figured to go all out.

"Ok." She leaned forward. "So let's see. Emma shagged Red first. And she's flirted lots with Jones, and I think that they've kissed at least once. Plus she's shagged you, of course. Neal apparently had a threesome with Miss Mulan and Tink on the weekend." She was interrupted by Jefferson's snort.

"Oh they let him join in? That's generous!" Then, glancing at Regina's confused expression, he explained. "I have often wondered how to get involved in that action. So far no such luck!"

Regina burst out laughing, and then covered her mouth with her hand when she realised just how loudly she had squealed. Jefferson just smirked at her and waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he prompted her.

"And you Miss Mills? How are you going?" He leaned forward a little, grinning at her. Regina sucked her lip between her teeth.

"Well let's see. I'm actually winning."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He sat back, his fingers arched together. Regina preened a little and nodded.

"Yup. Graham Humbert fucked me up against a tree when we were on the Outdoor Ed camp, I was with you on Saturday night…" And then her smile faded. Jefferson frowned.

"And?"

"And I had sex with Viktor Whale on Friday night."

At that Jefferson snorted, and then cringed.

"I'm sorry." He held up a hand to apologise when he saw the look of indignation on Regina's face. "It's just, well you moved quickly with that one! He only just arrived on staff."

Regina groaned and flopped back in her seat. She covered her face with her hands and wished there was a way to avoid telling this story, but there really really wasn't.

So she explained, to yet another person, all about her relationship with Daniel, the accident, and the events of Friday night. Then she told him what had happened with Robin on the Saturday night, right up to when Jefferson had arrived at Granny's.

"So THAT'S why you wanted to come do something reckless." He nodded his understanding. Regina had her hands back in her lap now and she nodded.

"Yup. And can I say that that was the only good part of my weekend? Well aside from the ice cream and binge watching 80s teen movies with Emma on Sunday night. But anyway."

Jefferson arched an eyebrow.

"Right, I'm not sure if I should be offended or not that giving you multiple orgasms doesn't rate higher than a 30 year old movie. Was it at least something decent?"

Regina giggled.

"Breakfast Club, Sixteen Candles and Pretty in Pink."

"Ahh," Jefferson looked appeased. "Well at least you picked the classics." Then he grinned and squeezed Regina's hand. "Look, Regina, what Robin said to you was out of line, but you get why he said it don't you?"

Regina flinched.

"Because he thinks I'm a slut."

Jefferson cringed and shook his head.

"No. Look, Regina, you are a beautiful, wonderful, intelligent woman. I don't know how you are with Roland, but from the sounds of it you get along well with the boy. When you're a single parent nothing is more important than your child. It doesn't matter how Robin might feel about you, he has to consider his son."

"You have a daughter and that didn't stop you getting stoned with two teenagers on the weekend and shagging us into oblivion!"

"Be that as it may," Jefferson acknowledged with a tip of his head. "But my daughter is older than Robin's boy, and I never really thought that the pair of you were moving in forever. Nice though it may be in theory, I'm not sure Grace is really ready for two mummies and a daddy."

Regina gave a small smile and Jefferson squeezed her hands again.

"And also, you have to admit, I am a slut! Robin isn't. He's one of those incredibly noble types, whereas I shag pretty much anything that moves!" he paused, considered his words, and then added "Well, anything human." Then he grinned and Regina couldn't help but giggle. Jefferson gave an honest smile at the sound. "There we are!" He leaned closer to her. "Regina, if you want to be with Locksley then that's great. I'm sure you'd be fantastic for him. But remember that it is more than just sex. You'd have to be prepared to be somebody's mother, and that's a huge responsibility. Plus," he motioned to the paper still in her hand "you'd have to give up on that idea!"

Regina gave a sad smile. Then she glanced at the clock on his wall.

"So we have twenty minutes till Maths. Any chance of those orgasms now?" She didn't expect him to say yes, but she desperately needed to change the topic. She knew what he was saying was true, that it was a huge deal, but she knew that it was what she wanted. More than anything.

Just maybe not yet!

"Of course!" Jefferson stood up and Regina blinked in surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Sure." He reached out for her hands to ease her to her feet. "After all, how can I resist?" Regina giggled and let him wrap his arms around her, kissing her and pressing his body close. Then he started to kiss his way down her body, slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt and pressing his lips to her breastbone. His hand was sliding down over her arse, and his other hand slipped up under her shirt, his fingers brushing her nipple to hardness.

Regina was sure that the memory of what this man could do was as much a turn on as his actual actions. Then he was kissing down her belly and undoing the fly of her jeans and her memory shot out the window. All she could focus on was what was actually happening.

Jefferson pulled the jeans down Regina's legs, and then hooked her underwear around his fingers, pulling it down as well as he knelt in front of her.

"I really hate having to rush this. Why am I always having to rush?" He grumbled as he lifted her leg up and out of her clothes. "But as you said, we're kind of on a deadline." He slipped her leg over his shoulder and then glanced up. "You might wanna hold on to something, and try not to make too much noise ok?"

Regina nodded quickly and gripped the desk and the chair. Jefferson grinned at her and then pressed his face between her legs. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes.

"God you smell incredible!"

Before Regina could do much more than blush at his statement, Jefferson dragged his tongue through her folds and Regina whimpered. She twisted her head so she could press her face into her shoulder, as best she could, trying to stifle any noise.

Jefferson had one hand on Regina's hip and the other between her legs, easing her lips apart so he could thrust his tongue in deep. He gripped her tight with his lips, the suction around her clit making her shake. He flicked his tongue against her, and then curled two fingers up inside her, stroking her as he nibbled and sucked, and Regina had to dig her teeth into the top of her arm to stop herself from screaming.

Jefferson's fingers were gripping Regina's arse, pressing her closer to him as he worked as hard as he could to get her off. She was flooding his mouth and he was torn between wanting to take his time to drag this out and realising he needed to finish this quickly. When he felt her thighs clench as she drew closer he mentally patted himself on the back though. This was good. She needed this, and it was sure as hell a better way to spend his free period than marking books!

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!" Regina couldn't say anything else as she came closer and closer to her peak. She was trying so hard not to scream, and then he pressed her in just the right spot inside her, applied just the right amount of suction against her, and flicked his tongue just right, and she crumpled against him, her teeth digging into her arm and her legs turning to jelly. Jefferson eased her through the orgasm and then helped her back into the seat. As she sat there, panting, her eyes wild, he guided her foot into her underwear and jeans and helped her raise her hips so she could redress.

"Feeling better now?" he sat up and grabbed a tissue to wipe his face.

"Uh huh!" Regina nodded, still struggling to collect herself. Then she grinned, and she managed to stand up. "You are fucking awesome, did you know that?"

"Why thank you Miss Mills!" Jefferson was many things, but he was unable to appear modest. "You're rather fabulous yourself!"

"Oh why thank you kind sir!" She gave a small curtsy, and he just laughed, pulling her close and kissing her.

"You need to get to class." he glanced up at the clock. "And I need to go wash my face. Much as I'd love to keep your juices all over my mouth, it might raise a few eyebrows."

Regina grinned, and then her eyes went wide.

"Oh fuck!" She slumped back into the chair. "Oh fucking fucking fucking fuck!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jefferson started to feel very very nervous.

"Emma is going to kill me!"

Jefferson frowned.

"Um, why?"

"Cos you're one of hers!" Regina explained. Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't realise I had married her." He muttered dryly. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Idiot. She likes you! And she's gonna be pissed that we … well, without her!"

"Regina, she also likes Red, and Jones, and apparently Gold and Belle. She knows you and I have had sex, she can't exactly complain that we're doing things behind her back! Most of what we've done was in front of her!"

Regina frowned, not quite convinced.

"Yeah, maybe," she picked up her bag and stood up. She wasn't certain, but she wanted to believe it. She sighed, and then looked at the teacher. "I guess you're right." Still not convinced but she was too stressed right then to let herself think that maybe it was true. "She'll be fine. I'm sure. And anyway, it's not like it meant anything. You were just trying to cheer me up, right?"

"Right!" Jefferson snorted, and opened the door. "Get back to class Regina, I'll see you next lesson."

Regina nodded and stepped out into the hallway. She paused, glanced back at the teacher, and gave him a shy smile, before shouldering her bag and heading back to class. She had a few minutes before she was due in her Maths lesson so she figured she'd catch up with Emma and let her know what had happened while they walked to class, and prayed that Jefferson was right. Emma couldn't get mad. She couldn't get mad!

"Oh God I hope she doesn't get mad!"


	59. Chapter 59 - Talk about it

"Emma, a moment please?"

Emma glanced at Neal, an eyebrow raised, and then looked over to her English teacher. The class had just ended and students were filing out.

"Want me to wait?" Neal asked. Emma shook her head.

"Go make sure Regina is ok." She replied, her voice low. Then she slipped her books into her bag and headed over to Mr Locksley.

"Yeah?"

Robin frowned at Emma's blatant disrespect.

"So I'm assuming Regina has spoken to you then."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"She's my best friend. She tells me everything."

Robin winced and then nodded.

"So she's upset?"

Emma stared at him.

"You pretty much called her a whore, so yeah, I'd say it's pretty safe to assume she's upset!"

"I did NOT…" Robin paused and drew a breath, trying to calm himself and keep his voice low. "I did not call her a whore. I just questioned her motives."

"And what about your motives huh? Leading her on for weeks and then shooting her down."

Robin looked pained.

"I didn't mean to lead her on!" He tried to reassure her. "I just…" he ran his fingers through his hair, scraping it back from his forehead. "It's complicated Emma. And this isn't really the time or the place to explain it all."

"So why did you call me back?" Emma folded her arms and peered at the still seated teacher. Robin just looked up at her, his eyes all big and brown and puppy dog like. A part of Emma could appreciate why Regina was so hung up on the man. How could anybody resist that expression? But he was a jerk and Emma felt she would do well to remember that.

"I was worried about her. I... " he glanced at the door again and noticed students lining up outside to come in for the next class. He stood up and gathered his things. "Do you know if she got the message I left her on Saturday night?"

Emma flinched, and had to fight to keep her expression as blank as she could.

"Why do you ask?"

Robin watched her closely. The girl really had a horrible poker face.

"I think I said some things I shouldn't have said. That's all. I shouldn't have left that message."

"Yeah well," Emma bit the inside of her cheek to try to stop her grin. "Maybe you should tell her that." She started to walk away. "That's if she wants to speak to you, that is. Can I go now? I have maths."

Robin was crestfallen, he might have ruined everything. But he had to tell himself that didn't matter. What mattered was that Regina was ok. And if he broke her heart, well wasn't that for the best? She was too young, he was too old, he had a child, and it just wouldn't work out between them.

No, he needed to be firm. He needed to tell her that everything was over between them.

"Perhaps you're right." He acknowledged. "Can you perhaps ask her to come meet me at lunch time please? Now get to your class and I'd better see how year 9 feel about learning about the Merchant of Venice." He tried to smile but it probably looked more like a grimace

Emma shuddered. She couldn't help it. The whole 'pound of flesh' thing in that play had given her nightmares for weeks.

"Right. I'll send her here." At least that was a positive. Maybe they could have wonderful make up sex on his desk and everything would be all good.

And in the meantime maybe Emma could go visit Jefferson. He might be feeling a bit frisky now. It had been a while since they'd left on Sunday after all. She found herself smiling as she headed out of the classroom.

She was a bit late to Maths, and Jefferson raised an eyebrow as she walked in. But she just grinned at him and headed towards her seat.

"Do you have a valid excuse for being late Miss Swan?" He asked her, loud enough for the rest of the class to hear.

"I was held up in English sorry Mr Chapelier. Won't happen again." Then she smirked at him and sat down, sitting beside Regina. Regina gave her a tight smile and then switched her focus to the teacher at the front of the classroom. Emma was a little surprised, she expected at least a hello, but she told herself that maybe they should at least pretend to pay attention to the lesson. After a few minutes though she pulled out her notebook and scribbled a note for Regina.

**Robin wants to see you at lunch time in his classroom ;) **

She didn't notice Regina had been writing her a message as well, swapping the paper with Emma

**Jefferson went down on me and I told him about Operation Cobra.**

Emma, who had been grinning as she waited for Regina's reaction to her note, took a moment to look at Regina's. When she did see it she blanched.

"What the fuck?" She squealed, and a few others in the class started to laugh. Jefferson stopped the lesson and turned to look at the blond who was now standing up, staring at her best friend.

"Miss Swan, it's bad enough that you're late, but must you interrupt the class as well?"

Emma narrowed her gaze and glared at the teacher.

"You can just shut the fuck up!" she growled, and then stared at Regina. "How could you?"

"Right! Outside, now!" Jefferson roared, and Emma took a moment to react, still staring at Regina. "Miss Swan. I said now!"

Regina had tears in her eyes as she sat there, cringing. She grabbed both the pieces of paper and stuffed them in her diary as Emma grabbed her things and stalked out of the classroom, pushing past Jefferson, who took a moment to tell the students to work on some problems in the book before following Emma out into the hall, pulling the door closed behind him.

Emma had stormed off down the hall and Jefferson stood there, arms folded.

"Emma, where the hell do you think you're going?"

Emma stopped and spun around, stalking back to him.

"Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe I should go find a teacher to fuck, beats being in class right?" Her voice was a nasty hiss.

Jefferson just stared at her.

"Oh grow up Emma."

Emma flinched at both his words and his tone.

"You prick."

Jefferson didn't want to hurt Emma, he really didn't. She was a lovely, sweet girl and she was a bloody good fuck. But there was a time and a place and he thought she had understood this.

"Emma," he tried to be a bit more gentle, glancing around to make sure nobody could see them. He grabbed her hand. "Emma what's wrong?"

Emma froze when Jefferson touched her, but she didn't pull her hand away. She just stared at where he held her.

"Did you really go down on Regina last lesson?"

"Does that upset you?" Jefferson's voice was still gentle, and he started to rub his thumb against her hand. Emma sniffed, annoyed that she had tears in her eyes.

"A bit?" She finally looked up at him, and her breath caught when she saw the expression in his eyes. It was so sweet and gentle that she gulped. He took her other hand, holding them both between them.

"And why is that? You didn't seem to mind sharing on Saturday?"

Emma felt herself move a little closer to the teacher.

"That was different." She wasn't sure how, but it was. She looked down for a bit, not able to meet his gaze. It was gentle, yes, but it was intense too. There was something about his eyes that helped make people believe he was crazy.

"How was it different Emma?"

Emma scrunched up her eyes as she tried to ignore the thought blossoming in her head. It was at times like this that Jefferson was reminded of just how young she was.

"I suppose you like Regina more than me don't you? I mean, she's so much prettier and…" She was cut off by Jefferson pulling her close to him, crushing her to his chest so he could whisper into her ear.

"Emma Emma Emma. You and Regina are two perfect sides of one beautiful coin." He held her so close to him she could barely breath, but she clung to him as he spoke. "Regina is stunning, and delicious and passionate once you get under her skin. But you are beautiful and sexy and so very very tasty yourself." He leaned back a bit to look into her eyes. "The one thing I hate about being a teacher is that I can't take you right now. I so desperately want to drive my cock deep into your tight little cunt. Do you know how amazing it feels to thrust into you, feel your walls clench around me, listen to your gasps and pants and cries of delight? Emma you are amazing and you drive me wild. Don't ever doubt that I want somebody more than you." He gave her an encouraging smile. "If I could have you both, in my bed, in my life, for the rest of our days, I would be a very very very happy man." He paused, smirked, and added "I'd probably have friction burns on my penis but I'm sure it would be worth it!"

Emma couldn't help but giggle at that and Jefferson grinned at her.

"Do you promise?"

He nodded.

"I do. But we really need to go back into class. Cuddling in the corridor in the middle of a period isn't really the brightest idea." He looked at her red face. It seemed she had been a bit weepy as he spoke to her. "Why don't you go to the bathroom, get yourself tidied up, and I'll see if I can get the class back on track ok?" He pressed his forehead against hers, making her look him in the eyes. Emma nodded, biting her lip, and then stepped away.

"Thanks Hatter." She whispered.

"Any time!" He smiled at her, and watched her walk away. Then he closed his eyes, cringing slightly

"You're playing with fire Chapelier." Jefferson jumped when he heard a voice beside him. He glanced into the shadows.

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"Keeping an eye on things. It's my job, wouldn't you say? But don't you have a class to get back to?"

Jefferson frowned and then snorted.

"I suppose I do." He dipped his head as a farewell and walked away, wondering if it was luck or not that that particular person had been watching him and Emma.

When Emma returned she mumbled an apology to the teacher, trying to hide her smirk at the same time, and then slid into her seat again beside Regina. Regina looked at her, so very nervous.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered and Emma shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." She replied, and squeezed her hand under the desk. "Remind me to tell you later what he said in the hall though!" She beamed at her and Regina breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they were so obviously friends again. That was one thing about Emma's temper. It was fiery, but it burned out quickly.

After class Emma grinned at Regina.

"So you have an appointment with a certain English teacher now."

Regina struggled not to be too nervous.

"What did he say to you?"

Emma gathered up her things, beaming as she spoke.

"He wants to sort things out with you. He seems really upset that he hurt you." She looked up at Regina. "I bet he snogs you senseless!"

Regina chewed her lip, not sure if she had Emma's confidence, but feeling just a little bit excited after all.

"I'll come find you when we're finished ok?" She promised.

"If you can walk!" Emma teased, and then headed out of the classroom, calling out a good bye to Jefferson as she left.

Regina made her way to Robin's classroom, nerves and excitement fighting for control. She didn't know if she wanted to skip or vomit. She knocked on the door frame and gave him a nervous smile.

"You wanted to see me?"

Robin looked up, his hand running through his hair. It was a mess, and Regina felt her heart flip when she saw how helpless he looked.

"Oh, Regina, yes, please come in."

Regina closed the door behind her as she walked into the classroom and dropped her bag on the floor. She wasn't sure where to position herself, so pulled herself up onto a desk across from his.

"How are you?"

Robin gave a bleak smile.

"I'm well enough," he replied. Then he sighed. "I'm more concerned about how you are. You seemed pretty upset on Saturday night."

Regina flinched but then shrugged.

"Oh well." She really wished she knew what the hell to say. Robin just watched her as her gaze flicked around the room. Occasionally she would look at him, but then she would look away, and it gave him a chance to try to study her.

God he was crazy about this girl. This was all such a mess.

"So," Robin cleared his throat and forced himself to speak after the silence seemed to drag on uncomfortably long. "I need to apologise for what happened on Saturday. I was out of line and I shouldn't have allowed things to go that far."

Regina tried to smile.

"I didn't mind." She said hopefully. "Really."

"But I did." Robin leaned back as Regina leaned forward. "Regina, despite how you may think you feel about me, I am your teacher and I can't be anything other than that."

Regina pulled back as if she had been burned.

"What are you saying? What I THINK I feel? Robin! I know how I feel!"

"Regina, you're still a child, and …"

"I'm NOT a child!" Regina cut him off. "I'm almost 18. I've been legally allowed to have sex for almost two years, I can look after myself, you trust me to look after your son, I am topping my classes." She was getting angry and so very very scared.

"Regina," Robin tried to sound calm.

"You want me Robin! You know you do!" Regina got up and stepped closer to where he stood by his desk. "You admitted it. You want me. You know there is something between us." She was pressing her body as close as she could to him, murmuring in his ear, her voice husky. "Try to deny that you want me."

Robin pushed her back as gently as he could.

"Regina, it doens't matter if that is true or not."

"It IS true!" Regina insisted, trying to move closer. But Robin, his hands on her upper arms, held her at a distance.

"It doesn't matter." He repeated. "Because if anything was to happen between us I could be arrested. I would lose my job and what would happen to my son?"

"It will be fine! Robin please!" She had tears in her eyes as she pleaded with him.

"No it will NOT be fine Regina!" Robin finally started to raise his voice. "You are a very attractive girl. I accept that. And you are amazing with my son. But this is just some game to you and there is nothing I won't do to protect Roland. Now I suggest you leave Regina, before you embarrass yourself further!" He let her go and stepped away, moving to sit at his desk.

"It's not a game to me!" Regina insisted. "I love you Robin. I love Roland!"

Robin's head shot up and he glared at the teenager.

"Love? What the fuck do you know about love? You're a spoiled little princess. You think getting laid means true love. You don't even know me Regina. How can you love me? You just have a crush. You're a silly little girl with a silly little crush. I will not let you ruin my life, or my son's life. Now I ask you again, Miss Mills, to leave this classroom before you embarrass yourself even further. Good day." Then he opened a book on his desk, picked up a red pen, and started to mark some work.

Regina stood there for a moment, actually speechless. Then she stepped forward, slapped him hard across the face, and stormed out, grabbing her bag as she left.

She really needed to get the fuck out of this school! Maybe she could study online. That could work.

Fucking stupid English cunting bastard prick!

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry. Really I am. Also, thoughts on who spoke to Jefferson? **_


	60. Chapter 60 - Art and other ways to vent

_**A/N: First of all, thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. People said some really awesome things! I just wish guests would sign in so I could reply, but oh well, it's all good. **_

_**Somebody made a comment about wanting to see teachers other than Jefferson, so hopefully this chapter will satisfy. It was written before I saw that review, so I was happy that I could give this one. I love it when a plan comes together! **_

_**Not saying if anybody is right about who was watching Jefferson by the way. It will be revealed soon enough I'm sure. Have fun and enjoy. **_

* * *

"That fucking son of a bitch!" Regina was fuming as she stalked over to the table where Emma and Neal were sitting. She wasn't really paying much attention to who else was around, and as a result didn't notice Graham frowning at her as he patrolled the area on duty.

"Regina!" He called out to her, and she stopped, glaring at him.

"What?" Then she realised who it was, and the glare faded, replaced by a predatory gleam. "Oh, hey there Mr Humbert." She drew a little closer to him. "Haven't really seen much of you lately."

Graham looked closely at the young woman.

"Regina, are you alright?"

Regina opened her mouth to say something flirty, but then she stopped and gulped.

"No, not really."

Graham gave her a soft smile, moving closer to her, but stopping before he touched her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina looked up at him.

"Actually," She gave him a flirty smile. "I really don't want to talk about it. But I would like to talk to you. Or listen to you at least."

Graham frowned, not quite sure what she was saying. She stepped a little closer.

"I'd like to listen to you talk to me." She murmured. "About certain things in particular."

Realisation dawned on Graham's face and he blushed, leaning back slightly.

"Well now's not really an appropriate time."

Regina shrugged.

"So phone me tonight?"

Graham looked at her, searching her gaze for clues of what she meant. Regina just waited. Finally Graham nodded.

"You are an evil woman Miss Mills." he finally said. "But yes, I think I might have time to give you a call later this evening. If you really want me to."

Regina bounced and clapped her hands.

"Oh thank you!" She almost kissed him before she made herself stand still. She turned to walk away and then stopped. "Nothing gets me off like your voice, so make sure you're alone when you phone me. After 10, I should be in bed by then."

Graham stared at her and watched her as she walked away, swaying her hips and grinning at him.

"I am so going to hell!" he muttered to himself. Then he turned and walked in the other direction. "Oi! Smith! Get out of that tree!" He strode off to deal with annoying year 7 boys, hoping he could calm down and not think of seductive year 12 girls!

Emma and Neal were sharing a plate of chips when Regina joined them, smirking slightly. Emma's eyes lit up when she saw her best friend's expression.

"I'm guessing it went well then?" She asked, and Regina smiled. Then she frowned.

"What? No! No it was a bloody disaster!"

Emma and Neal swapped confused looks.

"But you're smiling?" Neal pointed out. Regina pinched a chip.

"That's because Humbert's going to call me tonight and hopefully we'll have phone sex."

Emma spluttered in shock and then grinned.

"Way to go Regina!" She applauded her friend, and Neal nodded, impressed. Regina bowed in her seat and then took another chip. "But what happened with Locksley?"

Regina found it difficult to swallow the chip, it suddenly felt like cardboard in her mouth. She forced it down and then tried to work out where to start.

"Well, he wasn't looking to throw me over a table and fuck me senseless, so I'm not sure where you got that idea Swannie." She glared at the blond, who looked sheepish and confused. But Regina just shrugged, gave her a small smile, and proceeded to recount the conversation with the English teacher. When she finished she pulled a bottle of water from her bag and swallowed half of it. "So yeah, apparently I'm a silly little girl with a crush and I know nothing about love. Whereas he's a stupid, idiotic dickwad that has no idea what the fuck he wants."

"He's a prick!" Neal agreed, and Regina glared at him, hitting him hard on the arm. "Hey!" he spluttered. "I'm just trying to be supportive."

"I know." Regina's shoulders slumped and she dropped her head to the table. "It's just, I really really really really really like him!"

Neal looked at Emma, praying that she might have some answers. Emma gave him a bit of a grimace, not quite able to smile, and she squeezed Regina's shoulder.

"Outlaw Queen is still endgame." She told her. "We still have half a year to make him realise that you are the one he wants to be with." Regina lifted her head, looking hopeful. "And in the meantime, you can have fun with your other targets!" Emma added, grinning, and Regina couldn't help but laugh at that.

"That's true." She sat up straight and considered things. "You know that I'm winning now right?"

Neal stared.

"There's a competition?"

"There's a lot of time!" Emma insisted. But Regina was smirking now.

"I'm winning. You've had Tink and Mulan," She glanced at Neal. "You've had Red and the Hatter," she nodded to Emma. "But I've had Humbert, Jefferson, and …" her voice dropped to a mutter "Viktor. Ugh!"

Emma chuckled and Neal shook his head.

"What are you going to do about that?" Emma asked. Regina shrugged.

"Transfer to a different school?" She suggested and Emma glared at her.

"Don't you even joke about that Regina Mills!" Regina sighed.

"I guess not." She grabbed the last chip, beating Neal to it and flashing him a smug grin. "Ok." She sat back. "So what have we learned today kids? Robin's a prick but I love him so I'll have to wait for him to unprickafy himself! Graham is going to phone me tonight and hopefully make me cum, because seriously if anybody could do that with just their words it's him, and tomorrow I have to face Viktor. Ugh. What about you two? What are your plans?"

Neal was actually blushing as he considered his response.

"Well, I have art next." He admitted, and the two girls waited for further information. Neal frowned. "With Tink?"

"Ohh!" Emma grinned. "So what are you planning on doing? Flirting lots? Laying groundwork?"

Neal bit into an apple he pulled out of his bag, not quite game to look at in the girls' eyes.

"She told me that she might ask me to help her in the store room and accidentally trip over and land on my dick!"

"WHAT?" Both girls screeched and Emma nearly fell off her seat. Neal cracked up at their reactions.

"Ok," Emma managed to recover her seat and she sat up. "So what you need to do is … what sort of underwear are you wearing?"

Neal peered at her.

"Um, why?"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Because if she's gonna 'fall on your cock' you need to be prepared. Do you have any condoms with you? Maybe you could put one on before class. Hmm, that might not be so subtle. No don't do that. But you could go commando." She glanced down at his legs. "Nah, not in those pants. If you were wearing denim it might be ok, but you and your bloody cargos!"

Neal and Regina just swapped glances.

"She thinks a lot about this stuff!" Regina pointed out. Neal nodded.

"Wish she'd put more thought into it when we were fucking." he said sadly, and then laughed when Emma swiped at him.

"I was normally thinking about how it could be better!" She teased him, and Neal pouted. Regina just laughed, and Emma squeezed him tight, giving him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Then they settled down again and chatted about a few other things, not related to Operation Cobra, for a while, until it was time to go into school.

As they headed back to class, Emma was dawdling behind a little. Regina stopped and glanced back at her friend.

"Hey, you ok?"

Emma looked up at Regina.

"I'm really sorry Reggie." She said softly. Regina frowned.

"What about?" She slipped her arm through Emma's as they made their way back into the building.

"I probably ruined things for you with Robin, I shouldn't have said anything."

Regina stopped and looked at Emma.

"What are you talking about?"

Emma flinched.

"Well I told him he was leading you on, and I told you he wanted to make out with you…"

Regina opened her mouth to yell at Emma for a moment, and then stopped, closing her mouth and pulling Emma into a hug.

"It's not your fault." She promised. "He WAS leading me on. He just didn't want to admit it. And you were just trying to put a positive spin on things for me. It's ok."

"I just want you to be happy." Emma leaned back to look into her best friend's eyes. Regina gave her a smile.

"I know. And I love you for that." She gave Emma a quick kiss on the lips, and then blushed when she realised they were just outside the doors. Emma giggled and squeezed Regina again, letting her go. Then she opened the door.

"This will work out. Everything will work out." she insisted, and Regina smiled.

"For you too!" She promised. Emma shrugged.

"Meh! I'm not in love with anybody." They made their way to the lockers. "I just wanna get laid!" She giggled and Regina laughed with her, and then they headed off for their classes, calling out good luck to Neal as they passed in the corridor.

* * *

When Neal had walked into his art class after lunch he had to admit that he was rather nervous. Sure the weekend had been awesome, but was it really going to carry on now? He hadn't seen Mai Lin all day and he wasn't sure if he was meant to go seek her out or not. And if anything DID happen with him and Tink, would it count as cheating?

He'd headed over to his desk and glanced at Tink, who was watching him carefully and smirking at him. She didn't speak to him though. Instead she waited until everybody was sitting down, and then she drew their attention.

"OK everybody, I want you working on your portraits now. So you need to get to the easels. Use the time wisely." Then, under her breath she added "I know I will be!" She checked off the roll as people wandered around, getting things ready and setting up easels around the classroom. They had each taken photos of themselves earlier and were using the photos as a basis for self portraits. Some of the students rather enjoyed gazing at their own faces for long periods of time, but Neal wasn't all that thrilled. He had taken a photo wearing his hood low over his eyes, and explained he was using it as a chance to practice painting shadows. Tink had told him he had to include his eyes, and he had grudgingly promised that he would, since she was the one marking the work after all.

Looking back now, he wondered if maybe she'd fancied him before the weekend, because he had been sure she'd said something about having pretty eyes, but he'd figured she was just talking about it from an artist's perspective. Or maybe she was just being nice. Or maybe …. Ugh! He had no idea. But he couldn't help a little smile as he thought about it. Even if he was with Mai Lin now, it was nice to have somebody else interested in him.

Tink turned on some music, something she usually did, and if this time she picked something slightly louder than usual, well that was just a coincidence wasn't it? Not like she was planning on making some noise or anything.

Neal was starting to think that nothing was going to happen when Tink walked over to him, examining his painting as she had for other students.

"That's looking good Neal." She smiled at him. Then she glanced around before she added "You're further ahead than the others, so you can probably afford to help me." Neal glanced at her, trying not to smirk.

"Help you?"

Tink kept her face calm.

"The store room has become a bit of a disaster area and I need some help cleaning it up. I thought you could help me out with some heavy lifting."

Neal looked Tink up and down and smirked.

"Not sure heavy is the right word!" He murmured. Tink just rolled her eyes and finally grinned at him.

"Wait for me to go in and then follow a couple of minutes later." She whispered, and kept walking around the room, checking out students' artworks as she gradually made her way to the back of the classroom, and the art storage room. Neal tried to focus on his painting, but wasn't able to do much. Finally he muttered to the person beside him that he needed a new paintbrush and shot out of his seat, heading towards the storage room.

As soon as he was through the door Tink grabbed him and shoved the door closed behind him.

"I thought you'd never bloody get here!" she growled as she crushed her mouth to his and grabbed his crotch, pressing him against the door.

Neal wasn't quite sure how to react, but then his hormones kicked in and he realised he had a willing and attractive woman in his arms, so why the hell not make the most of it!

So he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body close, and returning the kiss with interest. He gradually tried to lead her further back into the storage room, conscious, even if Tink wasn't, that there was a class of teenagers right behind them and it would make sense to not be so close.

Tink broke from the kiss and stepped back, grinning at the boy in front of her. She was wearing one of her typically crazy outfits. This one was a short, full skirt, bright yellow with layers of pink and orange tulle underneath. She wore a black singlet top, and a bunch of necklaces that would look ridiculous on anybody else but seemed to suit Tink. Of course, it screamed 'Art Teacher' and that was probably why she got away with wearing it. There was no chance Mai Lin would be able to dress like that.

Neal really didn't want to think about Tink's fashion choices though, not when she was reaching her hands under her skirt and pulling down her underwear. A pair of cotton knickers that she tried to kick off, but they got caught on the toe of her bright blue Docs. Neal reached over and grabbed them, snickering when he saw the word 'Thursday' printed on the front of the green and pink fabric.

"Very sexy!" he smirked, and dropped them on a shelf next to bottles of poster paint.

"Just so you know," Tink moved further back into the storage room. "I've not actually been wearing them since Thursday."

"That's a relief!" Neal chuckled as he moved closer, undoing his belt and letting it fall on the floor. Tink backed up against the wall, managing to find a spot that was relatively clear. Then she twisted around as Neal pressed his body against hers. She turned her face so she could kiss him, her hands against the wall as he slipped his hand up underneath her skirt and started sliding through her folds.

"Damn woman," he murmured when he felt the moisture on his finger tips. "You ARE eager!"

Tink rocked her hips back against Neal's groin.

"What can I say?" She murmured as she tilted her head, letting him kiss her neck. "The weekend was fun, and since I can't have you over on a Saturday night any more I have to make do!"

Neal felt a prickle of guilt, but pushed it aside as his erection grew with every motion of Tink's body. He slid his finger inside her warmth and slipped his other hand around to cup her breast.

"Wish I could mark you!" He murmured, and Tink actually whimpered. "But that might be just a little bit suspicious!"

"Speaking of suspicious." Tink was reaching behind her and trying to undo his trousers even as she pressed her body so close "we need to hurry!" She pushed back slightly and managed to turn around, forcing Neal to yank his hands away. He slipped his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean, as he watched her. Tink grinned, undid the button and zip of his trousers, and shoved him backwards. He stumbled slightly and landed on a chair.

"Do I want to know why there's a chair in here?" He asked her as he sprawled back on the ladder back seat. Tink just grinned and moved over him, reaching into his trousers.

"Maybe I planned things?" She was trying to sound coy but failing. "Now hurry up and fuck me Cassidy!"

Neal reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, grabbing a condom and handing it to Tink. She grinned her thanks at him, and quickly ripped the packet open. Then she eased his cock free of his underwear and slide down the rubber. She moved over him as he held her hips and she used him to stimulate herself, rubbing his cock against her clit and dragging it along her folds.

"You know," her voice was husky as she rocked against him. "I made another mold of your hard on!"

"Why's that?" Neal asked as he tried to force her down onto his dick, but she was taking her time.

"So I can play!" She replied, and when Neal clicked onto what she meant, she finally lowered her hips, letting him slide into her warmth.

"Oh fucking hell!" Neal tried hard not to groan too loudly, but Tink bloody well knew what she was doing.

She set a rapid pace, rocking her hips against him, her legs around the chair as she rose up and slammed down onto his lap.

"I've got some special silicon," she breathed out as she bounced on him. "Safe for making dildos."

"You have a dildo of my cock?" Neal grunted. Tink grinned at him and nodded.

"Sure do! And let me tell you, I had a fantastic Sunday night!"

"Oh holy fucking hell!" Neal wasn't sure if he could last much longer, and Tink just winked at him. This was a hot and fast fuck, maybe not his best work but it was going to get them both off, Neal was sure of that! Tink slipped her hand down between them and started rubbing furiously at her clit, the skirt all bunched up between them. Neal just thought the whole thing was bizarre, but her cunt was hot and tight and incredible and the way she wiggled her hips when she dropped down on him, her breasts shaking in front of his face, meant that it wasn't long before his balls were tightening and he was gripping her arse firmly.

"Come on Cassidy," Tink grunted. "I'm close, and we have to hurry up!"

Neal wasn't really doing all that much, not really. Tink was most definitely in control. But that was more than fine with him, and she seemed happy enough.

"Hurry up then!" He smirked, and slapped her arse, not sure where the thought to do that had come from. Tink paused for a moment, stared at him, and then started bouncing faster.

"Oh God remind me to let you spank me later!" She hissed in his ear, biting on the earlobe as she gave one last wiggle and shake. Then she was gasping as she came, and Neal, relieved that he hadn't earned a slap, felt his own release shoot through him.

"Holy fucking shitballs!" He could barely breath and Tink gradually slowed down, her rocking becoming more gentle as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ok," She kissed him softly, and then sighed. "We are so doing that again sometime soon!" She stood up. "You good?"

Neal nodded.

"I'm good." He looked around for a tissue or something he could use to wrap up the used condom, and Tink handed him some plastic wrap. He tidied himself up and stood up, doing up his trousers and tossing the condom into a bin. When he reached down to pick up his belt Tink slapped his arse and he yelped.

"Yeah, we are so gonna play around with that!" Tink decided. "Ok," she moved to stand in front of him and fixed his hair for him. Giving him one final kiss, she stepped back. "You're all neat and tidy again. Good boy." She smiled. "Best be getting back to your painting. I'll be out in a bit." Then she turned to start shifting things around on a shelf. Neal nodded and was about to walk out when he noticed her knickers by the paint. He glanced back at Tink, grinned at the fact she had her back to him, and grabbed the underwear. Stuffing them into his pocket, he also grabbed a paintbrush, since that had been his excuse for going into the room in the first place, and left the store room.

He wondered how she'd respond when she realised she was going to have to go without her underwear! This could be a damned fine set up!

Might teach her not to wear short skirts though, and that might not be a good thing!


	61. Chapter 61 - Oh Captain My Captain

Even though Emma had enjoyed her drama class, she was still feeling a bit off. She felt guilty about what she had said to Locksley, she was hurt about the fact Regina and Jefferson had been together without her, and she was jealous about the sure things that Regina and Neal were likely to be experiencing. The whole thing had been Emma's idea, and yet somehow she was slipping behind.

Not that it was a competition. She knew that. But still!

Plus, Neal had a girlfriend, even if it was only on weekends. Regina was in love. What did Emma have?

"Want a lift Ems?" Regina asked as they met up at their lockers. Emma glanced out the doors of the school and shook her head.

"Nah, I think I might actually walk today." She replied. Regina stared at her.

"You sure?"

Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think I might go hang out by the lake, do some sketches and stuff. I'll call you tonight?"

"Not after ten!" Regina winked. "I'll talk to you later. Love you." She gave Emma a hug and then headed out of the school. Emma stood at her locker a while longer, shuffling things around, before she finally threw her books into her bag and slammed the locker closed. She felt a bit aimless. She could go visit Jefferson, but she decided that she didn't want to. Not really.

She could go help Red with scenery or something. She was sure the drama teacher would be happy to see her. But that didn't really get her attention either.

She could try and find Neal, but since he hadn't appeared she was wondering if maybe he was still stuck in the storage cupboard with Tink, and she really didn't want to watch that!

It wasn't until she heard Queen playing on the cd player that she realised she was heading towards the music room and she smiled. She could go see Mr Jones!

She tapped on his door and waited. She didn't have to do anything with him, but she'd had fun at the open mic night the other week and maybe she could convince him to take her again. The class was going to be performing there the following week, and everybody was getting buzzed about it. But Emma wanted another shot on her own, with just the teacher watching.

"Hello Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Emma grinned up at the Irishman.

"Hi Mr Jones, how's your afternoon?"

Killian was going to say something along the lines of 'well the view just improved' but then he caught sight of the sadness in her eyes and he stopped himself.

"What's wrong Swan? You don't seem your usual bubbly self."

Emma gulped, and blinked away the tears that had just appeared.

"I've just had a really fucked up day." She admitted, and sniffed, really trying not to cry. "I was wondering if you were going to go to the open mic thing tonight."

Killian watched her for a moment, debating his reply.

"I wasn't planning on it." He told her, and he could tell that Emma was about to walk away now. But then he went on. "But if you wanted to sing with me, I'm sure I could be convinced to head on down." He gave her a lazy smile. "Might even be convinced to buy you your own slice of cheesecake."

Emma beamed up at him and Killian was struck by just how beautiful she was.

"It's a date!" She grinned at him. "You ready to go now?"

Killian nodded.

"Sure. Let me just lock up here." He turned away and went back into the classroom, flicking off the cd player and gathering up some papers. Emma stood in the doorway, her arms folded, and he caught himself wondering what had gone wrong for her today. Somehow he had a feeling that if he asked her now though she wouldn't answer him.

"Any ideas on what you want to sing tonight?" He asked instead, and Emma shrugged. Then her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Actually," She glanced at a poster on the wall. "I think I have an idea. If you want a duet with me?"

Killian waited for her to elaborate but she was staring pointedly at a poster on the wall. He turned to follow her gaze and then cringed.

She was staring at a post from Grease.

"Are you serious?" he turned back to look at her.

"Oh come on!" Emma stepped into the room. "It could totally work! You're dark and I'm blond, you're a bad boy and I'm such a sweet innocent thing," Killian snorted at that, and Emma just poked her tongue out at him. "Besides," she went on. "It'll be fun." Then she gave him a narrow look. "Or are you saying you couldn't do it?"

Killian returned her gaze and stepped closer.

"I got chills. They're multiplying!" He started to sing, stalking her as he went. "And I'm loooooosing control!"

Emma giggled at him.

"Cos the power you're supply, it's electrifying!"

He managed to do the high pitch squeal as he touched Emma's shoulder and she was grinning so much her cheeks were gonna start hurting.

"Ok Ok!" She held her hands up. "Calm down Danny! Don't want you peaking too early!"

Killian stopped in his tracks and stared at her.

"Oh trust me Swan," his voice was low and seductive, and Emma just knew this was a good idea. "Peaking early is NOT going to be a problem!"

"Promises promises!" Emma murmured, and turned away, walking back to the door. Then she glanced back over her shoulder. "Well? Are you coming?"

"Not yet, but if you're lucky you will!" Killian replied, and Emma's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me?"

Killian slipped his leather jacket on and lifted his satchel over his shoulder. Then he flashed her an innocent smile.

"Nothing Swan. Nothing at all." Then he led her out of the classroom and towards the staff carpark.

This was going to be an interesting evening!

As they left school Killian kept the tone of their conversation light, chatting about the upcoming open mic sessions the students would be taking part in, and Emma was grateful she didn't have to tell him what had upset her. After all, how could she explain it? She was jealous because a teacher went down on her best friend without her? And she was jealous because another teacher wanted to shag her ex boyfriend in the storage room? Not that Emma was jealous that somebody other than her was getting action with Neal, not at all. But Neal was getting it on and Emma… well Emma wasn't! Not on her own. Not for her own worth!

Jefferson's words during Maths had been lovely, but how true were they really? After all, if he had to choose between her and Regina, surely he'd choose Regina wouldn't he? Locksley was going to want Regina, Graham was going to phone her, now that Regina had tried fooling around with a woman it was only a matter of time before Regina took Red away from her as well!

"Oh bloody hell!" She grumbled, and Killian, who had been discussing the obsession one of the students had with show tunes, blinked.

"You OK Swan?" He asked her as he pushed open the door leading out to the carpark.

"Huh?" She looked up at the man beside her. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just… I have a few things on my mind."

"Nothing that music and cheesecake can't fix." Killian grinned at her, and Emma found herself smiling back.

"And if you have any other things we could do that would be awesome as well!" She teased, and he just gave her one of those beautifully wonderfully sexy gazes that made her shiver just a little.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan, Mr Jones."

Emma flinched when she heard Mr Gold's voice, and she blushed.

"Mr Gold!" She tried to sound calm but she was sure her voice squeaked. She didn't have the Scotsman teach her anything this year. He'd been her history teacher the year before and that's when she'd started to get a crush on the older, grumpy man. There was just something about him that was so wicked and delightful! But now she didn't have him for any classes, and it seemed like her crush just grew as a result. It was crazy really, considering the fact that she had enough other people to take her mind off Gold. But there was just something about him, so dark and sexy, that made it impossible for her to forget about him.

Plus, it had been a longing to get him in bed that had started her thinking about the whole Operation Cobra in the first place!

But she had spent the weekend with Jefferson and was about to head off with Killian. So she really needed to focus.

Then he looked at her with those molten chocolate eyes and she had to bite her lip to stop from whimpering.

"Miss Swan, tomorrow I need to see you in my office during homeroom. Don't be late."

"What have I done?" Emma cried, and now she was nervous for a whole other reason. Sexual fantasies aside, he was STILL the headmaster and it couldn't be a good thing to be called to his office. But Gold was already walking away.

"Nothing yet Miss Swan. But see me during homeroom. Good afternoon Mr Jones."

"That man gives me the creeps." Killian muttered as he watched the older man walk away, his cane tapping against the floor as he made his way towards the front office. Emma looked up at the music teacher.

"Aww, are you scared of the big bad Mr Gold?" she teased. Killian just glared at her and shook his head.

"Less sass, more singing!" he told her as he led her towards his car. Emma just chuckled and followed along. She knew that whatever was due to happen tomorrow it wouldn't be anything like what she would want (because what were the chances she'd walk into Gold's office and he'd order her to strip and bend over the desk?) but she decided to not worry about it too much, because otherwise she'd just go crazy, and she did not need some other reason to be stressed today!

Killian turned the conversation back to the topic of the class' upcoming performance and when they arrived at _Grounded for being fresh_ Emma was relaxing again. Seriously it was getting ridiculous just how often her mood seemed to swing around. She needed to talk about it, to get things sorted out in her head, but she didn't know who she could tell. Regina had told Jefferson, and that was all well and good (had he seriously offered to help?) but Emma had a feeling that Killian might not be so eager. She didn't know for sure, and maybe he wasn't even interested in her, not really. But she needed to discuss it with somebody.

Fuck this was annoying! She needed chocolate, and lots of it!

"Malle better not spit in my drink this time." she muttered as they walked into the cafe. Killian laughed at her.

"Still not sure she did love." He held the door open so she could walk in, and Emma just rolled her eyes.

"That's because you're a sweet, deluded fool." She patted him on the arm, trying not to whimper at the feeling of his muscles under his shirt. Damn he was fit!

Killian just raised an eyebrow at her and nodded towards a booth.

"How about you go get a seat and I'll make our orders." He patted her on the arse as she walked away and she yelped, turning around to glare at him. A glare that was ruined by her grin! He just winked at her and turned to the counter, and a very angry looking Malle. Emma snorted. Nope, Malle wasn't a possessive bitch, not at all!

Emma had picked a booth again, with a bench seat running around three sides of the table. Killian walked over and slid around so he was sitting beside her, rather than opposite.

"You right there? Not enough space for your huge arse?" Emma stared at him, wondering what he was doing. Killian just grinned.

"It's easier to watch the competition this way Swan." he nodded towards the small stage. Nobody had started to sing yet, that wouldn't begin for another forty minutes at least, but Killian didn't seem to think that was a problem. "Besides," he put his hand on her thigh and leaned in to speak in her ear. "Malle was coming on to me again and I figured you could help me put her off!"

Emma jumped slightly when she felt him squeeze her leg, and as he leaned back to look at her, she couldn't help but watch his mouth.

"And what happens next week?" She finally managed to say "When the rest of the class is here and she realises I'm a student?"

Killian leaned back a little further, frowning. Then he lifted his hand up onto the table and shifted away a little.

"Right. Ok then."

"Huh?" Emma stared at him. "What are you doing?"

Killian picked up one of the tubes of sugar resting in a bowl on the table and started flicking it with his fingers.

"What you wanted." He didn't look at her when he spoke. "I mean, clearly you're not interested."

"What the hell have you been smoking?" Emma leaned back against the seat and scoffed. Killian ignored her, flicking the sugar some more. "Oh give me that here!" She reached to grab it just as he flicked the paper tube a bit too hard and the packet ripped, sending white crystals across the table top. "Oh well done Einstein!" She laughed and Killian blushed, trying not to smile and failing dismally. He swept up the sugar with his hand and then brushed it onto the floor, glancing around to make sure that nobody was watching. "You are such a dork!" Emma muttered, grinning despite himself.

Killian spared himself any further embarrassment when a waitress brought over their drinks and two slices of cheesecake.

"One for me?" Emma's eyes lit up. "Oh man I love you!"

Killian just smirked.

"And here I thought the way to a man's heart was through his stomach."

Emma shrugged and took her first mouthful.

"I'm a tomboy!" she happily informed him, and Killian smirked.

"Explains what you were doing with Red then!"

Emma snorted in shock and stared, secretly proud that she didn't just spray him with cheesecake. Killian smiled at her.

"It's good to see you smile lass," he spoke softly as he sipped his coffee. "You didn't look like you were able to do much of that earlier."

"Yeah well," Emma looked down, not smiling any more. She dug her fork into the cheesecake but didn't take another mouthful just yet.

"And now it's gone again," Killian sighed, and set his coffee down, putting his hand over Emma's instead. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong Swan? Or do you want me to keep bitching about your classmates?"

Emma looked up and blinked away tears, annoyed that she seemed to be getting weepy all the damn time.

"I'd love to tell you what's wrong." She admitted. "But I don't think you'd think very much of me if I did." He opened his mouth to protest but she shook her head. "Trust me. You would not be impressed."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that hey Swan?" He rubbed his thumb against her hand and gave her an encouraging smile, but all Emma could do was chew her lip as she looked at him.

"Maybe later?"

Killian pulled his hand back gently.

"As you wish." he lifted up his mug again and Emma cringed.

"I'm sorry." She reached out to hold his hand now. "I just, it's been a shit of a day, and things are complicated, and it's so nice just being here with you and I want to enjoy the moment, before something goes wrong you know?"

"How can I help you continue to enjoy the moment?" Killian's tone was so sweet and gentle, and at first Emma just felt touched. Then she gave him a slow smirk.

"Well, it depends on what you're willing to do!"

Killian licked his bottom lip as he considered his response.

"When do you have to be home?" He asked her.

"Lemme check." Emma pulled out her phone and checked her messages. Sure enough, there was a text from her mother saying that she and her father were going to be at meetings till late again. "Not for hours." Emma tried not to be too disappointed. Yeah she liked her freedom, and if it meant things could happen with Killian then even better, but sometimes it would be nice to actually see her parents for more than the drive to school of a morning.

"Do you have plans for dinner?" Killian wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but if he could make Emma smile it would be worth it.

"Probably just pizza or something. Why?" Emma started to squirm a little with excitement.

"I could cook for you."

"Excuse me?" Emma's eyes went wide. He had spoken so softly, surely he hadn't really just offered that. He narrowed his gaze.

"Yes I can cook!" he grumbled, and Emma beamed at him.

"I'm sure you can. I just can't believe you'd want to. I mean, for me! Where?"

"Well a kitchen!" Killian drawled and she shoved him in the shoulder.

"Yes, but whose kitchen?" she asked him, and Killian actually flushed slightly.

"Well all my stuff is at my place so…"

"SURE!" Emma cried out and then cringed when she heard how loud her voice was. She slumped down in the chair, trying to hide herself in embarrassment. Her face was flaming and Killian just chuckled softly.

"So I'll cook you dinner at my house then." he smiled and Emma's eyes lit up as she nodded.

They sat there, grinning at one another for a few moments, and then Killian started to eat his cheesecake.

"It's a pity you're so committed to the idea of singing tonight," he made his tone sound so casual. "Otherwise we could leave earlier."

"Singing schminging!" Emma blurted, all but grabbing her bag and getting up. Killian smirked, put his hand on her leg, and held her in place.

"Come on. Enjoy your cheesecake, so I don't have to cook you dessert. We can go when we're finished."

Emma nodded, far too excited to eat, and yet loving the taste of the cheesecake. She sipped her chocolate, getting cream on her nose and burning her tongue.

"How the hell are you so adorable and so damned sexy all at once?" Killian muttered, wiping the cream off her nose and sucking it off his finger. Emma just raised an eyebrow and winked at him.

"Secret!" she replied, trying not to blush at how lame her response sounded. He just grinned at her though, and she figured maybe she wasn't as pathetic as she thought.

This day was turning out so much better than she'd feared!


	62. Chapter 62 - The One that I Want

_**A/N: The final part of this, and much of the next chapter, was originally going to be included in the chapter when Emma and Killian first sang together, but I took it out at the advice of my kindred spirit (and muse). Now I'm popping it in here, and I think it fits better. Hopefully you agree. Thanks again for all the lovely comments. Just so the Regina fans know, this and at least the next chapter are Emma focused. **_

* * *

Once they'd finished their drinks and cheesecakes the open mic session was just starting. Killian had kept his hand on Emma's thigh, just stroking his fingers against her jeans, and Emma was swaying slightly, feeling more and more turned on and nervous and bubbly. It could be argued that what he was doing with his hand wasn't all that erotic. After all, he was just on her thigh, not moving any higher (no matter how much she might want him to), and it could maybe be said that it was just friendly. But his touch felt electric, and the fact that he didn't stop was enough to give the butterflies in Emma's belly steel capped boots! She really wanted things to go well when she got to his place later!

They had planned on leaving without singing, but Killian had mentioned to Malle earlier about how he and Emma were planning a duet, back when he had ordered their food and she was trying to flirt with him. So as soon as the mics were set up Malle called them over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, kicking us off tonight are regular favourite Killian Jones and Irma."

"Emma" the blond muttered under her breath.

"Let's give him… oh sorry, I mean them," she flashed Emma a very fake smile, "a warm Grounded welcome."

The various customers gave a round of applause as Emma and Killian made their way up to the stage. Emma decided to bring her bag with her, just in case. There was something about the look in Malle's eyes that made her nervous.

"Evening all." Killian stood behind one microphone and waited for Emma to join him. "First of all, let me introduce Emma Swan," he stressed her name, not looking at Malle as he did so. "She made her debut here a couple of weeks ago and I'm glad she came back." He noticed a couple of the regulars nodding as they recognised her. He glanced at Emma but she wasn't really watching, just focusing on him. she was so nervous. He gave her an encouraging smile. Then he returned his focus to the audience. "Now usually I play guitar, but this time Emma convinced me to sing a particular song that isn't really best played on the ol' acoustic, so…" he moved over to the computer set up near the stage and started to scroll through the menu. "I hope you don't mind if we rely on the karaoke machine." It didn't take him long, and soon he and Emma were standing in front of the microphones.

Killian noticed some smiles as people recognised the opening bars of the music. Then Killian began to sing, and Emma couldn't help but grin as he really threw himself into the role of Danny Zuko. When it came time for Emma to start singing her lines she almost missed her cue. But then she realised she was able to flirt with her teacher and she poured everything into her performance. By the time they finished the songs they had their arms around each other and were singing at the top of their voices, hips swaying as they grinned at the crowd. They received a standing ovation, something not often seen at the coffee shop.

"Thank you very much!" Killian grinned, and Emma was blushing as she smiled at the audience. Then Killian took her hand and led her down off the stage. They headed over to the door, but Malle stopped them, her hands going up to Killian's chest as she practically thrust herself at him.

"Hey Killy, why are you leaving so early?"

Killian, still holding Emma's hand, leaned back slightly as he spoke to the manager.

"Oh, you know how it is, school night and all. But you've got plenty more singers here tonight I'm sure."

Malle was completely ignoring Emma as she tried to press closer.

"So send the little girl home and stick around. I get off in about half an hour, you can join me if you want."

Emma snorted at the obvious line, and Malle's even more obvious fluttering of the eyelashes.

"Thanks Malle, but we really need to be heading off. We'll see you next week." With that he started to move past her and out the door. As Emma stepped past her Malle grabbed her arm.

"What the hell does he see in you anyway?" she hissed. Emma shrugged.

"Less wrinkles, better breath, and my tits are real." She replied with a grin and walked out of the cafe. Killian, who had managed to catch what she said, almost died trying to hold back his laughter as he walked her to the car. Emma just smirked, rather proud of her comeback. Killian's face was red and his shoulders were shuddering as he laughed silently, unlocking the car and opening the door for Emma. Emma just laughed at him and sat down, tossing her bag onto the back seat and doing up her seatbelt.

"Bloody hell lass!" Killian finally managed to stop laughing long enough to get into the car. "Did you really say what I thought you said?"

Emma shrugged, still smiling.

"She asked what you saw in me," she replied, her voice innocent. "And I told her less wrinkles, better breath, and real tits." Killian snorted and started to laugh again.

"Remind me to snog you later," he told her as he started the car. Emma's breath caught and then she tried to keep her smile calm.

"You'd better remember to snog me later!" She fixed him with a glare "or I'll start to wonder why you're bringing me home with you."

Killian was pulling out of the car park as she spoke, and he flinched as he glanced over at her.

"Emma,"

"Yes Killian?" she did so love being able to say his name.

"Why are you coming home with me?"

Emma blinked, confused, and peered at him. He only looked at her occasionally, mostly focusing on driving.

"Um, because you're driving me there?"

"That's not what I mean Swan," Killian muttered and Emma huffed, folding her arms and glaring out the window.

"What DO you mean then," she couldn't keep the pout out of her tone. Killian didn't speak for a moment, waiting till he was stopped at the traffic light, and then he turned to her, waiting for her to look at him.

"What do you think is going to happen tonight?" his voice was quiet, and he was praying she gave the right answer because at least that way he'd know what the right answer was!

"You're making me dinner." Emma finally looked at him, just as the light turned and he had to start driving again. "You're making me dinner because you invited me. So why did you invite me? What do you think is going to happen tonight?"

Killian glanced at her, opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again and looked back at the road, his brow furrowed.

"Do you want the truth or the honourable answer?" he finally asked her, and Emma gave a soft snort before immediately covering her mouth, as if to catch the noise that had already escaped.

"Both?" She smiled and he couldn't help but return the smile.

"The honourable answer," Killian began, "would be that I invited you over to dinner because you were going to be on your own and as your teacher I should make sure you're ok and looked after." He considered that for a moment, and then added "Actually, the honourable answer would probably be that I'm not taking you to my house, and I'm just going to drop you home, maybe phone for a pizza for you or something. But that's not right. I'm definitely taking you back to my place." He gave a grimace and Emma couldn't help but squeeze his leg as a show of comfort, trying to hide her grin.

"So what's the truth then?" She prompted when he was silent for a while. Killian gave her a tight smile.

"The truth is I'm attracted to you and while I don't expect anything, there are certainly many many things I'd like to have happen this evening."

Emma tried very hard to contain her squeal, clenching her legs together so she didn't bounce around on the seat. Killian's smile looked a little looser, not so anxious, and he chuckled softly.

"Wanna tell me what things?" Emma asked, leaning towards him a little. Killian shrugged.

"We could always just see how it all plays out?"

Emma leaned back and looked at the man beside her, considering him. Then she smiled broadly and looked out the window.

"That works for me." she finally replied. Then she gave him a cheeky smile. "But just so you know, there's probably not much that I wouldn't be up for!" She paused for a beat and then added "unless you're a rubbish cook. If you don't feed me well I'm not sure what I'll be willing to do!"

Killian snorted and shook his head.

"Right, you minx. I see how this works." he tried to look offended but he was smiling too broadly.

They drove in silence for a while, and then Killian spoke again, more to himself than Emma though.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Emma narrowed her gaze, nervous for a moment.

"Are you having second thoughts?" She really hoped he wasn't, not after all this time.

Killian shook his head.

"No," he sounded sort of convincing she felt. "It's just, well, I'm your teacher. This could cause all sorts of problems for us."

Emma snorted at that and looked out the window, her arms folded across her chest.

"Red's survived." She pointed out. Then she looked back at him. "Look, Killian, I like you. A lot. I'm sure that's not a surprise to you." Killian gave a shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at her for a moment. Emma felt her heart flutter at the expression on his face. Then she drew a breath and kept speaking. "I know that I'm not much of a catch, and no doubt you can have pretty much any woman you want, but for tonight if you're interested in me then I am not about to turn you down. So if you ARE having second thoughts or doubts or anything, let me know now so I can stop getting my hopes up. OK?"

Emma felt her pulse start to race, worried that she had blown everything. Killian didn't say anything for a moment, instead concentrating on driving into the underground carpark of his apartment building. The longer he kept quiet the more nervous Emma became. When he finally stopped the car she was sure he was going to call the whole thing off. He undid his seatbelt, twisted around to look at her, and gave her a gentle smile.

"Emma, you are a beautiful, talented, intelligent woman but that has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say." Emma flinched, but before she could argue with him, he took her hands in his and kept speaking. "I adore you Emma. Not just for your, what was it? Fewer wrinkles, better breath and oh so spectacular breasts." She giggled as he obviously looked at her chest. Then he squeezed her hands and looked into her eyes again. "You're incredible lass, and I want to be with you. I know that it's reckless of me, and people would say that I'm abusing you or my position or whatever, and maybe I am." Emma tried to cut in but he shook his head to stop her. "I'm a weak man Emma, and while I know this can't become a regular thing, or even happen again, I'm tired of fighting it. I'm tired of fighting how I feel about you." he smiled again at her, his eyes sad though. "So don't wait for me to put a stop to this, because I won't. There is nowhere I would rather be than with you, and I am going to do whatever it takes to make the most of the time I have with you tonight." He leaned over and kissed her softly. Then he rested his forehead against hers. "So what do you say? Wanna see if I can cook? You willing to take a chance on a crazy Irishman?"

Emma gulped, and had to blink away tears as she smiled at him.

"God you're beautiful!" She managed to stammer, and then she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him close to kiss him. She peppered his face with kisses as she spoke. "Perfect." Kiss. "Charming!" Kiss. "Handsome." Kiss. "Sexy." Kiss. "And all mine!" Kiss. "At least for this evening." Then, to hide the nerves that she just could not shake, she pressed her lips to his and brushed her tongue against his, almost crowing when he opened up for her. He truly was an incredibly wonderful and fabulous kisser and even though it was uncomfortable in the front seat of his car, Emma could quite happily stay there forever!

But reaching over the centre console of the car was painful, and Killian finally pulled back from Emma's embrace.

"Come on," he said reluctantly. "We need to leave the car."

Emma pouted.

"Don't wanna!" she sulked, and tried to kiss him again. He kissed her quickly and groaned.

"You're a temptress!"

Emma grinned, rather proud of that compliment. Killian shook his head as he smiled, not sure it really WAS a compliment!

"Come on, we need to get out of the car."

"Are you going to keep kissing me?" Emma wouldn't let up trying to kiss him until he answered her. He glared.

"What the hell do you think?" He muttered, and she grinned at him and pulled away.

"Right then. Hurry up. Let's get going!" and she jumped out of the car.

Killian needed a moment to compose himself, and then he got out of the car, walking with Emma to the lift. He was quite impressed that they managed to keep their hands off each other on the short ride from the car park to his home. She stood there, shuffling her feet, as he unlocked the door, and then they were inside. He flipped on a light and told her to make herself comfortable while he got them a drink and turned on the heating.

Emma glanced around the flat.

"Nice place." She called out.

"Thanks," Killian called back, busying himself in the kitchen. By the time he walked back in, carrying two bottles of beer with him (he didn't exactly have much in the way of soft drink, and he figured one wouldn't kill her) Emma was lying back against the arm of the chair, and at first she looked just the way she had when he had left her. But his eyes narrowed as he paid closer attention.

"Have you removed your bra?" he asked her, handing her the beer before he sat down, lifting her legs so he could sit underneath them. Emma just shrugged as she took a sip of her drink.

"They're uncomfortable things, I figured it would save time." Then she sat up a little. "My bra wasn't the only thing I took off." she murmured into his ear, before she lay back again. Killian, who had been running his fingers over her calves, faltered for a moment and groaned.

"You are an evil woman Emma Swan." He growled, and she just giggled at him. He pulled her up so she was sitting sideways on his lap. "And you're playing with fire." Then he kissed her again, his hands slipping under her jacket and top, brushing his fingers against her sides.

Emma quickly shifted position so she was kneeling over him, and she started rocking against him, her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you want me?" She murmured in his ear, and he could hear just that faint note of uncertainty. So he made sure he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I want you." He promised her. He couldn't help but add "I shouldn't want you, because it's all kinds of wrong, but by God I want you!"

Emma's smile made everything worthwhile, and he found himself grinning back at her. Then he kissed her again, more playfully now, before he spoke up. "But I think the real question is, do you want me?"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Of course I don't. That's why I'm on your lap, trying to get off against you!" She rolled her hips against his growing arousal to emphasize her point. Killian groaned again and then stood up, his hands still around Emma, holding her under her butt. She squealed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to his neck.

"Best thing about being an adult?" he told her as he started to walk through the flat. "You get to do stuff in a bed!" Emma giggled, falling just a little bit in love with the fact he could carry her in his arms. She started to suck on his neck, gripping his waist with her thighs. He groaned and finally they were in his bedroom.

Emma was giggling as she realised that this was actually going to happen. True there were a number of staff that she was attracted to, but it was the music teacher that she was crazy about. The others were hot, but she was just a little bit in love with Mr Jones. With Killian.

Even his name gave her butterflies.

"You are amazing Emma," he was telling her as he kissed her, moving to his bed and sitting down, keeping her in his arms. "So beautiful." He rained kisses down on her, over her shoulders and along her neck. Emma couldn't keep her eyes open, and she couldn't stop smiling.

"I want you." she murmured, her fingers pulling at his shirt, trying to slip under the fabric, desperate to feel his skin. "Please…"

Killian lifted his head and Emma gasped at the look in his eyes. She'd never seen such raw hunger before, and she shivered, before she started kissing him again. She would give her soul to be with this man, whatever it took.

"Gods Emma I want you." His voice was rough, and Emma leaned back against the pillows, wishing she was more confident. She so wanted to be worldly, to look sophisticated, and she was cursing the fact that she wasn't more experienced. Other than her weekend with Jefferson, and encounters with Ruby, she felt like she knew nothing. Nothing like what she wanted to do with Killian anyway. She was sure he was so much more experienced, and he was going to be disappointed in her. She tried to blink away her insecurities, but it didn't work, and she started to kiss him again, clumsy kisses that took him by surprise as she shoved her hand between his legs, hoping she could distract him by giving him what she was sure he wanted.

"Hey hey hey," He smiled gently at her. "Slow down Lass, there's no rush." He moved her hand gently away from his crotch and then he sat back. "Let me look at you Emma. You are so beautiful."

Emma blushed, sure that she had ruined things even as she tried so hard not do just that.

"You don't have to compliment me so much you know. I'm pretty much a sure thing." She tried to laugh, but the look of fury that flashed across Killian's face actually scared her a little.

"Fuck Emma, what … why would you say that?" He leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry?" She sat up a little, chewing her lip. "It was just a joke?"

God why did she always screw things up?

Killian tilted his head as he looked at her, searching her face, and she felt naked. She tried so hard not to gulp at the intensity of his gaze.

"Why are you here Emma?"

She gave a nervous giggle.

"I thought we covered this already. You drove me here?" Maybe it wasn't meant to be a question but she was so uncertain she didn't know what she was meant to be doing or saying. She put her hand on his arm, leaning forward a little, thinking that maybe if she distracted him with the fact she had no underwear on then he might stop asking difficult questions. But it didn't seem to work.

"So you're saying that it wouldn't have mattered who drove you home, you'd be with them?" Then he growled and stood up. "God I'm an idiot."

Emma stared at him, not sure how the hell things got so messed up so damned quickly.

"What the hell did you just say?" She got up on her knees, furious with him. "What exactly are you saying? What sort of girl do you think I am?"

Killian turned around and glared at her.

"Honestly?"

Suddenly Emma had an intense hope that he didn't answer that question.

Of course, if she wanted him to not answer she probably shouldn't have replied.

"Honestly!" She glared at him, her arms folded, unaware that she was subtly pushing her breasts up as she did so.

"Well let's see." Killian's gaze dropped down to her chest for a moment, and then he looked up at her. "A couple of weeks ago you had your legs spread for your drama teacher, and then a few days later you were letting your maths teacher feel you up and now you're on my bed, no underwear on, and pushing your oh so perfect tits up into my face. So I don't know, what sort of woman are you?"

Emma shrieked and dropped her arms, glancing down at her chest, before glaring at the teacher.

"Right, fine, well fuck you then!" she scrambled off the bed and stalked out of the bedroom. At the door she stopped and glared at him. "Although let's not forget that the only reason you brought me here is because banging a teenager is a turn on. Doesn't matter which one it is does it? Or have there been others?" Then, before she could burst into tears at the thought of him doing this with somebody else, she ran from the room, heading for her bag so she could fish out her underwear and grab her phone.

She was about to undo her jeans to put her knickers back on when Killian stormed back into the room.

"What the hell are you accusing me of?" he roared at her, and she yelped at his tone. But she managed to straighten up and glare at him, almost folding her arms again and then remembering and dropping them to her side.

"Well you're the one that called me a slut, and I'm just saying that's the pot calling the kettle black." She was breathing heavily and so close to bursting into tears, her hands were clenched into fists, her nails digging into her palms to stop herself from crying.

"I didn't call you a slut." Killian cried, and Emma just scoffed at him.

"Fucking close to it!" she yelled back. "Or maybe you meant to call me a whore? But I don't get paid so that rules that out." She gave a loud breath, wishing that she could take back the last five minutes. Christ. Had it only been five minutes? Was it only five minutes ago that things had been so perfectly wonderful?

Killian opened his mouth to argue but then he slumped, collapsing onto the sofa, his fingers running through his hair as he tried to figure out what the hell to say.

"Fuck."

Emma glared at him, tapping her foot, wondering how the hell she was meant to get dressed and get out of there with him sitting there. Maybe she could just do up her jacket and nobody would notice.

The fire seemed to leave the room as he sat there, and Emma wasn't really sure what was going on. Eventually she accepted he wasn't going to yell at her anymore, and so she went over to get her phone. She would have to call Regina and get a lift. Then she would go home and have a long hot shower and cry.

And tomorrow she'd change out of music.

"What are you doing?"

Emma looked up at his voice, it sounded so soft now.

"Getting my phone. I need to make a call, get a lift home." Mistaking the pained look on his face, she added bitterly "Don't worry. I won't get picked up from out the front. I'll make sure I walk away, so nobody knows I was here. I'm assuming you don't want to be seen with me." Then she reached for her jacket. When she tried to pick up her bag though Killian's hand was on hers.

"Please don't go Emma. I'm sorry."

Emma just looked at his hand, not sure if she could risk looking into his eyes.

"I will be out of your hair in a moment. I just need to get my bag."

He held her hand with both of his now, and moved forward so he was kneeling in front of her.

"Please Emma. I'm so sorry."

"Killian." Emma really wished her voice didn't sound quite so … moan-y. She had her eyes squeezed closed. If she looked at him she'd give up, and she couldn't do that. He'd just hurt her again.

"Emma," He reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear, standing up smoothly, and tilting her face up to his. "Emma please look at me."

Emma's breath was shaky and she was trying so hard to be tough, but when he ran his finger along her chin she couldn't help but open her eyes and look up at him.

"I'm not a slut." she whispered, and he looked so guilty.

"I know, I'm sorry." he rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "I didn't mean to make you think that was what I thought of you."

"And Mr Chapelier was just teaching me algebra." she mumbled weakly, and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, pretty sure my maths teachers never kissed me on the neck when I got a question right."

"So you WERE watching! I knew it!" She cried, grinning, and he started to deny it, but then he just smiled.

"Of course I was." He started to run his fingers through her curls. "I can't stop looking at you."

Emma's teeth started worrying at her bottom lip as she gazed up at him through her lashes.

"I'm so sorry Emma." he said again.

"Why did you get so angry at me?" she asked, not sure what to do with her hands. He was still holding one, but the other hung by her side and she didn't know if she was allowed to touch him. He looked confused and then he let her go and stepped back as he remembered her words.

"Do you recall what you said?" He sat down on the sofa, and waited for her to join him. But she just saw him moving away from her and she didn't know what she was meant to do.

"I'm not sure." She admitted, and he had his fingers in his hair again. No wonder it always looked so mussed up.

"You said I didn't need to compliment you because you were a sure thing."

Emma's eyes went wide and she stared at him.

"That's what upset you?" She couldn't believe it. "Why did that upset you? How did you get from me saying that to 'you're a whore that fucks everybody'?" She really was lost. Killian frowned.

"To be fair Love, I didn't actually call you a whore."

Emma glared and then dropped onto the sofa, just out of his reach, tucking her legs under her bottom as she glared at him.

"Maybe not those exact words but your intent was clear!"

He really wanted to disagree, but he couldn't.

"Well?" She prompted. "Why was that such a bad thing? I mean, it was true. I was on your bed, half naked, sure thing." She shrugged. He sighed.

"The fact that you think the only reason I'd compliment you would be to get into your pants is a bit insulting Lass." The confused look on Emma's face spoke volumes, and Killian groaned. "Fuck, I've forgotten what idiots teenage boys are." Then he reached over to her and took her hands in his. "Emma, I adore you. You are beautiful, funny, talented, smart… I curse the fact that you are my student because you're perfect." She was blushing and he smiled gently. "To think that you would think so lowly of yourself or of me, that you would suggest that I had some ulterior motive."

She peered at him.

"So let me get this straight. I figured that an attractive older man that could have pretty much any woman he wants is only saying nice things to me to get laid, and that offends you, so you decide to accuse me of giving it up for everybody? How the hell is that fair?"

Killian started to scratch behind his ear, looking sheepish.

"Well since you put it that way, maybe it wasn't bright?"

Emma rolled her eyes and reached behind her to grab one of the throw cushions she was resting on.

"You think so genius?" She asked, throwing the cushion at him. She giggled when it hit him square in the face.

"Oi!" He grabbed the cushion. "Real mature Swan!" And he threw it back at her. She giggled again as she grabbed it before it hit her.

"Um, teenager?" She reminded him, and threw it again. "What's your excuse?"

He actually managed to duck it this time, grabbing it instead and whacking her with it.

"I work with teenagers. It rubs off on me!"

Emma was giggling so much now as he started to thwack her with the cushion, one hand holding the pillow, the other at her side and tickling her.

"No no no!" She was crying and squirming. "Don't tickle me!"

He loomed over her, dropping the cushion now and using both hands to tickle her.

"And why not?" He grinned as kept attacking her with his fingers.

"Because!" She panted, trying to push his hands away and hardly able to speak for laughing.

"Because?" he teased her, grinning at her, his body over hers now. "That's not a reason."

"It makes me horny!" She spluttered, desperately trying to tickle him but unable to evade his fingers.

"It what now?" Killian stopped and pulled back, not sure he'd heard her properly. Emma smirked and launched herself up so she was on his lap.

"I said," she slipped her fingers up under his vest and shirt. "Don't tickle me, it makes me horny!" And she almost cheered when she finally managed to make contact with his skin, latching onto his neck with her lips.

"Well that escalated quickly," Killian mumbled, and then twisted around so Emma was back lying on the sofa and he was leaning over her.

After that there didn't seem to be all that much to say, their mouths were otherwise occupied. Killian lay over her, and Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking her hips up against his and moaning at all she could feel. This was looking rather promising!


	63. Chapter 63 - Sexy Music Teacher Pizza

Killian couldn't remember the last time he'd spent so long just making out on the sofa. Maybe it was one of the benefits of being with a teenager, although he really needed to stop reminding himself that Emma was so young. But he was only 6 years older than her. Bloody buggering fuck!

But it didn't matter. She was with him, and he wanted to be nowhere else than with her. They could figure out the logistics of everything later.

It was good, what they had here. They were still on the sofa, and somewhere along the line they had pulled their shirts off. The feel of Emma's bare breasts against his chest was driving Killian mad, and even though they were just kissing, hands barely doing more than holding one another, it was making him rock hard. He could barely keep his lips off her, and he was pretty sure she'd need to wear a turtleneck to school the next day. Hell, the way her teeth had been working against his neck, he'd need one as well. Would that look suspicious?

He was going to suggest that they try moving into the bedroom again, but then there was a loud rumble and he wasn't sure whose stomach it had come from.

"Was that my stomach or yours Ambrosius?" he pulled back and asked her, and then blushed at her look of complete confusion. "Sorry, line from a movie."

"What movie?"

"Labyrinth," he cringed as he admitted it. She frowned, and then her eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah! David Bowie in tight pants!" She gave him quite the lascivious smile and he snorted in disgust. He sat up and she pouted, moving up with him.

"Why is it that every girl only ever remembers that? There was more to it you know. Like muppets and music!"

Emma started running her fingers through his chest hair as she sat on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'd rather see you in those pants." She murmured, and then whispered in his ear "or even better, out of them!" then she started to suck on his ear lobe and he gave an embarrassingly loud moan. She chuckled and he peered at her.

"That's quite the evil laugh Swan." He couldn't help but grin at the look of pride his comment prompted. He kissed her again, and then forced himself to pull back. "We need food." She started sucking on his neck again, and he felt himself melting again, before trying to pull away again. "No Swan, real food. I was going to cook for you wasn't I?"

Emma pulled back to pout at him.

"That would take too long," she pointed out. Then she started to kiss him again, her teeth working at his neck.

"Pizza." Killian's eyes were rolling back in his head as he tilted away so she had better access to the skin beneath his jaw. God she was incredible to make out with!

But he had been saying something. What had he been saying? Oh yeah.

"We need pizza."

"You can eat pizza," Emma started to kiss his shoulders, leaving her lovely little bruises there as well, her fingers brushing against his nipples. "I can eat you!" Then she lifted her head and smirked at him.

How the hell was she doing that? He didn't think he could get any harder and yet simple words, hell, just a smirk, and he felt like he was going to die!

"You are evil!" He grumbled, kissed her again, and then physically lifted her off his lap and set her on the sofa so he could stand up. The pout on her face was almost too adorable. "Come on Swan, do you want pizza?"

"Do they make Sexy Music Teacher pizza?" She asked, kneeling up and reaching for him again.

"Nope, not last time I checked." he grinned, and couldn't help but move closer to her, letting her wrap her arms around his waist.

"I want Sexy Music Teacher pizza." She started to kiss his chest, dragging her nails up and down his sides.

"How about pepperoni pizza with your music teacher." he offered, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Sexy music teacher." She corrected, glaring up at him and he laughed softly.

"If you say so." he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I DO say so." She stood up, pressing her body close to his. "Very very sexy."

"Sexier than your drama teacher or your maths teacher?"

As soon as he spoke he wished he hadn't.

"You're not going to drop that are you?" She dropped her hands and sat back down on the sofa, staring at the wall. He groaned and sat down again, lifting her legs over his lap.

"So your music teacher isn't that confident, did you notice?"

Emma watched him for a moment, finding it hard to believe that he couldn't see just how beautiful he was. She moved back onto his lap, knees either side of his thighs.

"If I have to believe your compliments, then you have to believe mine, ok?" She peered deep into his eyes, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds like a deal." He kissed her softly, and she kissed him back a bit more forcefully.

"Perfect. Because you're not just sexy," she started kissing him all over his face, soft, light kisses.

"Oh really?" He couldn't help but smile.

"Really. You're also devilishly handsome and I am so incredibly nuts about you!" Then she kissed his lips again, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as his tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned against his lips, swallowing his laughter.

It was another good fifteen minutes before they finally broke from the kisses and Killian managed to order the pizza. Then they were back to making out on the sofa as they waited for their food to be delivered. When the buzzer sounded he handed Emma some money and her shirt and asked her to answer the door while he grabbed their plates.

There was a video screen that showed who was at the door downstairs, and Emma thought the face looked familiar but it was so hard to tell on the grainy black and white screen. So when there was a knock on the door she peered through the spy hole and squeaked in terror. Then she turned and ran to the kitchen.

"Was that not enough money?" He asked her, and then frowned. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"It's Caleb Smitty." she whispered, and he was confused. Then his eyes went wide as he realised what she was saying. He pulled on his own shirt in a hurry.

"Oh."

"Yeah! Oh!"

"I'll answer the door then." He nodded, and she handed him the money. Then she went and hid behind the counter while Killian walked away.

"One pizza… oh hey Mr Jones!"

Caleb Smitty, a student in Emma's year, was at the door, holding the pizza box and bag of garlic bread. He grinned at his teacher and Killian hoped his smile looked less like a grimace than it felt.

"Hey Caleb. Thanks. Keep the change." And he grabbed the pizza, practically shoving him out the door. Then he walked back to the kitchen, his heart pounding.

Emma was watching him nervously.

"That was close." She tried to sound casual, but she was scared he would kick her out.

Killian took a moment before he looked at her and he nodded.

"Yeah. Thank God you checked."

Emma couldn't help but stiffen.

"Yeah, well, don't worry. I know the rules. You can't be seen with me." She reached for the pizza box and ripped it open, lifting out a slice, not looking at her teacher.

Killian squeezed his eyes closed, trying not to groan.

"I'm sorry Swan," he reached out to take her hand. "I… you're worth it, really you are. But I could lose my job, and then you'd have to pay for everything." He gave her a small smile, hoping he could make her laugh. She rolled her eyes at him, but she smiled, and he wanted to cheer.

"I'd have to get a full time job." she told him, "So we'd have less time to make out. That would be bad." She grinned at him and went back to eating her pizza.

They sat there at the table, feet tangled together, eating one handed because they didn't want to untangle their fingers from each other, and chatting about random things, mostly about how much they liked each other and how beautiful and sexy and appealing they each thought the other was. It was lovely and comfortable, and Emma really had never felt happier. She was intentionally not looking at the clock because she knew that she would have to go home soon, and she never wanted to leave the beautiful bubble that was Killian Jones' flat. Eventually, though, the pizza was gone, the garlic bread was just a series of crumbs, and the beers that he had found for them when they had first arrived had been finished.

"What time do you have to be home?" he asked, both hands holding hers, thumbs rubbing against hers. Emma glanced at the clock and immediately regretted it.

"Probably about now." She admitted, and was glad to see he looked as disappointed as she felt.

"This has been nice."

She smiled broadly, even as she raised an eyebrow.

"Just nice?" She teased, and he smirked at her.

"More than nice." He agreed, and kissed her knuckles. She tried to still her pounding heart.

"Maybe we can do it again some time." She tried to sound casual, but she was nervous, so very very nervous. Then he smiled at her and she felt like she was floating.

"I'd like that." He agreed.

"Are you busy on Friday night?"

He smiled, twisting her hands so he could kiss the insides of her wrists.

"I'm not busy on Friday night."

"Would you like to do something with me?" Emma felt shy as she gazed up at him through her eyelashes, and Killian just had to kiss her lips again, his arms slipping around her waist.

"I would love to do something with you." His smile made her want to melt.

"What do you want to do?" They were so close together, wrapped up in one another, and unable to stop their smiles.

"How about you leave it with me and I'll see what I can come up with."

It went without saying, he assumed, that they would have to be careful.

She kissed him softly.

"Sounds lovely. I'll leave it in your hands." Then she lifted his hands to her chest, grinning at him. He chuckled, squeezed her breasts lightly, and then dropped his arms. "Let me know if I need to come up with a cover story for my parents." She went to move away, and then added softly "I could always tell them I was staying at a friend's house, if you were interested." She was blushing, and trying not to think about the fact that the Friday before she had been making just the same plans with Jefferson.

This time Killian had the sense to not react on the fact that she had parents she needed to work around. He really did not miss being a teenager.

"Give me your phone number," he said instead. "So I can tell you my plans."

Emma bounced a little, and then walked over to grab her phone.

"You can text me even before you have plans, if you'd like."

For a woman that was so forward in some ways, Emma could be so shy in others, and it was incredibly arousing. Killian smirked at her as he grabbed his own phone, then slipped his arm around her waist.

"Already planning on it Swan." he told her, and pressed a kiss to her temple. Emma snuggled in close to him as she created a new contact. "Pepperoni?" Killian stared at the screen, and she looked up at him, grinning.

"Well I figured it might not be safe to use your real name."

"Fair enough," he was still confused. "But why Pepperoni?" She rolled her eyes.

"Because they didn't sell Sexy Music Teacher pizza so we had to have pepperoni!" her tone made it clear she thought it was obvious. He blinked at her and then burst out laughing. "So what's your number?"

He rattled off his number and she sent him a text straight away.

**Don't miss me too much**

"Don't read it yet!" She told him, and he put his phone in his pocket.

"Deal." Then he wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her. "I wish you didn't have to go home." he pressed his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes.

"Are you able to drive me home?" She asked hopefully, and he nodded.

"If it means I can spend more time with you, then yes, I'd love to."

Emma beamed at him and kissed him again. It wouldn't take much for the tempo to pick up again, and Killian really had to force himself to break away.

"Come on, we'd better go now or I'll never let you leave."

Emma raised an eyebrow, giving him that sexy smirk he was rapidly falling in love with.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Killian just laughed and stepped away, going to grab his wallet and keys. Emma pouted and then she pulled off her top. Killian's reaction was to whimper.

"Um, Swan, what are you doing?"

His voice sounded so strained.

She glanced up at him, an innocent smile on her lips.

"I need to put my bra back on." She said, holding up her underwear. "It's kind of hard to do with a top on."

Killian just whimpered again, and Emma felt so damned proud of herself. Never had she taken so long to do up her bra.

"God you're evil." He grumbled, hardly breathing until she was covered up again. Emma just pulled her top back on, slipped on her jacket, pocketed her phone, and picked up her bag. Then she pranced past him, swinging her hips.

"Come on Mr Jones, time to take me home!"

Killian groaned, and followed her out the door.

"Bloody siren!" he grumbled, and she just smirked. This girl was going to be the death of him.

The drive home was tense in a very good way, and Killian was proud of the fact that he didn't crash the car, the way Emma kept moving around and brushing her fingers against his leg. When they were near her house she told him to pull over.

"Which one is yours?" He asked, glancing around at the surrounding buildings.

"It's down the other end of the street." She replied, undoing her seat belt and sliding across to sit on his lap. "But I figured you probably wouldn't want to kiss me good night if there was a chance my dad might walk out."

Killian frowned, sad that that was the situation, but glad that she had thought of it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and made himself smile at her.

"Smart girl." He told her, and she beamed at him.

"I'm more than just a pretty face."

"And it's a VERY pretty face," Killian cut in before she could insult herself. Judging from the look on her face he was pretty sure that she was actually about to do that. Instead she shrugged and kissed him, hard.

When they came up for air both of them were panting slightly.

"So do you want me to walk from here or are you going to drive me?"

"Even thirty seconds more in your company is worth it." Killian replied, and she clapped her hands, sliding back into her seat. Killian just grinned, and started the engine again.

Stopping just outside the house she pointed out, it took all his restraint to not start the car again and drive her back home. Emma watched him, a shy smile on her face.

"Thank you for today." She spoke softly, and he smiled at her.

"I wish I could kiss you again." His voice was rough. Emma took a deep breath, glancing at the house, and then back at him. Then quickly she leaned over, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and jumped out of the car.

"See you tomorrow." She called, and then ran into the house. It took Killian a few moments before he could drive home.


	64. Chapter 64 - Fortune Telling

_**A/N: This chapter wasn't the easiest to write. It actually headed off in a different direction originally but I'll pulled it back and hopefully it will be ok. **_

_**Also, I'm in the process of working out how many chapters are Emma focused and how many are Regina focused, as it seems that some people (not many - 99% of my reviews are wonderfully lovely) don't like it when I appear to have too much of one or the other. I just want to remind people that this is not a fic focused on any one particular ship. Yes there are end game ships in mind, but they are a long way away. So if you're keen to see your particular ship get their happily ever after sooner rather than later, there are many many many good stories on this site that you can check out. But I'd hate you to think that it's gonna happen in this one any time soon. It might prove to be a frustrating endeavour. **_

_**Ok, on with the story. As always, your reviews and comments are much loved! (This is an Emma chapter)**_

* * *

Emma made it back before her parents, relieved that she could get upstairs and into her pyjamas before they could come home and see all the hickeys on her neck and chest.

She grabbed her phone out of her bag, ready to call Regina, when she saw a message waiting for her from Killian already.

**Too late, I'm already missing you.**

Emma felt her heart flutter. She sent him a text back.

**Thank you for this evening. It was perfect.**

As she waited for his reply she made herself an instant hot chocolate and carried it, her phone and her bag upstairs.

**Even the bits where I said stupid things? **

Emma cooed, gazing fondly at the screen. She could see his nervousness through the message.

**It's alright. You made it up to me.**

She sipped her drink and then started to get undressed so she could have a shower.

**You make me smile, and I hate making you sad.**

Emma blinked, and she had to sit down on her bed. There was just something so tender about the way he spoke to her.

**You make me smile too. But I'll be back in a bit. I'm just about to jump in the shower**

She chewed her lip to see if he would react to that. It took a few moments, and then she received his next text.

… **And when you said just about to jump in the shower does that mean you're…**

Emma giggled, and then decided to be reckless. So she walked into the bathroom and held up her camera so she could take a photo of her belly, the underside of her breasts only just visible, and nothing below her navel. There was no way of identifying it was her, not really, although he had seen her without her top on so hopefully he'd recognise her (and the hickey he'd given her underneath her right breast!). Then she added a message.

**Just about to step into the shower. So brb, gotta get wet! **

Then, as an afterthought, she sent another message

**Wish you were here.;) **

She shivered with excitement and then put her phone down, forcing herself to walk away. She flicked on the stereo in her room, cranking the music up loud so she could hear it in the bathroom, and she got into the shower. She needed to stay away from her phone or she'd never do anything but text him!

Emma normally loved her showers, staying in there as long as she could. But tonight she wanted to get back to her phone. She forced herself to wash her hair and shave her legs and spend a bit of time just enjoying the water, but within ten minutes she was out again and checking her phone, wrapped only in a towel.

Sure enough there was a message waiting for her.

**You're going to need a new music teacher tomorrow lass. I just died.**

Emma giggled and hurriedly sent a message back

**Did you at least die with a smile on your face? Oh, and I'm out of the shower now. Just have to dry off and get dressed. **

She knew she was being evil, but it was oh so much fun!

The next text made her laugh out loud.

**The owner of this phone can not reply as he has just had a heart attack. His last words were apparently 'wet Swan… must have'. **

Emma thought about her reply, before finally typing in.

**Maybe you'll get to have a wet Swan on Friday, if you play your cards right! **

She set the phone down and finished drying herself off, dropping the towel on the floor near her washing basket. She was about to pick up the shorts and singlet she wore to bed when her phone rang and she glanced at the screen, unable to contain her squeal when she saw 'Pepperoni' flash up.

"Hey," she immediately curled up on her bed. "I was just about to get dressed."

All she could hear was a whimper. Emma was chewing on her bottom lip and trying to contain her excitement.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Killian finally managed to speak, his voice so low and husky it made Emma feel so warm.

"Nooo," she teased. "If I killed you who would I play with on Friday?" Then she added quickly "Don't answer that Killian. It's more than your life is worth!"

Killian chuckled.

"Yeah, I understand." He sighed, feeling happy that he was speaking to her. "Work is going to be shit tomorrow, seeing you and not being able to hold you."

Emma was really struggling not to squeal.

"You're not having regrets are you?" She didn't want to ask, but she had to.

"The only thing I regret, Emma, is dropping you at home. Did your parents want to know where you were?"

"They aren't home yet." Emma lay on her back, her knees bent and her feet flat on the bed. She looked up at the glow in the dark stars she'd stuck on her roof when she was 8. She'd never admit just how much she still loved them, even though they were a mess.

"So I could have spent more time with you?" Killian sounded so disgusted with that. Emma giggled.

"What would you have done if you were still with me?" She felt shy, and she wished for more confidence, but she also thought she'd never stop smiling.

"That depends," Killian admitted, his voice a bit shaken. It was almost as if it was a struggle to speak.

"On what?"

"On how far you were willing to take things." he admitted, and Emma was about to reply, when he started speaking again. "On the one hand, there is so much I want to do with you, and to you, and for you, not least of which involves your legs around my face and you screaming my name." Emma couldn't help the little whimper that escaped when she got that visual!

"And on the other hand?"

Killian was quiet for a moment, before speaking softly.

"On the other hand, you are so beautiful and special, I've wanted you for so very long, I don't want to rush things and ruin it all, or make you think that I just want something physical."

"You don't?" Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you want then?"

"You Emma," Killian admitted. "I want you. God I want you. You are amazing lass, and I can't get you out of my mind. I just don't want to ruin things by moving too fast."

Emma wasn't quite sure what to say. She couldn't actually believe what she was hearing.

"What do you mean?"

"I…" Killian faltered, unsure if he should continue down that path. "Oh I don't know. I just like you, you're lovely, and I have a habit of ruining lovely things."

"Well," she tried to sound as sexy as she could, wishing she was better at this sort of thing. "You can ruin me a little bit. I don't think I'd mind."

Killian was silent for a moment and then he snorted.

"Oh really Lass?" She breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't laugh at her. "And what sort of ruination did you have in mind?" She huffed.

"Why do I have to come up with all the ideas?" She pouted and Killian laughed out loud.

"Oh trust me," he reassured her. "I have plenty of ideas."

"So tell me some of them?" Emma's voice was back to being shaky, and she didn't want it to be. She wanted to be confident.

"Oh fuck," Killian sounded pained! "Well if I'm going to tell you these things, I might need some help. Tell me Swan, what are you wearing?"

Emma couldn't help but giggle at that.

"What? Right now? I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Killian started to wonder if maybe he read things wrong, and this wasn't what she was looking for. But then Emma explained.

"Well, you see, I was just out of the shower when you phoned, and I haven't had a chance to get dressed."

Killian gulped.

"I see."

Emma grinned, chewing her bottom lip in delight.

"Yup. So I can't tell you what I'm wearing because I'm not actually wearing anything. Not a stitch."

Killian groaned.

"You are a bloody siren, calling me to my death." he murmured. "How long till your parents are home?"

Emma glanced at the clock.

"Not sure, why?"

"Because," his voice was getting rough. "I'm wondering if I have time to get over there and ravish you before they get there and try to stop me."

"Ok," Emma giggled again. "So I want more details on how you would ravish me, but first of all, what do you mean try to stop you? Don't you think they could stop you?"

"Oh no Lass," She could hear the smirk in his voice. "They could try, but the only person that could stop me would be you. A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets."

Emma was going to make a reply when she heard noises downstairs and she swore instead.

"Looks like the ravishing will have to be postponed." She stood up. "And unless you can travel back in time, you can't come over. I just heard my parents get in." There was a call from downstairs and Emma yelled out in reply before she grabbed her pyjama shorts and pulled them on, the phone crammed to her ear.

"Oh well," Killian sighed. "Better luck next time." He chuckled. "But trust me love, there will be ravishing in your future."

"Really?" Emma pulled on her singlet top, hating that she had to move the phone from her ear for a second to finish getting dressed. She was about to sit down when she remembered the bruises and she grabbed her dressing gown as well, glad it had a big fluffy collar. "Are you a fortune teller now?"

"I know enough," Killian was enjoying this little game. "And I am certain there will be ravishing. After all, I'm planning on doing aforementioned ravishing!"

Emma couldn't help but smile at the way he spoke, like something out of a period drama. It was just one of those quirks that made him so bloody sexy.

"I look forward to it." She finally sat back on her bed, sure that when her parents came to say hello in a few moments she wouldn't have an awkward conversation on her hands. She knew she should hang up, but she had another question for him. "What's your favourite colour."

"Why do you ask?" Killian was confused, and reminded that he was speaking to a teenager after all. Emma just shrugged, even though he couldn't see it.

"Well, I'm trying to be organised and I'm thinking about what I'll wear tomorrow. I know I'll have to wear a cowl or something, to cover up the bruises a certain gentleman gave me," she heard his proud snort and she grinned. "But I thought it might be nice to wear something you'd like. So what is your favourite colour?"

Killian was quiet for a moment, and then he replied.

"Blue, or green. The colours of the ocean."

Emma grinned.

"Perfect. I actually have a rather lovely set of… well that would be telling. But I will make sure I'm wearing blue and green tomorrow." She heard footsteps on the stairs. "I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

Killian barely had a chance to reply before Emma hung up, just as her father knocked on her door. Killian groaned when he realised he was alone, and glanced down at the photo on his phone. The image he'd chosen to pop up when Emma called was the shot she had taken just before she'd stepped into the shower. All pale skin and soft love bites. It really was perfect, and while he wasn't a fan of seeing a woman looking battered and bruised he had to admit that the thought of biting her, claiming her, and letting others see his claim was more than a little bit arousing!

He sighed, dropped his phone on the bed beside him, and undid his jeans. Ideally Emma would have been with him. Second best option would have been hearing her voice. But he'd have to settle for the third option - his imagination and his hand.

It wouldn't be the first time he had jerked off to thoughts of Emma Swan but maybe, come Friday, he'd have memories to go with his fantasies, rather than just his dreams!

Emma greeted her father, asked after his day, assured him she wasn't hungry, and promised she'd do her homework before she went to bed. Then she kissed him goodnight and closed her door. She looked at her school bag, considered doing some work, and then decided that if she was going to do anything, she wanted some help. So she started up her laptop, picked her current favourite playlist (oh so creatively dubbed 'sexy times') and then grabbed Jefferson's gift.

It wasn't cheating if she thought of Killian while she had Jefferson's ben wa balls inside her was it? She scowled after she asked herself the question, deciding that it was no more cheating than him eating Regina out in third period.

She needed to make sure she was lubricated before she could slip them in, and the last few days, when she had done that, she had thought about her maths teacher. But tonight it was all about Killian Jones, and that felt so much better. She lay down on her bed, pulled her dressing gown open, and shimmied her shorts down her legs. If she heard anybody on the stairs she'd be able to pull her dressing gown closed, and pretend she was reading a textbook (she put one beside her head just in case).

"Can't wait for the day I live in my own place!" She muttered, and then snickered when she considered why she wanted her freedom. Just so she could masturbate without fear of being discovered.

As she lay there, about to start touching herself, she suddenly remembered she had to text Regina. She glanced at the clock. It was 9:30. She had time before Regina's phone call.

**Good luck tonight. I've got stuff to tell you tomorrow. Captain Swan is a go!**

Dropping her phone, she nodded, satisfied that she'd done her best friend duty, and she closed her eyes, images of dark hair and full lips filling her mind. It was the memory of those lips against her skin as she rubbed her fingers between her legs that soon had her wet and slippery. Anticipation of what could happen on Friday night had her panting and gasping, her fingers thrusting up inside her as she prayed that on Friday the same action would happen, but with something other than her fingers. Soon she was writhing on her bed, trying hard to contain her moans as she remembered the feel of his scruff against her skin.

He was so fucking sexy, and she was going to have him! But first she needed to get through this week, and that meant doing her homework.

When she finally managed to bring herself off, she sighed in contentment and then sucked her fingers clean. It was something she'd started doing on and off after Ruby, and it was actually kind of tasty. She loved that she could tell the difference in flavour between herself, Red and Regina.

She grabbed the crystal balls and eased them up inside her, savouring the feeling of them slipping through her channel. Then she stood up, gave herself a chance to adjust, and moved over to the rocking chair she had moved into her room. She pulled the laptop over to her lap and gradually started rocking backwards and forwards as she began researching her History assignment.

This was most definitely the way to study!

Maybe she could even wear them during her exams!


	65. Chapter 65 - Call Me

_**A/N: This very long (twice as long as recent ones and all about Regina) is dedicated to Remka, who has been holding out for this for far too long!**_

* * *

Graham kept telling himself that he was just phoning Regina to check up on her because she seemed so upset earlier. He was just going to ask her if she was ok, and if she wanted to talk about anything.

The only reason he was getting ready for bed before he phoned her was because it was more comfortable to be out of his work clothes, not because he thought that cotton boxer briefs were suitable attire for a phone call. Nope, it was just that was what he always wore to bed, just his boxers.

He wasn't lying over the covers because of any reason other than it was a bit warm and he didn't want to run the risk of falling asleep while he was on the phone to the teenager. It had nothing to do with it being easier to reach … anything.

He watched the clock, and made himself wait till it was a couple of minutes after ten before he finally dialled the number he'd added to his phone earlier that day. As he waited for it to ring he told himself that the reason he had a tree trunk as the id photo for her was only because she was in his Outdoor Ed class, not because some of the best sex he had ever had was when she was crushed up against an oak tree and he was driving hard into her hot little cunt.

He couldn't think of an excuse for why he was getting hard, just waiting for her to answer the phone.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were going to call,"

As soon as he heard her voice he felt the blood rush to his cock.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He replied, and gripped the bedspread to stop from taking himself in hand. They hadn't said anything yet, he really had no excuse.

"It's ok," Regina's voice was so damned sexy, the husky tones and the way he could hear her smile. "You're worth waiting for."

Graham was glad she couldn't see him blush. It was pathetic, the way he was around her.

Oh God, now he was thinking about the way she felt around him! At this rate he'd blow his load before they'd been on the phone a minute and that was hardly going to be much fun.

"So how are you? You seemed pretty upset earlier today."

Regina was glad he couldn't see her flinch.

"Oh, just had a run in with a teacher." She replied, trying to brush it off. She did not want to think about Robin Fucking Locksley!

"What sort of a run in?" Graham tried to keep the tone light, and he ignored the bolt of jealousy that shot through him. He had no right to be jealous, he knew that.

Hang on, jealous?

No. Not jealous!

Regina chuckled darkly.

"Not the good sort," she replied. "Not like the sort I've had with you."

Damn her voice was sexy! How the hell did a 17 year old girl have such a fucking sexy voice? Surely there were laws against that sort of thing?

"And the sort you've had with me are a good sort are they?" He wasn't flirting. Really he wasn't. Because that would be a ridiculous thing to do, to flirt with her.

"Well I thought so," Regina managed to sound both amused and offended and Graham didn't know if he should laugh or apologise.

So he went with an apology. After all, guilt was really his default emotion.

"I'm sorry. I thought so too. I mean, I think so. I mean… fecking shit!"

At least Regina tried to hide her giggle at least. That was something.

"Good," she finally replied, and Graham squeezed his eyes closed, feeling like a complete idiot.

They were silent for a while, and then they both started to speak at once. Regina chuckled and told Graham to go first.

"I was just going to say, if you wanted to talk about anything, I'm happy to listen. I mean, if you feel the teacher has been unfair or something."

Regina sighed softly.

"To be honest I don't want to think about it right now." She admitted. "But thank you for offering."

Graham shrugged, and then remembered that she couldn't see him. God he was a dolt!

"It's ok. I mean, it's what friends do right?"

Why was that such a scary thing to say?

Regina grinned.

"And we're friends?"

Graham's voice was softer, he really was nervous about this.

"I'd like to think so. I mean, well, I have seen you naked!" He tried to make a joke out of it, but his breath caught. Until there had been mention of their previous encounters he could pretend that it was a harmless conversation. But had he crossed a line now?

"This is true!" Regina's smile was audible. "And I don't know about you but I have to admit that the memories of seeing you naked have kept me very very warm at night!"

"Oh they've done that for me too!" Graham blurted out, unable to contain himself. "God have they!"

Regina chewed her lip, and she gave a deep breath.

"You think about me then? About what we did?"

She sounded nervous, shy, and it was a turn on.

"That I do." Graham admitted, his hand moving to his belly. "You are a beautiful woman Regina, I know that you know this." He smiled as he remembered their conversation. "Even if all I had done was look at you, your beauty would be burned into my memories."

"How do you feel about the fact that we didn't just look then?" Regina asked, loving this anticipation. Graham considered his response.

"Hard." He finally admitted, and Regina gasped, and then laughed, more out of surprise than amusement.

"It's hard to think about or it makes you hard to think about it?" She asked him, loving that they were already teasing.

"Oh what do you think Regina?" Graham drawled, smiling. This was fun.

"I wish I was there with you." Regina couldn't help but sound a little wistful. "I could look at you again."

"Look huh?" Graham arched an eyebrow. "And is that all you'd do?"

"Well that depends," Regina was so good at sounding sultry and coy all at once. How the hell did she do that? "What would you like me to do?"

"Oh Regina," Graham couldn't help but smirk. "There are many things I'd like you to do. There are even more that I would like to do to you." He paused for a moment, a bolt of nerves hitting him. Should he carry on this thread of conversation? He heard a soft 'uh huh?' from Regina and decided that he could always hang up if things got weird. He didn't have to keep speaking to her. And they'd managed to face one another after having sex against a tree, so surely they could cope with some conversation!

So he gathered his courage, and went ahead.

"Tell me Regina, what are you wearing right now?"

Perhaps it was a cheesy line, cliched, but he needed to start somewhere.

Regina had to supress a squeal. It looked like he was going to go ahead with it!

"Right now?"

"No Regina, tomorrow. Yes right now!"

Regina snickered and Graham breathed a sigh of relief. As soon as he'd spoken he'd worried that maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"Right now I'm ready for bed. Do you remember what I told you I usually wear to bed?"

Graham thought for a moment and then had to fight the urge to groan. He didn't fight it very well.

"I seem to recall you saying more what you didn't wear to bed!" He replied. Regina grinned.

"Well yes, that's true. Usually I don't wear anything to bed. But right now I'm sorry to disappoint, but I do have something on. Just a singlet and some knickers though. I'll probably get rid of them later on, I usually end up stripping through the night if I wear anything to bed." She paused and then added "Should I apologise for having something on?"

"Not at all," Graham's hand was at the waistband of his boxers now, but he was forcing himself to not move any further. "After all, part of the delight of a present is the chance to unwrap it."

"Do you want to unwrap me Graham?"

"I want to unwrap you." Graham felt his cock getting thicker, and harder, and fuck they'd barely started!

"Tell me what you'd do?" She didn't mean it to sound so much like a question, but she was nervous, and she wanted to hear him speaking. Graham considered his words.

"Well let me think about this."

"I thought you had thought about it!" Regina teased. Graham chuckled softly.

"Yes well, I have, but I've thought of lots of different scenarios, so I need to decide which one I'm going to tell you about."

Regina gasped and snuggled back into her pillows. She was half sitting up, balanced against a pile of cushions and pillows, and she had the lights down low and the door locked. She knew she wasn't going to be disturbed (her parents never came to this end of the house) but she wasn't going to run any risks. Not if things were going to go the way she really wanted them to go.

"What's your favourite scenario then?" She asked him, and Graham tutted.

"Oh now Regina, that's like asking a parent to choose a favourite child! They're all wonderful." He was buying for time, but it didn't matter. She deserved to know how much he wanted her, and if he could make her see just how much he desired her it was all for the good, right? "But let's see. You said you wished you were here? So maybe we can go with that one."

"Ok." Regina was surprised to realise she was a little breathless already. She'd never done anything like this, and she wanted Graham to do the talking. Maybe another time she could return the favour, but tonight she wanted him to speak her through it all.

"Right, well let's see." Graham closed his eyes, trying to get the image in his head. "So I'm lying in my bed, ready to sleep. I'm like you Regina, I don't wear much to bed."

"What are you wearing?" She cut in.

"Black boxer briefs," he replied, and she gave a murmur of approval. He chuckled softly. "So anyway, I'm lying in my bed, maybe reading a book, and I hear a knock at the door. It's almost midnight, and I have no idea who it might be, but it could be somebody in trouble, so of course I have to go and answer it."

"You're a good man!" Regina cooed her approval, and Graham grinned, glad she seemed interested.

"I suppose if I was sensible I'd put some clothes on, but maybe it's an emergency, so I just go out in what I'm wearing. Imagine my surprise when I open the door and you're standing there."

"What can I say?" Regina felt the urge to join in. "It WAS an emergency. I couldn't sleep!"

Graham grinned and went on with his story.

"Of course I invite you in, it's cold outside and even though you've got a heavy coat on, your legs seem bare." Regina snickered at that, sure that she knew where this was going. Graham just smiled. "I offer you a drink and you ask me where you can leave your coat. I head over to the kitchen to make you something warm, and when I turn back you have hung your coat up on the hook by the door, and you're sitting on my sofa, in just a pair of knickers. I'm glad I didn't have anything in my hands!"

"Like in your tent," Regina murmured, and Graham nodded.

"That was such an incredible sight," he told her.

"Did it get added to the spank bank?" Regina teased and Graham laughed out loud.

"Oh yes indeed!" He assured her. "Very much so!" His fingers were under the elastic of his boxers but he refused to let himself touch his penis. He was goign to wait. No matter what!

"So what happens next?" Regina asked softly. Her own hand was running along the neckline of her singlet, just lighting brushing against her flesh.

"Well I ask you what's wrong, like a good concerned friend." Graham informed her. "And you look up at me with those beautiful big brown eyes and you tell me that you couldn't sleep and you needed to see me. Now I tell myself that I'm going to be a gentleman, and so I ask you what I can do to help, and you tell me that you want to lay beside me. You tell me that you think you can rest in my arms, and even though there are so many other things I want to do with you in my arms, I tell myself that I will hold back. I will be what you need."

"Aww, you are lovely," Regina was so impressed, and she could guess that Graham was blushing.

"Yeah well," Graham muttered, and then he smiled. "So I take you in my arms, lifting you up and carry you like a bride into my bedroom. I must admit that the feeling of your breast pressed against my bare chest is distracting, but I can contain myself, I'm sure."

"I hope you can't!" Regina couldn't help but murmur. Graham chuckled.

"So I bring you into my room and lay you on my bed. Oh Regina, the sight of you lying there does things to me. To see your dark hair against my sheets, and your eyes on me, just knowing how wonderful it feels to hold you close, I have no idea how I'm going to manage to be a gentleman if you really want to sleep beside me, but the agony will be worth it just to be able to know I've had you in my bed."

"Agony?" Regina feigned offense at that. Graham snorted softly.

"Agony because I know what it feels like to make love to you, to be with you, to be inside you." His voice was getting lower as he spoke and Regina clenched her thighs together as the anticipation grew. "But I am determined to be only what you need."

"I showed up on your doorstep in a trench coat and a pair of knickers," Regina teased him. "I'm pretty sure it should be obvious that I don't just want to snuggle!"

"Oh shush you!" Graham laughed. "Whose story is this anyway?"

"I'm sorry," Regina didn't sound sorry at all. "Please continue."

"Thank you!" Graham pretended to be offended. "So as I was saying, I have to stop for a moment to appreciate the view of you in my bed, and then I walk around and slip in beside you. I'm not sure if you notice that I'm aroused…"

Regina cut him off.

"Oh trust me, I'll notice!" Graham blushed

"Yes well," he stammered. "You roll onto your side and I roll towards you. We lie there, facing one another, and I ask you what's wrong. But you don't tell me. You just say you need me, and then you reach out and put your hand on my hip. Your touch burns me Regina, in such a very very good way. I want to move closer to you but I'm nervous, unsure of my you smile at me, your beautiful chocolate eyes filled with such fire and passion, and I find myself near to you anyway. I don't know if you moved or if I did, but suddenly your body is pressed against mine, and your lips touch my lips. It's a soft kiss, and your eyes are open as you watch me watching you. You seem as uncertain as I feel, and even though I adore your confidence, it's that slight hint of nerves that gives me the courage I need. I move closer to you, my hand at your waist, and I kiss you again, deeper this time, brushing my tongue against your lips until you open your mouth and I can taste you. I roll you back, so I'm leaning over you, my hand running up your side as I find every spot in your mouth that makes you moan and keen. My nails drag against the side of your breast, and I can't stop kissing you. One taste is enough to drive me wild and we keep kissing until our lungs are almost screaming. We have to finally break apart to take a breath, and then you push me onto my back and move on top of me. You have that evil glint in your eyes that you get, and I can't help but shudder in anticipation. We're not speaking, but there is no need for words, not at that moment. You look at me like you want to devour me and all I can think of is that I want to consume you!"

Regina's breathing was getting a little heavier as she listened to him speak. Even if all he was doing was talking about a kiss, it was turning her on, arousing her, making her forget everything else.

Graham continued speaking.

"I put my hands on your hips and move you so you're kneeling over me. You settle down and I can see the moment you feel my erection, pressed against your core, only thin cotton keeping us apart. You rock gently against me, and I can't help but moan at the sensation. I want to see if I can bring you off like this, just letting you rutt against me. My hands move up your sides, so my fingers can brush against your breasts, and you press down more firmly against me, rubbing yourself along my length. I want you to use me for whatever you desire, and if this is what you want then nothing will stop me from letting you. I can feel your warmth through the fabric, the damp heat that drives me crazy. You look so incredible, swaying above me, grinding down and then rising up, and I rock my hips up to press harder against you. Can you feel me Regina? Can you feel how hard I am against you?"

"God yes!" Regina gasped, and Graham felt relief. He was half afraid she'd laugh at him.

"I want you to do me a favour while I speak to you Regina. I want you to touch yourself. Can you do that for me?"

"Ok." Regina felt coy again, but this was what she had wanted, and she wasn't going to back down now. "Where?"

"Are you still wearing your top?" Graham asked, his fingers brushing ever so lightly against his bulge, not going beneath the fabric yet. He needed to take his time.

"Uh huh."

"Take it off. Take it off and toss it away. Can you do that for me please Regina?"

"Hold on a moment," Regina put down the phone and quickly ripped off her singlet. She tossed it towards her laundry basket, deciding that for once she wasn't going to go and put it away, and then she picked up the phone. "Ok, it's off."

"Thank you." Graham was so very thankful. "You look beautiful Regina, you have amazing breasts." Regina gave an embarrassed chuckle, and murmured her thanks. "It's true! They really are spectacular." He paused for a moment, summoning the image back to mind. "So I want you to touch your breasts, but so very lightly. While you're riding me, rubbing against me, and using me, my hands are brushing against your breasts, my thumbs rubbing your nipples. Can you do that for me now Regina? Can you press your thumb against your nipple? Can you rub around and feel it harden?"

Regina thought for a moment and then had a brainwave.

"Just a second." And she dropped the phone, rushed over to her desk, and then came back, checking as she passed that the door was still locked. Then she lay back on the bed, slipping her Bluetooth headset around her ear and switching on the feature on her phone. "Can you hear me ok?"

"Loud and clear," Graham replied. "Why? What did you do?"

"Bluetooth!" Regina grinned. "So I can put my phone down and use two hands." She couldn't help her proud tone.

"Oh you are a clever woman!" Graham nodded his approval. "I might need to buy myself one of those!"

Regina grinned at the suggestion that he would need one, perhaps implying that this would happen again.

Of course, the first time had to be a success, but so far so very very good.

"Ok, so, thumbs against my breasts, I can do that." She lay back and did as he asked, closing her eyes as she visualised Graham's much larger hands fondling her. "Oh that feels so good."

"I'm glad," Graham smiled, and pressed his palm against his erection, still not touching the flesh, only the fabric of his underwear. "You look amazing, riding on top of me like a goddess, grinding down against me as I roll your nipples between my fingers. I lean up and take one nipple between my lips, flicking my tongue against that hard little bud as my hand caresses your other breast. Brush your fingers across your breasts for me Regina. I want to taste you and I want you to stroke yourself wherever you wish my tongue could be."

Regina didn't usually do much with her breasts when she was masturbating and she was thinking it had been an untapped resource. It actually felt rather good.

"I want to taste all of you, and my tongue is brushing under your breast. I suck the flesh between my lips, I want to mark you. I want to leave a claim on you, and I want you to remember that I am your slave."

As soon as he said the word slave he had a whole new fantasy appear in his head, but he wasn't going to start down that track right then. That would be a conversation for a different evening he was sure.

Regina was breathing heavily as she listened to Graham's voice. To be honest, he could have been reading the bloody phone book and she probably would have been turned on, but this was so very much better!

"You're pressing harder against me," he continued. "I can feel you getting closer to your release, and to know that you can get yourself off just by rubbing against me drives me mad. I slide my hands back down your sides as my mouth works over your chest, so I can hold you in place and press you firmly against me. Your breathing picks up, you make the sexiest little moans and pants, and your voice is getting louder. Do you think you could come for me, just rubbing against me Regina? Do you think that would be enough?"

"God yes!" Regina panted, still playing with her breasts. It really did feel so delightful. "It's not all I want, but fuck it could be enough!"

Graham just chuckled.

"It won't be all you have." He promised her. "But for now, I just want to see you come undone, I want you to lose yourself on top of me, and then when you've barely finished, you've not even come down, I will twist you around so you're on your back, and pull your knickers down those beautiful legs of yours. I'll toss them away, I don't want you to have to wear them ever again, and I'll just gaze at the beauty that is you." He paused for a moment, and gathered his courage. "Regina?"

"Uh huh?"

"I want you to take your knickers off now. Can you do that for me please beautiful?"

At first Regina nodded, and then she remembered that was pointless. So she murmured her agreement instead, and shoved the underwear down, kicking them away.

"Were they wet?" Graham asked, and Regina just blushed, before murmuring a very quiet yes. Graham gave such a seductive chuckle at that. "I can see you now," He went on with his story. "Lying there in front of me, completely bare to me. God you are beautiful. Your hair messed up and your eyes dark because you've already had your release once. Tell me Regina, are you wet?"

"Pardon?" Regina flushed.

"I want you to touch yourself, I want you to tell me if you're wet. Are your curls glistening with moisture right now?"

"No curls," Regina couldn't help but sound a little cheeky. "Got rid of them all." She took a moment, but then she pressed her finger to her folds and moaned softly. "And yes, I'm wet."

"You're beautiful Regina," Graham felt his erection get even harder when he realised she had waxed, or had she shaved? Who cared? As long as it was gone. He wanted to see that so badly! "I want to taste you."

Regina's breath caught and Graham swelled with pride.

"I will kneel between your legs and kiss the insides of your thighs. Your moisture is already spreading, and I don't want to lose a drop of it. Can you feel my lips against your skin Regina? Can you touch yourself where you want me to taste?"

"Uh huh!" Regina wasn't at her most eloquent, but she couldn't find it in her heart to care. Not really. Graham just smirked.

"I am trying to take my time, and linger over your legs, but your smell is intoxicating and I can't keep away. I have to taste you. So I bring my face between your thighs and finally brush my tongue along your lips." He was suddenly hit with the potential awkwardness of this. How did she want him to refer to her various parts?

He just hoped that if he used a term she didn't like she was able to tell him and it didn't spoil the mood.

Judging from the whimper she gave, he hadn't done that yet.

"Touch yourself Regina, drag your fingers through your folds, and imagine that it's my tongue, tasting you. You are so delicious, and I love every little part of you. The flavour explodes on my tongue and all I can do is just lick and lick and lick."

Regina moaned and Graham finally did what he had been trying so hard not to do.

He slipped his hand down the front of his boxers and he wrapped his fingers around his cock.

He couldn't hold back the moan when he finally got that touch.

"I want to take my time with you Regina, but you taste so incredible it's all I can do to contain myself. I start so suck on your clit, my tongue flicking against you as I slide a finger inside you. God you feel so hot, so tight. I can't get over the feeling of your cunt tight around my finger, and the sounds you make as I slide in and out. My lips are still on your clit, and lapping up every drop. God if this was all I was allowed to taste for the rest of my life I would be a happy man." He tightened his grip around his cock as he spoke to Regina, and the sounds of her whimpers and moans were driving him wild.

"I have to slide another finger into you. I would crawl up inside you if I could, the way you feel around me is incredible. Beautiful, can you push your finger inside yourself? Tell me how it feels."

"Oh fuck!" Regina gasped as she followed Graham's instruction. "I wish it was your hand."

"So do I sweetheart, so do I." Graham had licked his hand and was gripping himself again, sliding up and down as he listened to the teenager. "But tell me how it feels."

"Warm," Regina finally managed to pant. "So hot and wet." She was a little embarrassed, but to hear the way Graham's breathing was speeding up she couldn't help but feel proud of herself as well.

"Push the palm of your hand against your clit," Graham instructed. "And thrust your fingers inside yourself. Can you feel that?"

"Ohhhhhh," Regina was learning a few things tonight. This was much more effective than the furious rubbing she usually engaged in. "Oh fuck!"

"I want to be inside you Regina. God I need to feel you hot and tight around me. I wish I could keep tasting you as I was inside you though, but I can't bend that well!" He gave a soft chuckle and Regina whimpered again at the thought.

"What are you doing to me now Graham?" Regina was still nervous, and her voice was soft, but she had to know what came next in this fantasy of his.

"I lift my head at last, but my fingers, three fingers now, are still thrusting into you. I kiss my way up your belly, and suckle on your breasts again. I want to kiss you but I don't know if you want to taste yourself on my lips."

"It's ok," Regina said softly. "I'll lick your bead clean for you if you want."

"Oh fecking hell!" Graham groaned, and smeared the pre-cum around the head of his penis as he imagined Regina's tongue lapping against his face. "I need to be inside you Regina. I need to take you."

"I need you!" Regina panted as she thrust harder with her fingers, her other hand still fondling her breast.

"I take your hands," Graham's voice was getting shaky as he kept speaking to her. "And I hold them beside your head. I have to kiss you, and I get lost in the taste of your mouth. But I need to be inside you. You wrap your legs around my waist and it's just so perfect. I have to let go of your hand for a moment to guide myself into you but when I slip inside you it's so perfect. God Regina you are so hot and tight. So wet and perfect."

Regina was moaning now, and arching off the bed as she tried to fill herself, but it wasn't anywhere near as good as she knew Graham felt.

"Oh hell Regina," Graham's eyes were closed as he gripped himself tighter. "I'm trying to go slow but…"

"Don't go slow!" Regina cut in. "Please! I need it hard and fast. I need to feel you, all of you."

"I'm driving into you Regina, and kissing you. My tongue is thrusting into your mouth as my cock drives into your beautiful little pussy. I'm thrusting so hard I'm scared I might hurt you, I'm still haunted by the scratches that damned tree gave you."

"Don't worry about it." Regina managed to pant. "We're in your bed. I'm safe and it's ok. You can do me hard, I won't break."

"I'm close Regina," Graham admitted. "I want to spend all night making love to you, but it's been too long since I've been inside you, I need to do this now. Rub your clit for me Regina, I need to feel you explode around me, I love to see you come undone."

Regina let go of her breast and started rubbing her clit furiously as she kept thrusting her fingers inside herself. She really needed a dildo or something, that would make this so much better.

Fuck that, she really needed Graham here!

"Oh God Oh God Oh God!" She was panting and Graham was gasping. "I'm so close. God I want you in me!"

"I wish I was there," Graham admitted. "I'm gonna lose it Regina, are you close?"

"Uh huh!" Regina was bathed in a sheen of sweat and she was so fucking near the edge. "Oh yes oh yes oh yes!"

Graham was trying to hold off as long as he could, but the sounds she was making were just too much. He finally lost it, his seed shooting out in long streams and landing on his chest. He could hear Regina's own orgasm and that made his seem to last a bit longer. Finally though he came down and he was gasping for breath. Regina sounded just as wrecked, and they were both quiet for a moment, and then Regina started to giggle.

"Should I be worried that you're laughing?" Graham tried not to sound too insecure.

"Oh, no," Regina's smile was audible. "No that was incredible! I just… I've never done that before."

"Ahh," Graham nodded. "Well I must admit I've not really done that before either."

"Really?" Regina didn't believe him. "But you were so good at it!"

Graham gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Oh I've had lots of fantasies about you Regina, I just… well I've never really discussed those sorts of things before."

"Well I feel honoured," Regina smiled. "We'll have to do it again some time!"

"I think that could most definitely be arranged." Graham smiled. Then he glanced down at his stomach. "But, um, I think I need to get cleaned up, and you should head to bed. It's a school night after all!"

"Are you much of a mess?" Regina couldn't help but be curious.

"I am."

"I wish I could lick it up for you." Regina's voice was so soft, but Graham heard her and whimpered.

"Oh dear God if you were here Regina Mills I'd have you in the shower with me and then I'd probably end up taking you up against the shower wall!"

"You're not convincing me to hang up the phone!" Regina pouted, and Graham laughed, despite himself.

"Maybe you can call me sometime," he suggested, and Regina grinned.

"Sounds perfectly doable!"

They each lay there in silence, just enjoying listening to the other's breathing, before Graham finally made the move to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he promised, and Regina smiled.

"I look forward to it."

"Good night beautiful." And then he disconnected.

He was really hoping he could get into the shower and then get to bed before the guilt kicked in.

Meanwhile, Regina lay there for a moment, unable to get rid of the grin on her face. Then she started to squeal, kicking her legs in excitement. She needed to speak to Emma about this.

And she really needed to work out how she could tape their next phone call because damn that was hot!

* * *

_**A/N: After my last A/N I had some comments complaining about the lack of Regina, and the apparently unfair balance in the story. I'm sorry that people are unhappy about things, but I am writing this the way I think it needs to be written. If I had Emma and Regina on a contract with me and they were getting paid by the hour then I'd be more careful, but as it is, that's not the case. Sometimes Emma is going to be the focus of events, and sometimes Regina. To be honest I thought that Regina was getting a LOT of attention recently, and it was only the last couple of chapters that Emma came back. But we each have our own perspective. Again, I'm sorry that people aren't happy about the way they think the story is going, but I promise I won't set the dogs on you if you decide you don't want to follow this fic any more. The fact that there's one person reading it makes me all buzzed and happy, so to have as many followers as I do is just mind blowing.**_

_**What I really wanted to do though is say thank you to the people that have been saying they're happy with the way things are working out, in particular ProudHOOKer and a guest that mentioned how regularly they check to see for updates. You didn't have to say what you did, but I'm really honoured that you did say it. I'm just sorry that I wasn't able to send you a PM thank you. **_

_**Anyway, I don't really want to keep making a fuss about this issue, so hopefully this is the last time I'll go on about it. I just wanted to say thanks to everybody that takes the time to give me your opinion. I might not always like what you have to say, but such is life. Thanks for reading, and hopefully the next A/N won't be this long. Take care m'dears. **_


	66. Chapter 66 - Deals

_**A/N: I know I managed a few days of daily updates, but my official timetables is twice a week. It just depends on how I'm going. Still, sorry for the delay.**_

_**Just as a heads up - this is an Emma centric chapter. That's just the way it worked out with the story. There was something that had to happen to Emma before the next thing happens for Regina. Next chapter should be about Regina though, although it's her English class so it might not be all that cheerful. Regina doesn't like Tuesdays any more. **_

_**Thanks for all the wonderful support and lovely comments, and in particular I'd like to say hi to Lily (guest). Sorry you can't set up an account lovey, but thanks for your kind words. It means a lot. In fact, lots of people have been saying some really really lovely stuff, and for those of you who log on as Guests, I'm sorry I can't reply and say thanks. I try to reply to every comment I get, so if I've missed you, I apologise. **_

_**Anyway, on with the chapter. **_

* * *

After Regina had caught her breath she'd sent Emma a text, asking if she was up for a phone call, and the pair had ended up swapping stories about their evening until Emma's father gave 'the knock' on her door to say she should be asleep. After a quick good night, Emma hung up and Regina lay back on her bed. She was tired, but she wasn't going to sleep, she knew that.

So she picked up her phone again and sent Graham a text

**Going to bed. Wish you were here. Not that I'd sleep though ;)**

She waited for a bit, and then got a message from Graham

**Don't tempt me woman, or I'll be knocking on your window**

Regina's eyes lit up but before she could reply, another text came through

**I'm not going to knock on your window tonight Regina, much as I'd love to. But maybe another night, if you're lucky**

Regina pouted at his refusal, but smiled in anticipation of some later date.

**I'll never lock my window again. Good night Graham. Sleep well and dream of me**

She set the phone down, grinning at it like a fool.

**I always do. Good night beautiful**

Regina squealed. She couldn't help it. She kicked her legs and grinned, and wanted to bounce. Then she drew a deep breath, told herself she was much too sophisticated to act like that, and made herself calm down. She read over the messages again and then flicked her phone on vibrate and slipped into bed. She hated that she didn't have Outdoor Ed until Thursday. But maybe she could still find a way to speak to Graham.

She glanced at her timetable, stuck up on her wall by her bed, and scowled. Her first class of the day was English, her last class was Science, and in the middle she had a double Legal Studies with Mr Gold. Tuesdays were starting to suck!

But Graham was lovely and wonderful and sexy, and Regina had Maths just before Science, so maybe she could convince Jefferson to keep her back instead of having to go to class or something. Running those thoughts over in her mind she finally managed to drift off to sleep, hoping she dreamt of the good teachers (Graham and Jefferson) and not the painful ones (Robin and Viktor).

* * *

**The next morning Emma was running late and Regina was just fastening her locker when the blond rushed up, swearing under her breath. **

"I'm gonna be late, I'm sooo screwed!"

Regina stared at her.

"You're fine Emma, the first bell hasn't gone yet." The sound of the bell ringing caused Emma to glare at her best friend. Regina cringed and then gave her a confused glance anyway. "Why is it a problem anyway? It's just homeroom."

"I've got to see Gold." Emma was pulling books out of her locker and slamming them into the bag she carried from class to class. "If I'm late I'm sure he'll add it to whatever crime I've committed."

They were finally ready and making their way to their homeroom, so Emma could explain to Coach Nolan, their homeroom teacher, where she was going.

"Why do you have to see him?" Regina asked as they walked quickly through the corridors.

"I have no clue." Emma was trying not to be nervous but the entire morning had been a disaster, from sleeping in to burning her toast at breakfast and almost forgetting to put on the cowl that she wore around her neck to hide the hickeys she'd received from Killian the night before.

At least she'd remembered to wear the sea green items of clothing that she'd promised.

"No idea at all?"

Emma shook her head.

"I know what I'd like it to be about," Emma gave her friend a wicked grin that vanished quickly, to be replaced with the nervous expression she'd worn from the moment they'd met up. "But I can't see him bending me over the desk and shagging me senseless, so that's probably not it!"

Regina snorted and pushed open the door to the classroom.

"Yeah, probably not going to be that." She agreed. Then she headed to her desk as Emma explained to Coach Nolan about where she had to go.

Five minutes later Emma was at the front office, trying not to let her sheer terror show. It wasn't that she was afraid of Gold so to speak, she was pretty sure he wouldn't do anything painful or overly serious, but she had no idea why she was there, and she doubted it was for something good. She hated not knowing what she was heading in to.

"Oh hi Emma, how are you today?"

Despite her nerves, Emma couldn't help but smile at the receptionist.

"Good morning Mrs Toff, I'm fine thanks. I had to see Mr Gold?"

Anna Toff gave Emma a confused smile.

"Oh, ok." She looked down at her desk and noticed a note from the principal, saying to send Emma straight in. "Oh here it is. I'm to send you straight in. That's fine. Well you go on in. You look lovely today Emma, I really like that cowl. The red brings out your eyes." She paused and frowned. "Not that you have red eyes, because you're not a bat or anything. Hang on, do bats have red eyes? Or is that only in the horror movies? Anyway, it makes the green of your eyes brighter, and that's what I meant."

Emma couldn't help but giggle. The school receptionist was a sweet, lovely, intelligent woman, but man could she babble! She sounded so ditzy at times, but Emma had seen enough of her over the years to know she was actually a smart lady. Her sister, Elsa Frosset, filled in for sick teachers sometimes, and when the pair of them got together it was so cute. Ms Frosset could seem really cold and strict, but she was fair, which Emma admired. But when you saw Elsa and Anna together it was like Elsa got a bit sillier and Anna got a bit smarter, and they balanced each other out. It was one of those relationships that made Emma wish she had a sister, although she was pretty sure she would have fought with any sibling she might have had.

Anna waved Emma towards Gold's office and Emma decided she really had to stop stalling. She had been about to tell her where she bought the cowl, how long she'd had it, and anything else she could think of to delay the inevitable, but she found her feet carrying her towards the principal's office anyway. She knocked on the door, heard a Scottish voice call out 'Come' and she headed inside. She waited by the door, looking over at Robert Gold, who didn't even glance at her.

"Close the door please dearie."

Wow! Acknowledgement! Emma held her tongue and closed the door, putting her bag on the floor beside her and just standing there. There was a seat opposite the desk but it was well known that you didn't sit down unless Gold invited you, so Emma just waited where she was. She had no idea what to do with herself, and she was finding it hard not to fidget.

The silence dragged on as Gold kept reading over the piece of paper in front of him, making a couple of notes with a gold fountain pen. Emma was wondering if she should say something, anything, to break the quiet, but she couldn't think of anything that wasn't guaranteed to get her detention, since all she could think of was 'want a blow job Mr Gold?'. Why did she get smutty when she was nervous?

"So tell me Ms Swan," when he spoke Emma jumped. "Just how many of my faculty are you planning on screwing?"

"Excuse me?" Emma's eyes bulged as she stared at the man in front of her.

"You heard me." He finally looked up and he had that terrifying half smirk of a grin on his face that every student learned meant pain, pain and probably more pain, with perhaps a phone call to parents as well. "How many of my faculty are you planning on screwing."

Emma's face was bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr Gold." she really wished her voice didn't sound so shaky, but all she could think of was how she was dead, Killian was dead, Red was dead, and Jefferson was dead. Shit shit shit shit shit!

Gold stood up and was in front of her in moments. He pulled the cowl down, revealing the bruises on her neck. Emma pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

Gold just peered at her.

"Mr Jones was hungry I see?"

"How did you… I mean, I don't know what you're talking about!" Emma stammered, pulling the cowl close to her throat and staring at the man in front of her. Gold just looked at her, that half smirk that scared everybody and kind of turned Emma on, fixed on his face. Finally he turned and walked over to one of the arm chairs across the room. There were four comfy chairs gathered around a coffee table. The idea was probably to make people feel at ease when they came in to discuss issues with the head of the school. Emma had been in there with her parents and she had to admit that while the leather was delightfully cosy, there was nothing that was relaxing about sitting there under that man's gaze.

The discomfort was increased 100 fold at the moment.

Emma just stood there, not sure what else to do. Gold steepled his fingers and watched her, before finally nodding at one of the chairs, and Emma rushed to sit down.

"Mr Gold I…"

Gold quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes Ms Swan?"

Emma opened her mouth, closed it again, and then frowned, slumping back in the seat.

"It was all my idea, don't fire them." She said, trying to be brave. Then her head shot up. Gold was laughing!

"Oh dearie, I'm not going to fire them."

"You're not?" Emma's eyes widened as she sat up straight, and she was about to say thank you when another thought occurred to her and she slumped down again. "Oh, you're going to expel me." Well that was just fucking perfect. Six months of school left and she was about to get booted out. Brilliant. "Just do me a favour and don't tell my parents why?" She looked at him, wondering what the chances were that he'd do her that favour.

"Ms Swan I was under the impression that you were an intelligent young woman."

"Who told you that?" Emma couldn't hide her surprise. Gold just raised his eyebrow again and she bit her lip. "Sorry," She mumbled and settled back in her seat. He waited, and when she didn't say anything else he gave her a slight nod and continued.

"As I was saying. I was under the impression you were an intelligent woman. I fail to understand, then, why you are jumping to such ridiculous conclusions. I am not going to fire your liaisons, and I am not going to expel you. I am, however, going to offer you a deal."

Emma was pretty sure that if she was a dog her ears would have pricked up.

"What sort of a deal?" She tried to remain as calm as she could, but that wasn't easy. Gold looked slightly impressed though, as if that was the response he was hoping for.

"First I need you to answer my earlier question." He paused, and then when Emma didn't do anything other than look confused, he bit back a sigh and repeated it for the third time. "How many of my faculty are you planning on screwing?"

"Why?"

Emma decided that there was no point any more in trying to deny it or play dumb.

"Because I have one I'd like you to add to your list."

No way! Emma sat up straight, even leaning forward slightly. Was he seriously suggesting what she thought he was suggesting?

"Before you get too terrified Ms Swan, I am not expecting you to become involved with me, so you're safe there." Gold had to admit that he was a little surprised at the pout and slump of her shoulders when he told Emma that. It was almost as if she'd wanted him to be offering himself. But no, that was ridiculous.

Unless she thought it would be something she could blackmail him about. That must be it. For a moment Gold worried that he might have misread this entire situation. He had assumed she was doing all this because she wanted to actually be with the people she had been with, but if she was looking for leverage then that might pose problems.

His part of the deal should ensure that didn't happen though, and he felt the control return.

"Who then?"

"My wife."

Emma almost fell off her seat.

"Your wife? You're married?"

"Yes Ms Swan," Gold drawled, trying to hide the fact that he was impressed she didn't know. He didn't like anybody knowing about his private life. "I have been married for 15 years."

"To somebody at the school?" Emma was in shock.

"Yes dearie!" Gold sounded fed up, like she should be past all this.

"Who is it?"

Gold paused for a moment, and then reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and removed a photograph. Handing it over to Emma, he waited for her reaction.

Emma looked at the photo and squealed.

"Ohmigod! I KNEW there was something going on with you two but nobody believed me and Neal would never tell!" She grinned, and bounced in her seat, before noticing Gold's glare and settling down, handing back the photo and biting her lip. Once she was a bit calmer, she looked up at him. "So, let me get this straight. You've been married to Miss French for 15 years? Seriously? But she's so young."

"She has aged well," Gold mumbled and Emma was surprised to notice that he actually looked a bit uncomfortable. Well that was interesting.

"And you want me to have sex with her?"

Gold's face resumed its reptilian calm.

"Before we discuss the terms of the arrangement don't you want to know what I'm offering you?"

"I thought you were offering your wife, although that totally makes you sound like a pimp, and yeah, gonna shut up now." One glance at the expression on his face and Emma felt she'd made a good call.

"If you agree to do this," Gold began to explain "Then I will ignore the fact that you are helping my staff break all sorts of laws, I will not fire them, and I will not expel you."

"But you already said you weren't going to do that." She reminded him. The corner of Gold's mouth quirked up, like he was proud of her response, and Emma had to suppress a squeal of delight.

"I will also ensure that nothing untoward is ever suggested about the conduct of my teachers, and in particular the way they may grade your results."

Emma took a moment to follow him.

"And if I don't do what you're asking?" she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer to that question.

"Well I don't intend to force you," he replied, and she breathed a small sigh of relief. Even if she fancied Miss French, she didn't want to be pressured into sex, that was too much like stuff she did not want to think about. Gold kept speaking, his tone conversational. "But I will also make it clear that any teachers engaging in inappropriate behaviour with students will be harshly punished. Might I point out, Ms Swan, that it is against the law for a teacher to have a relationship with any person of school age, whether or not they teach them? So if it was to come out just what you have been doing with Ms Lucas, Mr Chappelier and Mr Jones not only would they lose their jobs here but they would be unemployable in any other school and they would most likely face criminal charges."

Emma sat there, her eyes wide as she listened to the principal. His tone sounded like he was discussing the weather. His words were something else.

Why the hell did she find his threats so fucking sexy?

"That sounds a bit like blackmail Mr Gold," she finally managed to say and Gold just looked at her.

"Are you suggesting that you are not attracted to my wife?"

"Well, no, I'm not saying that," Emma had to admit. Gold just gave a chuckle.

"Well then, I fail to see the problem, do you?"

Emma frowned as she thought about everything, before finally nodding.

"I guess you're right." She chewed her lip, this time to help her concentrate. Her gaze shifted out of focus as she considered things, before she finally looked at Gold again. "I just have one question."

"Only one?"

Emma poked her tongue out at him and then flushed when she realised what she had done. Gold snorted and shook his head to show he didn't mind, and then waved his hand to encourage her to continue with her question.

"Why do you want to do this?"

Gold's smile faded and he peered at her over his steepled fingers again.

"Ah well, you see my wife and I are very happy. Very content. But recently she expressed an interest in some experimentation. She assures me it was just because of a book she was reading, but I realised that it was possible to grant her this wish and you must understand Ms Swan, granting Belle's wishes is very important to me."

Emma felt a shot of jealousy at the way Gold spoke. She wanted that. She was pretty damned sure that to be the focus of Gold's existence would be above and beyond amazing. But she told herself to stop being silly, because if he focused on her it would probably be too much, too intense, and she had too many other things to think about, like Killian. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"Do you know if she's interested in me though?" She asked, feeling a bit like a high class hooker. She was going to have to change her name to Vivian. That was Julia Roberts' character's name in Pretty Woman wasn't it?

"Oh I do believe that won't be a problem." The smirking tone of Gold's voice made Emma wonder what sorts of conversations they had had that meant her name had come up.

"Ah, ok." She really didn't know what to say. They sat there for a few moments, and finally Gold spoke again.

"So dearie, do we have a deal?"

Emma thought about it.

"As long as Miss French doesn't mind," she said, trying not to smile too much. "Then yeah, we do." She was about to stand up when she had another thought. "Will you be there?"

Gold actually looked a little sheepish.

"I understand that is part of what she was hoping, yes," he admitted. "I apologise if that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh no!" Emma rushed to reply. "No not at all!"

Gold was actually surprised at her eagerness.

"Oh. I see." He didn't see, not really, but he wasn't about to admit that.

The bell sounded for first period, and Emma stood up.

"I'd better go." She told him, feeling so relieved that things had gone so well. Gold nodded and Emma headed over to collect her bag.

"I trust you can be discreet with this Ms Swan?" Gold's tone hid the nervousness he felt. This could be one hell of a disaster but he was pretty sure he had Swan pegged right.

"Of course." Emma gave him a reassuring smile. She'd tell Regina, but she was 17. When you say 'don't tell anybody' everybody knows that doesn't mean your best friend! She walked to the door and put her hand on the handle. Before she opened it she glanced back. "Oh, and Mr Gold?"

Gold was walking back to his desk and was about to sit down when she spoke to him.

"Yes dearie?"

Emma beamed at him.

"I wouldn't have been terrified, if it had been you. Just so you know." Then, with a huge smile, she winked at him and headed out of the office.

Gold dropped heavily into his chair, his eyes wide as he stared at the open door.

"Well bugger me!" he wasn't quite sure how to take THAT little piece of information! He picked up his phone. "Anna, could you fetch me a cup of tea please dearie? When you have a moment."

He was a bastard, he knew that, but he also knew that if a school was to run smoothly the school secretary had to be kept happy. That said, he really needed a soothing cup of tea! This was a gamble and he really hoped it played off.

He really hoped that Belle liked his little gift!

* * *

_**A/N: Just a couple of extra things. Somebody mentioned about Anna and Elsa now being in OUAT and was I going to try and include them. I wanted to, but didn't know how. Then I had the idea of school secretary and relief/supply/substitute/insert whatever term is used in your part of the world teacher. So there they are. **_

_**Yes, I've made Anna's surname Toff. I was trying to think of what to call her and then I thought, well she's gonna marry Kristoff, and that's not really a common Western name, so yeah, her husband is Christopher Toff. Maybe his parents hated him! **_

_**Elsa's surname (and Anna's maiden name) is Frozen in, um I think it ended up being Norwegian. I wanted something Scandinavian and the Danish word was frosen, which was too similar. **_

_**Gotta have reasons for this stuff right? Even if it's ridiculous! **_


End file.
